Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend
by djghostwriter18
Summary: He was feared by some and loathed by others. He was a wanted man of his home village. And he was only twelve-years-old. Eventual NaruTayu. AU. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Return of a Demon Arc**

_**Chapter 1: The Deal! A Ronin's Past is Reveal!**_

The village was in near rags, but he had no preference about villages anymore. The people all stared and eyed him suspiciously. Then again, his clothing did not necessary scream 'friendly' at all. He wore a black mesh with an orange swirl on the back along with black pants with white flames on the bottom and black sandals. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and the lower half of his face hidden behind a black mask. On his back was a large black and white scroll.

Sighing heavily, he put a hand through his blond spikey hair.

"Where is this woman at?" he asked himself. Once again, he was doing a job in some small country where his client was nowhere to be found because they were afraid of some overlord. "At least there's pay."

Yes. Naruto Uzumaki, a boy of just twelve-years-old, was a part-time assassin. His main job was running away from jonin from Iwagakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato. The Hidden Leaf, he could understand. Hell, he had a run in with Sunagakure shinobi a few years ago and they were still pissed at him. But Iwa… He had no clue why they hated him or wanted him for. He ruled out that they wanted the tenant in his head since they continued to refer to him as 'the son' and not 'the demon'. Either way, ducking and dodging tracking teams from certain villages was always number one thing he did.

However, today was slightly different. He had been contacted by a woman to help with some problem she was having. Now, usually just that would never get his attention. But seeing that he would be in the land of his ancestors, he could not pass it up.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a voice said. Turning his head, Naruto saw the woman in standing near a bar of some sort. "Are you _the_ Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Sometimes." Naruto replied. Being obnoxious always left a mark on his 'customers'. "I take it that you are Tsunami, right?" The woman nodded. "So, what was your problem?"

"N-not here." Tsunami said. "My place?"

"Lead the way." Naruto said.

The woman nearly scurried off and Naruto had to put a little extra energy into his steps to keep up with her. Naruto idly glanced at her hips from time to time. Twelve or not, he was still a male and she was a perfect mate.

_'Damn it Kyu-jii! Stop making me think about that!'_ Naruto mentally scolded the fox in his head, gaining a loud, sinister chuckle in return.

Once the duo made it to the small house of Tsunami, Naruto looked around. His house was bigger than this and that was saying a lot considering his house had to be small in fear that Hunter-nins would find it.

Then again, his house did stretch underground instead.

"Here we are." Tsunami said. "My father should be here soon."

"Okay. Now tell me what the problem is." Naruto said.

Tsunami gave a sorrow look. "Gato. We feel as if he has hired an assassin, Zabuza Momochi." At the sound of the name, Naruto's eyes narrowed. Vengeance. "So, will you help? Like I said, I don't have much so-"

Naruto stopped her by raising a hand into the air. "For free."

The statement nearly caused the woman to glomp him and face-fault into the floor. From what she had heard, Makaze no Naruto was a cost a lot and was usually called to defeat a few bandits. This was a high-ranked ronin and she had assumed that it was going to cost more than she currently possessed.

She was wrong.

Naruto, on the other hand, was slowly slipping into the fox's grasp. There were certain times in his life where he allowed the Nine-tails to do whatever he pleased just as long as he did not break the seal or harm anyone important to Naruto. The deal seemed to be a profitable one as of date, seeing as Naruto has been pulled out of several sticky situations with the help of a being that knows the very fundamentals of using almost every kind of jutsu known to man. And if Haku just so happened to interefere and makes things worse on him, he would have no problem giving the fox a body to run wild in.

In fact, there was a new jutsu he had been working on as of lately. Maybe this would be the perfect time to use it.

"Oi, Tsunami-san," Tsunami looked at the short blond. "You said that your dad was returning?" Tsunami nodded. "When?"

"He left about a week ago to get help as well." Tsunami said. "We were not expecting you to arrive at all. But when your toad arrived last night, I realized how wrong we were."

Naruto nodded before dropping his scroll. "Hai. Excuse me, I have to go check something."

With that, Naruto quickly dashed outside.

Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, was definitely here. He knew that scent anywhere.

_**'Kit, you might want to slow down. You're not strong enough to take on Zabuza yet!'**_ Kyubi said to Naruto. _**'And if you get us killed, I will at least get the pleasure of devouring your soul forever in hell!'**_

_'Whatever. But if I can at least injure him, I can fight Haku one-on-one before turning my attentions to Zabuza.'_ Naruto replied.

_**'That's the dumbest thing you've said in a while. Huh, and I just when I thought you grew a brain.'**_

_'Keep it up and I'll put a Sound Barrier Seal in there too!'_ Naruto shot back. This caused the ancient being to growl lowly. _'Now, we need to focus on his sent.'_

**XXX**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura Haruno called as the mist cleared.

"No way…" Kiba Inuzuka said.

"He couldn't have…" Sakura murmured.

_'But he has the Sharingan!'_ Sasuke thought as the three eyed their captured sensei. _'There's no way that he should've been caught!'_

Zabuza chuckled deeply. "I expected more out of you. But I guess that your reputation exceeds you." Zabuza held a single hand seal, forming a water clone. "Take care of the brats. We don't want anything getting in our way."

"Move!" Sasuke said grabbing Tazuna and jumping away.

Kiba grabbed the injured Akamaru, leaving a stiff Sakura in the way of the clone. Before the water clone of Zabuza could swing its sword, Sakura's body was wrapped by something and pulled out of harm's way. After giving it a second glace, Kakashi realized that that _something _was actually someone's _tongue_!

_'What kind of jutsu is that?'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura was sat on the ground as the tongue retracted and shrunk into Naruto's mouth.

"I should've placed a seal on that." Naruto said wiping his tongue with the back of his hand.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto flipped into the air and landed on the shore, half his foot on the lake's surface.

"Makaze no Naruto." Zabuza stated. "It's good to see you again. Unfortunately, you're not in time to save this one!"

The clone slashed through Naruto.

_'Dobe!'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Baka!'_ Sakura thought at the same time.

"That looked like that hurt." Naruto said from his spot in the tree.

"Shadow Clone?" Kakashi questioned himself. "How'd he learn that?"

Naruto removed his left glove, revealing a seal on the right palm. He began running towards the clone at high speeds.

"Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw something akin to his own Chidori form into Naruto's palm as the boy thrust his hand forward. A blast of white lightning rushed towards the clone that dodged quickly. The blast, however, continued to where the real Zabuza and Kakashi were.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!"

The clone of Zabuza performed the attack causing a large wall of water to form in time to stop the blast from breaking the prison. A large steam covered the area after the two attacks met.

"W-what power…" Sakura stammered.

_'Just who is this guy?'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto put his glove back on and gave a low growl. He did not have a lot of lightning sealed to use that technique multiple of times, but Zabuza had unlimted water. He had to find a way to get past the clone. But how?

"Is that the best you can do? You've grown weaker." Zabuza taunted.

_**'I told you that you weren't strong enough to defeat him.'**_ the fox chastised. _**'Now what?'**_

Naruto smirked. "We show them why we're refered to as Makaze no Naruto." Naruto held a hand seal. "Kit Transformation!"

A puff of smoke surrounded Naruto followed with a wave of chakra. When the smoke cleared, there stood a blonde chibi fox on its hind legs with nine tails behind it. Team Seven gaped while Zabuza and Kakashi both noticeably tensed.

"That idiot! He just turned to some stupid fox no bigger than Akamaru!" Kiba called.

"We're doomed!" Sakura added.

"Dobe…!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

_'That chakra… Could it be that he's learned about it yet?'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Damn, this kid is pulling out the stunts early.'_ Zabuza thought. _'The fight with Hatake has left me tired.'_

Naruto nodded. "Alright, time to do this!" Naruto held a hand seal and his cheeks noticeably expanded before his now enlarged and stretched tongue shot out.

"This again!" Zabuza shouted as the tongue shot underwater. "Stop him!"

Zabuza's clone came directly for Naruto who stood still.

"Move!" Sakura and Kiba ordered in unison.

Naruto grunted before dodging the attack. He was forced to retract his tongue in the process. Zabuza's clone continued his attack, coming directly for Naruto.

_**'Time for your Swift Style!'**_ Kyubi said.

_'Hai.'_ Naruto thought.

The sword sliced Naruto, only for his image to shimmer out of existence.

_'That wasn't a clone.'_ Kakashi thought. _'He dodged that at nearly twice the speed of sound! But how is that possible?'_

Naruto's chibi fox body appeared behind the clone in a small whirlwind only to vanish again once Zabuza attempted to gut the fox-boy again.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted, head-butting Zabuza's clone in the gut, causing it to disperse.

_'Shit!'_ Zabuza thought as Naruto vanished again.

"Lightning Sealing Method," Zabuza saw Naruto in front of him now. "Byakurai!"

Zabuza's eyes widened. _'Haku!'_

Team Seven and Tazuna watched another explosion of mist erupted after the sound of shattering glass. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was now in his normal form with Kakashi standing beside him.

"He freed Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said happily.

"He… He got away…" Naruto panted. "They're… They're…" Naruto's eyes drooped. "…Tired…"

Naruto fell towards the water before Kakashi caught him.

_'Naruto… Sensei would be proud.'_ Kakashi thought.

**XXX**

Naruto saw the dark sewer that lead to his tenant. He figured that there must be a reason he was summoned here, so he went to talk to the baka-fox. He soon came to the usual room where a statue of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, stood guarding the 'forbidden passage' that unleased the Kyubi's Yin-chakra. But his attention was towards the large cage that held the beast.

"Alright Kyu-jii, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

Kyubi growled. **"You insolent fool! You chose to transform into that pathetic transformation, drawing out more chakra than needed, when you could have just transformed into the **_**REAL THING!**_**"**

"And risk you hurting the one-eyed guy and the others? I'll take my chances." Naruto said.

**"Why? Are these mortals of any use for you?"** the fox questioned.

"No," Naruto replied. "But I couldn't let that rat Zabuza get away without a fight. Besides, you know that I have Uzumaki blood in me. We always find a way to end up on top."

**"Might I remind you that two of the last Uzumakis are out to kill you?"** Kyubi asked. **"And the last time we ran into Hiruko, we were lucky that Jiraiya was nearby or else."**

Naruto was silent for a moment. Hiruko Uzumaki was an old man with a serious problem. He had dreams of starting the Fourth Great Shinobi World War just to prove a point. With his seal that allowed him to use the Dark Release, he was a powerful foe. Naruto had attempted to redo the seal on himself, but could not. So he settled with the Lightning Sealing Method and another that he had picked up in Sunagakure no Sato.

**"Your skills are improving…"** Naruto beamed at the compliment.** "But that does not make you IMMORTAL!"**

"Yeah, yeah, say it don't spray it." Naruto responded nonchalantly. "Besides, we live didn't we? I had the fight in my hand this entire time."

**"You're lucky that you have that Swift Release at your knowledge."** the fox told its jailor. **"If not, you would've been sliced in half. And even then, you can only use it for a limited time because it tires you out. You need to find a way to use it without killing yourself or else they'll change your name from Makaze no Naruto to Kamikaze no Naruto."**

"Kamikaze no Naruto… It has a nice ring to it." Naruto was grateful that the cage stopped the clawed hand that would have crushed him like it was meant to. Instead, Naruto laughed. "See you around Kyu-jii. And might I suggest cleaning up in here once and a while? It's kind of dirty."

The fox watched the boy's retreating figure with a dark smirk.

**"One day, I shall have the pleasure in meeting you on the battle field, Naruto Uzumaki…"**

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes. He could sense several of living creatures around him. Seven human, one dog, and fleas. Lots and lots of those little buggers.

"He's awake…" Naruto recognized the voice as the pink-haired screecher from earlier. He sat up to see her and her team along with the old man he assumed to be Tsunami's father, Tsunami, and a boy that he had no recollection of.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Fine. Thanks for carrying me here, but I have a job to do." Naruto attempted to move, but hissed in pain. He removed the glove on his left hand and saw the Lightning Seal nearly burning into his skin. "That's not good…"

"Do you need something for that?" Tsunami asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Can you hand me my scroll?" Without another word, the woman left the area. "This sucks…"

"Wait, if you're a wanting man too, then why are you after Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"And how can such a small fry be such a big threat?" Kiba added.

Sasuke did not say anything seeing that his teammates had asked both questions that he wanted to know. Though, he would have asked the blond how he had become so strong instead of how he became such a big threat. Sasuke knew that threats came in all shapes and sizes, friend, foe, or family.

"Here it is." Tsunami said struggling to carry the large thing back to Naruto. It was _much_ heavier than it appeared.

Naruto took the scroll and opened it, placing his left hand on a handprint of the same appendage. The seal began to glow bright green as Naruto gave a small sigh of relief as the seal on his left hand became clearer. A dark red chakra outlined his hand before disappearing.

"That's better." Naruto said slipping his glove back on. "Lightning restored and hand healed." Naruto then hopped off of the bed, startling everyone. "Now, onwards to find Momochi!"

"Wait just a minute, Naruto," Kakashi said, gaining a curious frown from Naruto. "We have to talk. Alone."

Naruto then spotted the one thing he should have seen from the start. That cursed hiate.

"So you're Leaf Nin huh? Come to take me back?" Naruto said. "Well I'm not-"

"I'm not here for that. Besides, I'm too tired to do anything about it anyway." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a critical eye before sighing. "Good. Now, this way."

Naruto followed Kakashi, strapping his scroll on his back as he walked out the back. The two were eventually in the back of the house near the docks.

"So, I take it that you know most of everything, right?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Most of it. There are still some things I don't know."

"And what about Konoha? Any chance you'll be returning there?" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at the sea in front of him. "There are people there that worry about you. The Hokage, for instance."

"…" Naruto was silent before smirking beneath his mask. "I take it that the law still stands. No one knows about the Uzumaki Clan. No one talks about the Nine-tailed Fox."

"I guess you're right to be angry at that. Though, how you obtained the information is still far from legal." Naruto shrugged but Kakashi continued. "But for the sake of your rising bounty, I advise that you either lay-low on this mission or afterwards."

"I'll go home as soon as this is over, I promise." Naruto said. "But until then, I have a mission to do. Zabuza Momochi will be defeated."

"Sure." Kakashi said.

**XXX**

Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura sat with one another after dinner outside.

"This guy is a nuke-nin, and from the sounds of it, a pretty strong one." Sasuke said. "We will need to take him seriously if we want to take him down."

"Why not just wait for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"You saw how fast he moved. He could be the one really after Tazuna." Sasuke said. "You saw it yourself. He had a clear shot and Zabuza just disappeared. If he wanted to kill him, he would have."

Kiba nodded. "Makes sense, but what about that stupid fox move? If he transforms, then we're out of luck."

"Sasuke-kun can beat him!" Sakura screeched.

"Beat who?" the voice caused all three to jump in fear and whip their heads towards Naruto sitting in a branch above them. "Yo."

Kiba pointed. "How'd you get there without me sensing you?"

"Do you know how many foxes actually slip by a dog's noise a year? Let me tell you, a lot." Naruto said causing Kiba to growl. "What?"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that." Naruto said before jumping into the air and landing in front of the three with a weird stance. "I am the heir of seals! I am the next sage of toads! The wielder of the strongest power known to men! I am, the feared Makaze, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke stood annoyed as they swore they saw flames rising behind Naruto.

Sakura's left eye twitched. "That's really annoying."

Naruto fell, anime style onto the ground, face first. He did that to impress her.

"So you're some stupid nuke who everyone is looking after?" Kiba said as Naruto hopped to his feet. "But you're just a kid like us! How can you be _that_ feared?"

"Oh that's easy. I'm stronger than you." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not stronger than Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "There's no possible way that you are!"

"Huh? Sasuke-kun, eh?" Naruto said as he eyed Kiba and then Sasuke. He walked to the Uchiha and stared at him. He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "He doesn't look that tough."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be furious. How dare this dobe down the last of the Uchiha! He would pay dearly for that mistake.

"How about a spar then." Sasuke said, knowing that the blond still had to be tired from his bout with Zabuza. "Right here, right now."

"Nah." Naruto said turning around. "Maybe next time."

The statement threw Sasuke into a deep rage. Running through hand seals at lightning speeds, he inhaled deeply.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he exhaled the large fireball towards Naruto.

_'That showed him!'_ Sakura thought.

_**'WHAM! And that's why Sasuke-kun is the best!'**_ Inner Sakura added holding a V for Victory sign.

Sasuke ended his attack to see that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Rule of a Missing-nin," Naruto said, a kunai pressed lightly against Sasuke's neck. "Never let your guard down."

Sasuke quickly spun around with a punch. The blond ducked the blow, thinking that it would be much more fun tiring the Uchiha out before he finished it. Though he was a bit tired from the earlier bout, he could easily tap into the fox's chakra and use the Swift Release, if push came to shove.

Sasuke's foot connected with Naruto's side. The pain was bearable as Naruto landed a punch on Sasuke that knocked the boy backwards. Naruto did a hand seal before his cheeks puffed up.

_'Not that creepy tongue move again…'_ Sakura thought with a quiver as she remembered how she was saved earlier.

Naruto shot his now extended and expanded tongue at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it, only for the muscle to quickly turn and pursue.

_'How do I dodge this guy's tongue?'_ Sasuke thought before freezing. _'That did not come out right.'_

Sasuke threw several kunai at Naruto's tongue. Naruto quickly retracted it, seeing that he did not want any harm coming to his favorite muscle. He would never be able to taste ramen again if something were to happen to his tongue.

"Don't forget about me!" Kiba shouted. "Piercing Fang!"

_**'Kit, now is time for that secret technique of yours.'**_ Kyubi said as Naruto dodge the attack.

"Right." Naruto said holding a hand seal. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Transformation: Two tails!"

A puff of smoke surrounded Naruto before quickly vanishing. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba stood a bit horrified at the new Naruto.

His blond hair had grown and now had a much redder tint to it. His arms and hands were covered in a fine red fur, ending at his elbows. Two red tails were behind him, like his earlier transformation, though his eyes were red with fox slits. His mask dropped onto the ground, revealing feral whiskers on his face.

_**'What is this?'**_ Kyubi asked. _**'I feel my power slipping into yours, but my will… My will will not go into your mind!'**_

_'Call it a precaution.'_ Naruto thought.

"Now," Naruto said to his two opponents. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dobe!" Sasuke called before doing the Great Fireball Jutsu again.

"Wind Release: Fox Twister!" Naruto called, whipping a tail in front of him.

A twister appeared, absorbing Sasuke's attack. The twister disappeared taking the flames with it. Naruto then ran for Sasuke.

_'He's fast!'_ Sakura thought as she moved to help her crush.

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba called.

_'Forgot about him.'_ Naruto thought, flipping over Kiba. _'Guess I should give him something to play with.'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said creating another copy of himself. "Now, lets differentiate between ourselves."

"You got it boss." the clone said doing a hand seal. "Kit Transformation!" The clone transformed into the chibi fox from earlier. "Let's go."

"Right!" Naruto said going for Sasuke again.

Naruto's clone looked at Kiba and did a hand seal before shooting its tongue towards the Inuzuka.

_'This again?'_ Kiba thought dodging the attack.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto dodged Sasuke before swatting Sakura away with a tail. He mentally groaned as he was using this extra chakra for nothing.

**XXX**

Inside of Naruto's mindscape, the legendary beast chuckled menancingly.

**"That gaki's divided himself, making it easier for my will to take over. Since he's using both transformations that merge our bodies partially, this should be much easier."** the fox said as a line of red chakra went for the door with its Yin chakra sealed inside. **"Soon, I will have my revenge."**

The red eyes of the Kushina statue began to glow, forcing the Kyubi's chakra to retract away from the door.

**"Curse you Kushina Uzumaki. It seems as only Naruto can open that door."** the fox stated. **"Mark my words Uzumaki. I will never fully merge with your son. Do you hear my Kushina! I will wipe out the Rikkudo's descendants one by one, starting with the cursed Uchiha Clan!"**

The eyes stopped glowing and Kyubi could swear he heard the woman's childish laughter from when the two first met years ago.

**"I hate this clan."** Kyubi muttered.

**XXX**

Naruto had no clue on what the baka-fox inside of him was shouting about, so he continued to focus on Sasuke and Sakura.

"Take this, cha!" Sakura called coming in with a kunai.

_'Pathetic.'_ Naruto thought as he twisted Sakura's arm and flipped her onto her back. Naruto felt a strain the chakra from his clone. _'Trying to restrain the fox while using its power is starting to become a burden. I have to dispel my clone.'_

After dispelling the clone and learning Kiba's fighting style, Naruto smirked. He could feel his chakra returning to him at a fast rate.

"Now!" Sasuke called.

Naruto saw Sasuke and Kiba come for him. Using a small boost of chakra, he used his Swift Release: Swift Flying God Technique, a move inspired by his father and his great-unlce Hiruko, and dodged both as his body shimmered out of existence.

"Where'd he go?" Kiba asked.

"Don't move." Naruto said. Kiba and Sasuke both saw Naruto standing over Sakura, his left clawed hand generation a sphere of white lightning as he pointed the palm towards the pinkette. "One move and I blast her into the next life and then some."

"…" Sasuke debated about this for a moment. She was weak. She did get in the way. But she was his teammate. He would be no better than Itachi if he killed her for the sake of his own gains.

"You jerk! Fight us without using dirty tactics!" Kiba ordered.

"If that's how you feel…" Naruto said as the lightning began to grow.

"Wait." Sasuke said. "We yield."

"…" Naruto knew Sasuke was lying, but went along with it anyway. "Fine. Kai." In a puff of smoke, the boy had reverted back to his normal self. Surprisingly, and annoying in Sakura's case, the mask was replaced around the lower half of Naruto's face. "Now, let's pretend that this never happened, okay?"

"Sure." Sasuke said. Once the lightning was re-sealed, Sasuke made his move with a barrage of shuriken.

_'Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura thought as she knew that some of them would hit her.

Naruto stood frozen for a split second before removing the glove from his right hand.

"Iron Sand: Iron Dome!" Naruto shouted as a dome of black sand covered Naruto and Sakura.

_'No way…'_ Kiba thought.

Sasuke growled. _'That dobe outsmarted me again!'_

Once the sand went back into the seal on the palm of Naruto's right hand, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed her!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke did not respond as Naruto's chakra built. He could already tell that this was going to hurt.

"You want to know why they call me Makaze no Naruto?" Naruto said, his eyes now red and three tails of red chakra sprouting from his back. "I'll show you! Wind Release: Devil Storm Jutsu!"

The three tails whipped in unison, creating a black spiral that shot into the air. Sasuke and Kiba watched the black twister turn in midair before descending on Sasuke. The attack hit the ground, sending debris and dust flying everywhere. Even Kiba, who was just standing near Sasuke, was blown by the power. The tails receded and Naruto stood panting. That move was to be used only in a dire situation and he could only use it up to two times a day, and afterwards, he would not be able to use the Swift Release.

Kakshi now held Sasuke in a tree, saving him from the attack.

"Naruto, I will discipline my students." Kakashi said giving the blond his infamous, yet creepy, eye smiles. "Okay?"

"Whatever." Naruto said turning around. "I'm going to take a nap. Don't bother me."

Naruto walked off, leaving the team to stand there in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said in a grave tone. "Never, _ever_, pick a fight with him again, understood? Under no circumstance will you fight him unless I am there to make sure that it is a spar."

"Or what?" Sasuke asked.

"Or he'll kill you." Kakashi answered gaining a gasp from Sakura. "Now that he pictures you as an enemy, he will not hesitate to kill you, even if that means breaking the bones in his body to do so."

"K-Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stammered. "W-what was that weird sand?"

"He's traveled around and learned how to seal certain attacks. He wears these seals on his body to fight, such as the Lightning Sealing Method we saw earlier and the Earth Sealing Method you saw just now." Kakashi said. "He's undoubtedly one of the strongest ninja in his age group and could give a low jonin, high chunin a run for his money."

"Then why don't _you_ take him down and take him in?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke. "Giving his heritage, I doubt that when Naruto chooses to fight me one-on-one, I won't stand a chance." This caused all three of Kakashi's students to gape. "That, plus the Hokage has given us strict orders about how to encounter Naruto. Never go in with the attempt to kill. He will pick up on it and defend himself."

"Naruto…Uzumaki…" Sakura murmured.

"A seals master…" Kiba added.

"A dobe." Sasuke finished. "And I will defeat him. Wait a see."

**XXX**

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter of Naruto Makaze! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I will take them into consideration. BTW, Naruto's fighting level is high chunin/low jonin. While he may be able to take out Sasuke and Kiba (should I really go through the trouble by adding Sakura to that?), fighting stronger opponents will be a lot harder. Anyway, here's chapter two of Naruto Makaze.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

_**Chapter 2: The Truth about the Fox! The Uzumaki's Kekkei Genkai!**_

Naruto woke up and dispelled the two clones used for guarding.

_'So Kakashi has check on me twice, huh? Oh well.'_ Naruto thought before hopping out of the tree. He raised his hands into the air and several paper seals flew up his sleeves. _'Time for breakfast.'_

Naruto unstrapped his large scroll and sat it down before unrolling it. He eyed the seals that stored his food. He grimaced at the fact that he was low on ramen. He would have to steal and seal some later. So, begrudgingly, he settled with a perfectly sealed sandwich. When Jiraiya told him that seals would allow all foods to live up to ten-times their normal rate, he was a little skeptical at the idea. Now, he used it full-heartedly.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up to see Tsunami. "Kakashi told me to inform you that his team has gone off for some training. They are in the woods by the lake if you want to join them."

"I'm fine." Naruto said before looking at Tsunami. "Say, do you know where an old compound is? Has this swirl on the gates?"

Tsunami paused to think before shaking her head.

"Sorry, I can't help you. But I'm sure my dad could." Tsunami said.

Naruto groaned. He did _not_ want to ask the drunken old man. But seeing that he had no other choice, he ate his sandwich quietly.

"Is everything okay? Last night, we heard your fight with Kakashi-san's team." Tsunami said.

Naruto grinned beneath his mask. "Everything is fine. They just caught me off guard, that's all." After finishing his sandwich, Naruto rose to his feet. "Now, where is Old Man Tazuna at anyway?"

**XXX**

Tazuna wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead before he went back to work on the bridge. He was about to begin hacking away on another stone to shape it perfectly before a voice nearly caused him to have a heart attack.

"Yo."

"Ack!" Tazuna flinched before eying Naruto's half-masked face. "Baka! You almost caused me to chip the block!"

"Really? Oh…" Naruto said. "I'm looking for a compound here."

"Compound? What would you know about any compound around here?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto smirked. "Trust me. I would know. Now, where is it? It's important for my mission."

Tazuna glared at Naruto. "I'm not telling you where the last remains of our once lavishing country lies for you to defile it!"

"I thought you were going to say that." Naruto said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner. "How about we make a deal? I send in a few Shadow Clones to help with the bridge if you tell me where the Uzumaki Compound is."

The name of the clan seemed to cause all of the elder men to stop their work and stare at Naruto.

"…Did I say something wrong?" the blond asked looking around.

"What do you know about the Uzumaki Clan?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, if I knew something about them, I wouldn't be asking you about where there compound is, now would I?" Naruto retorted. "But if you must know, I ran into Hiruko Uzumaki a few years back. So that's how I learned of the clan's origins."

"You have no right-"

"I have _all_ the right." Naruto cut off. "Now tell me where it is or I'll turn this island upside-down myself in search for it."

Tazuna and Naruto glared at one another as some of the men began to close in on Naruto. Using the fox's chakra, Naruto sent a Killer Intent that told the others that he meant business. Tazuna, not wanting more enemies than he already has, sighed. He reached into his pocket and handed Naruto a map.

"There. I hope you find what you're looking for." Tazuna said.

"Thanks." Naruto said before eying the map. "This way."

With that, the blond dashed off quickly.

"He'll never find it." one of the men said. "Those seals make it completely hidden from everyone."

Tazuna sighed. "That's what I'm hoping."

**XXX**

Sasuke sat on a tree branch and watched Kiba struggle and fail to run up the side of the tree and Akamaru doing nothing more but barking.

"Come on Kiba-baka! We all have to get strong if we're going to take down Naruto!" Sakura called from a tree branch beneath Sasuke.

"I'm trying!" Kiba barked back. "Give me a break will ya?"

Kakashi eyed his teammates before he felt a chakra signature zipping past.

_'What are you up to Naruto?'_ Kakashi thought.

**XXX**

Naruto paused and looked around. No gates. No walls. No houses. Just trees, grass, dust, and a view of the sea.

"This is where it's supposed to be." Naruto said.

_**'I sense an extreme amount of chakra in front of you.'**_ the fox stated.

"I do too." Naruto said before putting his hand on the ground. "Five Elements Grave Seal!"

Seals that appeared to be chains raced along the ground to invisible locations. Naruto watched the 'chains' wrap around previously unseen seals before the chakra was repressed. A large wall appeared in front of Naruto.

"Bingo." Naruto said before creating a Shadow Clone. "Stand guard and keep the seal up."

"Hai." the clone said as the real Naruto hopped over the wall.

Naruto looked around the area. There were several statues of different animals. More importantly, they were statues of the biju.

"Looks like they weren't stupid." Naruto said walking towards the largest building. "They knew what they were dealing with." Naruto could hear a low growl coming from his tenant. "Something wrong Kyu-jii?"

_**'No…'**_ the Nine-tailed Fox replied, though Naruto was far from believing him.

Naruto opened the door and felt a chilling wind brush past him. He stepped into the building before candles lit up around him.

"Weird…" Naruto said.

The fox sat quietly. He had been here before. He knew why the candles lit up. Only one with Uzumaki blood would get the candles to light, they made sure of that. Anyone else would get a rainstorm of kunai and shuriken, followed by the erupting flames from the sealed floor panels. Yes, he had witnessed the destruction of this cursed clan far too many times.

Naruto walked towards a large wall inside of the building that had a carving in it. He studied the carving, seeing a picture of a young Madara Uchiha fighting against a young Hashirama Senju. Behind the Senju were several trees, growing like a tidal wave above the Shodaime Hokage. Behind the Uchiha stood the Nine-tailed Fox. Naruto continued to study the carving and saw a woman fighting the biju. Evidently, this woman sealed the fox within her. He continued looking before he saw a carving of the woman inside of his mind. The one the fox referred to as Kushina. She seemed to have had the fox sealed in her after the first woman.

"Who are these people Kyu-jii?" Naruto asked.

_**'My former jailors.'**_ the fox answered. _**'Not important so let's get out of here.'**_

"They were all Uzumaki. Why have you been sealed in only Uzumaki? And what does the Uchiha or the Senju have to do with this?" Naruto questioned. "Tell me fox."

_**'I can't. I can say that it is more than a coincident that my second and third jailors were Uzumaki. As for Mito, the woman you see at the top, she was just a strong combatant and caught me at a weak moment.'**_ Kyubi explained.

Naruto began focusing on the information and what he had heard from both Jiraiya and Hiruko.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Hiruko looked at the downed eight-years-old Naruto.

"Your father was a powerful opponent. You remind me a lot like him." Hiruko said. "You still lack that Uzumaki spirit, though your mother seemed to have passed _something_ down to you."

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

"Hey Ero-sensei," a ten-years-old Naruto began. "If my mom was the Uzumaki, why aren't there many pictures of her? You seem to have a lot of my dad."

Jiraiya looked down at his godson and grinned.

"That's because the Uzumaki Clan like to live in secret." Jiraiya said. "Don't worry though. Your mother is with you every step of the way so long as you draw breath."

"Like the fox in my head?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya chuckled. "_Exactly_ like the fox in your head."

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

"She's my mother…"

The statement nearly caused the Kyubi to flinch. He cursed Jiraiya teaching this boy to investigate.

"So, this Kushina chick is my mother. That's how I'm an Uzumaki. That's why I was chosen for you." Naruto said before turning around. "I wonder what else is in here."

_**'I'm serious Kit! Get out of here while you still can!'**_ Kyubi growled.

"Not until I find out everything I can." Naruto replied. "About you. About the clan. Hiruko's Dark Release seals. Nagato's freaking eye thingy. There's got to be secrets in here about it somewhere."

_**'You're playing with fire.'**_ the fox warned. _**'Your 'clan' was not as humble and nice as you may believe. Sure, they fought for the better of the world, but they were known for sealing me into their clansmen. And I am **__**NOT**__** a good influence.'**_

"Ah, you worry too much." Naruto said opening a door. Naruto immediately ducked several of spears that would have impaled him. The fox sweat-dropped. "Okay, so maybe you do have a point."

Naruto stuck his hand into the room to ensure his safety before stepping inside. He looked around to see dust and ash everywhere.

"No way am I going to be able to look at this entire place by myself." Naruto said un-gloving his right hand. "Sand Clone Jutsu!"

The black sand poured out of his palm and shaped into a perfect clone of Naruto. The two split as the real Naruto headed directly for the dresser.

_**'Dark chakra is in there.'**_ the Kyubi informed.

"Yeah… I feel it too." Naruto said opening a drawer. There was a small book covered in cobwebs and dust. Naruto blew the dust off of the book and opened it. "Hmm… Just some boring book about the Tsuchigumo Clan."

_**'Baka! The Tsuchigumo Clan is one of the last remaining clans built on Fuinjutsu!'**_ the Nine-tailed Fox chastised. _**'You should find where they are if you want to know more about your worthless clan!"**_

"Seeing that they're probably an enemy, I guess I should." Naruto said pocketing the book. "I wonder what else is here. Thought that Pervy Sage said that they were a secretive clan. Surely there's a secret passage around here some-"

"Boss!" the Sand Clone said as a flight of stares appeared in front of it, descending into a basement-like area.

"Well that was convient." Naruto said walking to the steps. "Well, here goes nothing."

Naruto and his clone began to descend into the dark and dusty area.

"Alright Fox, since you've clearly been here," Naruto said. "Where the heck are we?"

_**'Wish I could tell you. I honestly don't know. Neither Kushina nor Mito were allowed down here.'**_ Kyubi said. _**'If Mito was here, then it was before I was sealed inside of her.'**_

"I see." Naruto said before candles along the walls lit up. "Okay. That's creepy."

_**'Negative energy.'**_ the fox said.

"On it." Naruto said walking towards where the chakra was coming from. Naruto's Sand Clone followed him, though both were thoroughly spooked.

_'I wonder what Kakashi is doing.'_ Naruto thought.

**XXX**

"So, you're saying he left for the Uzumaki Compound?" Kakash asked Tazuna.

"Yeah. And he was real passionate about finding it." Tazuna said. "Even if he finds the location, he'll never find it. They've hidden it from all outsiders."

"Do you know exactly where?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna pointed. "Good. Watch after my students."

Before Tazuna could say anything, the Copy Nin vanished in a swirl of leaves. Tazuna grunted.

"No respect."

**XXX**

Naruto had found several of old scrolls containing bits and pieces of information, but none of what he wanted to find. There were several instructional scrolls about how one could seal fire or water or even chakra reserves. But none of that intrigue the young Uzumaki. He was on a mission; get strong or die.

"I don't see anything on that creepy eye thingy." Naruto said. "Or anything about the Dark Sealing Method."

"Maybe he created it." Naruto's Sand Clone suggested.

"Yeah, but there has to be some basics to it." Naruto said. "Kind of like using the Earth Sealing Method for the Sandaime Kazekage's signature Iron Sand."

"Right." the clone said. A wave of Killer Intent washed through the area. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Naruto said before a figure came through the wall like a ghost. "AH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

"Why is its eyes wrapped? How can it see?" the clone asked. The creature held its hands towards the two blonds, revealing eyes in its palms. "THAT"S DISGUSTING!"

_**'That's a Te-no-me,'**_ the fox explained. _**'It seems that whoever summoned it left it here to guard something.'**_

"So if I want answers, I have to get through that thing?" Naruto asked. "Great. I knew this was going to be tough."

"Alright Boss, so what do we do?" the Sand Clone asked before looking around to see Naruto running for the steps. "YOU BAKA!"

Naruto was closed to the steps before they simply vanished.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

_**'Someone or something dispelled your clone. Your seal is weakening and the clan's defense seals are taking affect.'**_ the Kyubi said. _**'I told you to leave while you could.'**_

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said as he turned to see the demon and his clone coming for him. He removed his glove from his left hand. "Good thing I charged up last night." Naruto held his palm in front of him. "Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!"

The blast shot through the Sand Clone and landed on the Te-no-me. After the Sand Clone reformed beside Naruto, Naruto ended the attack.

"See? That wasn't so tough." Naruto said before the Te-no-me regenerated in front of him. "Or I could be wrong."

The eyes on the hand of the demon began to give off a powerful chakra before blasting it towards Naruto and his clone. The two dodged it before scurrying down a corridor.

"How do we beat that thing?" Naruto's Sand Clone asked.

"I don't know! It just keeps regenerating!" Naruto called before hopping over the beam. "And it's gaining on us!"

_**'Stop!'**_ the Kyubi ordered. _**'I sense the origin. That way.'**_

Naruto followed the fox's directions before they came to a closed door with a large glowing seal on it.

"Better get rid of this." Naruto said.

_**'Wait! There's a Dark Consumption Seal somewhere.'**_ the biju said. _**'The only way to defeat this is to destroy it physically **__**WITHOUT**__** using chakra.'**_

"I got this." Naruto's Sand Clone said before punching the door, becoming a pile of black sand.

"…" Naruto sweat-dropped. "I guess it forgot that my chakra is what keeps it shape." Naruto re-sealed the sand into his hand and replaced his glove. "Oh well. I guess this is it."

The Te-no-me slowly took aim at Naruto. Naruto watched with a waiting eye, preparing to dodge anyway possible. He was not out of tricks yet. The demon launched an attack towards Naruto before Naruto's body shimmered away. The seal on the door absorbed the attack before blasting it back towards the being. Naruto reappeared in the spot he was previously in, seeing that the foe was no more.

"Alright," Naruto said before turning to the door. "A Five Elements Grave Seal will only open the door, but it'll suck my chakra dry. So I'll have to go in there using no chakra at all. Straight man power."

_**'Don't break a nail.'**_ the fox joked.

Naruto punched the door. His fist stayed on the door before he quivered and removed is hand.

"Ow!" Naruto said holding his sore left hand. "Stupid door! I got something for that!" Naruto removed his glove, disregarding the fox's rants. "Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!"

Naruto's palm met the seal before being thrown backwards. Naruto slid on his back before rolling onto his feet, ignoring the burning sensation from his hand. The door opened.

"What?" Naruto said to himself.

_**'Baka! Did you check to see if that was a Blood Seal?'**_ Kyubi asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I forgot, heh-heh."

The fox went on to ramble about stereotypes of blonds and how it could be true if one based it on the 'great Makaze no Naruto.'

Naruto walked into the room before the door shut and locked.

"Freaky door. Freaky room. Freaky compound. Freaky clan!" Naruto shouted before looking around. "Whoa… The library."

_**'Calm down Kit. They all look the same.'**_ the fox said. _**'Maybe instead of doing 'research' for your perverted sensei, you should actually pick up a book!'**_

"Says the fox that has a photogenic memory and uses _those_ images for Kami knows what." Naruto replied looking around. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto created three clones. "Alright, time to see what we can find."

"Hai." the three clones said going through the scrolls on the shelves.

_**'What do you expect on finding?'**_ Kyubi questioned.

"Anything that will help me take on Hiruko." Naruto said. "And then, it might not be bad to find a way to survive without Ero-sennin. Oh, and a way to stop you once you finally find a way to override the seal."

_**'You're smarter than I take you for.'**_ the fox responded.

"Yeah, and you're stronger than many people take you for." Naruto said. "I can't take any chances."

**XXX**

Kakashi looked around the clearing.

_'Hm, there's diffenetly a chakra signal coming from this area, but nothing.'_ Kakashi thought before sighing. _'And I really wanted to rest.'_

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, the compound coming to life as soon as he did.

"Did that just respond to my Sharingan?" Kakashi asked himself.

**XXX**

Inside, Naruto saw several of seals appear along the walls.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

_**'My guess is that someone has triggered an alarm of some sort.'**_the Nine-tailed answered. _**'It might be best if you left. Now.'**_

"I can take care of a few bandits. It's in my job description, remember?" Naruto said. "Now, let's continue our search."

**XXX**

Zabuza hissed in pain. Though Haku's Demonic Ice Mirror rose in time to shield him, but the attack was still powerful enough to blast through and nip his arm.

"I am sorry Zabuza-san. I was unprepared for his attack." Haku said.

"It's not your fault. I should've known that he would use that to save Kakashi." Zabuza said. "I should've finished him off while I had the chance."

"Do you want me to take him out?" Haku asked.

"If you can." Zabuza said. "He held that Swift Release longer this time. He's faster and unquestionably stronger. If he catches you, it will surely be the end."

"I will keep my distance, Zabuza-san. You don't have to worry about me." Haku said.

Zabuza looked at Haku. "You are going to kill someone, even if that meant going against your own wishes?"

"Naruto will not stop until you're dead. I will make sure that you are safe." Haku stated.

"Do so." Zabuza said. "And leave Kakashi to me. I will kill him myself."

"Hai." Haku said with a bow.

Zabuza grunted in pain again as he checked his arm again. Was it just sheer coincidence that Naruto hit his right arm or was it planned? The blond did seem to be fighting a lot more disciplined since their last meeting.

Zabuza smirked. Maybe this would be fun after all.

**XXX**

Kakashi looked around the room before stepping inside. He eyed the floor, seeing hundred of seals scattered about. Creating a Shadow Clone, Kakashi ordered the clone to walk across the floor. At first, everything looked okay, but before long, hundreds of kunai fired from the ceiling. The clone went to dodge before flames shot from the floor, effectively dispelling the clone.

_'That looked painful.'_ Kakashi thought.

After the attacks stopped, Kakashi realized that he would not be able to go inside the building, at least not through this entrance. He backed away and began searching for another way inside. One way or another, Naruto got inside and will not let his sensei's son die on his watch. Nuke-nin or not.

**XXX**

Naruto read the scrolls that were there with his clones. Once he had a sufficient amount of knowledge, he dispelled his clones, one at a time to avoid a massive knowledge rush. Those were painful.

"Now, to get out of here." Naruto said before going to the door. He paused. "Blood Seal." Naruto bit his thumb and placed it on the door unlocked. "Ha!" Naruto opened the door to see three Te-no-me in front of him. "Not good!"

**XXX**

Kakashi had no clue on what was going on, but he heard shouts (screams actually) and explosions coming from beneath him.

"Naruto," Kakashi said doing hand seals before biting his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke Pakkun stood in front of Kakashi. "Pakkun, I need you to find Naruto."

"Naru-who?" the pug asked.

"Sensei's son." Kakashi said revealing a cloth with Naruto's sweat on it from the previous day. "Here's his scent. Find him."

The dog sniffed it before walking around. He soon stopped.

"Right down here." Pakkun said.

Kakashi nodded. "Thanks. Now here comes the hard part."

**XXX**

Naruto flipped over another one of the demons and continued running.

"Why are they after me?" Naruto shouted.

_**'It's not you who they're after. It's me.'**_ Kyubi replied. _**'They can sense me inside of you.'**_

"Well do something!" Naruto called.

_**'I can't! Your forsaken seal stops me from ripping them and you to shreds!'**_ the fox barked.

Naruto groaned. _'Stupid fox-baka.'_

_**'I heard that!'**_ Kyubi roared.

"Okay, running isn't going to do me justice, and I can't use the Grave Seal because I'm nowhere near where the original source of chakra is." Naruto said before sliding around a corner. He soon stopped once he saw ten more of the cursed demons. "Oh give me a break."

Naruto prepared himself for a Swift Release, knowing that it would seriously tire him out, until he heard something that sounded like cracking earth.

_'What is that?'_ Naruto thought before a light poked through the ceiling. _'Oh come on! Not another one!'_

"Raikiri!"

Naruto saw the lightning-based technique blast through the demons. The Te-no-me turned towards Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked before Kakashi looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Fine. How'd you find me? The compound should've been invisible."

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "The Sharingan."

Naruto frowned in thought.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Naruto and his clones went through the library and its scrolls.

"Say, Kyu-jii," Naruto said. "Why is it that the Uchiha don't seem to be in any of these scrolls? Did they hate the Uzumaki Clan or something?"

_**'Seeing that the Uzumaki were cousins of the Senju, they would have to be relatives of the Uchiha as well.'**_ the Kyubi replied. _**'Someone must have gotten here after the destruction of Uzu no Kuni and took them. Possibly the same person who activated those To-no-me.'**_

"So… How would they get in here? They would need blood of an Uzumaki, right?" Naruto asked.

_**'I don't have all the answers. Find out for yourself.'**_ the fox said.

Naruto's eyes squinted as he thought. An Uchiha or Tsuchigumo could have gotten into here and placed seals everywhere. But, like the Blood Seal to reach the library, that would mean only an Uchiha or Tsuchigumo could stop those demons.

"I need Ero-sennin." Naruto muttered.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." Naruto said before peering up through the hole. "Let's go."

**XXX**

Sakura and Kiba collapsed on the ground after helping the bridge builders for the majority of the day. Akamaru lied next to Kiba, just as tired as he was. Sasuke, on the other hand, stood over his two teammates, glaring at them.

"It was not that tough." Sasuke said.

"Up yours Uchiha!" Kiba retorted.

"You guys look wiped." Naruto said, causing the three to jump in surprise again. "Yo."

"Damn it!" Sakura said before landing a punch on the blond. "Stop doing that!"

Kakashi watched Naruto land in a very odd fashion before turning back to his students.

"So… How was your day?" Kakashi asked.

_'He can't be serious.'_ Kiba thought.

"Our day was _horrible_!" Sakura shrieked. "After doing _your_ training for nearly _five hours straight_, we get put to help a bunch of old guys build a bridge! My back hurts and I'm nearly out of chakra!"

"You know, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he stood up. "You should be happy to get that kind of training. It'll show the next time you're in a bout."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I don't see you helping?"

"Of course. I carry this." Naruto said sitting his scroll down in front of him. "We could always change. You carry the scroll all day and I'll carry some blocks. I'm sure that'll be good."

"Where have you been?" Kiba asked his sensei accusingly.

"…" Kakashi was silent for a moment. "Naruto and I found a little girl's kite stuck in a tree and we got it out for her."

"It took _both_ of you to get it?" Sakura asked, her left eye twitching annoying.

_**'Who does he think he's fooling, shannaro?'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Actually," Naruto said gaining Team Seven's attention. "We went to find a mythical compound that stays hidden unless one can disrupt the chakra flow from the building, got attacked by legendary demons, and escaped through an underground cavern."

"…" Team Seven were all silent, trying to process that before Sakura spoke up. "You must think we're idiots."

"But-"

"No Naruto," Kakashi said, interrupting the blond. "We should tell the truth. We were simply sparring with one another. Giving our high chakra levels and dangerous attacks, we went somewhere away from everyone else to avoid hitting a civilian."

"Oh." Kiba and Sakura said in unison.

Sasuke, on the other hand, sat quietly.

_'He sparred seriously with the dobe? There must be more to this Naruto Uzumaki than he's telling us.'_ Sasuke thought.

"How about we get something to eat?" Naruto asked. "My treat."

"Well since you insist," Kiba said jumping to his feet. "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Yip!" the dog barked in compliance.

"It has been a long day…" Sakura said, following into step behind her hyper teammate at the mysterious blond.

"Coming Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied before following his sensei.

_'Eh, Kyu-jii,'_ Naruto thought. _'You know more about the Rinnegan, don't you?'_

_**'What gives you that idea?'**_ the fox attempted to stall.

_'I know you do. It only makes sense.'_ Naruto replied. _'So, tell me this, how does one obtain it since the scroll only told me what it did.'_

_**'Now that is something that I can't tell you.'**_ the Kyubi told his jailor. _**'The original Rinnegan and the ones afterwards were made differently. One was the first dojutsu. The others were Kekkei Genkai.'**_

Naruto nodded as he continued to walk on. The next time he saw Jiraiya, they would have to think about this. One way or another, he would find his answers. His life depended on it.

**XXX**

**A/N: So here's chapter two of Naruto Makaze. Shows a little bit of the mysterious Uzumaki Clan which I will expand on later. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

_**Chapter 3: Tools of War! Gato Strikes Back!**_

Naruto sat meditating in the backyard of Tazuna's house. He was secretly calming himself down after a long talk with Tsunami. Naruto did not mean to call Inari a spineless brat, but it was the first words he could think have that summarized the boy. And dinner was ruined because of that and Naruto was forced to talk to the boy. Earlier this morning, Tsunami had scolded Naruto more for his actions and now here he was. Keeping himself calm. Keeping the fox locked in.

"Naruto," Naruto groaned. She interrupted his sleep and now she's interrupting his meditation! "I hate to bother you, but could you run to the market for me? We're low on milk."

"I guess I could." Naruto said standing up. "And while I'm out, I'll try to contact Ero-sennin as well." Tsunami handed Naruto some money, though the blond refused it. "Save it. I'll get it myself."

"Thank you." Tsunami replied before Naruto began walking off.

**XXX**

"Stupid loser and his stupid lazy status." Kiba muttered. "If he's so great, why does he get to stay back and just sit like a rock?"

"It's not like you could do anything about it." Sakura replied, gaining a growl from her teammate.

"She's right." Sasuke said. "If what Kakashi said is anywhere near accurate, then he has some hidden power. Probably just some bloodline that he unlocked earlier than normal."

"Yeah right. I've never heard ofan Uzumaki Clan." Kiba said. "Probably just some made-up alibi to hide who he really is."

"Probably." Sasuke said. "But until we know for sure, just keep a distance from him. I don't like him. He's a rogue and Kakashi thinks that he is capable of befriending someone."

"Me neither. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else." Sakura said.

Kiba paused. "Hey, Akamaru, do you smell that?" Akamaru barked. "Yeah. It's definitely him."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza…." Kiba growled.

**XXX**

Naruto walked down the street, whistling a tune, as he carried the milk with him. Gama-chan had gotten a 'generous' refill from some jerk who was picking on a few kids.

Naruto chuckled. "A few more donations and I'll be set for another few months."

_**'You're no better than he was.'**_ the fox remarked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "At least I fought someone bigger than me to take their money. Not necessarily stronger than me, but clearly bigger than me."

_**'Kit, I'm sensing some negative emotions. Evil intentions. Your friends are in trouble.'**_Kyubi announced.

"I feel it too. Damn it. I just got this milk!" Naruto shouted before running towards the source of the problem.

Naruto hopped into a tree branch and began traveling branch by branch, hopping from tree to tree. He narrowed his eyes to see if he could spot the source. Fortunately, and unfortunately, he did.

"Please… Leave him alone." Tsunami cried before one of the three men kicked a beatened Inari again. "Stop! I'll do anything, please stop!"

"Heh, anything huh?" the man holding onto the back of her hair said with a smirk. "Well, since it has been a long time since any of us has been with a lady, how about being our bitch for a few, oh I don't know, months? Long enough for Gato-sama to kill the rest of the rebels here and rid the world of you scum."

"As long as Inari gets-"

"Byakurai!"

The powerful white blast shot through one of the man's stomachs, leaving a large hold. The man fell onto the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him instantaneously.

"What the hell was that?" the largest of the three asked.

"That was me." Naruto said, now standing a few yards away from the remaining two. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, it's another one of those brats." the man holding Tsunami said. "Igor, take him out."

"With pleasure." the large man said walking up towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes shot towards Igor as Igor froze.

"Wait a second… Blond hair? Blue eyes? You don't think that this is _that_ brat, do you?" Igor asked, looking to his ringleader behind him.

"I don't care if he was the brat of Kami! Take him out!" the man replied.

Igor shrugged and went to strike for Naruto, who shimmered away.

"It is!" Igor shouted. "It's Makaze no Naruto!"

"Shit!" the second man said revealing a kunai. "Sorry babe, I'll have fun with your body later!"

"Mom!" Inari shouted as the man swung the kunai for Tsunami, who sat frozen.

Inari closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of tearing flesh. It never came. In fact, there was the sound of a grunting man and his hyperventilating mother. Inari opened one eye to see black sand around the man's entire body.

"Iron Sand: Iron Casaulty Prison!" Naruto shouted as the sand crushed the man. The sand retreated into seal, leaving the dead man lying beside Tsunami. Naruto glared at Igor. "This is the part where you run to tell Gato that I'm coming for him." Igor turned around, only to be facing ten blonds. "I lied."

Inari could only watch as the blond brutally beat the last man, finishing the fight with a quick slash across the large man's throat. As the blood splashed against Naruto's shirt, Inari could only think about what Naruto said to him the previous night.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

"You're foolish if you think you can defeat Gato!" Inari called as he pointed directly to Naruto. "You'll just die like everyone else!"

"You stupid spineless brat!" Naruto shouted as he punched Inari in the gut. "If you'd stop being so afraid and stand up once and a while, maybe you can actually protect those you care about instead of watching them die!"

Kakashi quickly restrained Naruto as Tsunami checked on her son.

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura yelled.

"You wouldn't understand." Naruto said as Kakashi released him. "I was like you Inari. Scared. Running away from everyone. Always hiding. I damn sure didn't gain the respect I have by staying that way! Grow up!"

"Naru-" was all Tsunami could say before the boy stormed outside. She huffed before following him.

Inari rubbed his cheek, tears falling from his face.

"He's right about one thing," Kakashi told Inari. "He was a lot like you once upon a time."

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

_'I'll get strong, just like you.'_ Inari thought as he stood up.

Inari wiped his bloodied lip and grabbed his crossbow.

"Inari… What are you doing?" Tsunami asked her son.

"Mom, I have to fight back." Inari said. "I have to avenge Kaiza and save you and Grandpa! I have to!"

Naruto walked to Inari. "No. Leave him to me. You'll just be killed."

Inari grunted and surprised Naruto with a punch in the gut. This caused Tsunami's eyes to widen in fear. Her son was a dead man.

"I can't run away anymore! I have to fight! And as long as I fight to protect my family, I will be strong like you and Kaiza!" Inari said.

Naruto chuckled before ruffling Inari's hair.

"That's right kid. Now, if you can round up some more villagers, I will see you at the bridge." Naruto said.

Inari saluted Naruto. "Right!"

Inari ran off.

"Naruto… Please, don't make him do this. Please, stop him." Tsunami said.

Naruto looked at the woman. "I can't. He's starting his journey of becoming a shinobi." Naruto smiled. "But I won't let anything happen to him. That's a promise of a lifetime."

"Thank you." Tsunami said, bowing towards Naruto.

"No problem." Naruto said. "Oh, by the way," Naruto sat his scroll down and opened it. He hummed in thought before unsealing the milk he had recently purchased. He held it out to Tsunami. "Here's your milk."

Tsunami smiled. "Thank you."

**XXX**

_'I can hardly see in this stuff.'_ Kakashi thought. _'And I can hardly sense Kiba and Sasuke. I told them to stay put.'_

"You're getting worried, Kakashi." Zabuza's echoed throughout the mist. "I can practically smell the fear coming off of you."

"Really? I didn't know what fear smells like. Is it appealing?" Kakashi replied. "I'm actually keen to daffodils."

"Stop mocking me!" Zabuza shouted as he swung his blade for Kakashi. Kakashi caught this and dodged, though his arm was cut in the process. "You're getting slow!"

Kakashi dodged the blade again and landed a punch onto Zabuza, only for Zabuza to splash into a puddle of water.

"Water Clone…" Kakashi said to himself. "If he's not here, then where is he?"

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, shaking a bit. Kiba and Sasuke had both left to fight Haku. That left her to protect the old bridge builder by herself.

_'Please be okay Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura thought.

"I got you!" Zabuza shouted.

_'Damn!'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Shit!'_ Tazuna thought.

_'Oh no!'_ Sakura thought.

Blood splattered onto the ground. Sakura stood frozen, clutching the kunai that would have done nothing in her hand, staring at the blood.

"Next time," Naruto said, staring at Sakura. "I suggest you move."

"N-N-Naruto." Sakura stammered. Sakura saw the blade buried into Naruto's back. "Naruto!"

"Heh, trust me, this isn't the worst I've felt." Naruto said.

Kakashi came for Zabuza, who quickly withdrew his blade and disappeared into the mist. Kakashi took chase, giving the son of his sensei a worrying look as he did.

"Naruto, you need help." Sakura said. "Baka, what do you think you were doing?"

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"There with Haku but-"

"Where?" Naruto asked in a more firm voice. Sakura pointed to the dome of mirrors she had spotted. "Stay put."

Naruto turned around, revealing that the cut was healing and his scroll was somehow still in tact. Naruto jumped off, heading for the ice mirrors.

_'I'm coming for you first Haku. We can finish this once and for all.'_ Naruto thought.

**XXX**

Gato sat in is office, looking at the ryo on his desk. Then a frightened man ran in.

"Gato-sama!" the man said. "Makaze no Naruto has been spotted fighting Zabuza Momochi!"

Gato smirked. "Good. That takes care of both of them without me doing anything."

"The Makaze and the Copy Nin are working together!" the man said.

Gato rose from his seat. "Gather some men. We're going down there to make another example of 'heroes' in this village."

"Hai." the man said before leaving.

**XXX**

Kiba and Sasuke stood back-to-back while Akamaru lied beside Kiba, several of needles sticking out of the pup.

"This feels like the worst acupuncture ever." Kiba said.

"This is no time for jokes." Sasuke said, his newly awakened Sharingan staring at the mirrors. "He's coming out again."

"I'm ready." Kiba said.

"There!" Sasuke said pointing.

"Piercing Fang!"

Haku dodged Kiba easily and threw a barrage of thin needles at Sasuke. Sasuke was able to dodge some, but the rest stabbed him. Kiba turned with his attack, coming for the back of Haku. Haku quickly reformed into a mirror, causing Kiba to bounce off and land on his back. Kiba looked up to see several of needles coming for him.

"This stinks…" Kiba muttered before Sasuke covered Kiba. "Uchiha? What are you doing?"

"I… I don't know… I just did." Sasuke said before falling over. "Make sure you kick his ass for me."

"What? No way man! Get up!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba!" Sasuke called as more needles came for Kiba.

"Iron Sand: Iron Dome!"

The black sand covered Sasuke and Kiba.

_'He found his way in.'_ Haku thought. _'Now the real fight begins.'_

Kiba looked at Naruto.

"You? Why couldn't you come earlier?" Kiba shouted, though Naruto stayed focused on the mirrors. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Come on Haku, we both know that you're not going to kill them." Naruto said. "Why not just let them leave?"

"They are here to stop Zabuza-san's job. I must stop them." Haku replied from his mirror. "I see that you have recently learned a new move, the Byakurai. If you think it's strong enough to shatter my mirrors, then you're wrong."

"Let them go and we'll see." Naruto said removing his scroll. "What do you say?"

"No!" Haku called coming for Naruto. Naruto dodged Haku and Haku fused with another mirror. "I see that you're already tired. This will make my job easier, Naruto-kun."

"You wish." Naruto said while smirking. "I picked something up while reading one of Ero-sennin's books. Something that makes a great defense."

"What is it?" Haku asked.

Naruto's gloves began deteriorating into thousands of pieces of paper. The slips of paper began to stick to the mirrors.

_'What is this?'_ Haku thought.

"I don't need to find you to blow you sky high." Naruto said. "By the way, this will hurt."

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the paper slips ignite. The area was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, Haku's mirrors still stood.

"You don't think that you were the only one who's trained, did you?" Haku shouted coming for Naruto.

Haku was able to slash Naruto's arm, aiming for the Earth Sealing Method on Naruto's now bare right hand. Naruto held his hands up and, much to the surprise of Kiba, the paper slips returned, reforming his gloves.

_'Byakurai is a one-shot move at this moment.'_ Naruto thought. _'And the Devil Storm Jutsu will most likely miss him if he's still able to move around. I need to injure him like Ero-sennin did.'_

Naruto sat down in the center of the area.

_'What is he doing?'_ Kiba thought before looking down at Sasuke. _'Uchiha… I swear that I'll get even with that cross-dresser.'_

Haku began circling Naruto as Naruto simply meditated, secretly doing hand seals. Naruto's cheeks puffed slightly as the boy sat quietly.

"What are you doing? He's going to kill you sitting like that!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto ignored Kiba. He then opened one eye to see Sasuke's motionless body and then Akamaru's. Naruto smirked.

"Same old Haku…" Naruto muttered before Haku came for him. "Now!"

Naruto's tongue shot out towards Haku at lightning speeds. Haku saw this and quickly changed directions, only for his left leg to be caught and wrapped by Naruto's tongue.

_'Here's my chance.'_ Kiba thought as he took a soldier pill. _'Yeah… This will do!'_

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba shouted twisting his body towards Haku.

Naruto's eyes widened before he quickly retracted his tongue in time for Haku and only Haku to be hit by the wild Inuzuka's attack. Naruto quickly stood up and ran towards the mirror Kiba was currently drilling Haku into.

"Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba jumped into the air leaving Naruto to aim freely at Haku. The two glanced at one another for what they knew could be the last time.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Naruto groaned. "Tomorrow's my twelth birthday and we're spending it sneaking around Kiri. This is boring."

_**'Be luck you get to see it.'**_ the Nine-tailed Fox shot back. _**'If it were up to me, you'd die where you stand right now.'**_

Naruto ignored the fox as he walked around the streets. Many people stopped and stared him, his status of being the Makaze having risen in the last few months. He never really thought that playing pranks and defeating bandits was such a big thing. He was wrong.

"Makaze no Naruto," a voice said, causing the blond to freeze in his step. "My master wishes to speak to you."

"Master? That's okay." Naruto said, his hands now folded behind his head. "Tell him that he can have an autograph later."

"My master does not want an autograph. He wants you to work for him. Become his fighting tool so that you may have a reason to live." Haku said.

Naruto eyed the boy. Thanks to Jiraiya's 'special' training, Naruto could easily tell male from female, no matter what they looked like.

"That's stupid." Naruto said. "Why would I only live to fight for some guy who should probably get off of his fat ass and do it himself? Tell him that if he wants to speak to me, come find me face-to-face."

As Naruto walked off, he seriously overlooked two things. One: Haku was boiling red with anger. Two: He never knew that Zabuza was Haku's master. These two things would set the tone for the fight that ensued exactly ten minutes from now.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

"Take this!" Naruto shouted, punching Haku with extreme force instead of using the Lightning-based move.

The mirror behind Haku shattered and the boy rolled on the ground. The other mirrors began to shatter, one by one until Kiba stood, cradling his injured dog. Haku stood up, his mask falling from his face.

"Let's be honest, Naruto-kun," Haku said. "We wear our masks to avoid people seeing how weak we are." Naruto frowned a bit. "You don't like killing as much as I do, yet you can allow it to show. That's the reason behind your mask."

"Partially." Naruto said doing a hand seal. "The other reason is because I don't want to be reminding of the beast inside of me. But yours is a good reason too." Haku's eyes narrowed. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Transformation: One Tail!"

Kiba watched Naruto transform in his feral state like the first night where they fought. Although, he now had one red fox tail behind him instead of two.

_'Weird.'_ Kiba thought.

"Come on Haku. You and I both know that there's still more fight in you." Naruto said.

Haku revealed several needles. "If you wish."

Kiba watched the two run at one another at high speeds. Naruto threw a punch for Haku, but the Ice-user dodged it, tossing the senbon needles at Naruto. Naruto's tail swatted the needles away before he pursued Haku, running on all fours.

_'Is this guy some kind of half-fox or something?'_ Kiba thought.

Naruto went for feral swipes at Haku, who began flipping backwards to dodge them. When there was enough space between them, Haku stomped on the ground. Thousands of needles made from the water of the melting ice mirrors behind Naruto launched for the half-fox. Naruto raised his right hand, the Iron Sand appearing in front of him in the form of a wall and blocking the needles. This gave Haku a perfect chance to attack and he did. Naruto turned his face in time for Haku's foot to meet his cheek bone. Naruto rolled on the ground before sliding on all fours. Haku came at Naruto again.

Naruto began to dodge Haku's combinations, a feat Kiba only saw Sasuke doing after his teammate activated the Sharingan. Naruto ducked under Haku's foot and went for a leg sweep. The Ice-user leaped into the air, only for Naruto to spit his tongue towards Haku. After wrapping his opponent by the waist, Naruto flung Haku towards the ground and then retracted his tongue.

Haku stood up in time to see Naruto running towards him. The water beneath Haku's feet became ice, and with a simply push, Haku dodged Naruto at twice the speeds he was formerly running.

_'Crap!'_ Naruto thought before Haku's needles landed in his back.

_**'Kit! I can't continue to heal you like this! You're going to have to block or dodge!'**_ the fox berated.

"This evens out our speed for the moment." Haku said to Naruto.

"Only for a moment." Naruto said before his body flickered out of existence.

_'Swift Release!'_ Haku thought before Naruto appeared behind him. _'But he's still tired.'_

Haku was able to skate away from Naruto, Naruto disappearing and going into pursuit for the smaller boy.

"This is amazing…" Kiba said as the only visible thing was Haku skating on ice at high speeds, dodging blurs of black and red. "Baka or not, that Naruto kid can put up a good fight."

_'He refuses to use Byakurai or the Devil Storm Jutsu. He must be saving that for Zabuza-san.'_ Haku thought as he continued to dodge Naruto. _'If I can tire him out, he'll only be able to use Byakurai.'_

"Swift Release: Phantom Barrage!" Naruto's voice rang.

Haku sensed Naruto's charge and began to dodge before a force knocked him into the air.

_'No way!'_ Haku thought.

Kiba watched as Haku's body began to jerk and bounce from place to place in the air, confused on how Naruto was doing it. Then the boy in question appeared directly behind Haku, upside-down. Naruto flipped once, throwing Haku onto the back of his head, neck, and upper back on the ground.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was awesome!" Kiba said.

Naruto stood over Haku's body, his red eyes staring into the brown eyes of his opponent.

"I can't hate you for your loyalty, Haku," Naruto stated. "And I do agree with you to a degree. When someone is protecting another, they become extremely powerful. But-"

"Kill me." Haku said.

Naruto stiffened. "I… I won't."

"Your will to live trumps mine. If I cannot defend Zabuza-san from those who are stronger than you, then I have no reason to live." Haku said. "Come on, Naruto-kun. Kill me."

"There's no reason to kill you." Naruto said turning around. "Who knows? Someday in the future, we might actually be friends."

"You're going to kill Zabuza-san, aren't you?" Haku asked, catching Naruto before he leapt off.

"I never go back on my word." Naruto simply said before leaping off towards Kakashi and Zabuza's battle.

Haku closed his eyes.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

"You live to serve Jiraiya-san, right?" Haku asked as a beaten Naruto got back on his feet.

"I live to serve no one." Naruto replied. "I'm going to be the strongest shinobi that ever lived and no one will look down on me again. I won't stop until I reach my goal."

Haku's right eyebrow rose. "But to do that, you will have to kill other great shinobi like myself, Zabuza-san, and Jiraiya-san."

"Not kill, defeat." Naruto said. "But if anyone attempts to kill me," Naruto's eyes became red. "I will have no trouble killing them, believe it!"

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

_'I can't let Zabuza-san die.'_ Haku thought.

**XXX**

Kakashi rolled out of the way of the blade again.

"This has to end soon." Kakashi said to himself. "I don't know how much longer Kiba and Sasuke can last."

"You should worry about yourself!" Zabuza called.

Kakashi eyed Zabuza before both men were thoroughly stunned.

"That brat!" Zabuza shouted as his legs were wrapped by Naruto's tongue. Zabuza clutched the Decapitating Carvign Knife. "I'll cut your tongue off if I have to!"

"Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted.

Zabuza froze as he saw Kakashi's arm coming for his chest. To the average person, Kakashi was traveling at high speeds; and that still remained true for a shinobi. However, Zabuza could see Kakashi moving in a slower pace with extreme accuracy. This slow pace did not mean that Zabuza could have dodge it, no, it was just the trained eyes of a ninja. Then he caught something he never saw coming.

Naruto's eyes flinched as the metallic taste of bloode splatted on his tongue.

_'Damn it! I forgot that seal again!'_ Naruto thought before he saw Haku standing in front of Zabuza, Kakashi's hand poking out of his back.

Naruto retracted his tongue, spitting out the blood as the other three combatants stood frozen.

"Haku…" Zabuza said.

"Sorry Naruto… Looks like there's a change in your plans…" Haku said.

_'Haku…'_ Naruto thought.

"Thanks." Zabuza said before swinging his blade for Kakashi.

"Loser!" Zabuza's body jerked harshly as Naruto's fist connected with his face. Zabuza rolled on the ground as the boy now stood with three tails around him. "Wind Release: Fox Twister!"

Kakashi witness the strong attack land on Zabuza, the swordsman's body being beaten and cut by the wind before being thrown to the ground. Kakashi looked down at Haku and closed his eyes.

_'Naruto must relate to him.'_ Kakashi thought.

Zabuza lifted his head, only to hear the crunch of his arm. Zabuza shouted in pain as he turned to see black sand around it.

"He lived to serve you. To one day gain your respect." Naruto said as he stood in front of Zabuza. "And you just used him. You're a coward!"

Zabuza laughed. "Your words mean nothing to me. But if you must know the truth, I saw hope in Haku."

"Liar!" Naruto said as he applied more pressure with his sand.

"I have no reason to lie." Zabuza said. "Haku understood what he was doing and he did it willingly. I would have never forced him to kill if he did not want to." Naruto's left hand began releasing lightning from the seal. "Go ahead and kill me. Whether you believe it or not, I put faith in Haku."

"You lying coward!" Naruto shouted, ready for the final blow.

"Bravo." Naruto stopped and turned to see a group of men surrounding Gato. "What a heart-warming ending."

"Gato…" Zabuza muttered.

"Well, well. If it isn't three famed ninja in one place. Copy Nin Kakashi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist Zabuza Momchi, and the Makaze himself." Gato said. "Sadly this will be our last meeting ever. Men, take them out."

Zabuza struggled to his feet before Naruto handed Zabuza his sword.

"If you meant what you said…" Naruto said. "Then do Haku's final will. Destroy the man that has been using you this entire time."

Despite having to use his left hand, Zabuza grabbed the sword.

"Gladly." Zabuza said.

Zabuza ran directly for Gato, leaving Kakashi and Naruto to watch. The men around Gato began throwing kunai and shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza made no attempt to block them, as he continued for Gato, his speed decreasing. Soon, Zabuza was on wobbling legs as he held his sword into the air.

"Like I said, no one orders… Me… Around." Zabuza said falling.

_'Haku… I've failed.'_

Zabuza fell, face first in front of Gato, his sword leaving a small cut on the man.

"That was pathetic." Gato said. "Men, take the rest of them out."

"Hai!" the men shouted.

A wave of Killer Intent washed over everyone as they turned to Naruto.

**"It's about time Kit let me have some fun."** Naruto said in a deeper, demonic voice.

_'What… What was that?'_ Sakura thought.

_'His power… It's frightening.'_ Tazuna thought.

**"Now I may have my way with you meatbags until he feels that the job is done."** Naruto said before smirking, revealing his lengthened canines. Naruto held a hand seal. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke, there were hundreds of the demonic looking boy glaring at Gato and his men.

_'Amazing.'_ Kakashi thought.

**"You made a dear mistake, mortal."** Naruto said. **"You have sealed your fate!"**

The clones quickly dashed for the men as they scattered about the bridge. Kakashi could only watch as the real Nartuo stand, smirking evily. Kakashi could only watch the Nine-tailed Fox take over his sensei's son, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

"And this is where I beat you!" Naruto shouted; his voice back to normal as he did hand seals. "Wind Release: Devil Storm Jutsu!"

The black tornado launched into the air before coming towards Gato.

"N-No! I won't die by a brat like you!" Gato shouted before the strong wind attack attack dispelled the clones and sent bodies flying everywhere.

_'Whoa!'_ Sakura thought as she shielded her eyes from debris.

When the attack stopped, Gato's body was scattered everywhere, a small crater where he once was. Kakashi turned to see Naruto wobbling.

_'Haku… Zabuza… Live free.'_ with those final thoughts, Naruto collapsed on the ground.

"That brat killed Gato-sama!" one of the men said.

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was back in Tazuna's house. He turned over to see Sasuke lying on the floor beside him. He did not have to think hard to know that Sasuke's death-like state was the work of Haku.

_'You were a real good guy and a strong shinobi.'_ Naruto thought.

Sitting up, Naruto spotted his scroll rolled up by the doorway. He slipped it on and then left the room.

"So you're up?" Kakashi said with a grin. "The bridge is nearly completed."

"That's good." Naruto said. "And Haku and Zabuza?"

"Buried." Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded before going towards the door. "You're leaving? I thought you were going to come back to Konoha for a while."

"I can't. I have something else to do." Naruto replied. "But tell Jii-san that I'll be coming back after a while."

"Where are you headed?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned beneath his mask. "Don't worry."

Naruto walked out of the house, causing Tsunami to walk in from the kitchen.

"Was that Naruto?" Tsunami asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. He's off to wherever it is he goes."

"Oh. And I didn't get to thank him either." Tsunami said.

**XXX**

Tazuna grinned as he watched the other bridge builders and a few other civilians work diligently, putting the last pieces of the bridge together. He eyed his grandson helping as much as his young body would allow.

"He looks happy." Naruto said, walking up to the old man.

"He is." Tazuna said. "I don't know what you said to him after last night, but he's really gotten back his confidence."

"Hn." Naruto said before setting his scroll onto the ground and unrolling it. He unsealed a small book. "Make sure that he gets this."

"A book?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah, it's Ero-sennin's first book." Naruto said. "It'll help him. Trust me."

"And where are you going?" Tazuna questioned.

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry Old Man. I'll be back around to make sure no one else has taken over this place."

Tazuna watched Naruto walk away, heading for the bridge.

_'It seems that even in small numbers, the Uzumaki Clan is still as dangerous as ever.'_ Tazuna thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sakura and Kiba running towards him.

"How are you even alive? That sword cut right into your back!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well… I shielded most of it with some sand, but I was unable to get enough to block the entire thing. But I'm fine, believe it."

"You sure gave Gato a bite in the ass." Kiba said.

"Well, training will do that for you." Naruto replied. "If you ever need me… Well, just hope that I'm in the area."

Kiba and Sakura sweat-dropped as Naruto laughed and walked off.

"I wonder what's beneath his mask." Kiba said.

Sakura groaned. "Just another mask. He's worse than Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah. But I'll beat Naruto one day." Kiba said. "Right Akamaru?"

"Yip, yip!" the pup replied.

Naruto smiled as he made his way across the bridge.

_'Another day, another prank.'_ Naruto thought before snapping his fingers. Elsewhere in the village, a chibi Naruto burst into flames causing many civilians to stare in disbelief. Makaze no Naruto has struck again.

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

_**Chapter 4: The Masters of Deception! Weasels, Snakes, and Foxes!**_

Naruto yawned as he made his way out of his bed. Thankfully no one was around to see the frog pajamas he wore with the nightcap to go along with it. Thankfully, he slept with his mask on. He walked to his refrigerator and opened it to get some juice.

It had been months after the battle on the bridge and Naruto has been living rather peacefully sans the few bandits that he past on the way home. Jiraiya had stopped by a few times giving him news about the upcoming Chunin Exams in Konoha, though Naruto really did not care.

"Give me a break." Naruto muttered before dodging multiple shuriken that were aimed for him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created four clones that quickly jumped through his window. He pursued his clones and looked around.

"Alright, come out. I know you're there." Naruto said.

To his surprise, five ninja appeared.

_'Sound Nin.'_ Naruto thought, seeing the headband on a boy with six arms.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?" a sickly looking boy said. Naruto nodded. "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya. We've met before, remember?"

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

A young Naruto nearly ran as he tried to keep up with Jiraiya.

"Oi! Ero-sensei! Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To see an old friend of mine." Jiraiya said before the two walked past a woman and a young Kimimaro. "Stay close."

Naruto looked behind him at Kimimaro, who had done the same act. The two parties stopped.

"It's good to see you again." the woman said. "Or do you not remember me, Jiraiya?"

"I know who you are." Jiraiya said.

"Is that _his_ son?" the woman asked.

"Yes and currently my student." Jiraiya replied. "I see that you've found a new Anko." The woman's shoulder's jumped. "Sleep lightly, teme."

"You too, dobe." the woman said as the two began walking away.

Naruto and Kimimaro looked at one another before Naruto waved and ran to catch up to Jiraiya. Kimimaro frowned at the act before a small smile came on his face and he ran towards Orochimaru.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

"You were with that weird lady." Naruto said before a clone brought his large scroll to him. "So what do you want?"

"Don't think that you're going to fight us all." a boy said with a smirk. "You wouldn't last five minutes with us."

"Wouldn't think about it." Naruto said opening the scroll and pressing his hand on to it. A puff of smoke surrounded Naruto and when it was cleared, he was fully dressed. "Now, where were we?"

"We came to ask for your services." Kimimaro said. "Lord Orochimaru wants-"

"Oro-teme? Why would I work with him?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph. Don't know why he wants this little shithead anyway." the redhead girl said. "Just what's so special about him anyway?"

Naruto grinned beneath his mask. "I'll show you why!" Naruto did a pose. "I am the future seal master of Mount Myobokuzan! The boy that many girls want to start clans with! I am, the feared Makaze, Naruto Uzumaki!"

A strange lightning bolt shot behind Naruto on the ground, causing four of the five teens to stare annoyingly at Naruto. That is, before the redhead bopped Naruto on the top of his head.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!" Tayuya shouted.

_'Why is it that it's only the girls that get annoyed by that?'_ Naruto thought as the fox chuckled at its jailor's predicament.

Before Naruto could stand up, the girl grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air, shaking him violently.

The six-armed boy sweat-dropped. "Seems as if Tayuya likes him."

"We don't have time for this." Kimimaro said, causing the girl, Tayuya, to drop Naruto. "Despite his antics, Naruto is a respectable shinobi, able to take out all four of you one-on-one."

"Doubt it. I-"

"Sakon, don't be stupid. You, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Tayuya are only effective as a team." Kimimaro cut the boy off. "Now, Naruto, Lord Orochimaru needs your assistance."

A fist of black sand punched Tayuya away from Naruto, causing Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo to tense up by how serious Naruto had become.

"What does he want?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed.

"There is an invasion on Konoha," Kimimaro began. "You would be a valuable asset to our success."

"And why would I want to help him take out the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto questioned.

"Because they shunned you." Kimimaro responded. "They deserve your scorn. You deserve vengeance."

Naruto eyed the other four members carefully.

_'What do you think Kyu-jii?'_ Naruto thought.

_**'You could possibly take the fat one out without trying. The other three, you will have to put the effort into.'**_ Kyubi replied. _**'And then Kimimaro… He's a Kaguya, so look out for his Kekkei Genkai.'**_

"So he wants me to do what exactly?" Naruto asked.

Kidomaru smirked. "He wants you and your pal Gaara to destroy the village completely."

"Gaara? You mean the Yondaime Kazekage's son?" Naruto replied. Kimimaro nodded, gaining a laugh from the blond. "Good luck with that!"

"There are only two people living that have the Iron Sand Release." Kimimaro said. "You and Akasuna no Sasori. Your sand defense is the only thing that can nullify his. That, and your status of a jinchuriki would-" Kimimaro was interrupted by a fit of coughs, gaining a frown from Naruto. "Excuse me. I have been feeling ill lately."

_**'Terminal illness.'**_ the Kyubi said. _**'If you learn how to speed the process up, you may get out of here alive.'**_

"Hn…" Naruto said. "Anyway, he wants me to go into Konoha, fight a guy that nearly _killed_ me to get the Sandaime's scroll, and then somehow escape from hundreds of ANBU? No matter how good I am, I don't think that I'm _that_ good."

"Duh…" Kidomaru said.

"Just another question," Naruto said. "If Oro-teme wanted me to do this, why not come himself? Why did he send you five instead? Surely he doesn't think that I can beat him."

"No. He is currently undergoing… A change." Kimimaro said.

"Look, are you helping us or not?" Sakon asked.

"Hm… I'll think about it." Naruto replied, gaining a few sweat-drops.

"Why you stupid piece of shit!" Tayuya shouted running directly towards Naruto.

The four boys watched Tayuya throw a punch at Naruto, only for him to catch it. Naruto's eyes connected with Tayuya's before his left hand began to generate electricity, shocking her. The girl was forced to her knees.

"If this is the best you can do, I see why you need help." Naruto said.

"Arrogant little punk!" Kidomaru called before firing several small arrows of webs towards Naruto.

Naruto shimmered away before appearing behind Kidomaru. Both Jirobo and Sakon flinched as Kimimaro stood calm.

"That is a neat technique." Kimimaro said appearing beside Naruto. "Your speed is quite admirable."

_'This little Shithead is as strong as Kimimaro says.'_ Tayuya thought.

"…" Naruto's clones began to dispel. "I will be in Konoha in four days."

"That's a yes?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes." Naruto said, walking towards his house. "And tell Oro-teme, I'll be expecting a hefty pay."

"We will." Kimimaro said before pointing to Tayuya and then Jirobo. "Tayuya and Jirobo will stay with you until it is time." Naruto frowned. "We cannot allow you to tell someone else of our plans. It is a safety measure."

"Fine. But I'm not feeding him." Naruto said thumbing towards the large Jirobo.

"Why you little-"

"Jirobo." Kimimaro interrupted. "I will personally kill you if this does not go in Lord Orochimaru's favor. That doubles for you, Tayuya." The redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And that's only if he doesn't kill you first. Sakon. Kidomaru. Let's go."

Naruto watched the three boys leap off, following them by their chakra trails for as long as he could.

"You got anything good in there to eat?" Jirobo asked.

Naruto groaned. It was time for an emergency trip to the store.

**XXX**

A figure lurking in the shadows watched Kimimaro, Kidomaru, and Sakon from a distance.

"What did they want with Naruto?" the voice asked itself before leaving for Naruto's place. "Time to see for myself."

**XXX**

"…"

Naruto was absolutely speechless as Jirobo had nearly cleared his entire stash in his refrigerator. He was partially happy that he forgot to unseal the things he picked up on his way to and from Wave. Laziness sometimes worked in his favor.

As for the girl, Tayuya seemed to be busying herself with constant jabs and mocks towards Naruto and her teammate. Occassionally she would give him a stiff middle finger or a roll of her eyes, but currently, she was too busy looking at Jirobo with disgust.

"I'm going to meditate." Naruto said standing up.

"Don't go running off." Jirobo said as he paused in his consumption. "We'll just find you."

"I'm sure…" Naruto muttered walking out of the house. Naruto moved to a space away from his home and sat down. A large seal appeared around him that temporarily made him invisible and unheard. "What is it?"

"You're getting good."

Naruto smirked. "Come on Itachi. You give me more credit than that."

Itachi Uchiha stepped onto the seal.

"I spotted some of Orochimaru's men leaving this way." Itachi said. "I thought that maybe something had happened."

"They want me to help them take out Konoha." Naruto said. This gained a glare from Itachi. "I know. It's not like I want to do it either."

"Then why are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not." Naruto answered. "Getting me into the village via Orochimaru will throw off the snake's suspicion. Once we have him cornered, then we can rid the world of that snake once and for all."

"Don't underestimate Orochimaru." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. "As for your recent mission to Wave, you saw Sasuke, right?" Again, Naruto nodded. "Has he re-awakened the Sharingan?"

"Fortunately." Naruto said. "He used it against Haku, though with the inexperience that he had, it just delayed the inevitable. Haku still knocked him out."

"…" Itachi stood quiet for a moment.

"Not to start anything," Naruto continued. "But your brother's become a teme. He's all arrogant and thinks highly of his clan. He attempted to seriously injure his teammate in exchange for impaling me and probably collecting on my bounty."

"Then his hatred has grown, at least for nuke-nin." Itachi said. "The Sasuke I remember would have tried to protect this teammate. He has the potential to be far greater than I am."

Naruto smirked. "So should I worry about _him_ coming to fight me to capture Kyu-jii instead of you?"

"Not if I am successful." Itachi said.

"Good luck then. I kicked his sorry ass once and I can-" Naruto was abruptly stopped by the Killer Intent followed by the activation of the Sharingan from Itachi. "What I meant was…"

Itachi smiled. "You will take care of him, Naruto. I am sure." Itachi's smile dropped. "I must go. But before I do, Yakumo Kurama was injured during her last mission with Squad Eight. If you want access to the Forest of Death, then I suggest you use that to your advantage."

Naruto squinted, but nodded anyway. Before he had a chance to ask, Itachi deteriorated into a flock of crows and flew off. The seal around Naruto slowly vanished as he hopped to his feet.

"I must get to Konoha." Naruto said before turning around to meet the brown eyes of Tayuya. "GAAH!"

WHAM!

"What was that for?"

"For scaring the hell out of me!" Tayuya replied. "Just where the hell were you?"

"…"

"…"

"Here?"

WHAM!

"OUCH!"

Kyubi sat silently as he remembered an event very similar to this one.

_**'Kushina…'**_ the fox muttered.

"Get your fucking ass back up there, Shithead! No way am I going to lose sight on someone so pathetic." Tayuya said.

"I can't." Naruto said. "I just got information about Konoha and I need to get there ASAP."

"How did you get that information?" Tayuya questioned with a chilling glare.

"I, um, have this really cool seal, and uh, it allows me to see what I want." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. The glare harshened making him sweat a little. "Do you want to see it?"

"What did you see?"

Naruto fought to retain the loud sigh of relief but grinned beneath his mask.

"I can pose as a Leaf Nin!" Naruto proclaimed. Tayuya's glare did not falter as he began to explain. "You see, one of a genin team's teammates was injured and they need a replacement. Since me and the old coot running the place go way back, I can easily gain his trust and be put on a team. Simple, right?"

"And what about us?" Tayuya asked.

"Um… I guess you'll just have to wait outside the village until then." Naruto said. "No point in risking the entire mission over the simple stupidity of one loudmouth girl. Though, she is kind of cute."

"Fine go but- Hey!" Tayuya shouted before Naruto shimmered from in front of her. "Shithead…"

**XXX**

Now running full speed towards the direction of Konohagkure no Sato, Naruto idly thought about the secrets that they could learn from his home. So he paused, doing a few hand seals, and then slammed his hands on the ground.

**XXX**

"What do you think is in there?" Jirobo asked.

"His secrets Fatass. Now, open it." Tayuya ordered as Jirobo punched the door down. The two froze as two Te-no-me, stood in front of them. "Damn… This is bad."

**XXX**

"Thank you past Uzumakis of all kinds." Naruto said before running off.

**XXX**

In Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat at his desk eying the papers of Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. He felt bad that the two of them would not be able to become chunin because their teammate was critically injured doing a mission. They both showed potential.

"Spying on me now?" Hiruzen said with a small chuckle. "I didn't think that I'd make one of your books."

"Even in your old days you're still as sharp as ever." Jiraiya said from a corner in the room. "I came to see what was going on for the upcoming Chunin Exams. I saw a team from Suna. The Kazekage's son?"

"This is the start of a new alliance." Hiruzen said. "I take it that Naruto did not come with you."

Jiraiya grinned. "Ah, you know he's big enough to watch himself. He doesn't need me half the time."

"And the other half?" Hiruzen asked.

"Relax. The gaki is probably just lying around, resting." Jiraiya said. "You must have heard about the run-in in Wave Country. He says that Kakashi was a real help in defeating Zabuza and Haku."

"I heard." the Hokage said. "I also heard that he was in search for the Uzumaki Compound. I thought you said that even you couldn't find it?"

"I can't." Jiraiya stated. "Then again, Naruto's intel surpasses my own to a degree. He's made several of friends while traveling with me."

"And what of the Kyubi?" Hiruzen asked.

"He and Naruto's relationship is proving. I still don't know what seal Kushina used to retain the fox's Yin-chakra, but it has been completely repressed." Jiraiya explained. "When Naruto slips into the demon's grip, only the Yang-chakra is used. Still, only with half of its chakra, it's still quite powerful."

"I bet." Hiruzen said.

**XXX**

Naruto sneezed once more. _'Damn someone must be talking about me a lot.'_

Naruto was currently still running towards Konoha. His mind was set on what he was going to say to the Hokage. Though he did not hold anyting personally against the old leader, he clearly did not want a sob-fest.

Naruto then thought about Orochimaru. If the Snake Sannin were able to do whatever it is he truly has planned, then this could spell the end for the Hidden Leaf. Though Naruto was not affiliated with the village in almost any and everyway possible except his birth place, he did not want to see it destroyed. He needed it standing for his final prank.

"If I keep this up, I should be in Konoha in no time." Naruto said. "But I might want to go with caution. No telling what they will do to me now."

_**'Or me.'**_ the fox added.

"If you can find _anyway _possible for them to harm you _without_ harming me in the process, I'd love to hear it." Naruto said. The Nine-tailed Fox had no response, causing the blond to smirk. "I didn't think so."

_**'You might want to hurry. If those two from Orochimaru catches up to you, you might be put into a battle.'**_ the fox said. _**'While their normal strength seems minimal, I'm sure that even you saw the mark on the girl's neck.'**_

"Yeah… It creeped me out and gave me a good idea at the same time." Naruto said. "I just wish someone or something could keep them preoccupied."

**XXX**

Tayuya and Jirobo were now in pursuit of Naruto. The redhead had already expressed her intentions on either castrating the blond or just strangling him to death. Jirobo silently prayed that she chose the second one. He would put no man through the first pain.

"Stop." the calm voice of Itachi said. The two stopped dead in their tracks as the Akatsuki member stood in front of them. "Where is he?"

"He who?" Tayuya asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's not here." Jirobo said. "We're looking for him as well."

"Shut it Fatass!" Tayuya hissed before turning to Itachi. "Just what the hell do you want with the Shithead anyway? I thought you Akatsuki cock-suckers only did jobs that would be considered S-ranked?"

"He is the Kyubi no Kitsune. I am hired to capture and extract the beast from him." At the sound of this, both Sound Nins tensed. They would have to protect the missing blond from Itachi Uchiha, _the_ Itachi Uchiha. "Now, where is he?"

"We don't know. And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you shit." Tayuya proclaimed, though the more sane side of her was beating herself against a wall. She activated her Curse Mark.

"I see you mean business." Itachi said closing his eyes. "Tayuya, eh? The genjutsu user of the Sound Five. Third next to Kimimaro and Sakon respectively." Tayuya frowned. How did he posses such information? Itachi opened his eyes, revealing his three-tomoe Sharingan. "Let me show you what a real genjutsu looks like!"

"Shit! Close your eyes Fatso!" Tayuya ordered as she closed her eyes and biting her thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!"

_'She's going to fight me blind? Intriguing.'_ Itachi thought as he stared at the three doki. Tayuya began playing her flute causing the doki to run directly for the Uchiha. _'Orochimaru's pawns show a lot of potential.'_

Itachi easily dodged the doki as Tayuya continued playing, using the slightest of sounds to find Itachi. Jirobo activated his Curse Mark into Level One and opened his eyes. Seeing Itachi caught up with Tayuya's doki, Jirobo shot his hands into the ground before lifting a large piece of earth over his head. He launched the piece of ground towards Itachi, who smirked. Itachi skillfully flipped over the attack, his hands running through hand seals at blinding speeds.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Jirobo quickly jumped out of the way, grabbing Tayuya as he did so. The girl huffed angrily before her continuation with her attack.

Itachi landed on the ground and saw the doki release a white worm-like substance from their mouths, heading for him. Itachi's three-tomoe Sharingan quickly transformed into the Mangekyo Sharingan before he dodged the attack.

_'His speed picked up drastically!'_ Tayuya thought.

Itachi appeared in front of Jirobo, who froze. Jirobo's eyes connected with Itachi's briefly before Itachi landed a spinning kick on the large boy that sent him flying backwards. Jirobo looked to see Itachi now behind him, hitting him into the hair. Several of crows flew past Jirobo before balling up and reforming into the Uchiha. Itachi landed a kick directly on Jirobo's face, causing him fall head-first to the ground.

_'Fuck! He's not playing around!'_ Tayuya thought. _'There's no fucking way I'm going to survive this! Ugh! It's all Shithead's fault!'_

Itachi was now in front of Tayuya, hitting her with a punch that caused her to slide on her back. Tayuya rolled to her feet, her skin beginning to darken. Her cap fell off, five horns sprouting from her head.

Tayuya played her flute again, her doki now moving at twice the speed they previously were. The sound of Itachi's cloak ripping into shreds reached Tayuya's ears and she smirked. His chakra signal was gone. She opened one eye to see his cloak ripped and on the ground, blood everywhere.

"Huh. So maybe he was overrated." Tayuya said before dispelling her doki. "SHIT!"

A large fireball blasted in front of Tayuya, sending her rolling backwards.

"You should tell Orochimaru that the fox is ours." Itachi stated. "He will know what I mean."

With that, the Uchiha disappeared in a flock of crows, knowing his job was done. Naruto would be able to sneak into Konoha now without the Sound Five's interfering. He could protect the village like his father wanted.

**XXX**

That night, a figure crept around the gates of Konoha. Several of ANBU saw said figure and moved to attack, only for the thing to disappear on contact. While many of the civilians had no clue on what was going on in their village, the shinobi and Hokage did.

"What do you want us to do?" Kakashi asked Hiruzen standing with the other jonin sensei.

"Let him enter. Keep an eye on him." Hiruzen said before the four jonin sensei disappeared out of the room.

"Wonder why he came." Jiraiya said from the windowsill. "It must be important."

**XXX**

Naruto looked around the village. He had snuck into a maximum of four hidden villages: Sunagakure, Kusagakure, Hoshigakure, and Getsugakure. Out of those four, only one of them was actually tough getting in and out; Sunagakure. Now as he scaled the buildings and alleys of the Hidden Leaf, he realized how inexperienced he really was. Sure, staying out of sight was easy. But staying out of sight and reaching his goal was harder. And the Leaf ANBU only made things worse.

"Okay," Naruto said to himself. "Several of clones have dispelled and the Hokage's office is just up ahead. Kakashi has a Sharingan and can predict where I'll appear with Swift Release. So that means that I'm down to the one thing I do best." Naruto held a hand seal. "Transform!"

Naruto transformed into a masked ANBU officer that appeared in his early twenties. Naruto grinned beneath his mask before hopping towards the Hokage's office.

_'So far so good!'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey!" Naruto cursed his luck before turning to see the purple-haired Anko. His face went red as he eyed the fishnets that barely covered her breasts. "Where are you going?"

"…" Naruto was silent as he thought of an excuse. "Bathroom break?"

"You really are pathetic. Go." Anko said before Naruto went to leap off. "By the way, I'm only doing this because the Hokage said so. Had I been anyone else, you would've been killed on sight, Naruto."

Naruto gulped before hopping away.

_'I bet he'll look hot when he's older.'_ Anko thought as she licked her lips. _'Perfect.'_

**XXX**

Hiruzen waited in his office as the door opened. He exhaled a plume of smoke as the 'ANBU officer' walked in.

"The crazy-snake lady is still crazy." Naruto said ending his henge. "And the other shinobi are still clueless as ever. I thought sneaking in here would be a lot easier. It wasn't."

"I'll have to teach you that later." Jiraiya said. "But first, as we practiced. I need to know who you are."

Naruto sighed before slowly slid his mask down, enough to show just one set of whiskers on his face. He replaced his mask with an annoyed look. The marks only reminded him daily that even with all the safety precautions, the fox still had power.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said. "But I'm curious as to why you are here."

"One of your teams needs a replacement." Naruto said causing both Hiruzen and Jiraiya to stare at him wide-eyed. "And here he is."

"You?" Hiruzen said.

"Seriously? Wow, I thought you came here to finally reveal to me what your final prank was." Jiraiya said.

Naruto shook his head. "Later. But for now, I came to help and to warn you." Hiruzen frowned. "Orochimaru will be here. I don't know how. I don't when. But he will be here."

"How do you know this?" Hiruzen asked.

"…" the pause caused the Hokage to feel tense. "He asked me to help with the attack."

"What? What have I told you about him?" Jiraiya shouted.

"He didn't personally come to me." Naruto replied. "He sent his guards, the Sound Five. Anyway, Gaara and the Sand are somehow in on it. And if I don't do my part, Gaara will most likely drown this entire village with his sand."

The room grew noticeably quieter. For Hiruzen, he strongly thought about what his former student was up to. It must have been something important if Naruto returned to the village. For Jiraiya, he was thinking about the last meeting the sons of the Yondaime Hokage and Yondaime Kazekage had. Naruto had no idea on how to use the Iron Sand and barely escaped with his body in one piece. Jiraiya made a mental note to teach Naruto the Summoning Technique, but till this day the boy had yet to learn it and used Jiraiya's toads to send messages for him instead.

"You want to be put on a _genin_ team? Come on gaki, give yourself some credit here. I've seen you take out some pretty strong guys." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, but in the Bingo Books, I'm just a genin. Not even a chunin. Taking this exam will not only save the village, but give an accurate description about me."

"You want to come in as you are? The teams will wonder." Hiruzen said.

"You are the Hokage. Lie and tell them that I've been reinstated or something." Naruto said. "Either way, I need access to the entire village. I can't get inside the Forest of Death without taking apart of the exam or sneaking in. And I really don't want to do the second one."

"Fine. Tomorrow, I will announce your 'reinstatement' first thing. Until then, I suggest you stay out of trouble." Hiruzen said.

Naruto grinned beneath his mask. "Ah don't worry! I won't do anything out of the ordinary!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hiruzen said.

**XXX**

Tayuya and Jirobo both made it to a nearby secret base of Orochimaru. Neither wanted to be the one to tell their master the news, but both knew that if he found out through another source, they would surely die.

"What are you two doing here?" a woman named Krin asked the two beaten children.

Tayuya glared at the green-haired woman and muttered two distinct words.

"Itachi. Uchiha."

Krin's light purple eyes widened at the name.

"What was he doing there?" Krin shouted.

"How the fuck should I know? He came looking for that shithead Naruto and just attacked out of nowhere!" Tayuya shouted.

"Oh dear…" Krin stated. "Orochimaru-sama hasn't fully recovered from surgery yet. I have not received any other messages from either of them. The last I heard, he had selected a trio to single out Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother."

"And who are they?" Tayuya asked.

"Dosu, Zaku, and Kin." Krin said.

Tayuya gave a single nod. She was not really friends with any of the three, but from her perspective, they carried out Orochimaru's plans to the best of their abilities. In fact, they put in more effort than the Sound Five- sans Kimimaro- did. Of course, they did not have to go through the laborious missions that Tayuya and the other Sound Five did, so she could not praise them for everything.

"Where is the boy?" Krin asked.

"He…" Tayuya paused. Did she really want to admit that they had allowed Naruto to run off to Konoha? Never. "He went to infiltrate Konoha. We figured it'd be a waste of time trying to sneak around Fatass."

"What?" Jirobo called.

"Shut it Fatass!" Tayuya shouted.

Krin's facial features showed her confusion. "He went to infiltrate the village?"

"To gain information. That shithead knows that if he tries anything, I will castrate him." Tayuya said.

The air of fright caused Krin's eyes to go from the redhead girl to the larger boy beside her, who was slowly pushing his legs closer and his hands automatically shifted below his stomach.

_'This girl needs counseling.'_ Krin thought.

**XXX**

The place had the stench of mold and must, showing that the caretaker truly did not care for the place. The floors creaked every step he took and the walls had an assortment of color on them at odd spots.

"This is perfect." Naruto said.

_**'Perfect? This place isn't any better than the sewer I'm in!'**_ the fox berated.

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, you'll get used to it. Once I do this!" Naruto opened his large scroll and looked around. "Hmm… Where'd I put it? Ah! Here it is!" After doing the proper hand seals, Naruto slammed both palms onto the seal. Furniture shot up from everywhere. "Here we go."

_**'…You are an idiot.'**_ Kyubi said, though the fox was highly surprised by his jailor's resourcefulness.

"Now, for that smell." Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created three clones. "Go to the store and 'get' some cleaning stuff. You, we'll need so seals around this place just incase I was followed. And finally, you, you have the most important job of them all. We need to find some ramen and pronto."

"Hai!" the three clones said before leaving to do their missions.

_**'So now thatyou're finally back, I am curious as to what you are going to do next.'**_ the fox said.

"I'm going to do my mission." Naruto said. "I'm going to fight Sabuka no Gaara and try to keep as many people standing as I can. I'll make these people see just what a cool shinobi I grew up to be! Believe it!"

The hundreds years old fox gave a slight chuckle. Despite his cockiness, clumsiness, pervertedness, and sheer stupidity, Naruto was also quite observative and beyond the word stubborn. His ninja attributes were well beyond those in his age group. If there was one person who could make the people of Konoha pay, it was Naruto. And just incase he needed help, Kyubi would be right there waiting.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

_**Chapter 5: Looking Underneath the Underneath! Naruto's Past Revealed!**_

Jiraiya looked down at the bundle of blond lying on the bed. Sure, Naruto's seals stopped most people from getting to him, but being a seals master, Jiraiya could easily bypass some of them. Others, needed more effort to unseal.

Raising his left and right hand into the air, holding a ladle and pan in the hands respectively, he clanged the two kitchen utensils.

"AH!" Naruto shouted as he jumped five feet in the air and crashed onto the floor. "DAMMIT ERO-SENNIN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Did you forget you had a team meeting earlier today?" Jiraiya asked.

"Team meeting?"

Jiraiya sweat-dropped. _'He clearly gets this from Kushina.'_

"Team Eight? Your deal with Orochimaru? Ring any bells?" Jiraiya said.

A light-bulb seemed to appear above Naruto's head.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Naruto said as he hopped to his feet. Jiraiya watched Naruto's eyes become thoughtful slits and the light-bulb soon flickered off. "Now where was I supposed to meet?"

A gleam shone in Jiraiya's eyes. "I'll show you where."

**XXX**

Kurenai looked at her two healthy students. They were still a bit shaken after the mission to a village near the border of Hi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni had taken a turn for the worse. It would be a while before Yakumo's legs would be in good use and it had taken nearly everyone to calm down her 'inner demon'.

Kurenai sighed. The girl had showed so much potential in surpassing Kurenai in the field of genjutsu. But with a weak body plus the ambush from those bandits, it seemed as if Yakumo's ninja days were limited.

"K-Kurenai-sensei," Hinata stammered. Kurenai gave her student her full attention. "W-what are w-we doing here?"

"We're getting a substitute member to take the Chunin Exams." Kurenai explained. "From what I heard, he has the potential of becoming a chunin, but he was never really made into an official ninja."

"Oh." Hinata said.

Shino tilted his head upwards. _'What is that?'_

Shino stood like that for a few more seconds before stepping slightly to his immediate left, allowing Naruto to crash safely in-between Hinata and Shino.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Kurenai thought as she looked at the swirls in Naruto's eyes.

"I take it that this is our new teammate." Shino said in his stoic voice.

Hinata's eyes widened. _'It's him!'_

Kurenai watched Naruto stand up and brush himself off, muttering something that had something to do with perverts, old men, young girls, and frogs. Putting the clues together, she assumed that Naruto was referring to Jiraiya. He was the only one that fit the bill.

"Ahem," Kurenai cleared her throat, gaining Naruto's attention. "I take it that you're my new student."

"…" Naruto gave Kurenai a critical eye before grinning. "Yep! Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

The name did not sit well with any of the other three.

_'Makaze no Naruto!'_

_'Interesting…'_

_'Naruto-kun!'_

Naruto blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kurenai said, gathering herself. Due to his short time in Konoha, Kurenai had never met the blond nor has she ever seen any pictures of him. Asuma had done his job as to dodge the subject anytime the two were around the Hokage or Kakashi, and Guy seemed to be completely lost on the topic. "We were going to do some light training for today. I want to know how well you can work with your new teammates, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto looked at both of his teammates before looking directly at Hinata.

"Have we met before?" Naruto asked, causing the girl to blush fiercely.

"Um, I d-d-don't th-think so." Hinata said, poking her index fingers together.

"Hmm…" Naruto said, now standing directly beside Hinata. "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere, like a forest or hotspring somewhere."

"HENTAI!"

Naruto was sent into a tree with a crushing blow.

"You will _NOT_ be spying on _any_ ladies at the hotsprings while you're no my team, got it?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai…" Naruto said.

_'Boy, she's crazier than that redhead.'_ Naruto thought. _'Plus, she's hot!'_

The fox groaned as it went to heal the wounds on Naruto. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**XXX**

Team Seven stood in the Hokage's office. They were given the day off while Kakashi had some important mission to take care of. Of course, none of them really complained about that. Since coming back from Wave Country, they had been working like dogs, no pun intended in Kiba's case.

"I have called you three here for an important message." Hiruzen said. "Naruto Uzumaki is now a temporary member of Team Eight."

"What? He's a criminal!" Sakura called.

Hiruzen exhaled a plume of smoke. "I know. I have hired him for a mission."

"What? You're the Hokage. Why don't you just get up and kick whoever's ass back to wherever they came from and come back here. It's not like you have anything better to do." Kiba said.

The Killer Intent radiating off of the old man caused Sasuke to cringe with his two teammates. Unlike Kiba, Sasuke kept all his thoughts in his head. Like he had mentioned earlier, age meant nothing.

"Like I was saying," surprisingly, the Hokage's voice was as calm as ever. "Naruto will be taking apart of the exams with Team Eight. I want you guys to make sure that no one attacks him."

"Why? Isn't he strong enough to just kill whoever?" Kiba asked.

"That's exactly my point." Hiruzen responded. "I do not want anyone, especially a genin, to try and apprehend him. Not until his mission is over."

"And what exactly is this mission?" Sasuke asked.

"S-Ranked."

The response made the three children groan. They were all familiar with the ninja system and knew that anything above C-Rank was practically none of their business.

"Now, you may go and enjoy your time off. I'm sure when Kakashi returns, he will want to train you for the time lost." Hiruzen said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said with a bow before leaving, Sakura and Kiba following him.

"This stinks. So the guy is a bit strong? He doesn't get special privileges." Kiba said gaining an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

"He's not getting special treatment. He is doing his job." Sasuke said. "Whoever is here, I'm guessing they are stronger than us and therefore, Naruto was called."

Sakura nodded. "That makes sense. He is still a kid and can sneak into the exams with us without drawing that much attention."

"Exactly." Sasuke said. "Unfortunately, the target must be a kid as well. Someone who will be taking a part of the Chunin Exams."

"So what are you planning Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke smirked. "We find the target before the dobe does. With the training Kakashi has given us, I'm sure we can take them down."

"Right!" Sakura said happily.

Kiba gagged. Fan-girls were never his thing.

**XXX**

Kurenai panted as she stared at Naruto. He had proven to be as strong as the Hokage had stated. And now that he had Hinata and Shino behind him, he was near unstoppable. His one weak point, genjutsu, was nullified by his teammates. And what they lacked in, he had a seal or technique to cover. They were a near perfect team.

There still was the matter of Hinata's shyness.

"Man, she's fast." Naruto said. Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. "But she's tired now. Now I can move in for the k- attack."

Naruto ran for Kurenai, who waited patiently. In just fifteen minutes, she understood the blond's attacks in and out. He liked to appear to come from one place and then appear somewhere else. And if that planned did not work, he would go for a distant attack, using Shadow Clones and that strange, yet effective, tongue maneuver. Finally, if all else failed, he went on with a frontal assault. He was as creative as his father, clever as his mother, and perceptive as ever.

But, he was still a hormonal boy.

Naruto threw a punch as Kurenai, whose body burst into petals. Seeing his teammate in the open unguarded, Shino moved to help him. This advance was stopped when he sensed Kurenai coming from another direction.

_'The trees.'_ Shino thought.

"You missed." Kurenai said to Naruto.

"Yeah? Well take this!" Naruto called as he threw a few kunai at Kurenai.

Kurenai dodged the four flying objects, the last one nipping her wrist barely. The tape around around arms began to unravel, causing Naruto and Shino to pause in their attack. The tape began to slowly deteriorate into pink petals as it detatched from Kurenai's arms, slowly going to her shoulders, and finally her body.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'I think I hit the jackpot!'_

_**'Kit! Duck!'**_ the fox barked.

Naruto blinked out of his stupor and dodged the fist that was coming right in front of him. He wondered how she was able to dodge his senses, and then he remembered his anticipation of seeing a topless Kurenai.

_**'Stop thinking about mating with your superior and defeat her!'**_ the fox bellowed.

"She's tougher than I pegged her for." Naruto said. "When Ero-sennin said that Konoha had tough chicks, I didn't think he meant this tough."

_**'Use your Swift Release and annihilate her!'**_ Kyubi growled.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. Leave it to the fox to think about killing.

"You're not quitting on me, are you?" Kurenai asked.

Shino and Hinata regrouped with Naruto, seeing as they stood a much better chance with him than they did on their own. He surely lived up to his name.

"Alright Kurenai-sensei, it's time to take this up a notch." Naruto said. "Beautiful or not, you're really strong!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but that's not going to help you now." Kurenai said. "Now show me everything you've got."

**XXX**

Tayuya and Jirobo stood in front of Kabuto and the other members of the Sound Five. Only Kabuto and Kimimaro had the stones to glare at the redhead eye-to-eye and that was for a good reason. Despite Sakon and Ukon's bloodline that gave them the edge over Tayuya, she was still frightening. But for sick, twisted characters like Kabuto and those without emotion like Kimimaro, she was just another girl with an attitude.

"This seal, did you see it?" Kabuto asked.

"For the millionth time, no!" Tayuya replied. "The rat just told me what he saw and left. Then Itachi attacked."

"Itachi? And you survived?" Kabuto said. "Something doesn't add up."

"Lord Orochimaru is _not_ pleased with this." Kimimaro said. "With Naruto in Konoha, he could very well tell anyone there about our plans. That does not bode well for us and it is your fault." An edged bone grew from Kimimaro's forearm. "And as promised, I shall kill you both for that!"

"Now, now, Kimimaro, we can't have that, now can we?" Kabuto said, stopping the other boy. "Tayuya and Jirobo will just have to go with us to the village. Besides, what village is going to listen to a criminal that houses the very demon that destroyed them?"

"So that's it huh? We go to Konoha like planned?" Kidomaru asked.

Kabuto smirked as he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger.

"Everything went according to plan."

**XXX**

Naruto lied on the ground and Shino could swear he saw hearts in the blond's eyes. Though Shino was not a genjutsu user, he knew how to defeat the famed Makaze no Naruto. A genjutsu showing a really attractive woman, a harem just to be on the safe side. It seemed as though Naruto gained many of Jiraiya's strengths, he also gained the pervert's weakness too. Shame.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Ero-sennin… Never going… To believe it…" Naruto muttered in his dazed state, remembering the sight of Kurenai's breasts.

Kurenai smiled. _'I'm sure even he knows that those were the real deal. Shame that he's so young.'_

Hinata stood blushing. She was unable to keep up with Naruto and Kurenai's fight, much like Shino, but she did catch the final move her sensei pulled. While Shino put it as a simple genjutsu that knocked Naruto out, Hinata saw the 'extra effort' that Kurenai put into the genjutsu.

"I think that that's enough for a while. Take a lunch break." Kurenai said. "I must speak to the Hokage about our new teammate."

"H-Hai sensei." Hinata replied before Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of pink petals.

Shino stared at Naruto. "We have to find a way to snap him out of the daze Kurenai-sensei put him in. Do you have any suggestions?" Hinata shook her head. "Hmm… I don't know a lot of things about him that would stimulate his mind."

"Ano, m-maybe s-something to eat?" Hinata suggested.

"That would help." Shino said. "But what does one such as him eat?" Hinata gave another shrug. "Maybe if you were to use one of your palm strikes, that would wake him up."

Hinata gave a gasp that told Shino how much she detested the idea. How could she hurt the boy from the woods? The same boy that when she was four gave her so much strength?

Shino, on the other hand, went for another strategy. Calling a beetle to do his bidding, he sat the bug on the edge of Naruto's nose. The bug seemed to wait for a moment before clamping down. And what happened next frightening both Leaf genin. A hand of black sand quickly crushed the beetle as Naruto sat up.

"I hate bugs…" Naruto muttered before looking at Shino and Hinata. "Eh, where's Kurenai-sensei?"

"She left. It's our lunch break." Shino said. "But I'm curious to know just who you are. If I'm to work with a marked criminal, I at least need to know why. Do you agree with that?"

"Hmm… I guess I can tell you." Naruto said before sighing. "Well, it started here in Konoha…"

**XXX**

Kurenai walked into the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi where the man was standing at his window, hands behind his back, looking at the village.

"He hasn't gotten into that much trouble, has he?" Hiruzen asked.

"No." Kurenai said, closing the door behind her. "But I'm not so sure about having him around. Neither Shino nor Hinata can fully trust a guy that is known to be a murderer."

Hiruzen turned to face Kurenai. "So you came to learn the truth?" Kurenai nodded. "Very well. I will tell you what you need to know."

Kurenai watched as the elder man move to his seat and sat down. He inhaled deeply on his pipe as he closed his eyes before releasing a puff of smoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki went into the academy at five years old." Hiruzen said. "He also left the village at the same age…"

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Five years old Naruto walked into the classroom filled with older students, though that did not seemed to bother him. In fact, he sat in an empty seat and waited with a huge grin on his face. No matter what happened next, he would become a genin in a few months.

"Good morning…" Mizuki's words died in his throat as his eyes peered on one Naruto Uzumaki. "It looks as if we have a new student joining us." The students all looked at Naruto. The smaller boy wanted to shrink into his orange jumpsuit, though he sat with a smile on his face. "Introduce yourself."

"Okay," Naruto said rising. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uh-huh? And what do you want to be, Naruto?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto smiled. "I want to be the next Hokage!" The class went into an uproar. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"You're right Naruto." Mizuki said putting a hand on Naruto's head. "Now, take a seat. We'll begin shortly."

Naruto sat in his seat and crossed his arms.

"I will become Hokage…" Naruto muttered. "You wait."

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

"…And that was the first mistake I made." Hiruzen said to Kurenai. "Mizuki hated Naruto, as did all the others who only saw him as the biju he carries." Kurenai gave a nod. Now, that was something she did know about the boy. He held the Nine-tailed Fox within him. I should've known that he would have done what he did."

"And what did he do?" Kurenai asked.

Hiruzen exhaled another plume of smoke.

"Naruto was having some trouble in the fields of genjutsu and taijutsu. So Mizuki told him to base his fights on ninjutsu…"

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

"Are you sure Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked as he stared at the large tower.

"Oh yes. If you can read just one of those ninjutsu, you will be Hokage in no time." Mizuki said. Naruto began to buzz in anticipation. "But, because I know you have trouble learning hand seals, give _me_ the scroll and I'll teach you what you want to know. Deal?"

"Hai sensei!" Naruto responded.

"Ssh… Now remember, you can't get caught." Mizuki said. Naruto nodded before dashing off. "Sucker…"

Naruto easily slipped past the ANBU, something he has been doing quite a lot nowadays for Mizuki's 'extra credit'. His grades showed it though, so he was not complaining. Plus, he could apply the same techniques when the students had to spar against one another.

"It's here somewhere…" Naruto said before he came to a door. "Aha!" Naruto twisted the knob and pouted. "It's locked."

Naruto stood at the door for a moment before an idea popped in his head. The key that Hiruzen wore around his wrist! That had to be it!

Now Naruto snuck towards Hiruzen's bedroom. He knew where it was and knew that there were two ANBU in front of it. Now his problem was getting pass them. He snapped his fingers again and held a hand seal.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto said.

The two ANBU stood at the ready. The rise of chakra meant that someone was there and that someone was going to get the ass-kicking of a life time. Unfortunately, seeing a lovely, _naked_, blonde woman was the last thing they thought they were going to see, and coincidentally, the two jumped at the same time, knocking their heads against one another, and fainted. Naruto ended his jutsu and smirked.

"Bingo." Naruto whispered before going into the bedroom. There, the Hokage slept peacefully. Naruto crept to the nightstand and spotted the key lying unguarded. "Thanks Jii-san."

Grabbing the key, Naruto made a beeline out of the room and headed for the locked room. He put the key into the lock and opened the door. His eyes immediately widened. There was not just _one_ scroll here, but _hundreds_. His small mind could not stay focus. And instead of grabbing the one that Mizuki told him, he began to read more.

"The secrets of the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto said happily before opening.

Outside the room, Hiruzen stood with Kakashi.

"So, this was your way of showing him, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Hiruzen said. "Though Minato told me not to tell him, I think we both knew that with his determination and Kushina's curiosity, he was bound to find out on his own." Hiruzen gave a grin. "I just helped a bit."

"What do you think he'll do?" Kakashi questioned.

"My guess is he'll confront me. If anything else happens, I have already sent for Jiraiya. He will know what to do." Hiruzen said.

"Hn." Kakashi muttered.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

"…And he learned about the sealing, or at least the parts that I knew of." Hiruzen concluded. "That night, he left me a note and left the village."

"But, he left before he was actually made a genin. How will he be able to take a part of the exams if he never formerly graduated from the academy?" Kurenai asked.

Hiruzen opened his eyes. "When his description was put into the Bingo Books, those afraid of the Kyubi attacking marked him as an S-ranked Missing-nin. I reasoned with them, saying those exact same words. The least I could do was making him a genin."

"I'm lost." Kurenai said.

"Do you know that many S-ranked genin?" Kurenai shook her head for no. "The other villages lowered their prices and expectations of him, now that he was ruled a genin, and a fresh one at that. I had to protect him anyway I could."

Kurenai stood, processing this entire thing. This scam was larger than the Uchiha Massacre! Though, no one died in this one, the life of a child was ultimately changed because of this. Who knows how Naruto would have grown up if he had stayed in Konoha?

Kurenai blinked. "Sir, why did he leave again?"

Hiruzen shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew."

**XXX**

"…And before I knew it, Ero-sennin had caught up to me." Naruto concluded. "Which was great seeing that I was hungry and he had a bunch to eat."

Shino thought silently. There was something that did not add up. Naruto snuck into the Hokage's bedroom and the key that he was looking for was just lying around and the scrolls that he came for were near the first ones near the door. That was strange. And was even stranger was that Naruto refused to tell what he learned from the scrolls other than his Shadow Clone Jutsu. There had to be something else.

"So exactly why did you leave?" Shino asked.

"…" Naruto was silent for a moment and his face showed a serious one, one that frightened both genin. His face then relaxed and he smiled. "Call it an intuition."

"Well," Shino said. There was no point in arguing with someone as stubborn as a mountain. "We might as well get something to eat."

"And I know the perfect place!" Naruto said with a sudden burst of energy. "See you guys there!"

Before either had a chance to say anything, he took off quickly.

"He is very enthusiastic about eating." Shino said.

"H-hai." Hinata replied.

**XXX**

"He is ready to be moved." Kabuto said to the Sound Five. Kimimaro began coughing once more, gaining a look from all. "Kimimaro, maybe it would be best if you sit this one out."

"I must serve-"

"If you die, then you'll be no use to him." Kabuto interrupted. "Besides, Naruto-kun is there to make sure that this will go by rather smoothily."

"I don't understand what's so important about him." Sakon said. "So he's got a bunch of seals and the Third's Iron Sand? Big whoop. I'm sure if Ukon were to fuse with him, it'll soon be over."

Kabuto chuckled. "You really are an idiot, do you know that?" Sakon frowned. "You don't want to fuse with one as unstabled as Naruto. His… Other half would not like another person occupying his body and would destroy you instantly or your brother instantly."

"Tch. What are we talking about the same dumbass with the goofy smile?" Tayuya asked.

"You should never underestimate a true master of disguise like Naruto." Kabuto said in a serious tone. "While he may appear to be flippant and cocky all the time, he is really observing everyone and everything around him. The only two people standing here that might be able to put a scratch on him are Kimimaro-kun and myself. You wouldn't last five minutes with him, Tayuya."

This information caused Tayuya, as well as Sakon, to tense a bit. Kabuto, as strange as he was, knew his stuff. If he said it, then it must be true. That only made Tayuya angrier. To her, he was just a stupid shithead.

"It's time to move." Kabuto said. "I will be in Konoha soon. Kimimaro, I'm ordering you to stay behind. I do not want your illness to progress further than it already has. This means that you are in charge of the Sound Four, Sakon."

"Why does he get to be in charge?" Tayuya asked.

"Simple, Tayuya-chan, he is the strongest among you." Kabuto said. "Anymore questions?"

"One," Kidomaru said. "What happens _after_ Naruto does his mission? Then what?"

"My suggestion is that you leave him alone." Kabuto said.

Tayuya crossed her arms and huffed angrily. She would make Naruto pay for Itachi's ambush as soon as his job for Orochimaru was done. And no one was going to stop her.

**XXX**

That night, after several (twelve) bowls of ramen, Naruto walked around the village. Things had indeed changed. The people seemed somewhat happier. Either way, he was heading for one place and that was the academy. For some reason, he felt drawn to the place where he met that rat Mizuki. He nearly lost control of the fox just thinking of the man's name.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

"You knew!" Naruto called to Mizuki, who was the only one in-between him and his freedom.

Mizuki snickered. "That you were the Kyubi brat? Everyone knows."

"What about my parents?" Naruto asked.

"The fact that they abandoned you after the fox was sealed inside of you?" Mizuki lied. No one but the Hokage knew the truth about Naruto's parents and for some odd reason the old man was incredibly tight-lipped about that information. "So, where is the scroll?"

"I didn't get it." Naruto said before Mizuki swatted Naruto towards a tree.

"You stupid brat! I give you one simple thing and you fail at it!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto stared at Mizuki. It would be the first time he felt betrayed and he was going to make sure it was his last. His eyes went red as he rose to his feet.

"Do you want to know what I learn on those scrolls? First, I learned about the fox. Then I learned about my dad. And finally, I learned this. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called.

Mizuki's eyes widened as the area around him was covered in feral blonds.

"I trusted you and you used me. Well, no one will ever use me again! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Naruto flinched as he felt the chakra spike up behind him and turned to see his target, Gaara. The two jinchuriki stared at one another before Naruto grinned beneath his mask.

"So, Orochimaru asked for your help too, huh?" Naruto said.

"The last time we met, Mother was unsatisfied with the little blood you left her." Gaara said in his monotone voice. "That will not happen again."

"Mother, huh? So you still refer to the Ichibi as if it was Karura, huh?" Naruto replied. "Your siblings are watching, you know?"

"They are no siblings to me and-"

"I have a relationship with my biju too, though the old furball would rather bite my head off than allow me to call him 'Mother.'" Naruto interrupted. "You and I, we are the same. Alone. Feared. Hated. And no one really truly understands what we're going through. However, I found out your weakness. You have no reason to live."

The statement caused Gaara's stoic eyes to narrow dangerously as the cork on his gourd popped off. Naruto removed his right glove as he prepared his own sand.

"My reason to live is to kill." Gaara said dangerously.

"No… That's the demon's reason to live. To kill. To destroy. And you're his way of doing it." Naruto replied. "Trust me. I have those urges too."

"You know nothing Uzumaki." Gaara said. "And when the time comes, I will show you that my reason of existence is far stronger than your own."

Naruto turned away from Gaara. "When we first met, I was just getting used to the Kyubi's powers. I'm warning you Gaara. Don't let it control you."

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"You, I can save and help. The Ichibi… The tanuki, I must kill anyway possible." Naruto said before leaping away.

Gaara watched the blond hop off of the academy roof before vanishing in thin air, showing Gaara his new prowess. Gaara, in turn, only gave a small, barely visible, smirk. Killing Naruto Uzumaki would truly be his greatest accomplishment. And his "mother" would be proud.

**XXX**

**A/N: So, a part of Naruto's past is cleared up a bit. More will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Exams and Invasion Arc**

_**Chapter 6: A Faithful Meeting in the Woods!**_

The exams had begun and already, Naruto and his team had passed the first portion. Now the trio stood with the remainder of the genin listening to Anko explain the Forest of Death. As she spoke, Naruto's attention went to a team from Oto, the village Orochimaru had created. The girl and the spiky-haired guy did not concern him. His attention was with the one known as Dosu. Those sound waves proved to be a good offense against that Kabuto-guy.

Naruto's eyes then turned to Kabuto. The silver-haired boy was practically on par with a jonin. Naruto knew that by appearance alone. This guy had the same look the Sound Five had. Though they did not appear to be much by appearance alone, the way they carry themselves proved that they had experience. And this Kabuto had experience. He was too alert, too witty, and those chakra cards… Naruto smirked. It was a great thing that he did not have a card. Poor Sasuke seethed after realizing that Kabuto did not have a card on Naruto, but who would?

Naruto then eyed Gaara. The son of the Yondaime stood with his arms crossed, apparently not interested in Anko's speech. The Ichibi was strong and Naruto knew it. It had a hold on Gaara and made the redhead do and say things that he probably did not mean. It only creeped Naruto out the way that Gaara referred to it as his 'mother'. Although, Naruto did not have much room to talk since he referred to the Nine-tails as 'Kyu-jii' but that was different. First, both the Ichibi and Kyubi were clearly males. Calling them 'mother' or any relative that was female was just wrong. Second, Naruto _did_ have some sort of relationship with his destruction-crazed biju while Gaara was simply a puppet of the tanuki. There was only one reason seeing Gaara was a good thing.

His sister was hot.

"N-Naruto-kun," Naruto turned to Hinata, who had been standing beside him as if he were her life support. "Shino-kun h-has returned with our scroll. W-we can proceed now."

Naruto smiled beneath his mask. "Sure Hinata-chan."

Team Eight made their way into the gates with the others. Naruto kept an eye on the three that he had stated earlier (Dosu, Kabuto, and Gaara) for as long as he could. No surprise that Kabuto masked his scent after a while, only verifying Naruto's suspicion.

"We are looking for the Heaven Scroll." Shino said. "Although we can cover more ground separately, I believe that we should stick together."

Naruto nodded. "You're right. But it might be best if we keep a space between ourselves."

"Explain." the Aburame said.

"With her Byakugan, Hinata-chan can keep an eye on both of us," Naruto began to explain. "While you can plant one of your female bugs on each of us to keep track."

"And you?" Shino asked.

"I'm trained at tracking people by scent. I can keep up with you two. Besides, Hinata smells like cinnamon. It's kind of hard not finding her." Naruto said, causing the Hyuga to blush. "So if we're all traveling in the general direction, just away from one another, we can cover ground and smoke out the competition at the same time."

"You're using us as bait, aren't you?" Shino said.

Naruto shrugged. "You're a target just as much as I am, if not smaller. Seeing one of us in the open will cause someone to attack. Hinata-chan can certainly take care of herself," Hinata's blush deepend. "And you can hold your own as well. This will draw out backup. Once you, Hinata-chan, or I have a lock on the other two teammates, we can surely take them out."

"Seems simple enough. What do you think Hinata?" Shino asked.

Hinata gave a nod, using most of her strength from not fainting at two back-to-back compliments. Shino pointed a finger towards his two teammates, a female bug flying on both of them.

"We will stay at least twenty yards away from one another, traveling north." Shino instructed. "Hinata, Naruto and I will take your sides. Naruto, you can take her left. I will take the right."

Naruto nodded before hopping away.

"You'll be safe Hinata. I don't think Naruto will allow anything to happen to either of us." Shino said before leaping onto a tree branch and going into the forest.

Hinata gave a sigh before she too began to head north. Without her Byakugan activated, she could only believe that Naruto and/or Shino were within the twenty yard radius. She had no doubt that Naruto would protect her if something went wrong. Her father had told her so.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

Hinata was a bit worried about whatever her father had called her for. It was the day before the Chunin Exams and he had already doubted her success.

When she came to the training grounds within the Hyuga compound, she could see that her father was angry about something.

"Yes F-father?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi glared at her. "Since when did you hire that _demon_ to be your guard?"

"A-ano?" Hinata asked confused.

"You know who I'm talking about! Naruto!" Hiashi snapped. Hinata had no clue on when or where Hiashi met Naruto, but from the sounds of it, they do not like each other. "Do you know what he told me, Hinata?" Hinata shook her head. "He told me that you, _you_, had the potential in defeated _me_! Do you know how absurd that is?"

Hinata wanted to stand up for herself right then and there. Hinata wanted to say how right Naruto was. Hinata wanted to do a lot of things, but fear kept her in her place.

"He has made it clear that he does not approve of my training regime and has told me to have more faith in you." Hiashi said. "So I decided that you and I will have a spar to see just how smart that idiot really is for having faith in you!"

Hinata would go on to lose the spar, badly, but she did come away with one thing. Someone had faith in her, and a renowned shinobi who has made a name for proving people wrong. And so she would defeat her father. Even if that meant taking a beaten every single day until she could.

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

Naruto could sense Hinata was a few yard behind him, though she was ahead of Shino for some odd reason. His attention was soon stopped when a fist came from his peripheral. He dodged it in time and landed on a separate tree branch before eying the person who through the punch.

"Tayuya? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Think ass-face! You-know-who is here and we're going through with our plans!" Tayuya replied. "And my plans starts with me ripping your balls off and shoving them down your fucking throat!"

Naruto shivered. That sounded painful.

"Uh, Tayuya-chan-"

"Don't chan me!" Tayuya snapped.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied. Arguing with her was like arguing with the fox. It was best to just ignore them. "I'm kind of in the middle of something so could you postpone this little meeting? Please?"

Naruto sensed that Hinata and Shino were on their way to his location.

_**'Your teammates have sensed that you've stopped.'**_Kyubi warned him. _**'If they see Tayuya here, they will wonder.'**_

_'Right.'_ Naruto replied to his tenant before flipping onto the ground.

Tayuya followed him.

"So," Tayuya said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I'm going to kick your ass for Itachi kicking _my_ ass!"

Naruto gave chuckle. "That Akatsuki… Can never predict them." Naruto sensed that Hinata and Shino were just a few seconds away. "Come here for a sec."

Hinata and Shino rounded a tree and came to a complete stop. There was Makaze no Naruto kissing some redhead. Naruto broke away and looked at the two.

"Oh… Sorry for the false warning but…" Naruto paused as he used his Iron Sand to stop Tayuya's foot from connecting to a very sensitive spot. "You can go along."

"…" Hinata was speechless. Her hopes and dreams shattered in ten seconds flat.

"Right." Shino said. "Come on Hinata. Naruto, make it quick."

"I will." Naruto said as Shino and Hinata took off. "That was close."

"What the hell was that for?" Tayuya spat now fully restrained by the black sand.

"What part of 'I fit in more than you' did you not get? They can't see you here or they're going to start to wonder." Naruto said. "Man, I though you were part of Oro-teme's _elite_ guards. You guys don't do a lot of recon missions I see."

"You fucking rapist! I'll kill you for that!" Tayuya struggled against her restraints.

"Listen, you're starting to become annoying. I have a mission I have to do. Two of them to be exact." Naruto said. "I really don't have time playing around, but," Tayuya was thrown into a tree with the sand. "If you insist, let's go."

"Finally. I thought you were never going to get serious." Tayuya said, black marks now apparent on her face as she activated her Curse Mark.

Naruto chuckled. "You sure are brash." Naruto held a hand seal. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Transformation: Two tails!"

Tayuya stood taken back a bit at Naruto's new form. He looked all the threat that Kabuto and Orochimaru had made him out to be while still keeping that cursed mask on his face.

But she did not dwell on his appearance too long and hopped into a tree, preparing a song with her flute. Seeing this Naruto held a hand seal, his cheeks puffing up and shot his tongue after Tayuya. Disgusted and surprised, Tayuya began jumping away before the organ retreated back into Naruto's mouth.

"Let's see you survive this needle dick." Tayuya said as she played a tune.

Naruto held his gloves in the air. The gloves deteriorated into several slips of paper and scattered around. He hated genjutsu for a reason and this was a perfect way to get out of it. Blow everything up.

Tayuya was able to stir away from the multiple explosion, though the smokescreen caused her to lose sight on her target momentarily. That is before the boy literally materialized in front of her and kicked her square in her jaw. Tayuya descended onto the ground and tumbled before regaining her footing. Using the blood from her mouth, she swiped her thumb in it and pressed her palm on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tayuya called.

Naruto eyed the three doki before smirking. This would be fun.

"Eat this shithead!" Tayuya called as she began to play a tune.

Naruto began to back petal as the three large orge-like beings came and swung for him. He was able to dodge their attacks successfully, thanking Jiraiya for his 'get hit and die' game that he made to raise Naruto's defense against greater taijutsu. It worked like a charm.

Tayuya's tune seemed to change and the three monstrosities stopped in their tracks. She hopped onto a branch and gave a piercing glare towards her opponent. Not knowing what to expect, Naruto held a familiar hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And in an instance, there were four of the feral boy.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed as she continued the tune with her flute. Naruto watched the doki open their mouths in a very eerie fashion before even creepier white worm-like beings came flying out of their mouths.

_**'Move!'**_ Kyubi ordered.

Naruto and his clones scattered as the three worms took chase on the original and two clones. Naruto, realizing that the numbers game had finally gone in his way, gave the mental order to the last clone to attack Tayuya. As the only clone not being pursued went for the redhead, one of the doki moved to stand guard, its forearm having three bone-like claws (two dorsal and one palmar). The clone attempted to stop its own momentum and change directions quickly, but that proved to be in vain and the doki sliced it and dispelled it.

_'Huh. I thought they said that he was tough.'_ Tayuya thought.

Naruto gave a low grunt. This fight was starting to become both tiresome and boring. Although messing with Tayuya proved to be as entertaining as he pictured, she was still not using her full power, and that was bothering him. For whatever the odd reason was, he really wanted to see her at her strongest.

Naruto gave his two remaining clones a command and they went into action. As he continued to back away, they zigged-zagged towards Tayuya. Sensing danger, Tayuya moved her second Doki to protect her from the oncoming clones. While her attention was on the two attacking clones, Naruto removed his reformed left glove, lightning forming in his hand.

"Byakurai!" he shouted, firing the blast in front of him.

Tayuya's eyes widened at the mistake she had made. Her doki were aligned in a perfect line in front of her! That blast would take all of them out in fatal sweep!

Forced to leave her spot or die, Tayuya jumped onto a higher branch. The blast had, as expected, dispelled her three summons as well as his Shadow Clones. The branches beneath her were all destroyed as well, leaving a scorch mark on several trees.

Naruto licked his teeth. "I missed…"

"So he wants to take this up a notch, huh?" Tayuya said herself, going into her second stage. "I can do that."

Naruto smirked. "So, it begins."

Tayuya and Naruto took off for one another. Tayuya, who was not a person who relied on taijutsu, arched her fist back. She was going to knock this arrogant bastard into next year. As for Naruto, he was excited to see her out of her element. This was exciting.

"Shithead!" Tayuya shouted as she threw her punch.

Naruto dodged the attack and looked over his shoulder as Tayuya landed on another tree branch.

"Sorry, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said as miniature explosions set off on the branch the girl was on and she descended onto the ground.

For the second time during their match, Tayuya hit the ground. This time, Naruto pursued. Tayuya rolled out of the way as the boy's fist collided with the ground. Seeing the dent in the ground, Tayuya came to two possible conclusions: He was either really that strong physically or he could mold his chakra into his fists whenever he felt like it. The second one seemed to make more sense as she was kicked by him earlier and, although it hurt, it was nowhere near the level of that punch.

Tayuya went to put her flute to her lips, but Naruto came for her again. His speed seemed to beat her own and she felt his fist in her gut. Feeling the wind leave her momentarily, she crouched down onto her knees. Itachi was the only one that could move this fast. Did that mean that he was on par with the Uchiha prodigy?

"You seem to forget what Kimimaro told you Tayuya-chan. Don't ruin the mission or be killed." Naruto said before allowing Tayuya to drop to her knees. "Now, let's forget about this and go on about our own ways."

Naruto turned and began to walk off before he felt himself immobilized. His arms were forced into the air, and on further inspection, they were being held by wires from a ceiling. He looked around and saw an assortment of human bones.

"What the hell…?" Naruto asked himself as he began shouting in pain. The flesh from his skin was burning and when he went to look at his arms, he could see his skin melting away.

_'Told him I'd kill him.' _Tayuya thought as she continued the melody.

Naruto began to struggle with the chains.

"Must break free…" Naruto said as his eyes began to glow red. "**Must break free!**"

"No way!" Tayuya said before a wave of chakra burst from Naruto's body, disrupting the genjutsu. "When she saw Naruto standing in front of her, he now had four tails whipping behind him, his mask now on the ground revealing his whiskers. "Wh… What the hell are you?"

"**Your worst nightmare!**" Naruto shouted before whipping his tails, a large twister forming and coming for Tayuya.

Tayuya was able to jump out of the way before a large hand made of black sand came for her.

"Shit!" Tayuya said flipping over it and then jumping into the trees. "Fine! Eat this Shithead!"

Tayuya hit a high-pitched note on her flute, a wave of sound coming for Naruto. She watched Naruto fly backwards as the attack landed before his body simply vanished. Tayuya prepared herself as Naruto reappeared behind her. She was able to dodge the punch he threw, but one of his four tails grabbed her arm and slung her towards the ground. Bouncing off of the ground, Tayuya rolled to her feet and glared at the feral boy who simply gave a feral yell and exhaled a rush of flames towards her.

Tayuya flipped backwards, dodging the attack. Her stamina was beginning to run dry and her future was looking even dimmer.

"**I told you to go on about your day, but you wouldn't listen.**" Tayuya did not know whether to mock the boy or attack. "**So now I'm going to plow you into the ground!**" Tayuya was confused about the hand seals, but she knew the attack far too well once he called it. "**Wind Release: Devil Storm Jutsu!**"

The attack launched into the air before turning towards its target. Tayuya remembered that Orochimaru had claimed this attack virtually impossible to dodge, though the Snake Sannin had already admitted that he knew one way to dodge it.

"Rashomon!"

In a split second, a wall was up in front of Tayuya and absorbed the attack. That did not mean that she could not feel or hear the wind blowing off of the wall. When the attack ended, the wall retracted to reveal Naruto in his previous position, crouching on all fours.

"That was close, eh Tayuya?" Sakon asked.

"Another second and you would be another spot on the ground." Ukon added.

"Where the hell have you two been? This little shithead almost killed me!" Tayuya shouted.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders were for us to stay put!" Ukon said. "You went to find Naruto on your own! We are here to simply retrieve you and-"

Ukon was interrupted when a hand of red chakra grabbed him and slung him into a nearby tree, one of the few that were still standing. Sakon looked to see Naruto now walking towards them, or Tayuya to be more precise.

"**You wanted a fight, and you're going to get one.**" Naruto said. "**No one is going to interrupt this battle, mortal.**"

"Mortal? Just what the fuck is this guy's problem?" Tayuya asked Sakon.

"Didn't you pay attention to Kimimaro? This guy's the fucking Kyubi jinchuriki!" Sakon replied, angered to be put in this position. "And from the looks of it, he's not even in control of his own body."

"Damn…" Tayuya muttered.

Sakon dashed towards Naruto and arched his fist back. Naruto's red eyes cut towards Sakon before the Iron Sand rushed to defend him. Sakon's hand was wrapped around the sand before he was thrown to where his brother lied. With no one in-between them, Tayuya braced herself for the worst. She would not go down crying or begging for mercy, she would go down as a shinobi.

Lightning formed in Naruto's left hand as he made his way to her. A tail securely wrapped around her throat and lifted her into the air.

"**Heh, and you remind me so much of Kushina.**" the demon said before Naruto began shaking his head furiously. "No… **Kit stop it!** I… Can't… **She has to die!**"

"What's going on over here?" a random Kusa genin asked before Naruto snapped his head towards him.

"**Byakurai!**"

Tayuya's eyes did not show a hint of fear as the unsuspecting boy was blown into oblivion. Tayuya then turned towards her captor who smirked evily.

"**Now, where were we?**" he asked in his demonic voice before his second hand rose. "**No! Don't-" **Tayuya frowned as a mark appeared glowing from Naruto's stomach. "**Curse you Uzumaki!"**

And with that, Tayuya was dropped to the ground along with Naruto collapsing. She slid backwards and stood up before glancing towards Sakon and Ukon. The brothers had fused together and only Sakon stood.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sakon said. "But we should get back before Orochimaru-sama learns that we left. I doubt it'll take him that long to find the Uchiha."

"Hai." Tayuya said. "I'll kill the Shithead later."

Sakon snorted. "Good luck with that one."

**XXX**

Shino and Hinata both felt the demonic chakra end, which was bittersweet. The good news meant that Naruto was now able to talk and the Kyubi was retained. The bad news meant that he had either defeated his opponent or was defeated himself.

"Y-You don't th-think that-"

"No." Shino interrupted his teammate. "We should set up camp here. Naruto will find us soon."

"H-hai." Hinata replied.

**XXX**

Naruto glared at the cage where the Kyubi no Kitsune was now behind fully. He had half the mind to open the cage and beat the fox, but his common sense told him how badly he would lose that match.

"What the hell were you doing?" Naruto shouted in frustration. "I wanted to injure her, not kill her!"

**"You are too weak. I did what you could not do."** the fox retorted.

"Yeah? Well if I'm so weak, then how come you can't find a way to break _my_ seal?" Naruto asked.

**"Tch, that's a very stupid question. Your cursed ancestors made that damned seal. Had it not been for her, I would have devoured your father and the rest of the village whole."** the Kyubi said. **"And you should be thanking me. She didn't look like she was going to hesitate killing you."**

Naruto turned around. "Whatever. I can handle myself. And for the record, she does not remind me of my mother."

**"Loud, brash, foul-mouthed, hot-headed, and a redhead."** Kyubi said. **"The only difference between your mother and that girl is their skills. Unlike you, Kushina could have mopped the floor with that redhead."**

Naruto turned to the statue of his mother guarding the Yin-chakra of the fox.

"Just stay out of my head from now on." Naruto said before pausing in his steps. "And don't take that too literal."

The fox growled as it lied back down. It would wait for another opponent to cause Naruto to lose his mind and make his move then.

**XXX**

Naruto sat up and eyed his surroundings. Trees were blown, burnt, and knocked down. He turned to his left to see what looked like half of a person's body. The memory of using Byakurai came to his mind and he realized that that was the Kusa genin. Walking up to the boy, Naruto closed his eyes and gave a small prayer before looking down at the boy. He smirked.

"Well, at least I got a Heaven Scroll." Naruto pocketed the scroll and inhaled deeply, a smile gracing his lips. "Follow the smell of cinnamon."

And with that, Naruto took off after his team.

**XXX**

That night, Orochimaru eyed the injured Tayuya.

"Tayuya-chan," Orochimaru said. "Tell me exactly what my orders were."

"Not to leave." Tayuya muttered just loud enough for the Snake Sannin to hear.

"Correct. And you did just that. Not only did you do that, but you did so to attack someone aiding us." Orochimaru said. "But I won't punish you. No, in fact, I will reward you for your disobedience."

The other Sound Four members present frowned. That did not sound quite right. But when Orochimaru gave his peculiar smirk, they knew that this 'reward' was not going to be so great.

"I originally had picked Kin for the position," Orochimaru said. "But I will use you instead during the final piece of my plan. You will become the Nidaime Hokage."

Tayuya knew what that meant, but nodded anyway.

"Hai, Lord Orochimaru." she said before the man walked off, her other teammates following him.

Tayuya sat on her knees frozen. She had just dodged death only to meet it again. She wanted to blame Naruto for her predicament, but somehow could not. Completely. Sure, killing him would have made this better, but she it was her choice to find the blond.

Sighing Tayuya stood up. She would face her death head on. But she swore that before she died, Naruto would fall by her hands. She swore.

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Exams and Invasion Arc**

_**Chapter 7: A Power Revealed! Cursed Seal versus Sealed Curse!**_

Hinata did not know when Naruto found them, or when he arrived at their campsite, but when she awoke the next day, he slept in a tree branch above her sleeping bag. But now the boy was awake and scouting the area while Shino and Hinata ate a small breakfast.

"He has the Heaven Scroll." Shino said to Hinata. "We are to head for the tower."

"H-hai." Hinata replied quietly.

"About what we saw yesterday," Shino said. "I don't think that we should think much of it. My analysis of Naruto tells me that he tends to flirt a lot. The redhead girl was probably being pursued and he was acting for the sake of her life. That would explain the rise of chakra we felt after we left."

Hinata nodded, still remembering Naruto kissing the redhead girll. She swore she saw him hold her down with Iron Sand, but did not have enough courage to confront of her blond crush. The boy who she met in the woods years ago who was training to become the next Hokage. They were the same age, yet he had the strength and courage to enter the academy with her cousin, Neji. He did not care for what people thought of him. He would become great and never go back on his words. That was what he was saying to himself in the woods. And she had yet to forget it till this day.

"We're clear." Naruto said from behind Hinata, frightening the poor girl. "Sorry about that Hinata-chan. I tend to forget to make myself known to my teammates."

"N-no p-problem. I sh-should be m-more alert." Hinata replied.

"Actually, I was trained to sneak around. It was my fault for sneaking up on you." Naruto said. "Shino, I need you and Hinata-chan to go to the tower without me."

"What?" Shino asked.

"I have something to do." Naruto answered. "I don't want you two to be hurt and where I'm going, you will be."

"We are a team. We will follow you." Shino said.

Naruto stared at the bug-user before nodding. It was a rare and awkward thing to hear Shino the team player. He was usually the logical one and reminded Hinata of her limits while Naruto told the girl to push herself. For the few days he was here, this was how Hinata's training went. Shino told her when to stop and Naruto told her to continue. Oddly enough, she rarely listened to Shino.

"Fine. Come with me. But do not get spotted." Naruto said. "I have a really bad feeling and if I don't find him soon-"

"If you are referring to Gaara," Shino interrupted. "We have already past him. He killed a Rain team right in front of us."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "When I was busy with Tayuya?" Shino nodded. "I thought so. We should hurry. Gaara will pick up on my scent and follow me."

"Your scent?" Shino questioned.

"Let's just move." Naruto said.

**XXX**

This was bad. No, this was beyond bad. Kiba and Sasuke were both down and out from their recent battle with Orochimaru and she was left guarding them. She. Sakura Haruno. The pretty-girl of the group. The girl that attempted to gain Sasuke's attention instead of training seriously. She was the one that was supposed to protect them. From what or who, she did not know, but she felt that they were close.

And then they came. The Sound Team from earlier. Knowing that it was now do or die, Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and rose to her feet. If she should die today, then she would not die hiding. She would die fighting. Like a shinobi should.

**XXX**

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino hopped through the trees, Naruto leading. His eyes were focused ahead of him, not really paying attention to his two teammates. There were two things bothering Naruto; Gaara and Orochimaru. While he knew that he and Gaara would eventually fight, Orochimaru left him confused. While the Sound Five seemed to have some way of finding Naruto both times while he has yet to find one of them. His resolution was to find any team from Sound and force them to talk.

The sound of a scream caused Naruto to immediately change directions. He knew that voice.

"Sakura!" Hinata said.

Naruto put extra chakra in his jumps, leaving his team behind.

"You put up quite the fight." Naruto heard. He was now able to see a beaten Sakura on the ground. "Kin, finish her."

"With pleasure." Kin said as she grabbed senbon needles from her pouch. "Told you that you weren't going to live."

"I doubt that." Sakura turned her head to see Naruto standing on a tree branch. The boy jumped into the air and landed in front of her. "I'll give you just one chance to do two things. Leave Sakura alone and tell me where Oro-teme is."

"You're that kid." Dosu said. "Makaze no Naruto. The overrated man that somehow killed Zabuza."

"I didn't kill him or his apprentice. I killed Gato." Naruto replied.

"Heh, you don't look like much." Zaku said. "In fact, I can take you out now."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Then what are we doing talking?"

Zaku held a palm towards Naruto.

"Take this!" Zaku shouted, an air tunnel coming straight for Naruto.

_'Wind? Seriously?'_ Naruto thought as he dodged the attack. _'It's not everyday I get to fight someone with my affinity.'_

_**'Be lucky that you're alive to fight.'**_ the fox barked.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered before Zaku came rushing towards him. "Oh come on."

Sakura watched as Naruto simply punched Zaku in the stomach before another punch in the boy's face that sent him flying backwards. Naruto reached for the scroll on his back and sat it down. He opened it and took his left glove off before placing his left hand on a seal. Lightning was seen and heard before disappearing. Naruto put his glove back on and stood up straight, his scroll closing on instincts.

"So," Dosu said. "You can seal lightning. Do you honestly think that that's going to help you defeat us?"

"Of course." Naruto said grinning beneath his mask.

"Kin, why don't you show him exactly who he's messing with." Dosu said.

"With pleasure." Kin said tossing two needles towards Naruto. Naruto stood still as the two needles neared his face before colliding, he instantly began wobbling around, holding his ears. "Looks like you can't even take that weak attack."

_'My ears!'_ Naruto thought. _'I knew your stupid enhancements were pointless!'_

_**'Quit whining and defend yourself!'**_ Kyubi ordered.

Naruto attempted to look at Kin, only to see three of her standing in front of him.

"Tayuya was pretty pissed at you." Kin said with a smirk. "Says that because you ran off, she was attacked by Itachi. If I were you, I'd die now to spare yourself from the pain she's going to put you through."  
Despite his dizziness, Naruto still chuckled.

"Tayuya-chan and I had a small battle yesterday. I don't think she'll be trying anything for a while." Naruto said as he finally had a lock on Kin. "And I'm guessing neither are you!"

With that said, Naruto's tongue shot directly for the Sound kunoichi, who dodged quickly. Dosu was about to move before Naruto's tongue changed directions and slapped the boy off of his feet before retracting into Naruto's mouth.

_'As disgusting as it is,'_ Sakura thought. _'A move like that is very handy.'_

Naruto did not pause as he ran for Kin. He had to keep her from ringing those bells again. Due to his eyes narrowing on Kin's movements, he hardly saw Zaku rising and blasting another tunnel of wind towards him. Naruto caught on to it and jumped, though his foot was hit and he flipped violently before falling onto the ground. Naruto saw several senbon needles raining down on him and rolled out of the way.

_'He can't take them all by himself.'_ Sakura thought. _'I wish… I wish I could help.'_

"Time to put an end to this." Naruto said removing both gloves. Sakura felt the wave of familiar chakra coming off of the boy. "Alright you three, it's your move."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Zaku asked. "How do you want to finish this, Dosu?"

"He's apparently going to use that lightning. I say, take him out fast before he can get an aim on us." Dosu said.

"Right!" Zaku said as he and Dosu ran for Naruto.

_**'What are you doing Kit? You're refusing my chakra!'**_ the Kyubi shouted.

_'I'll beat them on my own. Watch.'_ Naruto responded.

Naruto waved his right hand in front of him, a wall of Iron Sand forming almost in an instant. The two Sound Nins separated, going around the wall. Naruto saw this caused the black sand to form a protective dome around him.

"Coward…" Kin muttered before Naruto's tongue shot from the dome, heading directly for Zaku.

Zaku dodged the organ as it retracted.

"How can he see inside of that thing?" Zaku asked.

"I don't know." Dosu said revealing his Melody Arm. "But I doubt it is sound proof."

Dosu came towards the dome, prepared to unleash a barrage of sound waves on it before a pair of hands grabbed Dosu's legs from underground, Dosu tripping and falling on the ground before a clone of Naruto dug its way up.

"One down." the clone said before the sand around the real Naruto shot for Zaku. "And here goes the second."

Kin tossed several of senbon needles at Naruto's clone, which dodged. Kin smirked and the real Naruto saw the thing lines of wire.

_'Crap…'_ Naruto thought as the sound of high-pitched bells rang his ears.

Zaku saw the sand that was coming for him fall lifelessly on the ground. The real Naruto now held his head in agony as his clone did the same. Dosu took this chance to land a blow on the real Naruto, more sound waves bouncing off of Naruto's eardrums.

"You're no threat to us." Dosu said. "You're no help to Orochimaru either."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Naruto is helping Orochimaru?'_

_**'No!'**_ Inner Sakura screamed as she cried anime tears of the thought of her second crush being evil.

Naruto stood up slowly as the Iron Sand came towards him.

"So all of you can use sound waves. That sucks." Naruto said as he was covered in the black sand before it seemingly retracted into the seal on his right hand. "Now. That's much better."

"Kin, do it again." Zaku said. "I want him to be still when I blast him until the afterlife."

"My pleasure." Kin said before ringing the bells again. While his clone seemed to be in pain, Naruto stood unfazed, his eyes directly on Kin. "What?"

"My guess is that you're questioning on why that didn't work. Am I right?" Naruto said a bit louder than he was normally speaking. "I have sand in my ears. I can't hear a thing."

_'Interesting.'_ Shino thought as he and Hinata watched the fight.

"Now," Naruto said. "Let's see what's faster. Your Sound techniques or my Swift Release."

Dosu frowned. He had never heard of such a thing.

"I'm sick of you!" Zaku shouted before moving towards Naruto faster than Sakura's eyes could track.

_'The Speed of Sound! Naruto's dead!'_ Sakura thought.

Zaku appeared where Naruto was before Naruto shimmered out of existence.

"Im-Impossible!" Kin said. "No one can move faster than the speed of sound!"

"I have no clue on what you just said," Naruto said, now behind Kin. "But I'm sure you're thoroughly shocked."

Sakura watched as Kin swung to hit Naruto, only for him to vanish again. The boy reappeared in-between Zaku and Dosu, facing Zaku. Sakura watched Naruto impishly stick his tongue out, taunting Zaku, who blasted a powerful beam of sound waves and wind towards Naruto, who vanished again. The attack landed on Dosu and the boy flew several of feet backwards.

"Ah dammit." Zaku said before he felt sand wrapping around him.

"By the way," Naruto said. "You missed."

Zaku was tossed towards Kin. The two collided and rolled on the ground for a while.

"You are a traitor to Orochimaru-sama." Dosu said. "You're here to aid him, yet, you attack his own men."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, black sand pouring from his ear.

"You're going to have to say that again." Naruto said.

"You're a traitor to -"

"I am loyal to no one." Naruto said. "Now, tell me where Orochimaru is or else."

"Or else what?" Dosu asked.

Naruto's eyes flashed red. "You don't want to know."

Shino and Hinata stood in their hidden spots, awaiting the opportune moment to help their teammate, if needed.

"He was working with Orochimaru this entire time." Shino muttered.

"N-no. N-naruto-kun would n-never do that." Hinata replied.

"Hinata," Shino said. "Your crush on the boy is simply diverting you from facts. He never denied working with Orochimaru and he knows that he is here. My guess is that this Tayuya was the girl we saw yesterday. Something must be wrong with their plans."

Despite speaking in a low tone, Naruto heard both of his teammates. He then turned his attention to a few bushes where he could sense three more presences. One of the three was Ino Yamanaka as only she smelled like flowers all the time.

"I'll give you one last time." Naruto said to Dosu.

"I'm not giving any information that would compromise our mission." Dosu said. "Zaku. Kin. Let's go."

Naruto caught Kin using the Speed of Sound technique. Knowing that continuing the use of the Swift Release would only force him to draw upon the fox's chakra, he only shielded himself from the blow that he had seen coming.

_**'Use my chakra and end this!'**_ the Nine-tailed fox shouted.

Naruto was going to reply, but he soon caught Zaku on the move. Using Kin's body as a battering ram, Naruto swung the girl at her teammate, who only caught her and set her aside.

"Time to use the Phantom Barrage." Naruto muttered to himself.

Dosu ran for Naruto, his Melody Arm cocked back. Naruto waited for the right moment before vanishing.

"Where'd he-"

Before Kin could finish, she saw Dosu get knocked into air by an unseen force. Dosu's body was knocked around in the middle of the air before the blond jinchuriki appeared above Dosu and gripped Dosu's waist, flipping the Sound Nin and throwing him towards the ground. Zaku, thinking quickly, fired a blast towards the ground, creating a mound of soften dirt where Dosu was heading. Seeing this, Naruto fired his tongue towards Dosu and grabbed Dosu's legs, before slamming him into the ground next to the pile.

Naruto landed, smirking beneath his mask.

"You honestly thought that I would allow you to soften his fall? Yeah right." Naruto said.

_'This guy is amazing.'_ Sakura thought.

_**'Cha!'**_ Inner Sakura added with a punch into the air.

"How did he do that?" Choji asked Shikamaru and Ino.

"I don't know. Forehead said that he was strong, possibly stronger than Sasuke-kun, but I never thought that he would be that strong." Ino replied.

_**'Kit, you may fool them, but you can't fool me. You need my chakra.'**_ the fox told its tenant.

_'Give me some time Kyu-jii. I can bluff just a little bit longer.'_ Naruto responded.

Dosu regrouped with Zaku and Kin.

"I don't know how long he can do that." Dosu said. "My guess is that if we don't finish him now, he will eventually get the upper hand."

"Right." Kin and Zaku said in unison.

Naruto eyed the three Sound ninja. Each one of them would probably be easier if he singled them out, but to do that, he would have to use a Shadow or Sand Clone and that was chakra that he had to save. Plus, the chances that one of his clones could be dispelled and Sakura would be left unguarded.

Then he felt a surge of foul chakra coming from behind him.

_'Sasuke?'_ Naruto thought as he eyed the Uchiha who now sported black marks on the left side of his body. _'Oh great. Oro-teme got to him too!'_

"…" Sasuke looked at his hands before turning towards Sakura. "Sakura… Which one of these losers did that to you?"

Sakura sat on her knees, too afraid to say anything. The chakra coming from Sasuke now was completely frightening. It felt just as bad as the chakra she felt from Naruto when he fought against Gato in Wave.

_'He bears a Curse Mark?'_ Dosu thought. _'Why would Orochimaru-sama want us to kill the Uchiha if he was going to give him a Curse Mark? Unless…'_

"I did it to her." Zaku said stepping forward.

Sasuke glared at Zaku, two tomoe occupying the last Uchiha's Sharingan.

_'There's no hope in us defeating both of them.'_ Dosu thought. _'Now's the time for a tactical retreat.'_

"Zaku, wait. Before-"

"Oh, I can handle him Dosu." Zaku said holding his arms forward towards Sasuke. "Let's see how tough you are!"

Sakura saw the tunnel of sound waves and wind fire straight for her and Sasuke. She felt a pair of arms around her before she was placed at a different location. Her eyes went up to see Naruto standing with his arms crossed.

"Th-thanks, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hn." Naruto replied.

Sasuke was now behind Zaku, a sinister smile on his face.

"You missed…" Sasuke said grabbing Zaku's arms and placing a foot on the boy's back, pulling.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Naruto said, hearing the popping and straining of Zaku's joints.

"It's over whenever I say it is!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Damn teme…" Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes. "Sorry Kyu-jii, looks like I couldn't handle it." Sakura felt the wave of chakra coming from Naruto, a red outline of chakra now around him. His mask fell to the ground, revealing the feral whiskers beneath each red eye. "But I won't lose."

Sasuke threw Zaku aside. "I've always wanted to finally fight you on equal terms. You and I… We're quite alike. You are a mercenary. I am an avenger. We both need power to survive."

"Are you going to talk me to death or are you going to do something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You're such a dobe. Don't you see it? Don't you see the power he has granted me? I'm no longer held back by my teammates. I have the power I deserve!"

Naruto saw the dark violet chakra swirling around Sasuke, but did not care too much about it.

"Well then." Sasuke said before coming towards Naruto.

"Oh man! Sasuke-kun is going to fight Naruto!" Ino said. "Go Sasuke!"

"I'm pretty sure that this is not part of his mission." Shino said to Hinata.

Naruto waited for the last moment before dodging. He was surprised to see the Uchiha hot on his heels.

_'Man, what's with this guy all of a sudden?'_ Naruto thought.

_**'It's the will of the Curse Mark.'**_ the Kyubi explained. _**'Just as my will and power is obtainable through your desire, his desire is power. That chakra came with a price.'**_

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Naruto saw the fireballs coming for him before realizing that they were to conceal shuriken.

"Iron Sand: Iron Dome!" Naruto called. The black dome protected him from the attack. "Iron Sand: Iron Bullet Jutsu!"

Several darts made of the black sand shot for Sasuke, who dodged the attack effortlessly thanks to the Sharingan. The wall of Iron Sand descended and Naruto shot his extended tongue for Sasuke. Sasuke flipped over the attack and came for Naruto, who was currently withdrawing his organ.

_'Time for Swift Release.'_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke came with a blow with a sharpened kunai. The blade went directly through Naruto as if the boy was made of the wind itself before Naruto's tongue was able to wrap around Sasuke's neck. Naruto whipped Sasuke into a nearby tree.

"H-how did he do that?" Choji asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said. "Man this is such a drag. Sasuke hasn't a chance with this guy."

Ino promptly knocked her teammate on the head.

"Quiet! Sasuke-kun isn't defeated yet!" Ino shouted.

Naruto watched the hand seals and saw Sasuke inhale before exhaling a large fireball at him, one about the size of a standard Itachi fireball. Naruto dodged the attack with minimal damage, taking a small burn on his right arm. Seeing the Uchiha, Naruto ran head on.

_'I can see his every move.'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto swung a punch, which Sasuke caught in his hand. Sasuke landed a punch on Naruto before sweeping the blond off of his feet. This small victory was short-lived as Naruto used his left leg to kick Sasuke in the back of his knee, causing the Uchiha's knee to buckle. Naruto quickly got up and came with a powerful punch, though Sasuke ducked under it in time.

Sasuke flipped away from Naruto and unleashed several kunai towards his opponent. Naruto countered this with shuriken of his own before holding his left hand towards Sasuke. Naruto's glove disintegrated into thousands of strips of paper that came for the Uchiha. Sasuke stood still and began dodging the strips.

"Amazing." Ino said.

_'No doubt that Sharingan is the reason he can do that.'_ Shikamaru thought.

The slips of paper reformed Naruto's glove and the blond glared at his opponent.

"Give it up Sasuke. You can't win." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not the one tired."

"I'm-"

Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as Sasuke came for him. Naruto was able to block Sasuke's punch with his corresponding palm and the following spinning kick with is forearm. Naruto jumped after the sweep, already falling for the tactic once.

Naruto retrieved a kunai just in time to block Sasuke's strike with a knife in his hand. The two glared at one another, red meeting red, before hopping backwards, putting space between themselves.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

"Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!"

The two attacks met in the center and seemed equally powered before Naruto gave one final push, his lightning based attack slicing through Sasuke's fire. With a grunt, Sasuke put more power into the attack, though he knew he could not last much longer. Naruto gave another thrust that created an explosion.

Sakura covered her face from the debris. When she removed her arm, she saw that both Naruto and Sasuke had been knocked backwards. The blond began to stir before slowly rising to his feet. Like before, Sakura saw the bloodied hand of Naruto. It was the side-effect from overusing his treasured jutsu.

"You were pretty strong." Naruto said. "It's time to end this."

"Wait!" Sakura called out. "Y-you can't kill him! I won't let you!"

"It's not really up to you, is it?" Naruto replied, a ball of lightning forming in his palm. "I promised someone that I would look after you, but you're becoming a pain in the ass." Sakura quickly came and covered Sasuke's body. "Oh come on."

"I won't let you kill him. Please. Just take our scroll and leave." Sakura cried.

Seeing Sakura lie protectively over Sasuke, Naruto ended the technique before placing his hand on the ground.

"Uzumaki Grave Seal!" Naruto called.

The "chains" made from the attack shot directly for Sasuke and covered the boy in a chain-pattern seal until the Curse Mark retreated. Naruto stood up straight and turned around.

"When he wakes up," Naruto said to Sakura. "Tell him to thank you for his life. Otherwise, I would've finished him."

"Th-thank you, Naruto." Sakura cried.

"Hinata. Shino. Let's go." Naruto said before leaping off.

While Hinata followed Naruto almost instatenously, Shino checked to see Sakura's predicament before following his teammates.

"So you're working for Orochimaru, huh?" Shino asked.

"No." Naruto said plainly. Due to his mask being discarded, his voice did not have the slightly muffled tone it always had and his anger could be heard clearly. "My mission is from the Hokage. It is to stop Gaara from rampaging through the village."

"That's not what it sounds like." Shino said.

In an instant, Naruto had stopped and glared at Shino.

"Orochimaru asked me to fight Gaara. The Hokage has asked me to protect the village from Gaara. Is it starting to make sense to you now Shino?" Naruto asked angrily. "My mission is to make sure that you don't die and that Hinata-chan proves her clan wrong!"

To say that Shino and Hinata were thoroughly shocked at his declaration was putting it mildly. Naruto sighed heavily, his blue eyes now fully restored and his whiskers now just three marks on each cheek.

"Orochimaru has something big in store and I have to stop him." Naruto said in a calmer voice. "That's why I'm here."

"Then we should hurry to the tower then." Shino said.

"Right." Naruto said. "Are you ready Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai." the girl said quietly before the three took off.

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the wait on this story. With my other stories and, well, life, I kind have forgotten about it. But I promise I will update more on this.

* * *

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Exams and Invasion Arc**

_**Chapter 8: The Chunin Exam Prelims**_

Naruto eyed Gaara from across the room. Neither jinchuriki said anything, but those present could definitely feel the tension. Naruto regretted tapping into the fox's chakra, regardless the small amount, to take on Sasuke days ago. It seemed as if that sent Gaara on a killing spree.

The final team was brought in, revealing to be Team Seven.

"I didn't think you guys would make it." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, his fists clenched. Even with the Curse Mark he was unable to defeat Naruto.

"Thanks to you." Sakura said. "Thank you for defeating the Sound Nins, Naruto."

Naruto grinned behind his restored mask.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I'm just happy I could help." Naruto said.

"You got lucky dobe." Sasuke finally voiced.

Naruto smirked. "I didn't even use a tail of power against you. It was _you_ who got lucky, Sasuke."

"What's going on?" Kiba asked confused.

Naruto looked at Kiba. "I forgot. You were knocked out."

"So this is Naruto, huh?" Naruto looked to Kiba's left, seeing Kabuto. His senses nearly kicked into overdrive as he felt the foul chakra radiating off of the young man. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"You're the guy that got attacked by that Sound team." Naruto said, thinking of a way to tempt Kabuto to release either some killer intent or information. "Funny. I beat all three of them without breaking a sweat."

"You must be really good." Kabuto said.

"And Sasuke." Naruto added.

"What? Now that I am thoroughly surprised." Kabuto said. "Sasuke-kun's card makes him a well-feared opponent. You must be lucky."

"I guess Sound Nins are weak." Naruto said.

"If you were able to defeat three of them _and_ Sasuke-kun, then I suppose so." Kabuto said.

"Three of them _and_ an elite guard." Naruto said. "I think her name was Tayuya or something. Said something about seeing if I was stronger than her leader and she just wanted to test me out. Some freaky twins saved her though."

Kabuto's eyebrow twitched. He had always known Tayuya to be a bit rebellious, despite her loyalty to her team.

_ 'Bingo.'_ Naruto thought.

"We'll be over here." Sasuke said to Kabuto, though he glared at Naruto. "Just incase the dobe tries something."

Naruto watched Team Seven walk away before turning to Kabuto.

"You're good." Kabuto said in a low tone. "To think, I actually pinned Tayuya-chan to be that traitorous."

"I don't know what you're doing here, but-"

"I'm here to keep an eye on you and Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said. "I know you've seen the mark. Quite remarkable, isn't it?"

"When I find a way to stop you, I will." Naruto said. "Until then, I have a job to do."

Kabuto snickered. "Then you'd better go do it." Naruto turned to leave, but Kabuto's hand stopped him. "Might I suggest that you not test Sasuke's powers again? He might grow faster than we need him to."

"So you know, huh?" Naruto asked.

"You and I are roughly on the same level. My knowledge in the anatomy and chakra network system puts me ahead of you, but not by much." Kabuto said. "There is no way that Sasuke could have defeated you at full power, Curse Mark or not. You wanted to test him, didn't you?"

Naruto did not reply, just walking away.

_'That guy must know where Oro-teme is. I better send a message to Jiraiya.'_ Naruto said to his tenant.

_**'Later. We have more important business to handle.'**_ the biju remarked.

Naruto nodded and rejoined his temporary teammates.

"We are wanted in the next room." Shino said.

"Let's go then." Naruto replied.

**XXX**

Hiruzen's eyes scanned over the group. There were fifteen from Konoha, three from Suna, and three from put it simply, way too much for the third portion.

"Heh, so these are those who made it huh?" Anko said. "So what do you want to do, Lord Hokage? There's clearly too many to begin the third portion."

"I know." Hiruzen said.

"I could-"

"No. Not only are you injured from your bout with Orochimaru, but your portion is over." Hiruzen said. "But we will need to hold a preliminary round."

Anko nodded. "Fine."

Hiruzen rose from his seat. "Congratulations on making it through the second portion. You should all be very pleased with yourself." Naruto eyed the other teams for a brief moment. The biggest threat would be Gaara with Kabuto coming in second. Underestimating an unstable jinchuriki was like signing one's death wish. He turned his attention back to the Hokage who was finishing his earlier statement. "…And this became the forerunner of the Chunin Exams."

"But why do we have to fight to the death?" Kiba asked.

"The strength of the village is in the strength of its shinobi and that can only be tested when a shinobi battles for his or her life." Hiruzen answered. "This exam does more than test who is worthy of holding the title chunin, but also to decide which village is deemed worthy of missions. If a village appears weak, than it will lose its missions to other villages. Your personal dream and honor to your village is on the line now." The genin stood quiet. "Now then, I will explain how the preliminaries work."

"Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama," a sickly-looking man said landing in front of the group. "My name is Hayato Gekko and I am the proctor for the third round." Hayato began coughing harshly. The genin gave him a mixture of disgust and worry before he cleared his throat. "My apologies."

"Why do we have to have a preliminary round?" Tenten questioned.

"The first two stages were far too easy this year and too many of you have passed." Hayate informed the group. The ruling is that only twelve genin shall be allowed to make it to the third and final stage. There are twenty-one of you."

"So how does this work?" Naruto asked.

Hayate coughed before answering. "The preliminary round consists of a series of single elimination fights. Your opponents will be chosen randomly so you may fight someone from your village or even your team." Hayate paused and cough some more. "You may use any force to assure your victory. There are only three ways one is proclaimed victor. I stopped the match, someone else interferes, or your opponent is killed."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. _'Well this just got interesting.'_

The fox chuckled. _**'We can finally get some stress.'**_

_'I can't kill anyone from Konoha.'_ Naruto thought. _'My hope is that I'll be paired with Kabuto.'_

_**'One of Orochimaru's men, huh?'**_ The demon stated. _**'Tread lightly. He may be too much for you to handle.'**_

Naruto smirked. _'I doubt that he knows me as well as he says.'_

"If any of you want to withdraw, now is the time to do it." Hayate said. "The Second Exam was taxing and many of you are still wounded from it. It may be a good idea to withdraw rather than fighting to the death."

Naruto crossed his arms. _'Heh, it's going to take a little more than a walk through the park to stop me.'_ He then looked at Sasuke, whose hand was on the back of his neck. _'That seal worries me Kyu-jii. That increase of power would be potentially dangerous if he goes against someone else like Sakura or if he somehow gets stronger.'_

"I withdraw." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to Kabuto.

"Fine. I will have to ask you to leave." Hayate said.

"Hey, Kabuto," Kiba asked. "Why're you quitting? You kicked those Ame Nins asses and don't look to be that banged up!"

Kabuto grinned. "I haven't fully recovered from the fight, chakra loss. Plus, my left ear hasn't healed from the attack of the Oto Nin earlier. Sorry Kiba, but I don't think I can go on."

"Whatever man. It's your call." Kiba replied.

_'Dammit…'_ Naruto thought angrily.

"Please turn your attention to the screen as the first," Hayate was cut off by another fit of coughs. "…Competitors are chosen."

The screen began flashing random names before the names Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.

_'Well… That's convenient.'_ Naruto thought as the genin began to clear the floor and head to the balcony around the room. _'Here I was thinking that I wouldn't be able to see Sasuke's abilities with that mark.'_

_**'I don't know why you are interested in protecting such a weak meatbag from a clan of worthless, spineless, power-hungry people.'**_ Kyubi remarked. _**'Itachi should have done the world the favor in killing all of them, himself included.'**_

Naruto smirked. _'I take it that you and the Uchiha Clan aren't best friends.'_

_**'I find your company more pleasurable.'**_ the fox answered.

"Hajime!" Hayate called.

Naruto watched the match, taking in every little detail.

While Sasuke started the match strong, Naruto could tell something was not right. Sasuke had not activated his treasured Sharingan. That, plus Yoroi had allowed himself to be taken down without any resistance at all. Naruto's attention was now on the 'Leaf genin' as Sasuke put space in-between them.

Sasuke glared at Yoroi. "My chakra…"

"I see that you've noticed my special attack." Yoroi said. "I can drain chakra from any touch, making your taijutsu useless against me." Yoroi said.

Now, Yoroi came for Sasuke and the Uchiha was forced to take extra precautions on not to be touched by Yoroi. Meanwhile, Naruto watched with a slight frowned.

_'And they say that __I'm__ the baka?'_ Naruto commented to his biju. _'Why doesn't he just set the guy ablaze with a fireball or something?'_

Naruto continued to watch the match as Sasuke continued to dodge Yoroi's strikes. Then the Uchiha did something Naruto nor Yoroi had expected. He dropped to the ground and kick upwards, hitting Yoroi right under his chin and launching him into the air.

_'He's got him!'_ Naruto thought. _'Why doesn't he follow up?'_ Naruto then spotted Sasuke grab his shoulder for a brief moment. _'I should've known. Orochimaru.'_

But Sasuke had only frozen for a second before he leapt towards Yoroi. Sasuke attempted a kick to Yoroi's side, but it was blocked. But, with momentum and determination, Sasuke spun and landed a punch in Yoroi's chest, knocking his opponent towards the ground. The others watched Sasuke land several fierce kicks on Yoroi with the last one in Yoroi's stomach that had enough force to crack a few tiles on the floor. Yoroi coughed up a splash of blood before lying on the floor motionless.

_'Well done.'_ Naruto thought.

_**'What are you talking about?'**_ Kyubi asked.

_'He used limited chakra to stop the likelihood of the Curse Mark from taking over. Kind of like how I use the Kit Transformation. It stops your will from taking over.'_ Naruto explained.

The fox gave a short bark of laughter. _**'It seems that you become more and more observant everyday. I will have much honor and pleasure being able to devour you when the time comes.'**_

_'Whatever.'_ Naruto replied nonchalantly.

The next match was between Kankuro and Misumi. As the two began, Naruto looked around. He had noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke were not present.

"I'll be back." Naruto said to Kurenai before walking off.

The red-eyed woman frowned lightly. _'I wonder what he's worried about.'_

**XXX**

"So the seal has been worrying you too, huh?" Kakashi did not have to turn around to know that it was Naruto and nodded. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kakashi looked at the blond. "I placed an Evil Sealing Method on him. This will keep the Curse Mark dormant as long as Sasuke has the will to battle it."

"Hmm…" Naruto said.

"I've heard that you are good at seals." Kakashi stated.

"A little…" Naruto replied. "I don't know a lot about Orochimaru's Curse Marks though. I can say that my Uzumaki Grave Seal can restrain it, though I'm sure that that was only possible because Sasuke was only in stage one of the Curse Mark." Naruto stepped beside Kakashi, eying the marks on Sasuke. "When I learn how to use the Dark Consumption Seal correctly, I'm sure it can help."

"Are you doing this for the Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. For a friend."

"You should leave." Kakashi said. "You still have a match yourself."

"You're right." Naruto said turning around.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said stopping him. "Protecting the village, even after they have shunned you and lied to you…" Naruto frowned and looked at Kakashi, who gave him his signature eye smile. "Sensei would be proud."

Naruto stood frozen for a second, seeing this was only the second time in his life that he had ever heard that statement. Of course, when Jiraiya said it, he said that the "gaki" would be proud, but they both referred to Naruto's father.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a grin.

**XXX**

When Naruto returned, Kankuro had just defeated Misumi, Kabuto's second teammate.

"Is everything alright?" Shino asked.

Naruto nodded. "Perfect."

The screen flashed random names before Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka was shown.

"Looks like you came just in time." Shino said.

Naruto smirked beneath his mask. "Great."

Kiba was now standing on the floor with Akamaru.

"Alrigth Akamaru," Kiba said to his pup. "It's time for us to show this guy just what we're made of. Payback for the Land of Waves!"

"Yip, yip!" Akamaru barked before Naruto appeared in front of them.

Hayate frowned. _'So this is the Kyubi kid, huh? I wonder what Lord Hokage has him doing, taking a part of these exams. He could clearly defeat all of these genin if he tried.'_

"Are both…" Hayate began coughing. "Ready?" Naruto and Kiba nodded. "Hajime!"

Naruto moved and took the scroll from off of his back, sitting it on the floor.

"I won't be needed that." Naruto stated.

Kiba growled. "This isn't like at Wave Country! We're much stronger!" Naruto gave Kiba a nonchalant glance. "Beast Man Clone!"

Naruto watched as a puff of smoke covered Kiba and Akamaru. When the smoke cleared, instead of a boy and a dog, he was staring at two copies of Kiba.

"That's a neat trick." Naruto said.

"Double Piercing Fang!"

Naruto dodged the two attacks before the man-beast duo turned their attacks and came for Naruto again. Again, Naruto dodged their attacks.

"Sensei," Sakura said to Kakashi, who had recently rejoined the others. "Naruto is in another league than Kiba. Kiba doesn't stand a chance."

"Have a little faith Sakura. One mistake can change the entire match." Kakashi replied.

Kiba and Akamaru regrouped away from Naruto.

"He can dodge pretty well." Kiba said. "But I doubt that he can dodge from two separated sides. Let's go boy!"

Naruto watched as Kiba and Akamaru began to run away from one another. He eyed who he figured was Kiba (he really did not put effort to tell the two apart) and waited.

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba called.

The Inuzuka and his dog came for Naruto, this time from two opposing sides. Naruto vanished before either attacker hit him, leaving an afterimage that lasted for a second.

_'Swift Release.'_ Kakashi noted. _'He's getting good at that.'_

Naruto reappeared away from the two and shot his now enlarged tongue at one of the two Kibas.

_'He can do Orochimaru's tongue technique?'_ Anko thought. _'I wonder what he can use it for…'_

Naruto was able to grab the neck of one opponent, but that left him open for the second one that came for him. Thinking quickly, he was able to throw a few kunai at the attacking man or dog. The brief delay caused Akamaru to transform back into himself, slipping out of Naruto's tongue.

_'Bingo.'_ Naruto thought as he retracted his tongue.

Naruto quickly vanished from his spot.

"Damn… Swift Release." Kiba muttered before he was knocked into the air by an unseen force.

_'So,'_ Orochimaru in disguise thought. _'This is the famed Swift Release. Well Naruto-kun, show me what you got.'_

The others watched as Kiba's body jerked violently in midair before Naruto appeared behind Kiba, upside down, and grabbed Kiba's waist.

_'Oh man, this is it.'_ Shikamaru thought. _'It is the same move he did on that Sound Nin that just beat Choji.'_

Naruto flipped, throwing Kiba towards the ground. Kiba landed directly on his back and Naruto landed a few inches away from him.

"He didn't even break a sweat!" Ino exclaimed.

Akamaru came towards Kiba and began nudging him.

"Don't worry. He'll be up soon." Naruto said to the pup as medics came to lift Kiba up. Naruto than went for the stairs to rejoin his team. On his way towards, he made a brief eye contact with Neji. "Neji."

"Naruto." Neji replied as the blond walked away.

"Yosh! Neji-kun, how do you know the masked youthful shinobi, Naruto?" Lee asked.

Tenten gasped. "Is that the same one-"

"Yes." Neji interrupted. "The very same Naruto Uzumaki."

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Two weeks after the academy began, a young Tenten sat ready to learn as usual. Today, the new student sat beside her. She smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Tenten." she said happily.

The boy smiled brightly. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey. You're the boy who wants to be the next Hokage." Tenten said, remembering Naruto's introduction. Naruto nodded. "You're going to have to get _really_ strong then because I hear that Hokage knows almost every jutsu there is!"

Naruto laughed a bit. "Jii-san's still an old man. I'll be able to beat him in no time, believe it!"

"That's impossible." Neji, who sat on Naruto's other side, said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"With that kind of attitude, you are bound to stay a loser for the rest of your life." the Hyuga stated. "With your talent, I wouldn't be surprise if a failure like Lee doesn't score better than you."

Tenten saw the downcast expression Naruto had, seeing that everyone knew of Neji's near perfect score in the class already.

"If you let people tell you what you can and can't do all the time, then you _will _be a loser." Tenten said, catching Naruto's attention. She smiled at him. "You're just going to have to work hard and prove people wrong. Stand up once and a while."

"Hai." Naruto said with a grin.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Naruto glanced as the names on the screen stopped on Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi.

"I doubt that his arms are at a hundred percent," Naruto said to Shino. "Make it quick."

"I will try." Shino said as he walked away.

Kurenai smiled a bit. _'Seems as if Shino and Naruto have come to an understanding and finally trust each other.'_

Shino stepped in front of Zaku.

"The fourth match will now begin." Hayate said.

Shino stared at Zaku, who had both arms in a sling. Suddenly, Zaku's left hand began to twitch before he moved it out of the sling.

_'This here will show Orochimaru-sama just how strong we really are.'_ Dosu thought as he glanced at the Snake Sannin in disguise.

Orochimaru smirked before holding a hand seal, vanishing from his spot.

_'Where's he going?'_ Naruto and Dosu thought at the same time.

"One hand is enough to beat you!" Zaku said as he ran quickly towards Shino.

Shino stood still until the last moment, bringing a forearm to block Zaku's blow.

"You're in no condition to fight against me." Shino said. "You're better off forfeiting now."

"Shut up!" Zaku called. "Decapitating Airwaves!"

Shino was hit by the attack, rolling backwards.

_'Got him.'_ Kin thought.

_'Shino-kun!'_ Hinata thought.

Naruto smirked. _'Well-played.'_

"Come on and stand up." Zaku said.

Shino stood up. He stood just as emotionless and indifferent as he did before. This did not sit well with Zaku at all.

"Why don't you do something? Stop pretending that you're-"

Zaku was cut off by the eeriest sound ever. Bugs. And hundreds of them.

"No way." Kin gasped as she stared at the walls.

"Heh. That all? A bunch of bugs?" Zaku stated before moving his left arm.

"He could use it all alone?" Ino questioned.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'I wonder if this is Orochimaru's work. Speaking of which, where is he?'_

**XXX**

The Sound Four stood in front of their leader as he told them of the new revisions of their plan.

"The Kazekage isn't doing what we need him to. He's holding back on a few… Resources." Orochimaru stated. "We're going to have to… Eliminate him."

"Hai." the four said.

"Naruto-kun has made it to the second stage, as well as Dosu." Orochimaru said. "While I don't question Dosu's faith, Naruto-kun's alliance with us is questionable. It is most likely that during the month in-between now and the finals, he will travel. I need two of you to keep an eye on him."

"I will do it." Sakon said. "Kidomaru and I will-"

"No." Orochimaru interrupted. "For her disobedience, I will put Tayuya with you. If she fails this time," Orochimaru glared at Tayuya. "Allow Naruto-kun to beat her within an inch of her life. She will need to be alive for her next and final assignment."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Sakon said.

Kabuto glanced at Tayuya. _'Seems as if the fear of death has finally sunk in. If she attempts to fight Naruto again, Sakon won't interfere like he did before. And regardless of the outcome of this mission, she will be used to resurrect the Nidaime Hokage. Her future doesn't look too bright.'_

"Lord Orochimaru," Sakon said. "If Tayuya is used for the sacrifice, who will help us keep up the barrier?"

"Hmm… You have a point." Orochimaru said.

Sakon frowned. _'I'm sure he's thought of that before. So why is he making such a big deal about it?'_

_'Is he toying with me?'_ Tayuya thought.

Seeing the confused faces on his team, Orochimaru then laughed.

"Did you think that I haven't planned that far ahead?" Orochimaru said. "I will have a replacement for her… If she fails me again." Tayuya's frowned deepened. "If you are successful on this mission, your life with be spared. This time."

"Hai, Lord Orochimaru." Tayuya said.

"Now go. I have to check in on one important piece." Orochimaru said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

_'I won't fail.'_ Tayuya thought.

**XXX**

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara." Hayate declared.

_'Boy, for a coward, that guy sure is smart.'_ Naruto thought. _'I wouldn't be surprised if I failed for one of his traps.'_

_**'That's because you're an idiot.'**_ Kyubi responded.

The next match was between Sakura and Ino. Naruto watched the match with much interest. He wanted to see how two girls who worried more about their looks than training would actually fair against one another. He was surprised that, although they were not really on par with the average kunoichi, they were very much dedicated to the fight.

_'They're really going to beat the living hell out of each other.'_ Naruto thought. _'And here I thought they were friends.'_

The match continued for nearly twenty minutes with the two hitting everything that they had. Naruto was not impressed by their skill, but more like their commitment to win. Of course, he figured that Sasuke had a small role in this and fighting for a guy that was knocked out was stupid, but their will was simply amazing. Who know those two had it in them?

The match ended with a draw, both girls laying the other out with a single punch. Asuma and Kakashi got to the girls afterwards to clear the floor for the upcoming matches. Naruto watched as Lee and Shikamaru neared them.

_'They may have no particular skill,'_ Naruto thought. _'But with that kind of determination, I wouldn't doubt that at least one of them could be the strongest kunoichi of their class.'_

The next was between Temari and one of Naruto's former classmates, Tenten. Naruto was curious to see what Tenten had learned since the academy since she was the first of his three former classmates to fight.

The match was pretty one-sided with Temari using her fan to blow all of Tenten's weapons away. Despite this, Naruto realized that Tenten's aim was pretty dead-on. But, alas, the match ended when Temari trapped the brunette in a cyclone of wind that slashed and cut Tenten before allowing Tenten to fall on her closed fan. Naruto winced a bit seeing as Tenten was the first and _only_ classmate to ever give him a sense of hope. Temari then moved to drop Tenten onto the weapons that were scattered on the ground, only for Lee to save her.

_'I'm not surprised that Fuzzy Eyebrows stuck with taijutsu. Hell, I scored better then him in genjutsu and I have absolutely no talent in that area.'_ Naruto said to his tenant.

_**'True. Without me you'd be dead a long time ago.'**_ the fox remarked.

After Temari was called back by Gaara and Lee was able to give Tenten to the medics, the next match was chosen. It was between Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga.

_'Finally.'_ Naruto thought as he glanced towards Neji. _'I can see what he's made of.'_

_'Oh no.'_ Hinata thought. _'I can't beat Neji!'_

Naruto and Shino looked at Hinata's frozen position.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said gaining her attention. "Go ahead and make light work of this guy. Shino and I don't want to celebrate without you."

"But…" Hinata began.

"I know all about the Hyuga prodigy." Naruto continued. "But I was a dead-last. A nobody. Worse than you. I just worked hard to prove people wrong."

"I agree. Give it your all Hinata." Shino said.

Hinata nodded hesitantly before making her way to the floor. She stared at her opponent who was standing with his eyes closed for a moment. She was completely terrified of Neji seeing as he was not known for the Hyuga Prodigy for nothing.

"Hiashi-sama tells me that you actually had the courage to spar against him." Neji said with a slight smirk on his lips. "To think, you, someone born into the Main House with no real talent had the notion to go against someone who will always be superior than you are."

Naruto watched as Hinata just stood there, Neji actually activating his Byakugan and settling into the Jyuken.

"Look at you. You're weak. You're pathetic. You're not worth of carrying on the Main House title." Neji said. "And you get the courage from a loser like him?"

As the fox gave a low and sinister chuckle, Naruto growled.

"People can't change Hinata-sama." Neji said. "You were born sheltered and spoiled, therefore you will never be able to amount to anything other than being sheltered and spoiled. You were never meant to be a ninja."

"Th-that's not t-true. N-Naruto-kun ch-changed." Hinata said. "And… I w-will change as well."

"No. Deep down, he is still the same idiot from the academy. Despite his rise of power, he has no clue on how to properly use it or else he would have been chunin by now." Neji said. "He has changed his physical appearance and has trained some, but," Neji paused. "He is still a failure." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So I suggest you give up now and don't embarrass yourself or our clan anymore than you already have."

"Hinata!" Neji grunted and turned to see the irate blond. "Kick. His. Ass."

Hinata only stared at Naruto before closing her eyes.

_'Thank you, Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought before opening her eyes.

Neji frowned. _'Her eyes have changed… She's gained bolder. Just like Hiashi said.'_

"B-brother, f-forgive me." Hinata said before doing hand seals. "Byakugan!"

"Fighting me is futile. Give up while you can." Neji said.

"No." Hinata stated settling into the Jyuken stance.

Kurenai smiled. _'She's finally found courage.'_

"Then let's begin." Neji and Hinata said in unison before going into a full out Jyuken battle.

Naruto grunted. _'There's no way she can win, no matter how much I want her to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.'_

_**'Losing faith in your teammate?'**_ the fox asked.

_'No. I think that HInata will one day defeat Neji, but right now, she doesn't have the confidence needed to beat him.'_ Naruto responded. _'She's going to lose this, but I don't think she's going to go down without a fight. I've seen Neji fight before.'_

**XXX**

_Flashback_

It was the first sparring session at the academy and no one was more excited than Naruto. He stood near Tenten, who was also happy to finally get to put some of the academy lessons to use. Currently, Neji was pitted against a boy whose name Naruto has forgotten.

"You are no match for me. Give up." Neji said.

"Bring it!" the boy said running towards Neji.

Naruto watched as Neji landed a blurry of strikes on the boy. As the boy collapsed, Naruto saw him cough up a wad of blood.

"Like I said. Give up." Neji said. "You're finished."

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

Naruto heard Hinata shriek in pain. His eyes watched her sink to her knee.

"There is no way that Hinata can defeat Neji." Lee said.

"Hey you," Naruto said pointing to Lee. "There aren't any quitters on this team. Hinata will continue."

Hinata struggled to get to her feet.

_'Naruto-kun, believes in me. I must go on.'_ Hinata thought. _'I have to show him that I'm strong!'_

Hinata came for Neji again, only for him to hit her again in her chest, this shot causing her to fall on both knees.

"Give it up Hinata. You're through." Neji said. "You're only suffering continuing the match."

"No…" Hinata said as she stood up. "Y-you're s-suffering more th-than I am. You're angry… About the Main and Branch houses."

"What did you say?" Neji grunted.

"Y-you were born as a B-branch Member, a subordinate of the clan." Hinata stated. "The side that is looked at as inferior to the Main House."

"Why you!" Neji shouted as he came for Hinata.

_'He's going to kill her!'_ Kurenai thought.

_'This is bad.'_ Guy thought.

"Stop! The match is over!" Hayate called before Neji simply vanished.

The crowd gasped as they saw Neji pinned against he wall, Naruto's hand tightly around his throat.

"To think I once looked up to you as a true prodigy." Naruto said.

_'He's fast!'_ Hayate thought.

_'Still protecting those who need it.'_ Hiruzen thought. _'You're more like your parents than you know.'_

"Naruto," Kakashi said, now standing behind him. "Let him go. You'll only get disqualified if you harm him any further."

"You're right. So I'll make this short and sweet." Naruto said before pulling Neji towards him. "When this is over," Neji swung for Naruto, only for black sand to stop his hand. "I will pull that stick out of your ass and then beat you with it!"

_'Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought before passing out.

"Send in the medics!" Kurenai called.

"Why would you, a ninja with no formal ties to either Konoha or the Hyuga Clan stick your neck out for a failure like her?" Neji asked before Naruto tightened his grip.

"Because _I'm_ a failure!" Naruto growled.

"That's enough." Hayate said. "Remove from the floor or be disqualified."

Naruto turned to the instructor, his eyes a blood red.

_'The fox!'_ Kakashi, Hiruzen, and Hayate thought in unison before Naruto simply dropped Neji.

"Fine." Naruto said before using his Swift Releast back up to the balcony.

Shino looked at Naruto. He was confused as to why Naruto had reacted the way he did when it was clear that Naruto's only goal was the mission. Could Naruto, an assassin with no real loyalty, actually care about Hinata's well-being? It seemed illogical, but after spending time with the blond, Shino realized that logic was the _last_ thing one used when trying to understand Naruto Uzumaki.

The final match of the preliminary round was between Rock Lee and Gaara, though Naruto hardly cared. His attention kept shifting to Neji, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kurenai.

_'When Hiashi told me that Naruto had actually confronted him about Hinata's treatment, I didn't think it was true. Now I'm starting to see what the Hokage meant. The Will of Fire still burns inside of him.'_ Kurenai thought as she looked at the blond.

"Alright Lee, it's time to take them off!" Guy called. "Let's show this guy your mighty flames of youth!"

Lee saluted Guy. "Right Guy-sensei."

Naruto watched as Lee took off some weights that were hidden in his leg and arm warmers. He was curious before he saw the weights drop onto the ground, shaking the arena a bit.

"Guy… You're too much sometimes." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "There's no way he's been able to do all that with those weights on."

"Alright. It is time to finish this." Lee stated. "You should not have called me a pathetic loser or Guy-sensei a ridiculous mentor!"

Naruto watched in amazement as Lee ran towards Gaara at quick speeds. Despite Lee moving faster than the others and Gaara's sand, Naruto kept a close eye on him.

_'It's like he's doing the Speed of Sound technique without even trying.'_ Naruto thought.

Lee appeared in front of Gaara and landed a punch on him that knocked Gaara flat on his back.

"No way! Gaara's never been hit since…" Temari's words dragged on as she glanced over at Naruto.

"This kid just got lucky." Kankuro said as Gaara began to stand, pieces of hardened sand falling onto the ground. "And from the looks of it, his lucks about to run out."

_**'The tanuki brat is barely in control of Shukaku. I can feel the chakra of his tailed beast rising from here.'**_ Kyubi told Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms. _'Well, if we have to, we'll end this now and take down this building without whoever is inside with it.'_

_**'Wouldn't that kill the Hyuga girl as well?'**_ the fox questioned. _**'To think, all of your whining would be for nothing.'**_

_'Hinata's family… Reminds me of my remaining family.'_ Naruto explained _'Nagato… Hiruko… Even I… We forgot that we are from the same clan and wish to kill each other. Hinata's dad has forgotten that she is his daughter first and a shinobi second. If he would just encourage her just once, then maybe she wouldn't stutter.'_

_**'That stuttering is annoying.'**_ Kyubi agreed.

Naruto then felt a wave of chakra shoot from Lee.

_**'So he's able to open the Eight Inner Gates. For a taijutsu-only fighter, he impresses me.'**_ the Nine-tailed Fox said. _**'To do that is no small feat. Devouring the Leaf Village will be more pleasurable then I originally realized.'**_

Naruto just rolled his eyes lazily. The stupid fox would always have dreams about destroying the village. Then he caught onto something astonishing. Gaara, being sent into the air by one of Lee's kicks, the power of Lee causing a strong wave of wind and debris that made everyone sans Naruto to cover their eyes.

_'He's going for the Hidden Lotus.'_ Naruto thought as he watched Gaara bounce around the air from Lee's hits, the sand trying to follow Lee.

"It's time to finish this!" Lee called before landing a powerful shot on Gaara. "Hidden Lotus!"

"No way…" Temari gasped as Gaara's body collided into the ground, another wave of debris blasting throughout the tower.

_'He used that gourd to protect him.'_ Naruto thought as the dust began to clear.

Lee rolled on the ground. _'That… That should do it.'_

When the dust cleared, Lee attempted to stand, only to get on all fours. He turned back to see Gaara looking at him.

"There… There is no way." Lee muttered.

Gaara lifted a hand towards Lee, the sand slowly moving towards him. Naruto turned his eyes away, knowing what was coming next.

"Sand… Coffin!" Gaara called.

Lee attempted to escape, but his left arm and leg were caught in the attack.

"Now…" Gaara stated. "You die."

Naruto grunted before the sand that would have attacked Lee was dispersed. Gaara stood up, unsatisfied that his attack was deflected.

_'He's fast.'_ Naruto thought before he turned to Lee, whose beatened body was slowly rising. _'His eyes show no life at all. He's standing unconscious.'_

"Lee…" Guy said looking at his student. "It's over… You don't have to fight."

Kakashi glanced to see that Naruto had once again gone to the floor, his Iron Sand stopping Lee's body from collapsing.

"Naruto?" Guy said.

"The match was over the moment you stepped in." Naruto said. "I'm here to make sure your treasured student doesn't get killed." Naruto then pointed at Gaara. "Because I'm the only one that can stop him."

"…" Gaara was silent before turning around, the sand reforming the gourd on his back. "I quit."

"Too bad." Naruto stated, causing Gaara to pause in his steps. "Like I said, as soon as Guy stepped in, you were declared the winner. One way or another, you and I will have our rematch."

"I'll be waiting then." Gaara stated. "And this time, I will kill you."

**XXX**

Naruto closed his eyes as he stood at the village gates.

_'So it's me and Neji, right off the bat.'_ Naruto thought. _'And Sasuke has Gaar for the final match. Boy, this Chunin Exam hasn't really gone my way.'_ Naruto glanced in front of him where Sakon and Tayuya stood. _'And to think I'm being baby-sat. They're about as annoying as Hiru-jii.'_

"Alright you two, let's go. I have quite the distance to travel. Keep up." Naruto said.

Tayuya said nothing as she followed the blond. If she screwed this up, her death would be sooner than she wanted.

**XXX**

Jiraiya was currently peeping on a few ladies at the hotsprings, giggling pervertedly as he took notes down at lightning speed.

"You know," a woman from behind Jiraiya said. "If anyone actually caught you right now, those women would be pissed."

Jiraiya sighed and turned to see the red-violet haired woman with purple eyes. Jiraiya smiled a bit.

"Imitating your dead mother. That's a new one." Jiraiya said.

"Nah, I was some old man earlier. I thought if I kicked you in the nuts int his form, you'd be used to it you perv." Naruto replied. "I'm leaving for a month to do some training. Two of Orochimaru's guards are with me. But I want you to find that Kabuto guy. He's trouble."

Jiraiya nodded. "I see. Is there anything else?"

"No… Well, except for Orochimaru being inside of Konoha and Sasuke being branded with the Curse Mark, nothing." Naruto said. "I'll give you more information when I get it."

"Wait a second. What are you doing leaving the village for your training?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have to do some thinking." Naruto said. "Don't worry about anything Ero-sennin. I'm just going to learn a couple of things and return, safe and sound. If the Akatsuki attacks, I'll contact you. Somehow. Someway."

Jiraiya nodded. "Sure. But for now…" Jiraiya turned back to his peep hole. "I get to see these beautiful little ladies!"

Naruto grew and impish smile.

_'Straight from Kakashi's handbook.'_ Naruto thought.

"Secret Finger Technique," Naruto said. JIraiya frowned. "Thousand Years of Death!"

The women in the hotsprings were thoroughly frightened and confused as the white-haired hermit flew through the wall and splashed into the waters.

"PERVERT!"

**XXX**

The real Naruto laughed as he had gotten the information from his dispelled clone.

"Pervert." Naruto said.

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm kind of disappointed on how this chapter went. It's not really my best. I might rewrite it soon, but until then, here is chapter nine of Naruto Makaze.

* * *

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Exams and Invasion Arc**

_**Chapter 9: The Mask is Dropped! The Chunin Exams Continues!**_

Jiraiya looked at the position of the sun once more.

_'Hm, I wonder where he is. Hopefully he didn't forget that he has the first match of the tournament.'_ Jiraiya thought. _'I wonder what he's learned.'_ Jiraiya saw a few birds flying overhead. _'I wonder if he's going to show at all and let the village be destroyed… No. That doesn't sound like Naruto. Well, regardless, I have research to do. Don't fail me now gaki.'_

With that, the toad sage move from his spot against a tree and began heading for a waterfall he knew in the area.

**XXX**

Hiruzen looked at the combatants below.

"Neither Sasuke Uchiha nor Naruto Uzumaki are here, Lord Hokage." an ANBU told him. "Should we disqualify them?"

"Not yet." Hiruzen said. "Go on with the exams."

"But Naruto's-"

"He will show." Hiruzen said before giving Genma the signal.

"Alright," Genma said to the remaining genin in the exam. "The same rules from the preliminary rounds apply to the finals. The only ways of winning is if your opponent forfeits, is killed, or outside intereference. The match can also be stopped by me whenever I think that one contestant cannot continue. Are these rules understood?" The seven genin standing nodded. "Good, would you all take your place in the waiting area except for Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowd waited impatiently as Neji remained in the center of the arena with Genma but Naruto was nowhere in sight. Many of the villagers had heard that the Kyubi jinchuriki had returned and wanted to see him action against what they believed to be the genius of his time, Neji Hyuga.

In the stands, a Sand jonin leaned to the Kazekage's ear.

"They're running later than normal, Kazekage-dono." the man whispered.

The Kazekage turned towards Hiruzen.

"This is a match that I wanted to see, Lord Hokage." the Kazekage said. "Where is this so-called Makaze no Naruto at?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Hiruzen replied.

**XXX**

"Shithead slow down!" Tayuya shouted in irritation.

Blue eyes turned to her. "I'll see you guys later. You're doing nothing but holding me back." With that, he held a hand seal. "Swift Release: Swift Flying God!"

With that, Naruto promptly vanished from view, a cloud of dirt appearing in the direction he was going. Tayuya and Sakon slowed to a stop, panting. They had been running for nearly eight straight hours and were tired.

"Just… How… The hell… Does he do it…?" Sakon asked.

"I don't know," Tayuya panted. "But if we… Don't make it back… We're dead."

"Right." Sakon said.

**XXX**

"Well," Genma said. "Since Naruto is not here, I have no choice but to dis-"

"Did someone say my name?"

Sakura, who was in the crowd, sat up in her seat quickly as the boy simply appeared from nowhere. He now wore a long white coat that stopped inches above the ground with orange flames at the bottom, an orange spiral on the back. Beneath that was an orange armor that resembled that of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. The large scroll on his back was gone as well. But that was not what really caused her to sit up.

"His mask is gone!" Sakura said to Ino.

"Are those real?" Ino questioned, staring at Naruto's whisker marks.

Genma blinked. _'How'd he get there so fast?'_

"Hey, are we going to fight or are you going to keep standing there?" Naruto asked Genma.

"Fine. Competitors, step towards the center." Genma instructed. The two did as they were told. "Are both competitors ready? Then let the first match begin!"

Genma quickly removed himself from between Naruto and Neji.

"So," Naruto said with his arms crossed. "Here we are."

"Hm, you seem confident. Very well." Neji said activating his Byakugan and settling in the Jyuken stance. "Let's see if you have improved since our last match then. Of course, like I said, once a failure, always a failure."

"I won't even use the Swift Release with you." Naruto declared with a smirk. "Come on. Bring it!"

Naruto ran towards Neji.

_'Even without Swift Release, he's still fast!'_ Sakura thought.

Neji began to dodge Naruto's strikes and kicks. Neji had to secretly applaud Naruto's grow in taijutsu. While he was no Might Guy, he was surely better than he once was.

"He's about as fast as Lee with his weights on." Tenten commented from her seat.

Naruto flipped away from Neji and held a hand seal. His cheeks puffed a bit before he fired his tongue at Neji. Now it was Neji who began retreating. Neji flipped and slid up the wall as Naruto's tongue whipped and cratered the spot Neji was previously in. Naruto paused and retracted his tongue, smirking a bit.

"You know something Neji, I almost believed you." Naruto said. "I almost believed that I couldn't change, but then someone reminded me differently. After I saw a merciless swordsman fight to his final breath to avenge his protégé, I've learned something important."

"And what is that?" Neji asked.

"That people can change. I used to hate this village and dreamed that one day it would burn to the ground. I used to envy people like you. People who were born geniuses and didn't have to train to get anywhere." Naruto said. "But… Now I've changed. I'm considered to be a genius now by people who only know what I have become."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Neji asked.

"Because you hate your clan for the death of your father and for the fact that you're branded with some stupid seal. And you take it out on people like Hinata and disrespsect others like Tenten and Lee. All three are people I admire." Naruto said. "If I were still like that with the hatred you have, I wouldn't be here trying to save you or this pathetic village!"

In the stands, Sakura gasped.

_'So… He was working with he's here to save us now.'_ Sakura thought.

_'Have you changed that much, Naruto?'_ Tenten thought. _'Neji's no pushover. He's the toughest genin in the village. Defeating him will take more than that Swift Release of yours.'_

"Go ahead and try to overwhelm me with your Shadow Clones or your Iron Sand. It won't change anything. You were destined to lose the moment I was chosen to be your opponent." Neji stated.

"I'm not going to use either. In fact, I'm going to beat you on my own." Naruto said.

Neji and Naruto ran towards one another now, both with the intent on seriously injuring the other. Neji saw an opening and went for a palm strike. The attack landed but had little effect on Naruto and the blond was able to land a punch on Neji. Neji maneuvered his head to take as little as pain as possible and slid backwards.

_'Barely touched him.'_ Naruto thought. _'I have to limit his range of movement.'_

Naruto came for Neji once more and jumped into the air. Neji moved out of the way as Naruto's fist embedded in the earth beneath him. Naruto quickly recovered his hand and continued this wild onslaught, his hands slapping the ground every other strike.

"Give it up," Neji said now standing in front of Naruto with a smirk. "You will never touch me."

"Who said that I was trying to hit you?" Naruto asked holding a hand seal. "Five Elements Battle Encampment!"

Neji was surprised when he saw a barrier appear around himself and Naruto, limiting the battle field and stopping anyone from outside from stopping it. With his Byakugan, he could tell that this barrier was pretty strong and somehow, Naruto managed to keep enough chakra to maintain it while appearing to be doing absolutely nothing.

"Is he going to kill Neji-nii?" a young Hanabi asked her father.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "I don't know."

The 'Kazekage' narrowed his eyes.

_'He used those wild swings as a diversion to place seals around the Hyuga.' _the Snake Sannin thought. _'Kukuku, Jiraiya, your apprentice surpassed my thoughts about him.'_

Naruto smirked. "Tell me something Neji have you seen anything like this before? Does it surprise you that I, a failure, have created a barrier that stops anything from getting through?"

"Why? That makes this victory easier for me!" Neji called as he ran for Naruto.

Naruto flipped over Neji at the last moment, giving him enough time to do hand seals.

"Wind Release: Thick Fog Covering." Naruto said.

Neji watched as a thick fog blanketed over the area within the barrier.

"I can't see a thing." Ino said to Sakura. "I hope Neji is alright. But then again, with those eyes, he can see everything!"

Sakura only nodded, rethinking about her battle with Zabuza. The Hidden Mist technique was enough to tamper with the sight of the Sharingan, so it could be possible that Naruto's jutsu tampered with the sight of the Byakugan. Of course, Sakura would not doubt it. Naruto was far stronger than he led people to believe with his carefree attitude and constant flirting. It was like when he was battling with Sasuke in the woods. He could have killed the last Uchiha if he wanted to.

Neji looked around.

"Why can't I see you?" Neji asked before he was punched in the face, sending his body crashing into the barrier which sent a jolt of electricity through his body before he fell to the ground.

"Hmm… You mean next to the fact that I use chakra in the fog? Therefore, all you're seeing is one large blanket of chakra. Perfect against you and dog-breath up there." Naruto answered. Neji stood up only to be hit again. This time his body slid into the center of the barrier. "For a genius, you sure are dumb."

Neji grunted as he stood up, but he now had a general idea as to where Naruto was from the blond's voice. He began to focus his ears into the oncoming footsteps.

"Rotation!" Neji called before twirling. Neji felt that he had hit Naruto and the seal and fog slowly disappeared. Neji slowed down. "Like I said, you're still a-"

"Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto called as he executed the technique on Neji.

In the stands, the crowd was astonished as Neji flew into the air, holding his sore posterior.

Hinata blushed. _'Whatever works, Naruto-kun.'_

"He's mocking the Hyuga Clan!" Hiashi growled.

Kiba, who was sitting beside Sakura, dropped his head.

"That move is so embarrassing…" Kiba muttered.

"Yeah. Only because our sensei used it on you." Sakura replied.

Gaara frowned. _'What kind of jutsu was that?'_

"These Leaf Nin are crazy!" Kankuro called. "Just what kind of sick move was that?"

Tenten felt herself smiling. _'I shouldn't be laughing at Neji's pain, but that move was pretty original and hilarious!'_

Hiruzen sweat-dropped. _'Oh Naruto… You haven't changed a bit.'_

Neji got up, his eyes glaring at Naruto.

"What was that?" Neji asked angrily.

"Come and find out." Naruto said.

Neji ran towards Naruto with a new resolve. His speed had nearly tripled. Naruto braced himself as Neji began throwing palm strikes towards him. While he was able to dodge some, he was unable to dodge them all. Neji landed a shot on Naruto midsection that caused the blond to kneel a bit.

"Now that I have you here," Neji said changing his stance. "I can end this!"

"Father, what is Neji-nii doing?" Hanabi asked looking at Hiashi.

"A technique only learned by the Head household." Hiashi responded. "Neji must've learned it on his own someone."

Naruto stood up only for Neji to attack.

"Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Eight Trigram Sixty-four Palms!" Neji called as Naruto toppled over.

_'Like I said, Neji's no pushover Naruto.'_ Tenten thought. _'You should have kept that fog and barrier up.'_

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah it was." Sakura said, more amazed at the fact that Naruto was hit than Neji's attack.

Kiba growled. "I get beat by this guy and then he goes out there and makes an embarrassment out of himself. Damn… That doesn't say anything good about me."

"It is done. Sixty-four of your-" Neji did not get to finish as "Naruto" turned into a log. "What? How is that even possible?"

_'Replacement?'_ Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Tenten thought in unison.

"Is it my turn?" Naruto asked from behind Neji.

"I'll make sure that you won't get up from this one!" Neji called as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged Neji's charge and unsealed a kunai from the underside of his right arm. He flicked the weapon towards Neji, who caught it between his middle and index fingers before throwing it back at Naruto. Naruto dodged the blade before thrusting his hands forwards sending thousands of slips of paper towards Neji.

"Rotation!" Neji called again spinning. The slips of paper flew back towards Naruto who only smirked. "Is this all you have left Uzumaki? Pathetic sheets of paper?"

"You hate your clan for what happened to your dad, right? An incident that you have know true knowledge about." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? You don't know anything about it either!" Neji retorted.

"I've been to Kumo. I know how pissed they were when they received Hizashi's body instead." Naruto said. "But, as much as I hate Hiashi, your father _chose_ to die."

"How do you know this?" Neji questioned angrily.

"You think those eyes of yours sees everything, huh? Sneaking into your compound is pretty easy. Overheard the council saying something about the right time to tell you." Naruto said before sighing tiredsomely. "It was really boring, but I decided to do a prank on your clan before I left. That is, until I heard about your dad, Hizashi. Says that he wanted to create his own destiny, even if it was death. He defied his brother and died in his place. I think it sucks that he had a son like you."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Neji shouted. "My father was murdered because-"

"Wrong. Like I said, I heard this a month ago. Hizashi _wanted_ to die." Naruto said. "Proving to you that people do change." Neji glared at Naruto. "He grew up knowing that he had to do what the Main House said. But instead, he defied them and took Hiashi's place instead."

"Lies! My father was murdered!" Neji said before running towards Naruto. "And now I'm going to show you why a nobody like you should never doubt the Hyuga Clan!"

Neji shot a palm straight for Naruto's chest, only for Naruto to catch his wrist with a bone shattering grip. Naruto then used his free hand to punch Neji backwards before running after him. Neji's body slammed against the wall before he spotted Naruto coming for him. He reached into his pouch and through several of kunai towards the blond, who was currently doing hand seals. Naruto jumped intot he air before diving into the ground, his body becoming nothing but a shadow as he slithered towards Neji.

"Whoa…" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

Neji moved off of the side of the wall only to be caught by a serious uppercut that sent him flying into the air.

_'That was powerful.' _Tenten thought as Naruto now stood in front of Neji.

Naruto produced a small scroll and opened it.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Neji slowly rose to his feet and looked behind him to see Naruto clutching a strange sword.

_'That sword looks like Samehada!'_ Orochimaru thought. _'But how could a brat like him have that sword or even replicate it?'_

Naruto clutched the handle of the blade.

"Is that made of paper?" Neji asked.

Naruto smirked. "Pretty cool, huh? This, Neji, is a blade that I asked for a while back after I was in Wave. It is called the Sword of Seals, but I like to call it Samekatta. It is designed in the shape of and functions like the sword Samehada, but instead of shake-skin, it is made of paper that cuts and shreds when in contact with an opponent."

"What's so important about your stupid blade?" Neji asked.

"Well, you see, this thing here can seal elemental chakra and nullify most ninjutsu. So far, it's absorbed wind, fire, and lightning." Naruto said lifting the large blade above him. "This is going to hurt. Wind Shredder Jutsu!"

Naruto swung the blade in front of him. Neji's eyes widened before he was trapped in a swirling vortex with thousands of slips of paper that seemed to appear from nowhere. Neji's body was slashed by the paper while the wind pounded him within the vortex. After the attack, Neji's body fell limp on the ground. Naruto walked towards Neji.

"And for the record," Naruto said to Neji. "I wasn't born a loser. My father was said to be a genius of his time and my mother was also a great ninja. My mother's clan goes just as far back as the Hyuga, if not farther and was feared throughout the hidden villages."

"Im…possible." a winded Neji replied.

Naruto smirked. "Believe it. Someone who could was failing in taijutsu and genjuts and was struggling in chakra control was the son of two of Konoha's greatest shinobi. Weird isn't it?"

"You're lying." Neji said.

"How about you go into the afterlife and meet them yourself?" Naruto stated raising Samekatta into the air.

Tenten's eyes widened. _'Naruto, don't!'_

"He's going to kill him!" Hanabi called as Hiashi rose from his seat.

_'Naruto-kun… Don't.'_ Hinata thought.

Genma moved but stopped once Samekatta was inches away from his neck. Naruto's glare went from Neji's body to Genma and finally Hiashi, who had also jumped into the arena.

"You know you just cost him the match." Naruto said to Hiashi. "That one attack would not have finished him off. He could still fight."

"His life is worth more than the match." Hiashi growled his Byakugan activated.

"You're right." Naruto said removing his sword from beneath Genma. Samekatta dispelled and Naruto stretched. "I'm going to the waiting area. I suggest you explain to him the truth about Hizashi."

With that, Naruto began walking away, the crowd in silence. The demon brat had just defeated one of their most well-known up-and-coming genin with minimal damage. He had not even tapped into the fox's chakra.

_'You did well, Naruto.'_ Hiruzen thought with a grin. _'If only your parents were here to see.'_

Tenten sighed in relief. _'Thank you, Naruto.'_

"He beat Neji?" Ino said. "Man, this Naruto character is tough!"

Sakura only nodded. _'If only you knew how strong.'_

Once Naruto made it to the waiting area, he glanced at the Sand Siblings.

"Oi, Temari," she looked at the other blond. "Was that as close as your Wind Scythe Jutsu or what?"

"Heh. You're still cocky kid." Temari said.

"And you're still hot." Naruto replied, causing her to grunt and turn back to the arena.

"Aw man…" Shikamaru yawned. "Sasuke's still not here yet."

"You're right." Naruto said. "And I thought that _I_ had a bad sense of time."

"Since Sasuke Uchiha isn't here yet, his match will be postponed," Genma began.

Naruto growled. _'That damn Uchiha gets more leeway than anyone I know.'_

"So would Shino Aburame and Kankuro please come down here." Genma finished.

"Hey, proctor, I forfeit." Kankuro said. "Go on with the next match."

Naruto glared at the puppet user. _'So, it's going to happen today.'_

_**'Remember, you can only use that once and even then you'll have twenty minutes at the max.'**_ Kyubi responded.

_'Hai.'_ Naruto replied.

"Well then, Dosu Kinuta and Shino Aburame come to the center." Genma said.

"So, I'm fighting the bug-user instead? Perfect." Dosu said as he began walking for the stairs.

Shino said nothing as he hopped the railing and jumped into the arena. Naruto watched as the two opponents met in the center of the arena. As their fight commenced, Naruto turned towards the Hokage and began to think about the previous month.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

It had been a week since the preliminary matches of the Chunin Exam and Naruto was currently in Water Country, meditating beneath the night sky. Sakon and Ukon had proved to be a minor annoyance he had to deal with them before peace was restored. Surprisingly, Tayuya had not said one word to him since leaving Konoha.

Curious, he opened his eyes to see the doe-eyed redhead staring at him with the eyes of a hawk with murderous intent.

"If you hate me that much, why not just attack while I'm waiting on my sword?" Naruto asked.

"…" Tayuya was still silent, only hardening her glare.

"It's really hard to concentrate with you staring at me. I'm not running off anywhere so you can stop." Naruto said. Still, no verbal response. "Let me guess. Your life depends on this mission." A slight twitch from her left eye. "Ah… So hebi-teme must've heard about our meeting in the forest. And he's pissed at you for that? Did he really expect _you_ to beat _me_?" Naruto chuckled. "The teme has gone senile in his old age."

"Shut up!" Tayuya finally called as she lunged for him.

Naruto dodged her attack using the Swift Release and pinned her to the ground on her stomach holding her arms against her back in a restraining manner.

"You know, this would be the third time you've tried to attack me right?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Get off of me Shithead." Tayuya growled.

"Hmm… No." Naruto said. "Not until you tell me exactly what Orochimaru has in store for Konoha."

"Like hell I will!" Tayuya replied.

"Seeing as you basically told me that if you failed this mission you'd die…" Naruto began. "I could just cut the middle man out and do it right here, right now. And the only way you could stop me is if you just tell me the truth. What is Orochimaru planning for Konoha?"

Tayuya would never, _ever_, betray her village, so she just sat quietly. Death was more preferable anyway. At least she would not have to hear from her annoying teammates or the more annoying blond until they reached hell with her. In her opinion, people like her did not deserve to see paradise.

As for Naruto, he was fighting off a laugh. He was bluffing. Killing the redhead was more trouble than it was worth and he was definitely not the one to kill others without reason. Thankfully Tayuya did not know _everything_ about the blond or she would have called his bluff and attempted to fight hist grip.

"You know, if you look at it," Naruto continued. "You're really in no position to fight. While Sakon and Ukon should be up in a few more hours, I doubt that they could stop the fox, which I _will_ unleash because I'm not going to allow you to trap me in another genjutsu." Tayuya still laid quietly, her eyes closed as she attempted to count all the innocent she had killed. Now would be the perfect time to make amends, right? "Look, I'll even offer to protect you from Orochimaru if he ever finds out. Just tell me."

"Protect me?" the words escaped her as soon as they reached her ears. "Bullshit! You and that pedophile-sensei of yours will probably take turns ass-raping me if I took that offer!"

Naruto chuckled a bit. "As cute as you are, I don't think Ero-sennin will take _that_ much of a liking in you. You are one of his biggest rival's elite guards."

"Yeah fucking right! Have you _read_ those fucking books of his?" Tayuya responded.

"A little…" Naruto said offhandedly. "Oh well. Since you're not going to tell me." Tayuya's eyes shot open as she heard _that_ sound. Electricity was above her and unlike the first time this attack was meant for her, Naruto was in control of his actions. "Say hello to the afterlife for me."

No tears. No insults. No obscenities. She would go in peace with one thought in mind. Naruto and Orochimaru would pay. Hopefully at the same time in a slow and merciless manner. And by some yaoi fan at that. Yeah. That would be the perfect way for the those two to go in her opinion. But before that came, the sound of cackling lightning ended and the weight that was previously on her back was not there anymore. Quickly jumping to her feet, she turned to see Naruto walking away.

"Oi, get the fuck back here Shithead!" Tayuya called to him.

"I'm going to meditate in peace. Don't bother me unless you have important to say." Naruto replied.

Standing in utter confusion, Tayuya could only watch Naruto sit a distance away from her, going back into his deep meditation.

"What the hell was that for?" Tayuya wondered.

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

While Tayuya had been beyond loyal to the snake bastard, Naruto did get one important thing out of her and Sakon. The design of their Curse Marks. They were complicated seals, beyond his knowledge that's for sure, and he had spent many hours at night trying to learn how one applied and remove them. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that when Itachi found out, there would be hell to pay. And while Naruto was confident in his skills, going against the Uchiha Prodigy and surviving would only be possible if Jiraiya was with him and Kisame was not with Itachi.

_'I wish I could've gotten some information for you Jii-san.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto heard a small explosion and looked below in the arena. Dosu's arm had punched into the earth, attemping to smash Shino's face into it. However, Naruto's temporary teammate was far more evasive than he appeared.

"You can't outrun my sound waves!" Dosu called as he came for Shino once more.

Shino held his hands in front of him, thousands of beetles flying for Dosu. Dosu stopped and changed directions quickly, now moving towards the wall.

"It is impossible to try and outrun them. They are everywhere." Shino stated in his stoic voice. "No matter where you go, they will just follow you."

Dosu backed against the wall until he felt something crawling on him. He turned his head to see the insects marching down the wall onto him.

"What the hell? Get them off of me!" Dosu called.

"I gave you a chance to surrender and you chose to fight." Shino said.

Naruto smirked. "Good ol' Shino. Whenever in a pinch, those creepy ass bugs are there to bail him out." Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Maybe you should've been an Aburame. Although the bugs would be constantly moving inside of you, you definitely wouldn't have to do much work if you could train them properly."

"That's not my style. The buzzing from my own body would become too troublesome and I wouldn't be able to enjoy watching clouds. Plus, having beetles enter and exit through holes in my skin is just plain creepy." Shikamaru responded.

"True." Naruto said.

"You know," Shikamaru said. "When I first saw you in the Forest of Death, I expected you to turn on Sakura and make quick work of Sasuke. But you didn't. I don't know much about you, Naruto, but I know that someone with your skills could have easily killed Sasuke back there. With a seal that can force another to receed, it wouldn't be that hard."

Naruto nodded. "True."

"My only question is," Shikamaru said. "Do you really think you can stop Gaara?"

The question was loud enough for the Sand Siblings to hear it and each of the glanced towards Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Believe it."

**XXX**

"Of all the times to get information on Akatsuki," the Toad Sage said as he looked at the information that was presented to him. "Hmm… Seems as if they're going to be on the move in… Three years. And here I thought it was something instant." Jiraiya sighed. "Oh well. Now I have to go back to my original research."

**XXX**

"Winner: Shino Aburame." Genma said as Shino came back to the waiting room.

"For a second there, I was beginning to doubt you." Naruto said with a grin. "What took you so long?"

Shino did not respond, just staring out into the arena.

"The next match is between Shikamaru Nara and Temari." Genma announced.

"Heh, that's my cue." Temari said before swinging her large fan causing a strong gust of wind to blow throughout the arena. She jumped onto her fan and rode the wind into the center where Genma stood. "I was waiting for this all day."

"Is that so?" Genma responded before eying Shikamaru. "Shikamaru Nara, get down here."

"Man, because Sasuke isn't here, my match gets moved up and my opponent gets changed. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Go down there already." Naruto said giving Shikamaru a push.

Shikamaru plummeted to the ground only to be caught by a pile of Iron Sand. The sand slowly moved from beneath Shikamaru and back up to Naruto's right hand.

"This is such a drag. Why do I have to fight two girls back to back?" Shikamaru asked himself as he stood up. "I really don't want to do this."

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto called. "Don't let her looks fool you. She's one tough chick."

Shikamaru smirked. "Thanks for the advice, but I've seen what she can do." Shikamaru stretched a bit. "Alright, I'm up. Let's get this over with."

**XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Exams and Invasion Arc**

_**Chapter 10: Leaves Dancing in the Sandstorm!**_

Ino, Sakura, and Kiba turned their heads to the sound of munching. There, Choji stood with a bag of chips in his hand a sack of snacks on his arm.

"Is this seat taking?" Choji asked. Ino shook her head and Choji sat beside her. "Hey (munch) Shikamaru's match (munch) is up."

"Yeah. You've already missed Neji's and Shino's matches." Kiba said.

"Really? (Munch) Who won?" Choji asked.

"Well, Neji loss to Naruto and then Shino beat that weird-looking guy from Sound." Ino informed. "I tell you, Hinata has to be the luckiest girl in the world. _Both_ of her teammates won!"

"Yeah, well you should worry about your own teammate." Sakura replied.

"Please. Shikamaru's got this one in the bag." Ino said before hopping up with excitement. "Go Shikamaru! Use your ultra-super-cool techniques and bring this bitch down!"

Sakura, Kiba, and Choji sweat-dropped as some of the other spectators witnessed this with confusion and fear.

_'Man she's scary.'_ Kiba thought.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered before he caught Temari coming for him.

Temari slammed her closed Iron Fan into what should have been Shikamaru. After the dust cleared, she realized that she had missed.

"You know, fighting a girl is really not classy for a guy. Then again, I never said I was a classy guy." Shikamaru said.

Temari turned her gaze to see him standing on a kunai embedded in the wall, his hands in his pockets. Temari growled before opening and swinging her fan, another strong gust of wind following the act. When the debris cleared again, Shikamaru was gone again.

"You're good for running, I can say that." Temari said. "But you can't run forever."

Naruto only smirked at the statement. He had heard it before in the Land of Water.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

"Get your fucking ass back here Shithead!" Tayuya screamed as she chased after Naruto who was in possession of her cap.

Sakon and Ukon both stood with amused smirks on their faces.

"I didn't think the kid had the balls to do that." Sakon said.

"He's dead." Ukon replied. "As soon as she catches him."

Naruto continued running, liking this idea of training. By putting gravity seals on him and having a _really_ good reason to run, he knew his strength, speed, and stamina would increase to the point that he did not have to rely on chakra as much. Having a murderous Tayuya behind him who was seconds away from summoning her doki, Naruto could only keep running no matter how tired he felt.

"You're a fucking good runner, but you can't run forever! And when I catch you I'm going to kill you!" Tayuya shouted.

Naruto grinned. _'Best idea ever.'_

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

Naruto glanced to see Shikamaru behind a tree.

_'Man this is such a drag. With that fan of hers, I won't be able to get close enough for my Shadow Possession to work.'_ Shikamaru thought as he clutched two kunai. _'Troublesome girl…'_

Temari paused for a moment until she saw two kunai coming for her. She swung her fan, using wind to deflect the attack much like she did Tenten.

"Is that it?" Temari asked before she saw Shikamaru's shadow extend towards her. Her eyes widened slightly before she began to backtrack. Soon, the shadow went back to Shikamaru, who was now standing beside the tree. "I get it. You can use the shadows around you to stretch your own, such as the wall."

"Heh, you got me." Shikamaru responded.

Temari drew a line in the ground with her fan.

_'As long as I stay behind this line, he can't get me.'_ Temari thought as she opened her fan.

The match continued for another fifteen minutes with Temari attempting to blow the Nara out of the arena, but he had done a commendable job staying rather unharmed. Now he was completely concealed within a bush, his eyes closed in concentration. Since Temari was no longer shouting or swinging her fan, he could think in peace.

"I knew (munch) that he was (munch) going to run. That's all (munch) Shikamaru's good for." Choji said while eating his fourth (or fifth) bag of chips.

"Yeah right!" Ino said. "Shikamaru's just thinking of a way to win. I mean, think about it, without him, we wouldn't have made it through the first round." Ino then placed her hands around her mouth. "Hey Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass in gear and beat her already!"

Asuma sighed. "She's still a loudmouth."

Kurenai frowned. "She has a point. Shikamaru's done nothing but run this entire match."

"No." Asuma said. "He's just doing what he does better than anyone." Asuma smirked. "Thinking."

_'Got it.'_ Shikamaru thought as he opened his eyes.

Temari stood still listening carefully. She heard a small rustling from the bush.

"I got you now!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan.

Shikamaru quickly got out of harms way and held a familiar hand seal, his shadow heading towards Temari. Temari smirked.

"Did you forget? You can't go past this mark." Temari said smugly before his shadow past the line, reaching for her. Due to her sharpened reflexes, she was able to dance around his reach until his shadow paused and began retreating. She drew another line. "There. This should be it."

Shkamaru turned his eyes towards the sky, seeing a passing cloud.

_'Fighting this troublesome girl on such a nice day. This is such a drag.'_ Shikamaru thought before dodging the wind Temari's fan again, staying against the wall.

"Hold still!" Temari shouted swinging again.

Shikamaru ducked behind what remained from the tree he was behind earlier.

_'I'm not Tenten, but I should be able to hit them from here.'_ Shikamaru thought. _'I just have to get her to move one more time.'_

Shikamaru tossed several kunai in the air. Temari saw this and was about to blow them away before she saw his shadow coming at her again. And like before, it surpassed her mark, forcing her to retreat to her right, away from the kunai and away from his shadow. Again, his shadow withdrew.

_'Now for part two.'_ Shikamaru thought. _'This is going to hurt.'_

Shikamaru revealed himself, moving along the wall at a good pace. Temari smirked.

_'Must be running low on chakra.'_ Temari thought as she waved her fan.

Shikamaru held a hand seal before the wind pushed him against the wall. He grunted in pain, but kept his concentration on his shadow.

"Ah! Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing?" Ino called.

"I think he's losing." Kiba said before the blonde glared past Sakura to Kiba. "What? He is."

"Hey Temari! Look out behind you!" Kankuro shouted.

"What?" Temari asked before she saw Shikamaru's shadow moving from the wall behind her. She began dodging again. "How?" When the shadow reached its limit, it went back against the wall. "I get it. He used the wall's shadow to circle the entire arena. And to do that, he had to be pressed against the wall completely. He used my own attack against me."

_'That was pretty clever.'_ Naruto thought.

"He almost had her that time." Kurenai said. "Maybe you're right about this Nara kid."

"He might not have the motivation to fight, but his strategies are practically flawless." Asuma said. "And that's because Shikamaru Nara is Konoha's most cowardly, laziest, genius ever."

"Well, that last attack took a lot out of you." Temari said to the tired appearing Shikamaru. She opened her fan behind her. "Well then, I guess I should finish this. Any last words?"

"Boom." Shikamaru said before a blast of bright light flashed behind Temari. The light was enough to temporary blind many, but when they were able to see again, Shikamaru's shadow was successfully bound with Temari's. "Shadow Possession complete."

"Wh-what? H-how did this happen." Temari asked.

"Turn around. Go ahead, I'll let you." Shikamaru said as he turned his head. Temari was forced to turn to see the kunai Shikamaru had previously thrown in a few craters. "Those holes in the ground were created by Naruto when he was swinging for Neji."

"What?" Temari gasped.

"Had you been paying attention to Naruto's actual strategy and not the fighting, you would've known that he concealed seals within each crater before trapping Neji. Each one of my kunai had a flash bomb on them, so I had to time this right." Shikamaru explained. "The longest it takes for a flash bomb to go off is three minutes. Many people don't use these flash bombs as the enemy has usually found a way to either disarm them or simply gone out of range."

Temari was forced to turn to Shikamaru as he continued.

"You were so worried about the shadows of the wall and trees that you forgot that you cast one yourself. A pretty big one when you open your fan up too. Instead of stretching my shadow to connect with yours, I just had to find a way to get your shadow to come to me." Shikamaru concluded.

"Alright Shikamaru!" Ino cheered.

"Amazing." Sakura said.

"N-no way! That coward actually outsmarted Temari?" Kankuro questioned.

Naruto grinned. _'I have to give it to him. I wouldn't have thought about that.'_

"Brilliant." Kurenai muttered.

"I told you." Asuma said as Shikamaru and Temari began walking towards each other. "And the next move is checkmate."

Shikamaru raised his right hand into the air, causing Temari to do the same. She attempted to do or say anything, but she could not.

"Let's get this over with." Shikamaru said before he and Temari began speaking in sync.

"We, Shikamaru Nara and Temari, both forfeit."

The crowd went silent before booing.

"Coward!" a random man shouted.

"Well then… I declare this match a draw." Genma said.

"What? What the hell are you doing!" Ino shouted before grabbing Choji's collar. "Why does he have to be such a slacker?"

"That's just Shikamaru for you." Choji replied.

"What? Why did you forfeit as well?" Temari asked as Shikamaru released his hold.

"Using the wall's shadow took too much of my chakra and it'll be troublesome for me to continue." Shikamaru said. "At the same time, I just couldn't let you win after I went through the trouble of putting you into position. It'd be a waste of chakra and time if I just forfeited the match and let you continue as well."

_'This slacker… Beat me.'_ Temari thought.

Shikamaru began stretching. "That was so troublesome. And here I had thought of the next two hundred moves. Man what a drag."

_'Two hundred moves, huh? He's a smart one, this Shikamaru. Sad he doesn't have the motive to continue.'_ Genma thought with a small smile. _'Still, you gotta love the kid's style.'_

Shikamaru made his way past the Sand Siblings and stood next to Naruto and Shino.

"You're good." Naruto said. "I probably would've fallen for that one."

"Yeah, well now the final match is about to begin." Shikamaru said. "And Sasuke had better get here soon or else these people will riot."

"You're right." Naruto responded.

"Right." Genma said as Raido Namiashi left for the box seats. "We will have a short ten-minute break."

"Good." Naruto said turning around.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Out." Naruto answered. "Don't worry. I won't miss my old friend's fight."

With that, Naruto walked out of the waiting area.

**XXX**

Neji sat quietly after reading the scroll that was given to him by Hiashi. He was slightly angered that Naruto was right. His father did choose death instead of allowing Hiashi to die. The door to the small medical room opened and there stood Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I came to see if I had to literally remove that stick up your ass and beat you with it." Naruto responded.

"Tell me. Who is these great shinobi that you speak of? Who are your parents?" Neji asked.

"I will tell you, but you must promise me that you won't tell anyone else." Naruto said. "I can't have everyone knowing this." Neji gave Naruto a slight nod. "My father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." Neji's eyes widened. "And my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki Clan."

"That is impossible. The Fourth Hokage did not have any children." Neji said.

"Take a good look. Yes he did." Naruto said.

Neji only stared at Naruto with defiant eyes. His eyes then become to show his realization. The resemblance was a bit hard to deny, especially with the white coat that Naruto currently wore.

"But, like I said, that's something that only you, me, and the Hokage can discuss without punishment of the law." Naruto said.

"I see. A genius of his time and a woman from a shinobi clan had a son who was a failure," Naruto frowned. "Who bettered himself in hopes of surpassing both of his parents. Your will is what helps you defy your destiny."

"Yeah…" Naruto said, still not over being called a failure again. "Anyway, I'm going to go see the Sasuke and Gaara match. The next time we meet in battle, I hope it won't be that easy to piss you off and throw you off your game."

"I look forward to it." Neji said before Naruto left.

Walking from Neji's room in the infirmary, Naruto smiled a bit.

_'Still wish I had a cool dojutsu like the Byukaugan.'_ Naruto thought. _'I'd trade the fox for it…_

_**'Why you ungrateful meat-bag. You hold the most powerful demon in history and yet you'd trade me for a useless dojutsu like that?'**_

_'You know, to be so powerful, you're sure having trouble breaking a simple seal.' _Naruto responded.

_**'You're useless.'**_ Kyubi growled as he lied in his cage.

"Whatever…" Naruto muttered.

**XXX**

_'Well, time's up.'_ Genma thought as he stared at his watch. _'All this waiting for nothing. Damn. And it would've been a hell of a match too.'_

"Since Sasuke Uchiha isn't here…" Genma paused as he felt chakra coming from behind him.

_'Cutting it close Kakashi.'_ Hiruzen thought from the stands.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino squealed in unison.

_'Great. Just a minute ago she was pissed about Shikamaru giving up. Boy women are fickle.'_ Choji thought as he glanced at Ino.

In the arena, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask nervously.

"Sorry that we're late. Sasuke twisted his ankle while trying to retrieve his kite from a tree. I hope we're not too late." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He neither twisted his ankle nor owned a kite.

"Well, considering that we had to put this match at the _end_ of the fight card as well as giving him a ten minute break-"

"Then we're right on time. Good." Kakashi said. "Good luck in your match Sasuke."

With that, the Copy Nin used a Leaf Shunshin to leave the fighting area. Sasuke glanced lazily at Gaara.

"Before we begin, are there any words that either competitor wants to say?" Genma asked.

"Nope. Let's this over with." Sasuke said.

"Fine. The let the final match begin!" Genma said before moving away from the fighters.

Sasuke and Gaara stood motionless for a moment before Sasuke ran towards Gaara. Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. He watched Gaara's sand come to the jinchuriki's defense, only for Sasuke to disappear in a burst of speed. The sand hardly kept up with the multitude of kicks that Sasuke threw next and was unable to stop the punch that sent Gaara soaring backwards.

_'Fuzzy Eyebrows.'_ Naruto thought before he turned his attention to the stands to see the injured genin with his sensei.

Gaara's sand had cushioned his fall. Gaara stood up, his eyes fixed on his target, connecting with the spinning eyes of the Sharingan. There was another moment of complete silence until Sasuke came for Gaara again. This time, however, the sand lashed out at Sasuke in the former of tendrils. The Uchiha was able to dodge them until he was at striking range. He landed a second punch followed by a kick to Gaara's chest before he was forced to retreat from the sand coming in on him.

"Sasuke has gotten faster." Shino said. "Gaara's sand can barely keep up with him."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't count the little creep out just yet. He hasn't even begun to get angry." Naruto cut a glance towards Temari and Kankuro. "And that's what I'm waiting for."

Sasuke quickly ran through hand seals.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke called as he exhaled the large fireball.

_'Excellent… His fire-prowess is growing. Just like his brother.'_ Orochimaru thought.

Gaara's sand formed a protective wall in front of him as Sasuke kept the fire attack up. Soon Sasuke stopped and looked at the wall. The large sand wall became a tidal wave of sand, attempting to crush Sasuke. Sasuke was able to dodge and came for Gaara again attempting to beat the sand used to form the wall to the Sand genin. Before Sasuke was able to land another blow on Gaara, the gourd had became sand and launched for Sasuke. Sasuke dodged quickly before moving for Gaara again, but the sand had reached its owner and formed a sphere around him. Sasuke's hand hit the sand in vain. Spikes came from the sphere and Sasuke was forced to retreat.

"It's a good thing Sasuke has the Sharingan or else this match would've been over a while ago." Shino commented before Sasuke landed halfway up the wall, the spikes moving back to the sphere.

"You're right." Shikamaru said.

Naruto grunted. _'I think he's going for it.'_

Sasuke smirked before he began doing hand seals. Afterwards, he clutched his wrist as lightning warped around his left hand accompanied with the sound of chirping birds.

"His chakra… It's visible." Shikamaru said.

Naruto only watched as Sasuke charged for Gaara, his hand dragging along the wall and ground, creating a small trench behind him. Spikes of sand shot for Sasuke who ducked and weaved, keeping a fast pace towards his opponent. As Sasuke neared Gaara, Naruto could only think of one thing.

_'Chidori…'_

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he thrust his hand into the sphere.

The crowd was in utter astonishment. No one moved. No one made a sound. Everyone just stared as Sasuke Uchiha had just used an assassination technique to break what could be known as the ultimate defense.

Shikamaru and Shino then turned to Naruto, who now had a hand over his head.

"H-he's changing." Temari stated.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked before Sasuke forced his hand away from the sphere and flipped away from Gaara.

"Something bad is about to happen." Shino said as his bugs began to stir within him.

Naruto watched as a few spectators dropped forward in a tired fashion.

"Genjutsu…" Naruto said before the Iron Sand broke from its seal and covered Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto did not reply. "Hey Naruto, are you listening to me?"

"This is the attack that Orochimaru was planning, wasn't it?" Shino asked.

"Orochimaru? Attack? Aw man, what the heck is going on here? This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"So now what Naruto? Are you going to help us or help them?" Shino questioned.

Naruto stood frozen as he thought about the question.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

A five-year-old Naruto sat in front of Jiraiya, still confused as to why the Toad Hermit had agreed to look after him as well as respect Naruto's wishes about not returning to the village.

"Oi, Pervy Sage, why are you helping me?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya smiled. "Because I made a promise to your parents and a real shinobi never goes back on his word, even if it is a promise that he doesn't necessarily want to do, like taking care of some hotheaded gaki."

Naruto glared. "I'm not a gaki you perv! Nyah!"

JIraiya only laughed as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him for being called a gaki.

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

A young Naruto sat at the Hokage's desk with the Hokage's robes and hat swallowing him up.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Naruto, you aren't big enough for those robes yet."

"Aw come on Jii-san, if I'm going to be running this place, I have to get ready." Naruto said with a wide grin. "Believe it!"

"A part of being the Hokage means to forgive those bad people that attacked you and protecting them." Hiruzen said, causing Naruto's grin to drop. "Even I protect the people that used to pick on me when I was a genin."

"You do? But they're really mean! They don't deserve it!" Naruto said with a pout.

Hiruzen grinned. "I know Naruto, but as Hokage, you're going to have to protect all the people. Not just the ones you want to. Understood?"

"I guess." Naruto said with his arms crossed and his narrowed to thin slits. "But they should stop picking on me and calling me a demon or else I'll throw them all in jail!"

"I don't think that there's a jail large enough for all of them." Hiruzen said with a laugh.

"Or maybe I can make them all eat yucky vegetables." Naruto said.

This only made Hiruzen laugh more, hoping that Naruto had forgiven the village for the recent attack a group had done to him.

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

The sand around the trio slowly descended and went into Naruto's seal. They could now hear and see fighting around them. Naruto walked to the rail and crouched onto it.

"Neji… Thank you." Naruto said before he simply vanished.

Sakura looked around. Kiba, Ino, and Choji were all in a deep sleep. She could see the fighting all around her. The Sand and the Sound attacking the Leaf. While she was well educated, it made no sense to her. Why would they attack Konoha? What was the big deal about the Hidden Leaf Village?

"Die brat!" Sakura turned to see a man descending on her. She screamed as she covered herself. "Ugh!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see the man stopping inches away from her, a stretched tongue wrapped around his neck. The tongue tossed the man over the rails into the arena below before Naruto landed in front of Sakura. Two Sound Nins standing in front of him.

"What are you doing Naruto-san? You are supposed to be helping us!" one of the two men shouted.

"My dad gave his life saving these pathetic people." Naruto replied. "And if anyone is going to destroy them, it's going to be me. Alone." Kakashi, who had just defeated a Sand Nin, paused. "But until then… I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it standing!" Naruto revealed a scroll and unrolled it. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Sakura gasped as she was literally inches away from Samekatta. The sword that had defeated Neji was now within her grasp.

"Now," Naruto said as he pointed his blade to the two Sound shinobi. "Prepare to die for attacking the village. Oh, and tell Orochimaru, I quit."

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Exams and Invasion Arc**

_**Chapter 11: Ambush! The Invasion Begins!**_

The two Sound shinobi stood frozen for a second before Naruto crouched.

"Swift Release: Swift Beheading!" Naruto called.

Sakura watched as no one moved. She waited and waited for Naruto to launch some sort of attack, but he did not move. Then his body simply vanished and was behind the two men, their bodies frozen.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said before the two men fell to the ground, their heads toppling off.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He went after Gaara." Sakura said.

"Naruto," Kakashi said before tossing a Sound shinobi towards Guy, who landed a bone shattering spinning kick on the man. "I can summon Pakkun to get a scent on Sasuke. You-"

"Orochimaru." Naruto said, his eyes locked on the barrier that the Hokage and the Snake Sannin were in. "I'm going to save the old man."

"You have to stop Gaara from destroying the village." Kakashi said. "Take Sakura."

"Fine." Naruto said before dispelling his sword. He turned around and punched a Sand jonin with amazing strength that crated the wall behind them. "Sakura, let's go."

"H-hai." Sakura said as she stood up.

Naruto gave her a smile. "I will make sure that you are alright. Believe it."

"Right." Sakura said as she left with Naruto.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Guy asked Kakashi.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. "There's not an ounce of doubt in my body."

**XXX**

Naruto stood outside of the arena with Sakura looking around.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What's the situation?" Naruto said to seemingly no one.

Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Shikamaru landed in front of them.

"Sasuke has gone that way." Shino said pointing.

"Hiashi-sama ran after Hinata-sama and her kidnappers." Neji said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going after Sasuke and Gaara." Naruto said. "Neji, you and Ten-chan can go after Hinata. I know you want to redeem yourself to her." Neji gave a nod. "Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, you're with me."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Let's go." Naruto said before the two teams split up.

"Hey, how do you know Tenten?" Sakura asked Naruto as she attempted to keep up with him as best as she could.

"She was in my academy class when I was living here. She was my only friend." Naruto replied. "Now, stay close. I can sense Gaara ahead."

"Great." Shikamaru said lifelessly.

**XXX**

Tayuya grunted. _'Damn, Shithead actually betrayed us.'_

Within the seal, Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well, well Orochimaru. It looks like your scheme isn't going exactly like you thought it would." the Sandaime Hokage said. "The Will of Fire is still his philosophy after all."

Orochimaru snickered. "You think that I need his help to defeat you, Old Man? No. I just would love to see your face when he stuck the killing blow in you. No matter. I have other ways to kill you."

**XXX**

Naruto paused on a tree branch.

"What is it?" Sakura asked stopping on a branch above him.

"We have people following us." Naruto said. "You three go ahead. I'll catch up later."

"But you said that you had to limit the use of your Swift Release in order to fight Gaara." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "You of all people should know that the greatest ninja tool is his or her mind." Sakura blushed slightly at the comment. "Now go. I'll catch up later. And if you meet up with Sasuke and Gaara, get Sasuke and get out of there."

"Right." Shino said. "Let's go."

Naruto watched the other three genin leave before hopping onto the ground.

"One… Two… Four… Seven… Eight…" Naruto paused. "Nine. Nine of them in all." Naruto smirked. "Well then, let's go."

Eight Sound shinobi landed in front of Naruto.

"We have been ordered to take you out." the leader of the group said. "You are no longer an ally to Lord Orochimaru."

"I think I know that." Naruto said as he held a hand sign, a thick fog beginning to cover the area. "Too bad for you guys."

The leader stood his ground as his vision began clouded with the thick fog. He heard a scream from his left, then his right. A curse from behind him caused him to turn around to see nothing but the large white cloud he was trapped in. A grunt came from directly beside him. The Sound jonin turned his head to see a man drop onto the ground. He knelt to survey the kill.

_'He's using that sword.'_ the jonin thought as he eyed the large puncture wound in the dead man's back. Standing up, the Sound jonin grimaced. _'He's been studying the fighting skills of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. This fog is to compensate for the Hidden Mist technique as his sword mimics Samehada. Seems as if this brat was stronger than Lord Orochimaru thought.'_

An eerie sound ran through the area. It was the sound that made any sane Suna and Oto Nin shiver. The sound of moving sand. The kind of moving sand that was only controlled by Gaara. However, Gaara was nowhere around. This was the Iron Sand.

"Sir! Get out of the-ugh!"

"Sand Coffin!"

Blood splashed on the face of the Sound jonin. He counted off in his head. Including himself, there were four left, two standing on the ground and one hidden in the trees. In other words, there were only three more victims Naruto had before he moved to the jonin.

"Wind Shredder Jutsu!"

Two left.

"Aah!"

One left.

The jonin blinked as the fog began to clear up. When it did, Naruto stood a few paces away from the Oto jonin, a bloodied Samekatta in his right hand tightly. The jonin felt his heart pace quicken as the blond's cold blue eyes turned to him.

This was no Kyubi no Kitsune. This was all Naruto. This was the child of the devil storm; Makaze no Naruto.

"Before you go," Naruto said as he turned towards the trees. His cheeks puffed before his enlarged tongue shot out.

"Shit!" was heard from the trees before Naruto smirked.

Naruto jerked his head backwards, reeling in the hidden man like a fish. Naruto's tongue released the man and retracted to the boy. The two Sound shinobi stared as Naruto's eyes became those of the fox with a sinister glow.

"Wh-why can't I move?" the jonin asked as Naruto neared them.

"You're paralyzed. As long as you don't take your eyes off of me." Naruto said raising Samekatta. "You can thank Orochimaru for that technique… When you see him in hell that is."

**XXX**

Shino, Shikamaru, and Sakura continued towards Sasuke's position. Shino glanced over at Sakura.

"You shouldn't worry about him." Shino said, catching the pinkette's attention. "Naruto is strong enough to handle multiple of opponents at one time."

"It's not that. It's Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Sasuke going after Gaara was a dumb idea." Shikamaru stated. "And we chasing after him, is _dumber_ than that."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Let's face it. You're a kunoichi with no particular skill." Sakura glowered at that. Shikamaru glanced at Shino. "Your only weapon can be killed by spray." Shino only gave Shikamaru his normal casual glance, but he was secretly sulking as well. "And I'm a slacker who would rather one away rather than fight. And here we are going after some weirdo that can control sand."

"Way to be positive." Sakura muttered.

_**'I have skills… Somewhere…'**_ Inner Sakura moped.

"The only person that can do something is back there." Shikamaru said. "If we're not careful, we will die on this mission."

Both Shino and Sakura nodded and looked forward. Shikamaru was right about one thing. Naruto was the only one strong and crazy enough to go against Gaara. And because her two male counterparts were covered inside of Naruto's Iron Dome at the time, Sakura was the only one that saw whatever it is Gaara had become. That arm looked… She shivered. He was unhuman.

**XXX**

Naruto flipped over another Sand chunin before driving Samekatta deep into another's chest. A Sound chunin inhaled before exhaling a fireball. Naruto held his blade in front of him.

"Fire Sealing Blade." Naruto muttered. The kanji symbol for 'Fire' began to glow on the broad side of the blade as it began to absorb the flame technique. The enemy ninja stared in disbelief. "Fire Sealing Method: Searing Wave!"

Naruto waved his blade in front of him, causing a strong heatwave to shoot ahead. Two of the five enemies were unable to dodge it in time and was set ablaze. Naruto caught someone coming up behind him and was able to block the katana with his blade. Naruto was able to push the man away from him and eyed the three men that were around him. Clutching his blade, Naruto began to spin, similar to Neji's Heavenly Spin.

"Swift Rotation!" Naruto called before spinning at greater speeds. Naruto then slowed to a stop and watched the men's bodies fall to the ground disassembled. "Where are they coming from?"

"Well, well," Naruto paused and turned to see Dosu. "It looks like instead of Sasuke, I have the pleasure of wiping you out."

Naruto smirked. "You and what army?"

"Let me answer that," Naruto's smirk dropped as he saw a group of at least thirty men behind Dosu. "This army."

Naruto closed his eyes. _'No use in trying…'_

A surge of chakra caused Dosu to grunt as he saw the red chakra around Naruto. Naruto opened his now demonic eyes, his whiskers more define. With his senses heightened, Naruto could spot Asuma and Kurenai, though from their chakra signals, he could tell that they were waiting on his next move.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

In a puff of smoke, there were now hundreds of the blond behind him, though only one carried Samekatta. Dosu took a subconscious step backwards. Each clone began to give off an electric charge around their right hand.

"Lightning Sealing Release: Multiple Lightning Needle!" Naruto said as he pointed Samekatta forward. The clones thrust their hands forward, shooting needles made of pure white lightning towards Dosu and the others. Dosu, as well as several others, dodged the attack, only for the real Naruto to move. "Swift Release: Thousand Fist Mirage!"

In an instant, the clones vanished causing Dosu's visible eye to widen. He stared at Naruto only for several of fists to materialize in front of him and punch him backwards. Dosu slid on his feet before he sensed someone behind him. He attempted to maneuver his body to dodge the attacker, but was kicked in the face, sending him flying into the air.

Naruto appeared in front of Dosu. The two only stared at one another, Dosu's widened eye to Naruto's cold ones. Dosu felt his body be wrapped by some sort of paper. He attempted to struggle before Naruto flipped him upside down.

"Gravity Seal Bomb!" Naruto shouted.

Seals appeared on the paper around Dosu, increasing his weight tenfold and causing the drop to be ten-times as fast as it should have been. A large cloud of dust erupted where the two crashed. The Sound and Sand shinobi that were with Dosu and able to stand waited for a moment before they saw Naruto standing, his coat flapping a bit in the wind.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked baring his teeth.

**XXX**

Sasuke continued after Gaara, his eyes locked on his target and his target's two siblings. How Temari and Kankuro caught up to Gaara before he did, Sasuke would never know, but he did not care. He was going to defeat Gaara one way or another. He put a hand on his seal. Today, he would control it like he had been doing for the past month.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

Training within the Uchiha Compound at night, Sasuke grunted in pain as he fell onto his knees, a hand on the burning seal.

_'No! You damn seal! Stop!'_ Sasuke thought as he put all his will and power into restraining the seal.

After a few moments, the burning ceased and Sasuke was able to pull himself up to his feet. Sasuke panted in exhaustion, training with Kakashi and then extra training would do that to any shinobi. His eyes felt like they would soon drop out of his eyes from the training with his Sharingan that Kakashi had given him and his left arm was still tingling from the effects of just one Chidori.

However, Sasuke was doing a different training tonight.

"Alright," Sasuke said to himself. "Kakashi says that the Evil Sealing Method puts this thing to my mercy. It's my will that allows this stupid thing to grow." Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "And I have to muster enough hate like Itachi said… Enough anger to get this thing to work properly." The marks of the Heaven's Curse Mark began to take over Sasuke's face. "My hatred powers this thing… My will puts me in control…" Sasuke did a few hand seals. Soon he had a fully powered Chidori. "And my destiny gives me new life…"

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

Sasuke removed his hand from the seal and smirk.

"Alright. Let's do this." Sasuke said as he pushed forward.

**XXX**

Within the arena, Guy and Kakashi now stood back-to-back.

"Your student has yet to return with Naruto." Guy said. "Tell me Kakashi, doesn't that worry you?"

"Not at all." Kakashi said, his Sharingan glaring at the enemy a few yards in front of him. "You must remember that while Naruto may house a sincere and deep despise for the majority of people in Konoha, there are some he is willing to protect. You should know. You were there when he saved one."

"His teammate, Hinata. I see…" Guy said. "He would've made a fine rival for Lee!"

Kakashi sighed. "Now's really not the time Guy…"

"Yosh! Here we go! Let's see you keep up Kakashi!" Guy said before leaping off into action again.

_'How the hell do I end up with Guy while Asuma gets Kurenai?'_ Kakashi thought before going back into action as well. _'Lucky bastard…'_

**XXX**

Naruto ducked under a blow before Asuma slashed the attacking shinobi with his trench knives. Kurenai, Naruto, and Asuma regrouped.

"Just twenty left." Naruto said a bit winded.

"You say that like that's an easy number." Kurenai replied.

"Naruto," Asuma said. "Prepare that Fire Release of yours." Naruto nodded as Asuma did a few hand seals. "Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!"

Naruto watched the ash fire from Asuma's mouth. He held Samekatta in the air, the Fire symbol seen on the blade.

"Fire Sealing Method: Searing Wave!" Naruto called as he waved his blade in front of him.

The large cloud of ash burst into flames, destroying the enemies that were caught in it. The flame soon died and Asuma and Naruto stared at their handiwork.

"Well, I must say, you make one helluva fighter Naruto." Asuma said.

"Thanks." Naruto said before his eyes snapped to his left. "Gaara…"

"What are you going to do?" Kurenai asked her former replacement student.

"I'm going to defeat him." Naruto said. "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei, I'll do my best not to either overdo it or hurt someone in the crossfire." Kurenai smiled lightly. "Hey Asuma." Asuma now looked at Naruto. "Tell the old man, he owes me a bowl of ramen for this."

Asuma chuckled. "Will do Naruto."

With that, Naruto ran off towards the direction he could sense Shukaku.

"I wonder what the village would be like if he actually lived here." Asuma said rubbing his beard in a thoughtful manner.

Kurenai smiled. "Despite his cold nature on the battlefield, he's just a hyper, knuckle-headed boy who has a unique ability of changing one's view."

"You've really grown attached to him, haven't you?" Asuma asked.

"What can I say? He's made Hiashi open his eyes, he's gotten Shino to talk more, he's helped with HInata's training, and he even gave Yakumo a pep talk. The kid is truly a hero." Kurenai said. "I just wish he wasn't a pervert."

**XXX**

"We're closing in on them." Shino said. "Sasuke and Gaara are ahead, as well as Temari and Kankuro."

"Great. That troublesome woman again." Shikamaru said. "And here I've wasted a chuck of my chakra during the match. This is such a drag."

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Shino and I will take on Kankuro and Temari." Shikamaru responded. "You make sure that your teammate gets out of there alive."

"What about you two?" Sakura questioned.

"We'll be fine." Shino answered. "Just stick to the plan. I have a feeling that Naruto is nearing us."

Sakura gave a nod. _'That's a relief.'_

_**'Cha! Naruto-kun to the rescue!'**_Inner Sakura called as she punched the air in front of her.

**XXX**

"Stop." Gaara ordered. He has fought off the Shukaku's hold momentarily and had reverted back to himself. "We're not going to outrun them."

"Them?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Gaara said before Sasuke landed on a tree branch. "…Uchiha…"

"You two go ahead. I can handle him." Kankuro said.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked.

Kankuro smirked. "I didn't have a match earlier, remember? I'm at a hundred percent."

"And what? You think I'm not?" Sasuke asked. "Get out of my way. I only want to fight whatever the hell he is."

"That's my brother you bastard!" Temari called as she opened her fan.

"Temari." Gaara said, stopping her. "Let's go. Kankuro can handle the Uchiha. And if he doesn't…" Gaara glared at Kankuro. "I'll kill them both."

"Sasuke-kun!"

The group looked to see Shino, Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, thank Kami you're alright." Sakura said. "We have to get back to the stadium. Kakashi-sensei said-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said. "Not until I defeat him once and for all."

"Of all the times to have that stupid pride, now's not the time." Shikamaru said. "Get your ass over here and let's go while we still can."

"Talking isn't getting us anywhere." Shino said. "He's going to fight Gaara."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru responded. "And here I thought that after the exam, I could go into the fields and stare at the clouds… Oh well, I guess it can't be help then." Shikamaru looked at Temari. "Hey, Temari, are you ready for your rematch?"

"Damn right slacker. And this time, I'm going to blow that stupid grin off of your face!" Temari said.

Gaara took that moment to hop away. Sasuke went to pursue him until Kankuro's puppet, Karasu, appeared in front of him, causing Sasuke to change directions and pause in his advance.

"Hey, your opponent is me." Shino said to Kankuro. "We didn't really get to have our match at the exams and I really wanted to see how you'd fair against me."

"I'll be with you in just a second." Kankuro said before turning to Sasuke. "Now, let's take care of the Uchiha. Get him Ka…"

Shikamaru sighed. "As pointless as it is, Shadow Possession complete." Shikamaru then looked at Sasuke. "If you're going to go after Gaara, now's your chance."

"What? What are you doing?" Sakura shouted at Shikamaru.

"Someone's got to stop that guy from destroying the village. While I doubt Sasuke could do it, he surely could delay Gaara's advance. Hopefully that will build up enough time for Naruto to get here." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke really did not like the fact that Shikamaru had basically called him second-best to Naruto, but left anyway. As soon as Sasuke was at a safe distance, Shikamaru released his hold on Kankuro.

"Three on two. We have the advantage here." Shino said.

"Are you blind? There're three of us as well." Kankuro said. "Now let's show you what the Hidden Sand is made of!"

**XXX**

Tayuya watched the match between the Hiruzen and the Senju Brothers. Thankfully, Kin's failure in the Chunin Exams had caused her to take Tayuya's place in the resurrection of the Nidaime Hokage. After his arms were injured, Zaku's fate had already been sealed.

Tayuya could see the old Sandaime Hokage getting beaten by the two previous Hokages and winced slightly. This man was once a man that Naruto considered a grandfather and while she could kill anyone without as much as batting an eye, she knew that the death of the Hokage would do nothing less than cause Naruto extra grief.

_'What the hell am I thinking? I'm a fucking shinobi. We kill for a living and my mission is to keep this up until the old bastard dies, whether Shithead likes it or not!'_ Tayuya thought before thinking about what Naruto told her and Sakon.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

Naruto, Sakon, and Tayuya sat around a small fire as the blond ate a bowl of ramen.

"So, why do you even care for that village?" Sakon asked. "From what you've told us, they all hate you."

Naruto glanced at Sakon. "The Hokage."

Now Tayuya questioned. "What does the old bastard have to do with this?"

A flare of chakra told Tayuya to shush, and despite herself, she did.

"The old man is probably one of the reasons I care to save the people I do. He taught me a lot about the Will of Fire when I was younger." Naruto said. "Hell, without him, I'd probably be dead now and you guys would be worrying about a rampaging nine-tailed fox."

"Well, too bad that we have to destroy the village." Sakon said. Naruto did not reply, causing Tayuya and Sakon to shift uneasily. "You do remember your part, right?"

"Fight Gaara. I remember." Naruto said before rising. "You know, Hiru-jii told me that when the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew. In other words, destroying a few buildings and killing a number of people will _never_ destroy Konohagakure no Sato. Not as long the Will still burns in just one soul…" Naruto paused. "To destroy the village, you'd have to kill at least four of the strongest shinobi alive. Hiru-jii, Ero-sennin, Kakashi, and me."

Sakon and Tayuya both tensed at this. They had expected Naruto to attempt to attack whoever Orochimaru sent with him and this would be the ideal moment. However, the blond just smiled.

"But, I know that killing all four of us at once, if one of us at all, is near impossible to do. Even for a man like Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"What the hell are you talking about Shithead? Orochimaru could kill you and ass fuck your corpse for the rest of eternity." Tayuya said.

"I'm not stupid enough to fight Orochimaru head on. I'd simply just use the Swift Release to get away. By the time he catches up to me, I'd be strong enough to finish him." Naruto said.

"Hypothetically speaking," Sakon stated. "If Orochimaru-sama _were_ to kill any of the other three that you named, what would you do?"

"Hmm… That's a good question." Naruto said. "Seeing as Jiraiya and Hiru-jii are the closest thing I've had to a father, I guess I'd go on a berserk rage until I killed him and all four of you since none of you told me the plan in the first place."

"Just wondering." Sakon replied before Naruto walked off.

"We're fucked." Tayuya muttered.

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

_'We're so fucked.'_ Tayuya thought.

**XXX**

"Get him!" Kankuro said a bit maniacally as Karuso came for Shino. The puppet slashed through the boy, only for Shino's body to deteriorate into a swarm of bugs. "Shit! More bugs!"

"Heads up!" Temari called as she waved her large fan in front of her.

Sakura's body was blown against a tree before it poofed into a log.

"Replacement, eh? They're going to keep popping in and out like that slacker did to me during our match." Temari said. "Well, too bad it's not going to work."

Sakura panted quietly. "How are we going to get pass them?"

"We're not. Not all of us at least." Shikamaru said. "We're going to have to make a diversion so that one of us can go off to Sasuke."

"Agreed." Shino said. "Sakura, Shikamaru and I will divert them for only a few minutes. You will go and help Sasuke."

Sakura froze in her response.

"Now is really not the time for you to put anything between you and your undeniable loyalty to Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "Go out there and help anyway you can. We can take on these two."

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Alright, here we go." Shikamaru said doing hand seals. "Clone Jutsu."

Temari and Kankuro waited patiently before they saw three bodies spreading apart.

"They're running huh? This just got more amusing." Kankuro said sending Karuso after what he thought was Sakura.

"Take this slacker!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan towards Shino and Shikamaru. Temari smirked when she saw Shikamaru and Shino collide into a tree. "Got them."

"Me too." Kankuro said before Karuso's attack went directly through Sakura. "What? A clone?"

**XXX**

Sakura was now hopping between trees.

_'Take care guys.'_ Sakura thought. _'Sasuke-kun, hold on. I'm coming.'_

**XXX**

Sasuke was able to stop Gaara by landing in front of him.

"Stop running. You'll only delay the inevitable." Sasuke said. "So, are you ready to finish this?"

"You're starting to annoy me." Gaara said as his right eye changed to that of Shukaku's. "But… If you're in such a haste to die…"

Sasuke watched in slight horror as the gourd on Gaara's back shattered and the sand began to cover Gaara's body. The right half of Gaara's face and right arm became that of a tanuki while a tail grew as well.

_'This guy, he's just like Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought as he envisioned Naruto's Beast Mimicry Trasnformation. _'Yeah, it's just the same. I'd better see what he can do before I run in there.'_

Gaara watched Sasuke swallow a pill. Soon, Sasuke's demeanor changed to that of a more confident one.

"I'll have to thank Kiba for that one." Sasuke said his Sharingan glaring at Gaara. "Now, let's finish this!"

Gaara fired his right arm towards Sasuke, the limb extending to extraordinary lengths. Sasuke dodged the attack and tossed a handful of kunai at the jinchuriki. Gaara was able tot swat the weapons away with a flick of his tail.

"Damn that stupid thing." Sasuke said as he did hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke exhaled the large fireball towards Gaara, who only shielded himself with his right arm. With a wave of his arm, Gaara dispelled the fireball, causing Sasuke to glare.

"So a little burn isn't going to work." Sasuke said. "No matter. I'll just have to work harder!"

Gaara saw as Sasuke vanished with a burst of speed. Sasuke came from Gaara's left with a sharp kick that snapped Gaara's head to the side, but Gaara counted with a slap of his tail. Sasuke regained his balance and tossed two kunai at Gaara. Again, Gaara raised his right arm to capture the weapons.

_'Got him.'_ Sasuke thought while doing hand seals.

Gaara's eyes caught the sunlight reflecting off of something. He then realized what it was. Wires.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

Sasuke's flame raced down the wires towards Gaara, engulfing his opponent like he had done to Orochimaru. Sasuke kept the attack up for as long as he could without too much chakrak stress and then waited. A demonic hand shot from the cloud of smoke and dust towards Sasuke. Sasuke was able to dodge the clawed hand and moved to a safe distance. When the smoke cleared, Gaara's upper body resembled the biju that he carried, only his lower body being normal.

"This isn't good." Sasuke said as Gaara inhaled deeply before exhaling a large sandstorm towards Sasuke.

Sasuke covered himself as he was blown backwards. Sasuke rolled on the ground for a few feet before he was able to come to a stop. His Sharingan picked up on Gaara firing shuriken made from sand towards his direction. Sasuke was able to move out of the way of the attack.

"You think you're the only one with power?" Sasuke asked the large demon. "I have news for you. You're not!"

_'Alright seal… Give me more power!'_ Sasuke thought as he put his chakra into the Heaven's Curse Mark.

Gaara's eyes were focused on the symbols that began to take up Sasuke's face. The dark chakra that surrounded the Uchiha made Gaara think that Sasuke could be something akin to a jinchuriki. And that only fueled his rage further.

"Now," Sasuke said. "Let's end this thing!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called coming towards the area. Sakura paused when she saw Sasuke's form. "S-S-Sasuke…"

"Get out of here Sakura. This doesn't concern you." Sasuke said, his eyes still focused on Gaara.

"You're using it again." Sakura said as she moved towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, you have to stop before that thing ruins your mind! It'll make you just like Orochimaru!"

"Stay back Sakura. I won't warn you again." Sasuke said.

Sakura paused before coming closer. She remembered that her hug seemed to snap Sasuke out of the rage the first time. It might do it again.

"Sasuke-kun, please," Sakura was seconds from embracing him before Sasuke's hand rose to strike her. Sakura froze before something stopped Sasuke.

"You reek of foul chakra, teme." Naruto said before tossing Sasuke away from Sakura. Sasuke slid on his feet and glared at the blond. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke is right. You have to go." Naruto turned his gaze from Sasuke to Gaara. "What's about to happen here is something I don't want you to be apart of. You've done your job."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Sakura nearly cried.

Naruto smiled. "You're wrong. You've helped Shikamaru and Shino out in their battle as well as found Sasuke. You did more than what you were asked to do." While Naruto clearly found the area due to the presence of Shukaku, he still wanted Sakura to feel better about herself. "Go. I'll handle it from here."

"Hai." Sakura said. "Please, be careful, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto waited for Sakura to leave before he glanced at Sasuke and Gaara.

"So how about you say we get rid of the Uchiha and finish what we started in Suna?" Naruto asked Gaara.

Gaara inhaled deeply before using the Inifinte Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough again, this time aimed for Naruto. Naruto was prepared to counter this until he saw Sasuke's fireball ignite the wind-sand attack.

_'Glass.'_ Naruto thought as the Iron Sand formed a protective dome around Naruto.

Sasuke saw Naruto on the defensive and moved towards Gaara.

_'His legs.'_ Sasuke thought.

Gaara saw Sasuke's intentions and swung an arm for the Uchiha. Dodging the attack, Sasuke did a few hand seals before exhaling small fireballs at Gaara. The fireballs slowly extinguish to reveal the shuriken that were concealed within them. The shuriken embedded themselves into Gaara's body. Gaara inhaled before giving a fierce roar, firing the shuriken back towards Sasuke. Thankfully, the combination of the Heaven's Curse Mark and his Sharingan were able to give Sasuke the reflexes and speed to dodge the weapons. However, the powerful elbow from Naruto to his gut he did not see coming. Sasuke toppled on the ground as Naruto turned towards Gaara.

"Alright. Let's finish this thing." Naruto growled pointing Samekatta towards Gaara.

Sasuke was able to stand in time to see Naruto and Gaara running towards each other. With one quick slice, Naruto cut straight through Gaara's arm and landed on a branch in a tree. Sasuke was seconds away from admitting how pathetic Gaara was for not seeing the obvious swing until the detached arm shot for Naruto.

Naruto turned just in time to see the arm grab him and slam him against a tree trunk.

_'Man… This thing is tighter than before.'_ Naruto thought. _'But I'm stronger too!'_

Sasuke was currently dodging Gaara's Sand Shuriken before he and Gaara sensed Naruto's rise in chakra.

"Byakurai!" Naruto shouted as the lightning shattered his restraints. Naruto raised Samekatta. "Fire Sealing Method: Searing Wave!"

Gaara spat out a flood of sand from his mouth creating a giant sand wall in front of him. While Gaara was shielded from the attack, the area around Gaara was not. Sasuke, who dodged the attack, watched as several of trees lit into flames.

Gaara inhaled some of the sand in front of him before exhaling a powerful ball of sand towards Naruto. Naruto was able to dodge the attack.

Sasuke stood amazed as a row of trees were flattened by the attack.

_'That… Thing… It's so strong…'_ Sasuke thought. _'But my reason to live…'_ Electricity began forming around Sasuke's arm. _'My vengeance…'_ Sasuke glared at Gaara. _'It's stronger!'_

Naruto spotted Sasuke coming for Gaara.

"Idiot!" Naruto hissed as he moved to stop Sasuke.

"Eat this!" Sasuke shouted. "Chidor!"

Gaara's eyes caught on Sasuke's attack. Sasuke was in striking range until a powerful fist caused his entire body to abruptly jerk to the left, the Chidori barely touching Gaara. The sand the Gaara meant to capture Sasuke in instead captured Naruto as Sasuke's body rolled on the ground.

_'Without Swift Release, I wasn't fast enough to dodge that.'_ Naruto thought. _'Great… And here I thought my standard speed was rising.'_

_**'Now is not the time to talk about your incompetence. Break free from this or we will both be mocked for eternity.'**_ the fox informed Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'For once, it would be good if you actually cared about my actual well-being and not your stupid pride at being beaten by the one-tailed demon.'_ Naruto sighed. _'You're really no help at all Kyu-jii.'_

Sasuke stood up, managing to keep the Chidori still alive and blazing. He was beginning to feel the side affects of pushing out overexerting himself, but he had to defeat Gaara and Naruto and this was the only time that both enemies were at one place at one time.

Sasuke took a running start at his target. Sakura, who was watching this gasped.

"Sasuke, no!"

"Chidori!"

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Alright, the Naruto vs. Gaara battle conclusion. By the way, thanks for the reviews! 90 is actually a milestone despite what others may think. So thanks to everyone who's reviewed this!

* * *

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Exams and Invasion Arc**

_**Chapter 12: Seals of Wind and Fire! Yondaime Hokage vs Yondaime Kazekage!**_

Jiraiya was not really surprised about the attack. Then again, unlike the majority of Konoha, he had known about it for quite some time now. But what he was surprised about was the fact that Orochimaru had planted spies within the ANBU to help launch the attack. Naruto must have been unaware about this or he really wanted the village to be destroyed. Sometimes, it was hard to tell what the mind of someone as unpredictable as Naruto was really planning and plotting.

A hiss caused Jiraiya to come out of his thoughts momentarily, a grin etched on his face.

"Alright, now it's time to show you the awesome powers of Jiraiya the Toad Hermit!" Jiraiya said quite arrogantly causing Ibiki to sigh.

_'Somethings will never change.'_ Ibiki thought.

**XXX**

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke, no!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he plunged the attack into Gaara's chest causing Gaara to stand frozen for a moment.

Sakura gasped. _'Did… Did Sasuke kill him?'_

Inside of Gaara's sand, Naruto groaned.

"Bite me…" Naruto muttered before holding his slightly bleeding left hand in front of him, palm facing outwards. "Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!"

Blasting his way out of the sand for the second time, Naruto turned to see Sasuke's arm being engulfed in sand as he was being pulled into Gaara.

"I warned you…" Naruto said as red chakra outlined his body. "You should've listened! Swift Release: Swift Beheading!"

Sasuke hardly saw Naruto blur past him, but saw a glimpse of the boy nonetheless. When Naruto's afterimage disappeared from view, the real Naruto was seen with his back towards Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke pulled his arm hard, removing it from the sand before he saw Gaara's arm on the ground.

_'This guy is faster than I thought.'_ Sasuke thought before Gaara's arm retached itself. _'And this guy is just plain creepy.'_

"If you want to run, now is the chance." Naruto said as he dispelled his blade. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Transformation: Two tails!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto transformed. He gritted his teeth. This dobe was able to fight against Neji Hyuga and still have so much chakra left over! He used Byakurai twice, a move that Sasuke learned could only be used a certain amount of times of day and seriously injured Naruto's hand in the process. Yet, here he was, able to go on as if he had been playing around this entire time.

**"GRAAAAH! I WILL KILL YOU UZUMAKI!"** Gaara roared.

Sasuke and Sakura both watched in horror as the Suna native began to grow at an enourmous rate.

"What is he…?" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said quietly.

**XXX**

Shikamaru sighed. _'This woman is seriously a pain in the ass. Just how does she move so fast with that giant fan anyway? She's even scarier than Mom…'_ Shikamaru shivered at the thought. _'Oh well… It's like Dad always said. Women were made to be troublesome.'_

"Die you slacker!" Temari shouted as she descended on him.

Shikamaru rolled out of the way as Temari's fan pummeled the earth that was his previous spot. Seeing his chance, Shikamaru grabbed two kunai and moved for Temari. He was not known for his close-range combat, but with a sensei like Asuma, one should assume that he knew _some_ close-range fighting.

_'He's actually striking!'_ Temari thought in surprise as she turned around to prepare to move.

_'Got him.'_ Kankuro thought.

Shikamaru saw a wire reflect light a half a second too late as he tripped over the wire and fell forward at an uncontrollable rate. The results were, as he would put it, troublesome as he found his lips smashing against Temari's as the two toppled onto the ground.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my sister you perv!" Kankuro shouted as he revealed himself from his location.

"Got him." Shino said quietly as he pointed a finger towards Kankuro, hundreds of bugs flying towards the puppet user.

"Shit." Kankuro mumbled angrily as he began to back track away from Shino's bugs.

Shikamaru had rolled off of Temari and lied on his back.

"It wasn't according to plan, but it worked out just as well." Shikamaru said.

Temari grunted. "You… Fucking… Slacker… I'll kill… You for that!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like I haven't heard that one before." Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms behind his head, forcing Temari to do the same. "To be honest, I've always wanted my first kiss to be pleasurable by a girl that I desire. Not some crazy chick with a giant ass fan, a brother who wears make-up, and another brother whose half insane."

"You bastard!" Temari shouted. "How dare you steal my first kiss!"

Shikamaru yawned. "At any rate, you should really blame your brother for throwing his wire beneath me. I would have simply stabbed you." Shikamaru closed his eyes, causing Temari to close her eyes. "We're going to take a nap because fighting now is way too troublesome. Shino can handle your brother."

"Heh, yeah right. As soon as you're asleep, I'll break this thing and kill you myself." Temari retorted.

"Haven't you heard? I can hold this in my sleep. And while our shadows are connected, any damage I take, you feel." Shikamaru was bluffing a bit about the description of the jutsu, but from his natural lazy tone of voice, Temari did not pick it up at all. "So if I were you, I'd try to keep me alive until I release you from this hold or else, you'll just die with me."

"Damn… Defeated by this slacker… Twice in one day… It's shameful!" Temari said.

"Hey, I am right here you know? Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said.

**XXX**

Within the village, Jiraiya paused in his fighting.

"Shukaku…" Jiraiya said as he saw the large demon in the distance.

**XXX**

Orochimaru snickered. "Kukuku, the time has finally come, Sarutobi-sensei. Gaara has transformed and your village is about to be in ruins."

Hiruzen panted as he had put space between himself and his former mentors.

"You underestimate the power of the Hidden Leaf Village. The Will of Fire will never let you nor anyone else destroy it." Hiruzen said.

Tayuya glanced at Sakon, both of them thinking about what Naruto said.

**XXX**

"How the hell are you going to battle that thing?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before punching the Uchiha with all his might, sending Sasuke flying through several of trees.

"Bastard…" Naruto said before turning his eyes towards Gaara. "Now then. I can only use my transformation for twenty minutes, meaning for now, I'll have to tire him out in this form without using the Swift Release that much. That gives me just one Byakurai to use, at maximum two Devil Storm techniques, and a few hundred Shadow Clones. But if I don't use any of that, I still have the Fox Fire and Fox Twister as well as a few others and Iron Sand. Plus my sealing… Yeah, let's go with Plan B."

Gaara let out an eerie roar. Naruto smirked.

"Alright Gaara. Let's see what you got!" Naruto shouted.

**"Don't underestimate me!"** Gaara roared before attempting to crush Naruto with one of his front claws.

Naruto dodged the attack and began running up the large arm towards the head.

"I'm going to knock some sense into you!" Naruto shouted.

Spikes and tendrils of sand shot for Naruto as he ran up the arm, but he was able to weave and dodge them as he headed for his destination. However, Gaara simply swung his arm, causing Naruto to fly backwards. Naruto shot his tongue for a tree branch and pulled himself onto it before retracting his tongue.

_'Dammit, I need him to come out of its body to attack him.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the spot where Gaara's body should have been. _'He's still in control though, meaning I should be able to out power him for a while. But once Shukaku's awakened…'_

_**'Then it's my turn.'**_ The Kyubi barked.

"Right." Naruto said before exhaling a blast of fire towards the other jinchuriki.

Sasuke grunted as he lied on his back. "He's still so powerful…"

The fire attack was able to cause some damage to Gaara as the large tanuki began to growl in pain before dispersing the flames with a wave of its arms. Naruto waited for Gaara's next attack.

Gaara raised his tail in the air before thousands of sand shuriken shot for Naruto.

"Not good." Naruto said before he began to dodge the attack by weaving in and out of the trees. "Let's see how you like it! Iron Sand: Iron Bullet Jutsu!"

With a swipe of his clawed hand, Naruto sent hundreds of darts made of his Iron Sand towards Gaara. However, unlike before, the sand began to disintegrate revealing kunai with explosive tags on them. Gaara defending himself with his arm before the tags detonated.

"Boom." Naruto said with a smirk.

Gaara growled before inhaling. Seeing this, Naruto inhaled as well, timing his attack perfectly. When Gaara exhaled a powerful squall infused with sand, Naruto exhaled another powerful stream of fire. Gaara's wind was quickly ignited as Naruto's power came for him.

Sakura watched as the large demon was set ablaze.

"Amazing…" Sakura muttered.

**XXX**

"I finally got him." Kankuro said looking at Shino's downed body. "Heh. I have to hand it to you. You put up a better fight than I expected." Kankuro attempted to move, but his body gave way and he fell to a knee. "What the…"

"You should always keep an ace up your sleeve." Shino said lifting his head up. "My bugs have been eating away at your chakra ever since I allowed you sent your puppet towards me the fourth time."

"But, my poison…" Kankuro said.

"It doesn't matter. You're finished." Shino replied.

"Well done, son." Kankuro was surprised to see Shibi Aburame kneeling beside Shino. "Rest now. The poison should be nullified any second."

Kankuro allowed his eyes to drift shut.

_'Wish Dad… Was that caring…'_ Kankuro thought.

**XXX**

Kurenai sighed in defeat as Asuma scratched his head in thought. The two looked down on a sleeping Shikamaru and a sleeping Temari beside him.

"Uh…" Asuma said. "At least he won… Sort of."

"Just how does he expect to be a successful shinobi doing things like this?" Kurenai asked.

Asuma sighed. "That's Shikamaru for you. Always looking for the easy way out of things." Asuma grinned. "I guess we can chalk this up as his first lay, eh Kurenai?"

Kurenai simply rolled her eyes before turning to the distance where Gaara's Shukaku form was clearly seen.

"That's where Naruto went." Kurenai stated.

"I know." Asuma said. "Since that thing isn't marching towards the village, he must still be alive and diverting its attention."

"I hope so…" Kurenai replied.

"Give the kid credit. He is Makaze no Naruto, you know?" Asuma said.

"But he's still a kid!" Kurenai snapped. "If everyone stopped seeing him as the Nine-tailed Fox or Makaze no Naruto, they would see that he's just a child. Much like Shikamaru is to, Sasuke is to Kakashi, and Lee is to Guy. While I've obviously turned my attention towards Yakumo since she is a genjutsu specialist, I try to show all my students the same compassion. And Naruto is my student."

"Hm," Asuma responded. "You're right. But I don't think now is the best time to go after them. We should get these two out of the way. This is the Kazekage's daughter."

"Right." Kurenai said.

**XXX**

**"DIE UZUMAKI!"** Gaara shouted as he fired four large tendrils of sand towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged the four tentacles as they pounded into the ground, flattening out the earth beneath them.

"If I'm not careful, this guy is going to level me." Naruto said as he held his hands forward. "Luckily I'm smarter than that."

Sakura watched as paper strips fluttered and shot for Gaara. The paper began to attach themselves to Gaara as Naruto held a hand seal.

"Gravity Seal!" Naruto called.

Gaara grunted as the gravity around him began to intensify. Soon, the large beast was brought down on its stomach.

"Here I go!" Naruto said as he ran towards Gaara. Naruto than jumped into the air. "Take this!"

With one mighty punch, the earth beneath Gaara's snout began to crack a bit. But that was all Naruto got to do as he began to backtrack from the sand that was swirling towards him. He used his own Iron Sand to protect him as he did so.

"Got him." Naruto said before Gaara blew him away with a powerful ball of sand.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"I knew it." Sasuke said as he attempted to move, however, his body began to ache severely. "The chakra from the seal… It's leaving me." Sasuke took a shaking hand and reached it into his pocket, pulling out one more soldier pill. "Now is the time to be right mutt."

**XXX**

_Flashback_

Kiba walked towards Sasuke and Kakashi, who were training for the Chunin Exams.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"If that's your reaction, then maybe I should go." Kiba muttered. "Anyway, I decided to come by and give you something. Don't take it too personal because I still want to kick your ass… But, since I'm out of the exam and therefore can no longer face Naruto, I guess it's up to you."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke replied.

Kiba revealed a capsule. "The Inuzuka soldier pills. With it, I was able to force Naruto into using Swift Release because without it, I'm faster than him. I figured that your Sharingan could keep track with him and these babies here will help you keep up with him."

"That's very generous of you Kiba." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "See? That bell training really did help your teamwork."

"Like hell it did! I got tied to a damn stump!" Kiba shot back before turning towards Sasuke. "Well? Are you going to take them or what?"

Sasuke took the capsule. "Hmm, maybe you're not such a loser after all."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I said, don't take this too personally because I _will_ kick your ass one day." Kiba said. "Now, I have to go help Hana out or else she'll be mad and… Well, it's not a pretty sight. Smell ya later."

With that, Kiba began walking away with Sasuke looking at the container of pills.

"Perfect…" Sasuke muttered.

_End Flashabck_

**XXX**

Sasuke swallowed the pill and closed his eyes.

Naruto was slapped by a whip of sand that caused the blond to roll backwards for a moment before sliding on all four.

"I'm really getting tired of you!" Naruto shouted as he held his left hand in front of him. "Byakurai!"

**"Sand Bullet Jutsu!"** Gaara shouted before firing the powerful sphere of sand towards Naruto.

Naruto cursed as the sand attack shot through his lightning and jumped out of the way to avoid being directly hit. However, the attack was strong enough to knock Naruto off balance, sending the blond into a tree which uprooted shortly after.

Naruto rubbed his head slightly before rolling out of the way of Sasuke's foot. The missed attack was enough to dent the downed tree that Naruto was previously lying on.

"What the hell is your problem!" Naruto called.

"I will beat you both!" Sasuke called as he came towards Naruto with a kunai in each hand.

_**'You can't be bothered by the Uchiha!'**_ Kyubi told its container. _**'Kill Shukaku first!'**_

"Fox Twister!" Naruto called whipping his two tails in front of him.

A large twister was formed and made its way towards Sasuke. Sasuke began to backtrack until the twister was dispatched by a Sand Bullet from Gaara. Sasuke turned his head to see Gaara's upper body on top of Shukaku's head.

**"Mother wants your blood Kyubi!"** Gaara called. **"And mother will have it today!"** Naruto saw a hand seal and gulped slightly. **"Feigning Sleep!"**

Naruto and Sasuke stood still as Gaara's body went limp. A rise of chakra was felt coming from the large monstrosity before a psychotic laughter was heard.

**"I'm awake! Hahaha! Now…"** Shukaku glared down at Naruto. **"You!"**

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he dodged a swipe from the now stronger opponent. "Sasuke! Get out of here now!"

"…" Sasuke stood speechless as he stared at the large demon.

Shukaku crouched down, his face now inches away from Sasuke. He glared into his eyes before narrowing his own.

**"An Uchiha…? This is great! I'll kill you right now boy!"** Shukaku laughed as he raised a claw above Sasuke. **"Say hello to the Rikudo bastard!"**

Naruto shot his tongue out to wrap around Sasuke and sling the Uchiha out of the way of the attack. He then began to move towards Sasuke before the Uchiha could properly get up.

"What…" Sasuke said before Naruto landed a knee to his face, causing Sasuke to slide across the ground.

Naruto jumped towards Sasuke and slammed a palm onto his forehead.

"Uzumaki Grave Seal!" Naruto called.

Sasuke shouted in pain as the Curse Mark was eventually force to retract. Naruto stood up straight only to be caught in a sphere of sand. He used his own Iron Sand to cover the inside of Shukaku's sand.

**"The fox… You're so close to dying I can almost taste it!"** Shukaku said as it applied more pressure to Naruto.

_**'Kit, now is the time.'**_ Kyubi said.

"Right." Naruto said holding a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone was made within the dome. "Keep the Iron Sand up. I have to go talk to Mom."

"Right boss!" the clone said as it thought of the ultimate technique.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

Naruto sat in front of Kyubi's cage, only a week left before the Chunin Exams were to continue.

"Gaara is able to let Shukaku run wild, which makes him a strong opponent." Naruto said. "And here we are unable to access your Yin chakra."

**"Blame your cursed father and your meddling mother!"** Kyubi barked. **"That door won't open for either of us!"**

Naruto shrugged. "I say it's your fault. If you'd just bond with me and stop being so picky-"

**"I will **_**never**_** bond with a pathetic meatbag!"** the fox shot back.

"You do realize that it's probably the only thing that we can do to stop Gaara right?" Naruto said. "But… If you'd rather for me to be squashed by the giant _one-tailed_ raccoon then I guess it's alright by me. They won't remember me as the idiot blond that fought the tanuki. They'll remember me as the boy who held the strongest biju succumbed by the weakest."

Kyubi growled. **"You hold a strong point Kit. Perhaps when you and I have a common goal I will willingly give you my chakra without my will."**

"It's like Ero-sennin said. My will and your chakra will unlock the greatest power of all." Naruto said before pointing to the door that Kushina's statue guarded. "That."

**"Let's see if he was right."** Kyubi said.

Naruto nodded as he stood up and walked towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw a line of red chakra coming for him. Once the chakra merged with his body, he put a hand on the door handle. Unlike earlier, his mother's eyes did not glow and force him to move backwards. Gripping the handle, Naruto slid the door open slightly.

**"Yes…"** Kyubi said sinisterly. **"My chakra…"**

After that was said the door immediately shut and the statues eyes began glowing causing much pain to Naruto and the fox's chakra to retreat back into the cage.

"Ah! Damn it Kyu-jii! We were so close!" Naruto shouted.

**"At least we know what we must do."** Kyubi replied. **"We must both desire the same thing with good cause to open that door. I must be submissive to your will and you must be determined to fight."** Naruto nodded. **"However, even if you do unlock that power, my guess is that you'll have up to twenty minutes using it before it is sealed off again. A precaution that my first jailor made which stops me from breaking free."**

"Twenty minutes huh? Well, we'd better use it wisely." Naruto said. "I'm going out to train with Samekatta some more. We'll devise a plan later."

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

Naruto's body was giving immense chakra that made Sakura cringe from her position, even though he was covered in two layers of sand.

"We must be in unison…" Naruto muttered. "And the one thing we have in common now is to beat the one-tailed. I don't need much of the Yin, but I do need some."

The door inside of Naruto's mind opened slightly causing the Kyubi's eyes to widen. A bubble of dark red chakra came out of the door and merged with the seal on the floor. Kyubi then applied some of its Yang chakra to the seal as well.

Naruto held a hand seal.

"Transform!"

**XXX**

Kurenai paused as she heard a large explosion from Naruto's direction.

She gasped. "No way…"

"It can't be." Asuma said.

**XXX**

Within the arena, Kakashi and Guy, along with the other Konoha shinobi, had defeated most of the opponents when the explosion was heard.

"Sensei…" Kakashi said quietly. "Forgive me…"

**XXX**

Hiruzen and Orochimaru both paused as Kusanagi poked through the Third while he attempted to remove Orochimaru's soul from his body.

"The Nine-tailed Fox…" Hiruzen said. "But that could only mean…"

"So Gaara-kun killed Naruto-kun? That was unforeseen." Orochimaru said.

Tayuya frowned. There was just no way Naruto no matter how thick-headed, was killed by Gaara. As much as she hated to admit it, but Naruto was one of the strongest ninja she had ever come across. No. It just did not make sense at all.

"Tayuya, get your head back in the game!" Kidomaru called.

"Right." Tayuya said as she focused her attention back onto the barrier.

**XXX**

Jiraiya looked at the sight. The Nine-tailed Fox stood in front of the One-tailed Tanuki. His mind began racing through all possibilities on how this could have come to be. Of course, the most likely one was that Naruto's anger got the best of him and the fox finally broke free, killing the boy in the process. What many did not realize was that Naruto cannot die prior to the demon's extraction or else the fox dies with him. Therefore, someway, somehow, Naruto or someone else had to have summoned the fox to the battling area.

Then Jiraiya caught something. The fox was not attacking, just standing there. Had this _really_ been the Kyubi, it would have gone into an uncontrollable rampage to avenge its defeat to the Fourth Hokage as well as destroying Shukaku in the process. No. This demon, as angered as it appeared, looked tamed.

A smile came on Jiraiya's face.

"Well done gaki." Jiraiya said as he began to move to the battle between jinchuriki.

**XXX**

**"Well,"** Naruto/Kyubi said. **"This is different. I can feel a mixture of our chakra as well as something else… I like it."**

**"Did you forget about me?"** Shukaku called. **"Drilling Air Bullet!"**

Sakura watched the large fox leap into the air. The nine-tailed demon inhaled before exhaling a powerful blast of fire towards Shukaku, who actually rolled out of the way. When Naruto landed on the ground, he fired another stream of fire towards Shukaku. Shukaku formed a giant wall of sand to shield him.

_'This… This is incredible!'_ Sakura thought. _'He changed into the Nine-tailed Fox!'_

Shukaku then began to fire multiple cannonball-sized sand bullets towards his opponent at high speeds. The fox lowered its head and began to endure the attack before two of its nine tails whipped and conjured up a large twister, larger than any of the ones Sakura had seen Naruto do. Surprisingly, Shukaku only inhaled and sucked the twister into its large mouth before firing another Drilling Air Bullet towards Naruto. With a swipe of his front claw, Naruto was able to use the Searing Wave that inflamed and disintegrated the ball of wind.

"This is getting too dangerous." Sakura said as she shielded herself from the blowing debris. "I have to get Sasuke-kun out of here."

Sakura began to move towards Sasuke's downed body, her pink hair catching Shukaku's eye.

**"Another one to kill! How delicious!"** Shukuka shouted before firing multiple Drilling Air Bullets towards Sakura.

Sakura began to cover and scream before she felt something warm around her. She opened her eyes to see several of Naruto's tails around her and Sasuke.

_'Naruto-kun…'_ Sakura thought as she could hear the fox's roar in pain.

**"Take this!"** Naruto/Kyubi called as it began to form a large ball of white lightning in front of its mouth. Storm clouds formed above the fox. **"Byakurai!"**

Due to Naruto's tails being around Sasuke and Sakura, they were safe from the heat that came from the attack. However, the tails did not stop Sakura from seeing the bright light it caused.

"Amazing…" Sakura said.

Shukaku was able put up a wall of sand in time, but it did nothing but softened the impact as the lightning attack was able to break through and knocked the large sand demon on its back.

Naruto panted. _'I think we got it.'_

_**'Don't underestimate Shukaku.'**_ Kyubi warned Naruto as the tanuki rose back to its feet.

**"Lucky shot! Take this! Multipe Drilling Air Bullets!"** Shukaku bellowed.

_'We haven't tried using all of my abilities just yet.'_ Naruto told his tenant. _'Hang on!'_

Sakura was completely confused when the tails around her simply vanished. She looked around to see that the large fox was gone as well. She then caught something descended on the sand demon.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped before Shukaku swatted the fox out of the air with its tail.

Sakura eyes widened as the fox was coming directly for her and Sasuke. She felt arms around her before turning to see Jiraiya, who had moved her out of the way just in time.

"Man… I'm not as fast as I once was." Jiraiya said as he sat Sasuke and Sakura down. "But you're safe now."

"You're Jiraiya." Sakura stated.

"That's right." Jiraiya replied before turning towards the battle. "That fox, its Naruto isn't it?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai. He transformed into it."

Jiraiya grinned. "I thought so. That gaki gets stronger and stronger every time I let him out of my sight."

Naruto shook his head before he saw the tanuki coming for him and sent his tails to stop him. The nine tails all wrapped around Shukaku, slowing his momentum down to a complete stop. Naruto gave a smirk before firing his extended tongue towards Shukaku, wrapping around the demon's neck before slinging it elsewhere.

"He's got full control of it, which is impossible. There is no way that he mastered all nine tails of the Yang chakra." Jiraiya said. "Which only means that he and the fox were finally to agree on something after all."

Naruto was able to roll onto his feet and glared at the tanuki. He charged at Shukaku and vanished before reappearing directly in front of it. He landed a powerful swipe with his front right claw that caused Shukaku to stumble backwards before Naruto landed a right blow that caused the demon to tumble backwards once more. However, Shukaku still rose.

_**'Kit, you're going to have to defeat it like a demon. Use the Yin chakra and fire the Tail Beast Ball!'**_ Kyubi ordered.

_'Right.'_ Naruto responded.

Shukaku caught sight of this and began to charge up chakra as well.

"Wellt his isn't good." Jiraiya said grabbing Sasuke's down body. "Come on Pinky. We'd better get out of here."

Despite the annoying nickname, Sakura still followed Jiraiya as fast as she could. Once Jiraiya noticed that it was not fast enough he bit his thumb before running through hand seals and slammed his hands towards the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Sakura gave a surprised gasp as she felt herself rise into the air. She looked beneath her to see that she was on a giant toad.

"Gamahiro," Jiraiya said. "We need to get back to the village ASAP." Sakura was frightened as she felt the toad crouch down, but Jiraiya's hair wrapped around her. "I got you. Just keep the screaming to a minimal would ya?"

"I'll tr-aaaahhh!" Sakura responded as the toad took one large leap towards the village.

_**'Now!'**_ Kyubi shouted.

The two large demons fired their respective Tailed Beast Ball towards one another. The attacks met in the middle, the power decimating the landscape around them. Naruto used a tail to shield his eyes from debris as Shukaku was forced to cover as well.

_'Why isn't anything working?'_ Naruto asked the fox.

_**'Gaara's allowed the demon to take over. The only way to repress that it to wake Gaara up and then defeat him.'**_ Kyubi responded. _**'After that Tailed Beast Ball, I can feel that we're slowly losing chakra. It won't be long before we're defeated.'**_

_'Not on my watch.'_ Naruto replied before the large fox moved towards the large dust cloud.

Sand shot forth from the cloud, grabbing Naruto's front legs, bringing the large fox down. Shukaku laughed only before one of Naruto's tails grabbed his throat. Naruto began to force his way onto his feet, fighting against Shukaku's sand. He took aim for Shukaku's eyes before spitting several Iron Sand bullets towards them.

**"My eyes!"** Shukaku roared as it stumbled blinding.

**"Wake up!"** Naruto/Kyubi shouted as Naruto slapped Gaara with one of his tails.

There was a moment of silence before Shukaku growled.

**"No! I was just starting to warm up!"** the demon cried as Gaara shook his head and looked ahead.

"Uzumaki…" Gaara said. **"I'll kill you!"**

_**'Now!'**_ Kyubi ordered.

**"I've been saving this just for the occasion!" **Naruto/Kyubi called as four of its nine tails began to form a sphere of black wind above it. **"Wind Release: Devil Storm Jutsu!"**

The black wind fired in the form of a twister above Naruto, shooting an opening through the thick grey clouds ahead. Gaara could only watch as the tornado then shot from the clouds ten-times the size it shot up in, drilling onto the jinchuriki. The wind was strong enough to blow Naruto back as well, leveling out more of the already beatened forest. When the smoke and dust cleared, the Nine-tailed Fox stood over Gaara's down body and let out a fierce roar of victory.

**XXX**

"That boy… He did it." Ibiki said before smirking. "You've earned my respect, Naruto."

**XXX**

"Asuma, do you see what I see." Kurenai said.

"Well I'll be damned. He actually did it." Asuma replied. "Guess there's nothing to worry about now, is there?"

"No." Kurenai said with a small smile.

**XXX**

Orochimaru glanced at the sight as the Sound Four and Kabuto escorted him out of the village.

"That brat has ruined my plans." Orochimaru said. "I want him dead!"

"Hai!" the Sound Four said in unison.

Tayuya secretly smirked. _'I knew Shithead wouldn't lose.'_

**XXX**

Tenten crossed her arms with a small smile.

"Well, it seems as if Naruto did it." Tenten said. "He defeated Gaara."

"Hai." Neji replied. "He truly is a genius, wouldn't you say?"

Tenten was baffled at Neji's words but nodded anyway. She then grew a bit over-excited.

"Let's go meet him!" Tenten said. "Maybe we could talk him into staying?"

"Naruto has no intentions of staying in Konoha. Not now anyway. We'd only be wasting our breath." Neji told his teammate. "But he will be back in the future. It is destined for us to meet again in battle. Because we've made a promise to each other that we will."

"I can't wait." Tenten said.

**XXX**

In a puff of smoke, Naruto's transformation ended and the beatened and bruised blond now stood on his knees in front of Gaara.

"Why…? Why are you so strong?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled tiredly. "I… Could ask you… The same…" Naruto then looked at the dark clouds. "But it's because… I will defend the people most precious to me…"

"But… You hate this village." Gaara said.

"Not all of them." Naruto responded. "Hiru-jii… Kakashi… My teammates… Old Man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. That's all it takes… Just one person that you care about can give you power that you never thought you had."

"How did you overcome your biju?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't. I bonded with him." Naruto replied. "We both had the desire to beat you."

Gaara only lied motionless. Not even his sand was reacting at the moment.

"Our fathers entrusted us with this power for whatever the reason may be." Naruto said to Gaara. "I used to believe that this thing was a curse. I was unaccepted by the villagers and people always called me a demon. But I got news for you… Crying like some little baby isn't going to make it easier." Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly. "People are going to think what they want to. Running away and wearing masks will never solve anything."

Gaara looked at Naruto as the blond looked down on him with defiant eyes.

"The pain will only go away when you develop a bond with someone else." Naruto said. "And…" Naruto's eyes began to droop. "I'll be… Your first… Friend."

With that the blond collapsed to his side, the wounds on his face bleeding now.

_'Naruto Uzumaki…'_ Gaara thought as his eyes closed. _'My… Friend…'_


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Reconstruction Arc**

_**Chapter 13: A New Mission! Search for the New Hokage Begins!**_

There was something wrong with this picture. Though he was accustomed to traveling and sleeping on the ground or in a tree, this felt absolutely comfortable. Not as comfortable as his own bed, but close enough. Blue eyes opened for the first time since his last battle to see a scene he had not seen in years.

"The hospital…" Naruto muttered.

"Hey he's awake." Naruto was slightly angry at himself for not putting all his senses to use before saying anything. However, when his eyes connected with Tenten's, he smiled slightly. "Hey Naruto."

"Ten-chan… It's been a while." Naruto said as he attempted to move. He winced in pain. "Ow… That's new."

"Transforming into the fox," Jiraiya said leaning against the wall beside the window. "Pretty creative and dangerous. Why, if you _had_ used any more of your chakra, you could've ended up worse than this."

"Ero-sennin, what happened? Where's Hiru-jii?" Naruto asked.

The look in Jiraiya's eyes answered Naruto's question and the blond shot his eyes towards his lap, his fist clenching the sheets on his sides. Tenten saw this and gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

"It's fine Naruto." Tenten said. "You did everything you could."

"I should've gone after Orochimaru instead of Gaara." Naruto replied. "The maybe-"

"You'd be dead." Jiraiya cut Naruto off. "Don't blame yourself for sensei's death. He died protecting the village. Remember, the true measure of a shinobi isn't how he lives, its how he dies. And I don't know a more fitting way to die than that."

Naruto nodded. While this lesson had been beaten into him (figuratively of course) he still thought it was unfair. Hiruzen was the only person Naruto knew that could see the best in people. Even Jiraiya had given up on Orochimaru a while back.

"I guess I missed his funeral." Naruto said quietly.

"Hai." Tenten said. "I'm sorry Naruto. I know he meant a lot to you."

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His chakra began to circulate throughout his body normally again. He realized that the transformation had done much more than bound the wills of himself and the fox seeing as the fox had taken some damage from the battle. And the Yin chakra was once again sealed shut tightly; not even opening to help with the recovery.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto's question seemed to have snapped both Jiraiya and Tenten from their current daze.

"He was taken back to Suna." Tenten answered. "After you defeated him some Suna Nin ran out to retrieve him and the Leaf came to get you. You're like some hero now!"

Naruto smiled lightly. "No. Just someone they want." Naruto then looked at Jiraiya and suddenly frowned. "And why are you here Ero-sennin? You usually berate me for being stupid and then leave. Unless there's something I missed."

"I'm charged with finding Tsunade and I could use your help. Plus, after seeing you use the Tailed Beast Ball, I remembered that I should've taught you the Rasengan by now." Jiraiya said.

"Sure." Naruto said before his eyes snapped towards the door. "Trouble."

"Where is he?" an irate Danzo questioned with two Root members at his side.

"Danzo, what do I owe the pleasure?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

"That seal that your apprentice used nearly killed the Uchiha." Danzo said. "Do you know what that could have done to the village? If the last Uchiha were killed by _your_ apprentice at that!" Danzo's visible eye looked over a startled Tenten at the bed. "Where is he?"

"What?" Tenten asked as she turned to see Naruto had vanished.

Jiraiya chuckled. "He's around here somewhere. I'll be sure to pass on the message."

**XXX**

Naruto stood in his former outfit (see chapter one) with the large scroll standing beside him. In front of him was Hiruzen's gravesite.

"I should've known what they were up to." Naruto said. "I should've come to you like I originally thought instead of listening to Kakashi. But… I saved the village. I've forgiven them to a degree."

"I think that's all he would've wanted." Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing beside him. "Naruto, forgive me for my orders. The village needed you more than…"

"I know." Naruto said. Naruto strapped the scroll to his back and winced in pain.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied. "I just used Swift Release too early. My muscles weren't ready for that type of speed yet."

"You know," Kakashi said. "The survivors from Suna and Oto that witnessed you fighting claim that the ghost of Minato had returned."

Naruto smiled beneath his mask. "Really? I guess they must've missed the part where I transformed into a giant nine-tailed demon."

"I guess." Kakashi replied. "But many people wanted to thank you for your deed. Maybe that will convince you to stay."

"There are more people that need my help than the people of Konoha. But like I said in Wave, I will return soon. And hopefully it won't be because the village is being trampled by some giant sand tanuki." Naruto said before reaching in his pocket. He revealed a Leaf hiate and folded it up, sitting it in front of the tombstone. "I'll be back for this someday. Keep it safe."

With that, Naruto began walking away.

_'Kurenai was right. Despite his fighting prowess, he is still a child. His dream of being Hokage is still in there, somewhere.'_ Kakashi thought before turning to the sky. _'Sensei… I will teach him as you taught me. Some day.'_

**XXX**

Walking towards Ichiraku's ramen stand, Naruto glanced around to see several of the villagers already rebuilding some of the destroyed buildings.

"Hey look, it's the Makaze!"

Naruto paused in mid-step. He was not used to fighting injured seeing as most injuries would have healed by now. He reached for the only small scroll on his side that carried Samekatta before he heard clapping.

"You sure showed him!"

"Way to go kid!"

Naruto stood in the middle of the street and heard the applauding. He then smiled beneath his mask, rubbing the back of his head a bit shyly. Jiraiya, who was watching the event from a nearby rooftop, only smiled.

_'Go ahead kid. You deserve it.'_ Jiraiya thought.

Naruto continued down the street with no real destination. He stepped into a ditched and looked down, only to see the large footprint of a toad. Stepping out of the footprint, Naruto continued down the street, thinking.

His fight with Gaara made him realize just how much he had _not_ grown. Years of being known as one of the best shinobi of his time and he still would settle with just the recognization of just one village. A village that he left and despised, no less. A village that, for the first year with Jiraiya, he had dreamt would one day be destroyed and would have to _beg_ him to come back and help. But those were thoughts of his childhood. Now, now everything was different. While he wanted the village to suffer, but not to be demolished. And he certainly did not want Hiruzen to die.

Before he could ponder more, the wall of a building being rebuilt began to fall. Thinking quickly, Naruto sent out his Iron Sand that kept the wall in place.

"Hey, thanks a lot Naruto." one of the builders said before he and a few other men began to put the wall back in place.

Once he was no longer needed, Naruto began to walk away from the reconstruction to hear he thoughts better.

**XXX**

Shikamaru opened one eye to see Naruto coming towards him. Realizing that the other boy was not in a hostile mood, he closed his eyes once more. His mother would be looking for him to help with the reconstruction soon and he did want to sleep for as long as he could. Or at least have peace and quiet.

"So you lived with your fight against Temari." Naruto said. Shikamaru opened his eye to see that the blond had somehow moved to a branch in the tree above him. "That must've been interesting."

"It wasn't a total drag, despite me tripping and actually kissing the troublesome woman, I actually got a nap out of it." Shikamaru said.

Naruto smirked. "You kissed her?"

"Troublesome… I said that I tripped right?" Shikamaru replied. "Kami, why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Cause she's hot." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well I don't have a 'thing' for hot troublesome women." Shikamaru said. "My kind of girl is one that's not too pretty but not ugly either. And unlike Temari, my girl isn't loud, bossy, and just all around troublesome."

"Hmm…" Naruto responded. "Did you like the kiss?" Shikamaru began coughing causing Naruto to smirk as a prank popped into his head. He was still sore and had to limit his use of chakra, but this was worth it. "I bet if she came here right now you'd probably do it again."

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you like." Shikamaru said.

"You kissed my sister." Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he turned to see a pissed Gaara.

"G-gaara!" Shikamaru replied.

"Well," Naruto said. "If it isn't my new friend Gaara? Told you I'd find him."

"What? You were leading him to me?" Shikamaru asked angrily before he saw Gaara's gourd open. "Look, the kiss was accidental! I don't even like her like that!"

"Do you think she's ugly?" Gaara asked.

Shikamaru sat frozen. Just when he thought that he would be able to sneak away from his mom, this happened. And worst of all, Naruto was in on it. Two guys who he really did never wanted to face, in one place, at one time, on the same page.

"I'm going to kill you for stealing her first kiss." Gaara said as sand began to move towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru attempted to move, but the sand was quicker. He looked up at Naruto who simply shrugged.

"Shouldn't have kissed her and said it was nothing." Naruto said. "Everyone knows that you can't kill a girl's lover. She'd maim the poor bastard who tried that."

Shikamaru's brain ran through situations where Naruto _might_ be right. Surprisingly, he found one quickly. Ino and Sasuke or Sakura and Sasuke. The two girls would kill whoever was dumb enough to try and kill Sasuke, sans Gaara of course. Then there was his own mother who, while troublesome, would probably go Tsume Inuzuka crazy if someone were to hurt his dad.

_'Maybe he's right…'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Okay. I did mean something." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Gaara asked angrily as the sand tightened around Shikamaru.

"I… Like… Your… Sister…" Shikamaru managed to get out.

"To be so smart, you fail to realize that Gaara's and isn't black." Shikamaru blinked as this 'Gaara' now sounded a lot like Naruto. He looked to see a Shadow Clone of Naruto grinning. "Boy! We sure got you!"

"Troublesome blond…" Shikamaru grumbled as the two blonds laughed with mirth. Of course, Naruto was too busy laughing to keep the Iron Sand up and Shikamaru was free to stand up. "I hope you're happy. I'm going back to help with the building. I want tell anyone that you tried to attack a chunin."

Naruto's laughter stopped. "Attack a chunin? Who? You?" Shikamaru nodded. "Are you trying to get back at me for that joke?"

"I wish I was, but it seems that my strategies make me suited to be a leader. Therefore, I have leverage with the council." Shikamaru said, bluffing once more but he knew Naruto knew very little about the council. Or at least, he was hoping. "Therefore, attacking me would be almost as worse as starting your one-man invasion. It wouldn't end well."

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed in thought.

"There you are Naruto," Kakashi said, slightly startling Shikamaru. "Jiraiya-san said to meet him in front of the village. He's ready to go find Tsunade."

"Right." Naruto said before hopping out of the tree and dispelling his clone. "See you around sometime Shikamaru. And next time, don't trip into the kiss. Girls hate that."

Shikamaru only groaned in detest as Naruto walked away. Kakashi, however, was far from letting the subject drop.

"Tripping into a kiss?" Kakashi stated.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

**XXX**

Tenten was beyond excited that she was chosen to go with one of the legendary Sannin to find another. Of course, she realized she was only chosen so Jiraiya could attempt to coax Naruto into staying within the village, seeing as she was Naruto's longest known friend and the only one he made prior to leaving the village in the first place. Still, the chance to meet her lifelong hero was too big to pass up. Plus, she got to avoid Guy for a few days. No disrespect to the guy, but Tenten really got tired of the word "youth".

"So, is she coming with us?" Naruto asked from behind the bun-haired girl, frightening.

"Ah! Naruto! Where'd you come from?" Tenten questioned.

"Alright, let's go." Jiraiya said. "I'm sure you two have a bunch to catch up on, but Tsunade likes to move around a lot. Knowing her position now is probably all we'll have."

"Hai." Naruto and Tenten said before following the Toad Hermit out of the village.

"So why bring Ten-chan Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, causing Jiraiya's eyebrow to twitch.

"One day I'm going to beat some respect into you." Jiraiya muttered before looking at the blond. "I brought her along because she wanted to meet Tsunade, that's why."

"She and half of the other kunoichi in the village. So tell me what she's _really_ doing here." Naruto responded.

_'Curse this child's mind.'_ Jiraiya thought. _'I wonder if all of my students became this perceptive.'_

"Oi! Ero-sennin!" Naruto called before Jiraiya reprimanded him with a blow to the head. "Hey! I'm injured remember!"

"Then maybe you should've stayed in the hospital while Tenten and I found her." Jiraiya countered.

"Perv…" Naruto said. "You probably let her tag along to get a peek."

Jiraiya smirked. "You forget that you're no better than I am."

If Tenten had to guess, Naruto was gaping like a fish seen from how his mask was stretched out. It looked like it would rip anytime now. But the blond quickly regained his composure and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out sooner or later." Naruto said.

Jiraiya only nodded. He knew Naruto would not sleep until he did.

"So, Naruto-kun," Tenten said. "You became some super-strong bandit-killer huh? I guess with that Iron Sand of yours and your sword, that'll be kind of hard to beat."

"Sword?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Oh yeah, Samekatta." Naruto answered. "Some guy in Kiri made it for me."

"Kiri…? So that's where you went." Jiraiya said. "Good. I have some news on Akatsuki. Bad news, of course, but with a few more years of training, you can take it."

"_Years_?" Tenten said in shock and confusion. "He just took out Neji _and_ Gaara! What more training does he need?"

"Well if he wants to live against Itachi Uchiha, I would advise he learns how to dispel genjutsu better." Jiraiya said in a straightforward tone. "He, in a term where you children can understand, sucks in the area." Naruto crossed his arms and glared angrily at his godfather. "So therefore we'll be working on that for a year and then on to something else. Now, I just need to find a genjutsu master…"

"Forget about a genjutsu master," Naruto said now walking beside Jiraiya. "What's the news on the Akatsuki?"

"I can't tell you now because it's only speculation. But once I get word that it is a fact, I'll tell you." Jiraiya said.

Naruto frowned. "It could be too late by then."

"Then you'd better keep up with your training." Jiraiya said before patting Naruto's back. The boy yelped in pain and fell to his knees, his back arched. "So your body hasn't healed completely, eh?" Jiraiya then smirked evily. "Prepare for some payback for that trick you did at the bathhouse."

**XXX**

Orochimaru hissed in pain once more.

"How did this happen?" Orochimaru said. "The plan was perfect! I had that old fool right where I wanted him! And Gaara transformed! But," The Sound Four and Kabuto noticeably flinched at the pause. "That kid… He ruined everything!"

"While I understand your frustrations, I must advise that you take it easy for a while. Your hands are… Unserviceable at the moment." Kabuto said.

"You think I didn't know that!" Orochimaru retorted as he looked at his hands. "I will be able to use them again. That old fool may have delayed the inevitable, but Konoha will be destroyed."

A Sound chunin made his way into the room and knelt.

"Lord Orochimaru, Tsunade has been found." he said.

"Excellent." Orochimaru said. "Kabuto, let's go."

"But-"

"Let's go." Orochimaru repeated. "I will not miss the chance at the only person that can heal my arms."

"Right." Kabuto said as the two left the room.

"You think Tsunade would heal Orochimaru's hands?" Kidomaru asked.

"She'd have to be an idiot to say no." Sakon said. "Besides, Tayuya's boyfriend is-"

Sakon would never finish his sentence as Tayuya's foot met his groin with extreme speed and power, her Curse Mark already seen on her.

"Shithead ain't my fucking boyfriend! And I'll kill the next motherfucker who says it!" Tayuya growled.

Sakon only let out a high-pitch sound as he slumped to the ground. Tayuya turned around and marched out of the room.

Kidomaru smirked. "You were trying to make a joke, weren't you?" Sakon barely nodded and Kidomaru laughed. "Leave the jokes to me next time."

**XXX**

Back in Konohagakure, Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke open his eyes for the first time since his defeat to Naruto (again).

"Sasuke-kun. You're awake." Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at her. "Where're Kakashi and Kiba?"

"Kiba went to help with the rebuilding of the village while Kakashi had some patrolling mission." Sakura said. "You had all of us really worried. Naruto's seal must've done more than it should have."

"He beat Gaara, didn't he?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but what does-"

"And how did I get here?" Sasuke interrupted.

"JIraiya-san brought us here." Sakura stated.

"Us?" Now Sakura was a bit unnerved by the questions.

"Y-yeah. After Naruto used that seal on you, you passed out in the middle of Naruto and Gaara's fight, right before Naruto transformed into a large nine-tailed fox." Sakura explained. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the last piece of information before Sakura continued. "While Naruto was able to stop Gaara from killing us momentarily, he then had to turn his attention to Gaara. Jiraiya-san got us out of the area before they literally tore it apart."

"So he beat both of us." Sasuke said. "I-"

"He saved us Sasuke-kun. Without him, Gaara would have killed us both." Sakura cut her crush off. "There just wasn't anything anyone could do once he transformed into that thing."

Sasuke looked at his hands in his lap.

"I froze again. First with Orochimaru and now with Gaara." Sasuke said. "How am I going to be able to kill Itachi if I keep getting scared!"

Sakura sat quietly, trying to think of anything to calm Sasuke down. She realized that there was nothing, so attempted to grab his hand in support. However, she froze when she saw the marks of the Heaven's Curse Mark on Sasuke's left hand. Sasuke, seeing that Sakura had noticed it, quickly recalled the mark's powers.

"You should be helping with the reconstruction." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Sakura said standing up from her seat. "I'll be back in a while."

"Hn." Sasuke replield before Sakura left.

_'The power was stronger last time. But, when it was forced back, it took more of my own chakra away. Or, it could be the side-effects of those pills.'_ Sasuke thought. _'Yeah, that's what it is. Those pills.'_ Sasuke then heard a small explosion coming from outside. _'Something isn't right.'_

**XXX**

Itachi stared at Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, the latter two with their eyes closed. Kisame smirked.

"Come on Itachi, let's just kill them." Kisame said.

"Leave Kakashi. He has some use to us." Itachi replied. "The other two, you can do as you please."

"No problem!" Kisame called as he ran towards Kurenai and Asuma.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Guy!" Kurenai said.

Kisame flipped onto his feet and slid beside Itachi.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kisame asked.

"I am the Leaf's Green Beast, Might Guy!" Guy said before looking at a defeated Kakashi sinking into the river. He grabbed his rival and sat him on the ground. "What happened to him?"

"Genjutsu." Kurenai explained.

"Genjutsu huh? It must be that Sharingan." Guy replied as he moved back in front of Kurenai and Asuma. "Alright then, it's time to show these two what the power of youth is all about."

"Guy! What are you doing? If you look into his eyes, you'll get caught in his genjutsu!" Asuma said to the younger jonin.

"That would be so, but I'm not looking into his eyes," Guy said. "I'm looking at his feet." Kisame gave Itachi a strange look. "It may seem unorthodox, but after years of training with Kakashi I have learned almost everything about the Sharingan and have learned to predict an opponent's next move merely by watching their feet."

"…" Itachi stood quiet for a moment. "Tell me why you four would risk yourself for a shinobi who is no longer associated with your village?"

"What is he talking about?" Guy asked.

"They're after Naruto." Kurenai explained. "They want the Nine-tailed Fox."

Guy's eyes narrowed. "I see… Well then, Asuma, Kurenai, open your eyes and look at his feet. We're going to stop them right here, right now."

"Fighting them like this is easier said than done." Asuma said. "We don't have the training for this like you do."

"There's no need." Itachi said gaining a surprised reaction from the Leaf jonin and KIsame. "Naruto isn't in the village. Fighting you would be pointless especially when our target could be moving farther away. Kisame, let's go. We'll have to find the boy ourselves."

Kisame growled. "You three got lucky. Next time I'll be feeding one of you to Samehada."

"Let's move." Itachi said before they quickly dashed off, seconds before ANBU came into the area.

"Where are they?" the cat-masked Yugao asked.

"They're gone." Guy said. "They were after Naruto, but he's not here."

"The demon kid? What for?" a hawk-maked ANBU asked before Kurenai sent him a death glare.

"He's not a demon kid!" she corrected harshly.

"We need to get Kakashi some help." Asuma said, trying to pacify Kurenai and save a member of the ANBU at the same time.

"Right." Yugao said. "You two, get Kakashi out here. You three, you're with me. We're going to search for them."

"Don't." Guy said.

"What? Guy what are you talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"He's with Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. If those two are unfortunate to actually find Naruto, it will only end in their defeat." Guy said. "Remember, you were only his teacher for a few days. Jiraiya has been watching him since leaving the village. The two of them know how to work with each other better than you and Yakumo, Kakashi and Sasuke, Asuma and Shikamaru, and me and Lee, possibly combined."

"He's right Kurenai." Asuma replied.

Kurenai nodded. "Hai."

**XXX**

Relaxing against a tree outside of a post-station, Naruto closed his eyes as Tenten sparred with his clone. While Tenten had been more than pissed that Naruto had sent a clone to spar against her, he reasoned that his real body could not take much pain since he had yet to fully heal. Not wanting him to be harmed more (though she doubted that he was still in much pain) Tenten agreed.

Naruto was near sleep before he heard his clone scream at a ridiculously high range. Opening his eyes in frustration, he saw his clone running around while millions of weapons came down like bladed raindrops. Naruto frowned before seeing Tenten controlling said weapons, a positively evil smirk on her face.

Naruto dispelled his clone, gaining information on the conversation between said clone and kunoichi.

"Dear Kami…" Naruto said as he rose to his feet. "Ten-chan, he didn't mean to bring your lost to Temari up. It's just-"

"Shut up!" Tenten called as she caused her weapons to go to the real Naruto.

"Iron Sand: Iron Dome Jutsu!" Naruto called as the Iron Sand moved to form a protective dome around Naruto. "Man she has some anger issues…"

Naruto caused the sand to drop and turned to see the annoyed look on Tenten's face.

"I can't believe that you're so angry about that." Naruto said. "Come on Ten-chan, I know for a fact that Temari just got lucky against you."

_'Lucky to have that fan, that's for sure.'_ Naruto mentally added.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't allow your clones to be so annoying." Tenten said.

Naruto nodded. "Sure. But I think that's enough training." Naruto smiled. "You might actually do more damage to me than Gaara did if you continue."

"As if. You have that Swift Release. It makes you almost invulnerable to taijutsu." Tenten stated. "And what you can't block with that, you can block with your Iron Sand. And once that happens, you're back on the offensive."

"It's not that simple. You have to know your enemy better than that." Naruto said. "Now, how about some ramen? My treat?"

"Sure." Tenten said as the two began walking away. "I wonder if Jiraiya-san will actually find some information about Lady Tsunade."

Naruto snorted. "That old pervert? He's probably peeping on some poor woman."

"I hope not." Tenten said as she thought of a way to maim the old pervert if he _was_ peeping.

**XXX**

Sakura was worried. No. Scracth that. She was beyond worried, apprehensive, and concerned about her missing teammate. Sasuke had left the hospital without checking out and now she was wondering where he had run off to. During the Chunin Exams, Sasuke had seemed possessed by determination when facing off against Gaara and Naruto, so much that the Curse Mark took over with ease.

_'There's no way Sasuke-kun is becoming dark like Neji says. That stupid Byakugan can't see everything.'_ Sakura reasoned in her head. _'The foul chakra is coming from the Curse Mark Orochimaru gave him. That's it.'_

Rounding a corner that led to the Uchiha Compound, Sakura was met by Ino.

"Forehead? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I'm here to check on my teammate." Sakura responded. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Checking on Sasuke-kun. Glad to know that you _only_ see him as a teammate. I knew sooner or later you'd wise up that he's clearly into me." Ino said. "So, are we going or what?"

"Whatever Ino-pig." Sakura stated.

Sakura was really not in a mood to argue with her friend/enemy. The reason was because she was still worried about Sasuke. He was changing and she wanted to know if he was alright. If not, then it would not be long until Orochimaru had Sasuke. One way or the other.

**XXX**

The claimed 'Last Uchiha' was not in his compound. No, he was in the forest where Naruto and Gaara fought. The damage looked more like the village cutting down trees to extend the village walls. Walking around, Sasuke stopped at a large crater and looked down into it. The small emptied pond showed a spiral like pattern at the end. Sasuke recognized that as the damage caused by the Devil Storm Jutsu.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stared down at the center of the crater, the Curse Mark taking over once more and lightning forming around his left hand. With a roar of frustration Sasuke shot the Chidori into the center of the bowl.

"I will get stronger. And I will beat all three of you." Sasuke said. "Especially you, brother."

**XXX**

**A/N: **This chapter was basically to show the village's reactions. I made Naruto miss Sarutobi's funeral for a reason that'll be used later on. Hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Reconstruction Arc**

_**Chapter 14: Midnight Battles! Dawn of the Red Moon!**_

Tenten sighed as she could not get any sleep. The anxiety that had built inside of her when Jiraiya asked her to come and meet Tsunade was keeping her wide awake like a child on Christmas Eve. Instead, she got out of bed and moved to see if Naruto was still on the couch. However, the blond was gone.

"Naruto?" Tenten said.

After realizing that he had left the room, Tenten changed into her clothes and moved to find him. She went to the spot where they were training earlier and found Naruto meditating.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

Naruto opened an eye. "That old perv actually found a woman interested in he woke me up to tell you that he won't be back until morning. I decided to let you sleep while I meditate."

"Why?" Tenten questioned.

"She woke me up…" Naruto said, his opened eye turning red before he sighed heavily and resumed meditating. "It's almost like taking my ramen."

"Oh…" Tenten said with a nod. She had learned that Naruto worshiped the noodle dish and while he was able to eat something else, _nothing_ came between Naruto and ramen. Tenten then sat beside him. "Guess I'll join you."

"I knew you would." Tenten's eyes shot opened. That was not Naruto's voice. She whipped her head to see the blond glaring at her with the Sharingan. "You let your guard down to-" The blond quickly rolled out of the way of several spheres of Iron Sand. "You came faster than I expected."

"Naruto!" Tenten gasped as she saw _another_ Naruto. "But… Then who are you?"

"Using genjutsu on her… That's just plain pathetic." Naruto said. Tenten watched as the Sharingan-wielding Naruto transformed into Itachi. "Too bad your partner smells like three-week old fish. I could find you guys blind."

"Heh, so the brat does have sort of super nose." Kisame said before jumping down from the tree and landing behind Itachi. Tenten gasped as she crawled backwards towards Naruto. "Oh look. His girlfriend is scared stiff."

"Don't worry about it Ten-chan. The worse that will happen is that I'll unleash all of Kyubi saving you and killing these two." Naruto said in a casual tone.

"W-who are they?" Tenten asked.

"The tall weird looking guy is Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto began. "Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. Pretty dangerous. But, the one on the right. The smaller one. That's the Uchiha Prodigy himself. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." Tenten frowned. "If you think what Sasuke can do is pretty great, this guy was an ANBU at Sasuke's age now."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Th-there's no way we can beat these two."

"With that attitude, no." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. "But," Naruto opened his red slitted eyes. "With a bit of confidence, we can at least take out one of them."

Kisame snickered. "The kid has spunk." KIsame revealed a wrapped Samehada. "I'll just knock him out. What do you say Itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi responded. "We need to make this quick. We do not want Jiraiya to find us."

"Tenten," Naruto said in a serious tone. "We're going after Kisame first. Stay at a safe distance and I will fight him head on. I trust that your aim is good enough to hit him when I need it."

"Hai." Tenten replied.

While Tenten was still very much frightened her and Naruto's life was at stake. She would have to put aside this fear for a moment. Tenten hopped back, counting the paces in-between her and Kisame as she did so.

"Well then," Kisame said. Naruto and Tenten tensed. "I guess I should be ashamed for fighting an injured gaki like yourself. But I don't!"

Kisame came for Naruto at high speeds. Tenten's eyes widened as the blade of Kisame sliced Naruto's arm before the boy poofed out of existence.

_'Shadow Clone!'_ Tenten thought. _'Oh right! Now's my chance!'_

Tenten summoned a handful of kunai and tossed them towards Kisame with great precision. Kisame caught onto the attack and swatted them away with Samehada.

"You were really going to let them hit me, weren't you?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"You challenged them both. Are you telling me that you can't defeat them?" Itachi replied.

"I got it!" Kisame said coming for Tenten.

A wall of Iron Sand appeared in front of Tenten. Tenten stood stunned as Naruto was now in front of her, his eyes focused on the wall.

"Move!" Naruto called.

Tenten hopped back as Naruto forced the sand to fall towards Kisame. Kisame backtracked as he did a hand seal.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Kisame called.

Naruto made the Iron Sand move around himself and Tenten.

"Tenten, get out of here. The farther you go, the better chance you have. The clone can't go but so far." Naruto stated.

"But what about you?" Tenten asked.

"I'll be right behind you. Go." Naruto said. "Go."

Tenten made a quick dash and Kisame's clone went after her. Naruto vanished from his spot, his body still a bit sore and the Swift Release doing nothing but causing it to ache more. However, he had to protect Tenten at all costs.

"Die bitch!" Kisame's clone shouted swinging a cloned Samehada. The blade collided with Samekatta. "What?"

_'That's new…'_ Itachi thought.

Tenten paused momentarily to see that Naruto had brought out his sword. However, she also saw his arms struggle to match Kisame's strength. He was still sore from the battle.

"Alright brat, I'm getting tired of you!" Kisame shouted.

"Lightning Sealing Method: Thunder Blade!" Naruto called.

The kanji for 'lightning' appeared on the broadside of Samekatta before the blade began to give off an electric blue glow. Naruto gave a push with his sword that gave off a thunderous sound as well as shocking Kisame's clone.

_'He beat the clone.'_ Tenten thought while running now. _'And here I am running… I wish I was of some more use.'_

_'Damn… My body aches like hell.'_ Naruto thought. _'Maybe I should've listened to that old perv and waited until tomorrow to use Swift Release.'_

_**'But your tenketsu are ready for my chakra.'**_ Kyubi responded. _**'We aren't dead yet.'**_

_'Right.'_ Naruto said to his tenant before red chakra outlined Naruto's body.

"Let's do this." Naruto said with a glare towards Kisame.

**XXX**

Sasuke dropped to his knees, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Th-th-three times…" Sasuke gasped for breath. He had just completed three completed Chidori without the aid of Kiba's pills. "M-my body… It f-f-feels like… It's g-going to bust."

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, gasping for air now. He had overused a jutsu even though he was ordered not to, and now the side-effects were taking affect again. This time, however, he did not have any pills in reach to supply him with more chakra.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke pictured three people. They were his brother, Gaara, and Naruto. They were there, mocking him. Itachi killing his clan… Gaara rampaging through the village… Naruto killing Sasuke… They were all mocking Sasuke on things he could not stop, the last one something that _Sakura_ had done.

Grunting in annoyance and pain, Sasuke put his palms onto the dirt and pushed. Slowly and painfully, he rose to his hands and knees. The thought that _Sakura_ was the reason he was alive made him believe just how weak he was. When Shikamaru had told Sasuke this information, Sasuke at first thought the young Nara was just playing a prank. Despite his laziness, Shikamaru willed the energy to do a prank or two. But when Choji and Ino confirmed it, as well as Shino, there was no denying. Sakura Haruno had saved Sasuke's life.

He was weak.

"Never… Again…" Sasuke said to himself as he pushed himself up to his feet. Reaching towards his wrists, Sasuke unstrapped the weights and allowed them to crash into the ground before untying those around his ankles. "This worked for Lee… It'll do double for me." Sasuke turned towards the moon. "And then I'm coming for you three."

**XXX**

Naruto was kicked backwards, sliding on his feet all the way. Once he came to a complete stop, he came at Kisame again. Like the first ten times, Kisame blocked every strike Naruto did with Samekatta before knocking the blond backwards again.

"While you're better than a lot of kids your age, you're not strong enough to take me on yet." Kisame said. "So how about you get serious before I have to kill you?"

"We can't kill him until the fox is extracted." Itachi stated calmly.

"Right." Kisame said.

_'I need him to look me in the eye.'_ Naruto thought.

"Lightning Sealing Method: Multiple Lightning Needle!" Naruto held a hand in front of him as the attack shot for the former Kirin in. Kisame was able to dodge with rather ease, an amuse smirk on his face. "Iron Sand: World Order!"

Kisame was thoroughly surprised before he began dodging spikes that came from the large sphere of Iron Sand in the sky. He was mildly surprised that he did not catch onto it earlier, but remembered that he was so focused on Naruto's swordplay that he had forgotten about the Iron Sand that was previously around them.

Four spikes came for Kisame but Kisame slashed them with Samehada, his smile gone and a scowl on his face as several spikes separated him from Naruto. Naruto held a hand seal as he cheeks puffed before firing his tongue forward. Intrigued, Itachi watched the organ twisted and turned throughout the maze of spikes as it headed for Kisame.

"I'll cut your tongue off you stupid brat!" Kisame said as he lifted Samehada. Kisame went for a strike before the tongue darted to the left. "Stay still!"

Naruto retracted his tongue as he stared at the swordsman. There was no way he was going to win this without more use of the Swift Release.

His thoughts were abruptly shortened as Kisame began slashing his way towards Naruto. Naruto felt the tingling feeling surge through his body like he did every time he used the Swift Release followed by small painful pinches.

_'Swift Release: Swift Flying God Technique.'_ Itachi thought before Naruto vanished.

Kisame looked around as the Iron Sand fell onto the ground. He attempted to use his sense Naruto out.

"Byakurai!"

Kisame was able to dodge the attack before looking around.

"Where is he? I can't sense him anywhere?" Kisame said.

_'So, he's made that Transparency Seal that fast. His sealing techniques are becoming better.'_ Itachi thought.

Kisame looked at Itachi.

"Can you see him?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded before pointing. "Great!"

_'Damn you Itachi.'_ Naruto thought before dodging Samehada. _'Where'd you go Ten-chan?'_

**XXX**

Tenten paused. She could not find Jiraiya anywhere. Sitting against a tree stump, she took a kunai and marked the bark so she could find her way back to the spot just incase she found Naruto.

"You ran far." Tenten gasped before staring up at Itachi. "But this is where your running ends."

"What do you want with me?" Tenten asked.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You are in the way with our plans." Itachi said. "I shall dispose of you now."

Tenten gave a scream.

**XXX**

Naruto stood with three Shadow Clones as he heard the scream.

"Tenten!" Naruto said. "Alright," Kisame saw a tail of chakra from behind Naruto. "I have to save a friend so I'm going to have to be quick."

"Let's see you try." Kisame said.

Naruto prepared Samekatta.

"Swift Release: Swift Beheading!" Naruto called. Kisame waited for Naruto to move before the boy was behind him. "I told you."

Kisame gasped before his body splashed into water.

_'Water Clone.'_ Naruto thought before Kisame slashed him.

"Try again brat!" Kisame called before Naruto puffed out of existence. "Shadow Clone!"

"Swift Release: Swift Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto shouted jabbing a kunai up Kisame's rectum, sending the shark man flying into the air. Naruto smirked at his handiwork. "Heh. And Sasuke said that that was a dumb technique."

_**'Your friend is in trouble.'**_the fox reminded.

"Right." Naruto said before turning around and dashing off. "I'm coming Ten-chan."

**XXX**

Tenten gasped as she planted her back against a tree.

_'I can't outrun him. Not with that Sharingan.'_ Tenten thought. _'I shouldn't have left Naruto.'_

Itachi inhaled before launching a moderate-sized fireball towards Tenten. He had no real intentions of killing her, though he did have to make it look that way or else.

"Fire Sealing Blade!" Naruto called as he appeared in front of Itachi's attack. Itachi watched as the fireball was sealed inside of Naruto's sword. "Fire Sealing Method: Searing Wave!"

The attack landed on Itachi, his body beginning to burst into flaming black feathers.

"Good work, Naruto." Itachi's clone said before dispelling completely.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Tenten said. "Thanks."

Naruto frowned. _'He didn't use Tsukuyomi on her. What is he trying to tell me?'_

"Did you forget about me?" Kisame asked. "This is it! Water Release: Great Excavation!"

Naruto brought his left hand behind him, taking aim.

"Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!" Naruto called before firing the lightning attack towards the large drilling torrent of water.

Tenten covered her eyes as the two attacks met. When she removed her hands she saw that Naruto was looking around.

"Did you get him?" Tenten asked before Kisame's elbow met Naruto's face and the blond began tumbling on the ground. "Naruto!"

"Alright brat, play time is over!" Kisame said angrily, his rear still soar. "You've embarrassed me for the last time!"

Naruto stood up and glared at Kisame.

"You're right." Naruto said. "Look into the eyes of the great Makaze! See your own defeat!"

"You think…" Kisame's words slowed to a stop. "What… Is… Going… On?"

"Tenten, now!" Naruto said as he grunted, sweat running down his face. "While I have him trapped."

Tenten paused. What was Naruto doing? And what happened if she missed? She would die.

"Tenten!" Naruto called.

Tenten then acted. Summoning a katana in each hand, she came for Kisame and swung one with all her might. The result was something that caused Naruto to smirk.

Kisame stood frozen. He was able to break Naruto's Paralyzation just in time, but Tenten still left a scratch on his face. It was not a deep cut, but it still drew blood. That small movement of his head was just enough to come out a precise striked with just a cut.

_'I lost my focus.'_ Naruto thought before blinking.

"I can move again." Kisame said. "Say good night girly."

While Tenten was still frightened beyond definition, she did not flinch. Instead, she kept a look of determination on her face. She was a shinobi and her friend was there to help her. Plus, it did not hurt that said friend was a well-reknown shinobi who could move at high speeds if the worst should happen.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said producing two clones. "Retrieve the sand, quickly." The two clones nodded before running off. Naruto then gripped Samekatta. "Get ready Tenten."

"Right." Tenten said before Naruto came for Kisame.

Kisame was not an expert swordsman for nothing. He knew that as soon as Naruto was close enough, Tenten would strike as well. And he was right.

Now backtracking, Kisame was able to stop the strikes from the three opposing blades with moderate difficulty. While Naruto's blows were more power than anything, Tenten's strikes had speed and accuracy. Kisame was grateful to have his mastery in the field of swordsmanship or else the combined forces of Naruto and Tenten would have been too great for him.

Unfortunately for Naruto and Tenten, Kisame was still stronger. And with new vigor Samehada grew wider. This allowed Kisame to push both Naruto and Tenten away with a swing swipe. While Naruto was more than aware of Samehada's special abilities, Tenten's right forearm was brushed by the shark skin and the girl yelped in pain and fell to a knee.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the girl.

Kisame sneered. "Only got a piece of her. I wanted the whole thing."

"N-Naruto, what's wrong with me?" Tenten asked as she began to pant. "My chakra… It's leaving me."

"It's his sword." Naruto answered. "Like mine, it absorbs chakra. That one little swipe on your arm did more than you think."

"What can we do now?" Tenten asked.

Naruto's two clones returned. Iron Sand shot forth from their bodies, merging into Naruto's seal before the two dispelled.

"We fight on." Naruto said before Samekatta dispelled.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"I can't beat him in kenjutsu. It's not one of my strong points." Naruto said. "Ninjutsu is. Plus, I can use my Swift Release anytime he gets too close." Tenten nodded. That made sense. "What I need for you to do is to gather what remaining chakra you have and take aim. He will slip up and we have to take advantage of that."

"Hai." Tenten said rising. "I'm ready when you are."

"Right then." Naruto said holding a hand seal. "Let's make this into _my_ playing field! Iron Sand: Black Desert Jutsu!"

Kisame waited as the sand began to burst out of Naruto's right hand while he continued to hold the hand seal. The area around and behind Naruto became completely covered in the sand, creating a black sheet around Naruto and Tenten.

"Why don't you just change into the giant fox?" Tenten asked as she felt uncomfortable with the Iron Sand around her. It reminded her of Gaara.

"Because we're not on the same page right now." Naruto answered. "I want to protect you and defeat this guy. He wants to kill you all." Naruto did a hand seal. "Kit Transformation!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto had transformed into the chibi fox form. "But this transformation is way much better."

Kisame smirked. "You're right. It makes it easier for me to kick your ass!"]

Naruto inhaled before firing a stream of fire at Kisame. Itachi, who was watching from the trees, observed this attack with a raised eyebrow.

_'Pretty strong.'_ Itachi thought as his partner dodged the attack.

"Naruto! He's sinking into the ground!" Tenten pointed out.

"Underground Shark Jutsu." Naruto muttered. "Don't worry though. He'll learn soon enough why this new Iron Sand technique is the best one yet."

Itachi focused his Sharingan on the sand and then closed his eyes with a smile.

_'Well done.'_ Itachi thought. _'You've finally predicted the moves of an S-rank. You're on your way to becoming something great, Naruto.'_

Kisame's body launched out of the ground with a hand made of Iron Sand coming after him. He slashed the sand with Samehada and it fell to the ground harmlessly. Naruto whipped his tails in front of him, creating a giant whirlwind that became infused with some of the black sand. Again, Kisame was able to dodge the attack.

_'Now's my chance!'_ Tenten thought as she threw four kunai at Kisame.

_'Shit!'_ Kisame thought before four more kunai blocked Tenten's.

Naruto and Tenten turned their heads to see Itachi.

"The genjutsu failed. Jiraiya is on his way here." Itachi said. "We will have to get him another time."

"Grrr… Right." Kisame said before attempting to move his leg. "What the?"

Naruto had transformed back into his normal self, a hand towards Kisame as the Iron Sand wrapped around his ankle.

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto said as the Iron Sand quickly began to cover Kisame's body as the former Mist Nin attempted to slash at the black grain. "There's no use. You're mine!"

_'Not so fast Naruto.'_ Itachi thought as he closed an eye. _'Amaterasu!'_

Naruto caught on to the black flames and immediately used the Swift Releast to get out of the way. He had seen Amaterasu once and swore that he would never see it again until he had a counter for it. However, this allowed Kisame to break free of the Iron Sand and leap off with Itachi.

"Naruto," Tenten said with her head down. "I'm sorry I wasn't much used to you. While you and Neji just seem to get stronger I…"

"Now's really not the time for you to lose your confidence, Ten-chan." Naruto said as he summoned Samekatta. "I wonder… Fire Sealing Blade!" Naruto called as he struck his swords into the black flames. Naruto grunted as the handle began to heat up, but soon, the fire was absorbed. "Well I'll be damned… That worked."

"So, you manage to fight off the Akatsuki, huh?" Jiraiya said from a tree. Naruto smirked behind his mask at his godfather. "I'm impressed. Of course, _I_ could've done it too. Killed them while I was at it."

"Yeah, well they were holding back. Big time." Naruto said. "We got lucky." Tenten then wobbled before collapsing onto the ground. "Tenten!"

Naruto began to check on the girl worriedly. He found no wounds on her sans the one Samehada left, but that did not look fatal. He checked her forehead to find out that she had a fever. His eyes closed as he thought of the one possible cause of this.

**XXX**

"So you didn't put that little bitch in Tsukuyomi? What? Getting soft?" Kisame asked as he followed Itachi.

"One today was enough. Besides, the genjutsu I put her in was enough." Itachi replied. "She might have looked fine during your little meeting, but she will be down for a while."

Kisame frowned. "And why didn't you help back there? We could've taken the fox and gotten out of there."

"You're foolish to believe that. He was ready." Itachi said. "One move with Swift Release and the most we would have had was a kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf. That would not have gone well for us."

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"If Konoha learns about us before we're ready to strike, it will halt Leader-sama's plans. Plus, from what we know, Naruto has amazing tracking ability and you have high chakra. He would search for us and Jiraiya would come with him." Itachi explained. "That is a fight that we would not win. Jiraiya is already strong enough to take both of us own alone. Adding someone who has Swift Release, a sword, Iron Sand, and the Nine-tailed Fox will be nothing more than a death wish."

"I guess you're right." Kisame said.

"Hn." Itachi replied. "We'll try again at some other time when Naruto has separated from Jiraiya."

_'What is he hiding?'_ Kisame thought.

**XXX**

Sasuke lie on his back. He felt his heart stopping. He saw his world darkening. His body was growing numb by the seconds. All in all, he was dying. He knew the feeling from when he protected Kiba from Haku's needles.

"D-damn… This is… H-how it ends…" Sasuke muttered. "All b-because… I over… Over…" He began coughing up blood. "Used it."

His eyes went shut.

_"You're weak."_

Sasuke's eyes shot open at that voice. It was not Itachi's voice nor Gaara's or Naruto's. No. This voice was that of his father's, Fugaku Uchiha.

_"You are my son."_ Sasuke was looking around to find his deceased father but saw nothing. _"Get up. Show me that you're stronger than all of them. The fate of the Uchiha Clan is in your hands. You can't die now!"_

"Father…" Sasuke muttered.

_"Itachi should've killed you when he had the chance. You will never avenge me now. Not if you die."_

"I'm trying Father. I… I can't-"

_"You can. You are Sasuke Uchiha."_ The Curse Mark began to take over Sasuke's body. _"You are a prodigy. You will single-handedly kill Itachi and restore honor to our name. And you will lead this clan to greater heights. Even greater than I have."_ Sasuke clenched his fists. _"Rise my son and show me your true power!"_

It felt like his body was lit on fire as Sasuke rose to his feet. He walked towards a small fountain and looked at his reflection in the moonlit water, a smirk gracing his face.

"Perfect."

**XXX**

**A/N:** Again, this is another chapter that I really didn't like the way it came out. I will probably redo this one as well too. Please, don't flame me too much for this one.**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Reconstruction Arc**

_**Chapter 15: The Godaime Hokage! **_

Tenten groaned before opening her brown eyes. She reached onto her forehead and grabbed the cool wet rag that was placed there. She removed the rag and sat up. On the mattress next to her was Naruto, his mask removed and a rag on his forehead as well.

"Naruto?" Tenten said before giving him a small tap. "Naruto, come on. Wake up."

Tenten had no clue on what was wrong with him, but his breathing seemed to be normal. Everything seemed to be normal except his sweating forehead.

"Naruto, please, come on." Tenten said still trying to wake him. The door to the room opened and revealed a woman Tenten did know. Instinctively, Tenten grabbed a scroll. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shizune." Shizune introduced. "Naruto-kun was poisoned by Lady Tsunade last night and I have been trying to help him. He and Jiraiya-san were both poisoned, though Jiraiya was able to walk out earlier."

"How long have I been out?" Tenten asked.

"Four days."

The answer caused Tenten to momentarily freeze. Four days? She has never missed that many days of training.

"He's had a clone watch over you every day, you know?" Shizune said with a small smile. "No one was allowed to be closed to you, especially Jiraiya-san…" Shizune's cheeks reddened a bit. "He, uh, didn't want your…_assets_ to be used in the next book."

Tenten's eyebrow twitched. _'Pervert…'_

A small toad appeared in the room causing Tenten to shriek a bit and toss a kunai at it.

"Hey! Watch it!" the orange toad said before eying Naruto. "Oh, so the brat's finally been put down huh? Wouldn't have happened if he'd just sign Pop's stupid contract." The toad hopped towards Naruto. "Hmm… What's that stuff called again? Oh yeah. Hey kid, uh, your uncle just ate the last of your secret ramen stash."

Shizune and Tenten sweat-dropped. As if that would work.

"What?" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air, looking around frantically. "Where's that no-good son… Of… A…" Naruto paused once he saw the disbelief on Shizune's and Tenten's faces. "Oh, hey Shizune-chan, Ten-chan. Where're Jiraiya and the hag?"

"Hey, down here." Gamakichi said.

Naruto looked down before growling and picking the toad up.

"You again? I thought I told you never to bother me again or become dinner?" Naruto shouted.

"Jiraiya's in trouble!" Gamakichi said quickly, cooling Naruto's seemingly strange rage. "He and Lady Tsunade are fighting against Orochimaru and Kabuto. It doesn't look good either."

Naruto sat Gamakichi onto the ground before grabbing his large scroll and strapping it onto his back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black mask before putting it on.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

**XXX**

Sasuke's eyes stared at the damage that he had caused. At first, he seemed bewildered. This power was not the power he was used to. Then he grinned. This power came from _him_. _He_ was now the powerful one. And soon, those who had once dared to stare him eye-to-eye will fall. Soon…

**XXX**

Naruto continue to dash towards Jiraiya's scent with Tenten and Shizune following him the best they could.

_'I can't believe I'm risking my life to save that stupid hag.'_ Naruto thought. _'After the hell she put me through, she deserves it.'_

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Naruto stealthily followed Jiraiya as he watched his mentor step behind the curtains of a local stand. Grunting in frustration, he held a hand seal.

"Transform!" he called before transforming into a grown man with black hair and red eyes.

Walking towards the stand, Naruto could hear the conversation better.

"It's kind of complicated." Jiraiya said. "You see, he has a natural affinity for wind which is one of the two elements needed to complete it. The second element was lightning, which he sealed into himself later on. To use the Swift Release to its full affect, Naruto must force the two elements to mix and blend perfectly within himself and then shoot off towards wherever."

Tsunade hummed in thought. "That brat is a little _too_ strong, don't you think? He forced me to use a fist against him."

"Speaking of the bet," Jiraiya said. "You will hold your end of the bargain up, right? If he masters the Rasengan, you will return."

"What I'm confused about," Tsunade stated. "Is why he doesn't just do it? He clearly has the chakra for the move."

"Well, it's like this. Because Kushina sealed the Yin chakra within Naruto after Minato sealed the Yang, Naruto's body constantly pumps chakra. I mean, it's like your standard Uzumaki multiplied by thirty." Tsunade nodded. The boy did have a lot of chakra to waste. "The Rasengan isn't about building all of your chakra up into a sphere. It's more complicated than that and that's what Naruto's downfall is. All of his attacks are high-chakra consuming moves; Shadow Clone, Swift Release, Byakurai, Devil Storm, all of them would drain a normal shinobi out if they tried to do all of those moves in one day. While Naruto does have the power needed for the Rasengan, he doesn't have the control. He's used to giving the attack one big push and that's it."

"I guess you're right." Tsunade said before sipping her sake.

"He doesn't really hate you for the fact that you considered Orochimaru's deal, you know." Jiraiya said. "He was just being a bit emotional."

"Is that what you call it?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya grinned. "I'm sure that if Orochimaru told Naruto that he would bring sensei back, Naruto would probably do it in a heartbeat… Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto, still transformed, sat down beside Jiraiya.

"You should've known better to sneak up on two of the legendary Sannin." Jiraiya stated.

"How's Tenten?" Tsunade asked.

"Better." Naruto said, his pride still a bit hurt that she had knocked him senseless with a single punch.

The man working at the stand sat a cup of sake in front of Naruto. Tsunade's eyes narrowed before slipping a bit of poison into her own drink.

"Hey gaki," Tsunade said catching Naruto's attention. "How about a little wager? One quick game of cards. If I win, you pay for our drinks and hand me yours. If you win, I'll pay for the drinks and hand you my drink."

"I don't think Naruto should be-"

"Unless you're afraid." Tsunade cut Jiraiya off, showing the cards to Naruto.

"What? You're on!" Naruto said.

Jiraiya watched Tsunade quickly shuffle and deal the cards out to Naruto. While he began shaking off the buzz, he soon saw Tsunade lose. He attempted to stop Naruto from downing Tsunade's cup, but it was too late.

"Ha! Take that…" Naruto's eyelids slowly dropped before he fell face first into the counter, his transformation ending.

"Holy crap! That guy was just a kid!" the employee shouted.

"Don't worry. They'll be alright." Tsunade replied. "When a brunette with a pig comes by here looking for me, have her take them away. And tell her that I'm sorry, but the opportunity was too large to pass up."

With that, Tsunade left the stand.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

_'I'll make sure she lives this so I can be the one to finally put that old hag to rest!'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto! Look there!" Tenten said pointing.

Naruto stopped and looked at the crushed wall.

"I'm going to go ahead and see what's going on." Naruto said. "You two come as quickly as possible."

"Right but-" Naruto's afterimage soon shimmered out of existence causing Tenten to sigh. "Never mind."

**XXX**

Orochimaru gave a sinister chuckle as he dodged Jiraiya once more.

"Dear Jiraiya, you haven't improved much over the years, have you? If anything, the age has made your taijutsu worse." Orochimaru stated.

Jiraiya panted. _'Damn… That poison hasn't completely left my system.'_ Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who was on her knees, staring at the blood on her hands. He then glared at the laughing Kabuto. _'Bastard. Orochimaru must've filled him in about Tsunade's fear.'_

"And you call yourself a Medic-nin." Kabuto said. "Pathetic."

"So, we finally get to do battle." Orochimaru and Kabuto looked to see Naruto standing behind Kabuto. "It took a while, don't you think?"

"Naruto, what are you doing? Your body is still affected by that poison. You can't take on Kabuto." Jiraiya ordered.

Naruto smirked. "I'm not fighting Kabuto." Naruto's blue eyes glared at Orochimaru. "I'm taking him down for what he did to Hiru-jii!"

This caused the others to stare in disbelief before Naruto came for Orochimaru. The Snake Sanning was able to dodge Naruto, but the blond continued to pursue.

"Stay still!" Naruto called as he began to throw several of blows towards Orochimaru.

_'This kid's taijutsu has grown since the Chunin Exams.'_ Orochimaru thought before Kabuto came in-between Naruto and Kabuto.

Kabuto was able to land a kick on Naruto that sent the blond sliding backwards. Before Naruto was able to get back on the offense, Kabuto came for Naruto who glared.

"I got you now!" Naruto called changing his stance. Orochimaru's golden eyes widened. "Swift Release: Four Hundred Palms!"

Naruto's hands began to move in a blur as he landed multiple palm strikes on Kabuto who was unable to break free of the attack. Naruto then took aim and landed the final blow in Kabuto's chest, sending the Sound Nin tumbling backwards.

"Amazing…" Jiraiya stated quietly before Naruto began coughing a bit. "Dammit, I knew it. Even with Kyubi healing him, the injury he sustained during the battle with Gaara never healed, and adding the stress he put on his body using the Swift Release and the poison from Tsunade, even he can't last long."

Kabuto began laughing as he stood up. Naruto watched the medic take a pill before smirking.

"That was quite the attack, Naruto." Kabuto said. "So maybe you do learn from your opponents. Too bad I have to kill you right here!"

"Kabuto, before you do that. I need your assistance." Orochimaru said.

"Right." Kabuto said moving beside Orochimaru.

"Great." Jiraiya said doing the same hand seals as Kabuto.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto stood his ground as he watched Orochimaru and Kabuto raise into the air on the head of Manda.

**"Why have you sssummoned me Orochimaru?"** the snake hissed.

**"So, we're going against him again, eh Jiraiya?"** Gamabunta asked before spotting Naruto. **"And the little pipsqueak is still alive I see. Well, this just became more interesting."**

"Kabuto, finish off Naruto. I can take it from here." Orochimaru said.

"Hai." Kabuto said before doing what he was told.

"Hey, Boss Toad," Naruto called to Gamabunta. "If you lose to this snake, I'll fry you up myself."

**"Is that so? You sure haven't gained any respect since we last met."** Gamabunta said.

Naruto was going to respond before he spotted Kabuto coming towards him. Raising his right hand towards Kabuto, he unleased a large tendril of Iron Sand that shot for Kabuto. Orochimaru's right-hand was able to safely maneuver away from the Iron Sand.

"Naruto, Tsunade!" Jiraiya called.

Naruto turned to see Manda moving towards Tsunade. Stopping the cough that built up in his chest, Naruto used his Swift Flying God Technique to remove Tsunade from harm. However, due to his injuries, his landing was rough and the two slid on their sides for a few feet.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he rose to his feet.

"W-why'd you save me?" Tsunade questioned.

"Because protecting people is what makes people stronger," Naruto said, his red eyes staring at Orochimaru. "Or did you skip that lesson with Hiru-jii?"

Tsunade stared up at Naruto in disbelief. This blond gaki who had been in the village for roughly six years before running off was giving _her_ a lesson on the Will of Fire, a philosophy that her ancestors created?

"Forgetting something?" Kabuto asked before dodging several of kunai.

Naruto smirked. "Took you a while."'

"Just waiting for the perfect time." Tenten replied before moving beside Naruto, a staff summoned in her hands. "I'm so happy to finally meet you, Tsunade-sama."

"Talk when the battle's over." Naruto stated. "Right now, our job is to take out Kabuto."

"The guy from the Chunin Exams. I knew something was off about him." Tenten said. Naruto gave a snort of laughter. "Go and I'll cover you."

"Right!" Naruto said taking off towards Kabuto.

Tsunade watched as a poisoned Naruto attempted to fight against Kabuto in strictly taijutsu. It did not take a genius to realize what Naruto was doing. He was trying to focus his chakra in cleansing his body of the poison. The fight looked pointless. Kabuto was just too quick for Naruto.

"I'm coming Naruto!" Tenten said.

Tsuande did not even bother to see the outcome of that match-up. She instead turned her attention towards Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Despite his hands being sealed, Orochimaru looked to be in complete control while Jiraiya was hardly able to stand.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said with a cloth in hand. "Lady Tsunade, are you alright?"

**"Jiraiya, what is wrong with you? You can hardly stay on my back."** Gamabunta stated.

"Poison… Never… Treated…" Jiraiya panted out.

Manda hissed before coming towards Gamabunta once more. Gamabunta crouched and leaped into the air only for Jiraiya to slip off.

"Jiraiya-san!" Shizune called.

"Perfect!" Orochimaru said as he extended his neck towards Jiraiya, the blade of Kusanagi appearing from his mouth.

_'This better work…'_ Jiraiya thought.

And just like that, Naruto was in-between Jiraiya and Orochimaru, Kusanagi stabbing the blond in the back before he and Jiraiya crashed into the ground. Orochimaru retracted his blade and neck with a satisfied look.

"Well, at least I got him for ruining my plans." Orochimaru stated.

Tenten gave a yelp as Kabuto's foot met her face and she was sent sliding backwards on her back.

"Kabuto, why don't you stop playing with your meals and finish her already?" Orochimaru said. "Do not dispose of her body though. I did promise Manda a hefty meal and every bite counts."

"Right, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said moving for Tenten.

Seeing that she was the only person to do something, Shizune inhaled before firing several needles in front of Kabuto. Kabuto was forced to retreat a bit before the needles stopped firing.

"Looks like I missed one." Kabuto said. "I think I'll take care of her first."

"Be quick." Orochimaru ordered.

**XXX**

Inside of Naruto's mind, he sat in front of the large gate that held Kyubi.

**"If you die, I will never-"**

"Quiet." Naruto said angrily as he stood up and moved to Kushina's statue. "Okay Mom, I don't care if the fox is really thinking the same thing or not, but I have poison in my body and it'll only get worse if I don't have more chakra. So open up now!"

The eyes of Kushina's statue turned red before a force knocked Naruto back into the Kyubi's cage. Naruto's back bounced off of the cage before he fell onto his hands and knees.

**"Even after death, she demands respect. I should have devoured her when I had the chance."** the fox stated.

Naruto stood up before slowly making his way to the statue.

"I can't use the fox's chakra without him taking over my body. Please. I need the pure Yin chakra." Naruto said to the statue before another force knocked him towards the cage. Naruto growled as his features became that of the fox's. "If that's how you want to play things!"

Kyubi chuckled darkly. **"That's right Naruto. Take all my chakra and my will!"**

Naruto was seconds away from walking out in his Kyubi-fied trance before a force stopped him once more. He turned his head towards the statue, growling more before running on all fours towards the statue. Someway, somehow, the vision of a hurt Tenten and a beatened Shizuen appeared in front of the statue that caused Naruto to pause.

**"No. Destroy that thing! Unleash my chakra!"** the fox shouted. **"Damn it you weak ape! I said destroy it now!"**

The three tails behind Naruto became solid as he fell to his hands and knees once more. He glanced at Kyubi, now in his Beast Mimicry Transformation. Kyubi watched in horror as a small orb of his Yin chakra came out and fused with Naruto.

"Nice try." Naruto said before rising. "Now, it's time to go save my friends."

**XXX**

While Orochimaru was currently busy with Gamabunta, Tsunade only glanced at Naruto. Just like every Hokage, he had wasted his last minutes of his life trying to defeat the unbeatable. Just like every Hokage, he was going to die by a bigger and stronger force. Just like every Hokage, he was a fool.

Kabuto looked at the down Tenten.

"Well, I guess I can't distort you and test on you later. A kunoichi with that accuracy would have been favorable to Lord Orochimaru too." Kabuto reached for Tenten. "Too bad." Before Kabuto's hands touched Tenten's body, the Leaf kunoichi's body was surrounded by Iron Sand. "What the?"

"No way." Tsunade mumbled as she saw Naruto's body standing, his right hand extending towards Tenten, controlling the Iron Sand.

"Get away from her." Naruto said angrily as his three solid tails whipped behind him.

"Heh. So you're finally up, huh?" Kabuto said as Naruto began running for the Sound Nin. "You're in no condition to fight…" Kabuto paused once Naruto vanished. "…Me?"

Naruto's first connected with Kabuto's face and it sent the older shinobi flying backwards.

"Forgot about me!" Orochimaru shouted as Manda came for the blond.

Naruto smirked before looking of his shoulder. The look on Orochimaru's face was simply priceless as the Slug Princess landed a powerful uppercut on the bottom of Manda's mouth, temporarily stopping the strike. Gamabunta, seeing his time to strike, launched for Manda with his blade drawn. Instinctively, Manda dug beneath the surface, Gamabunta missing by mere inches.

"About time you got out of your rocker granny." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'll kick your ass for that later brat." Tsunade said. "Just remember to kill Kabuto." Naruto nodded before Tsunade placed at hand on his shoulder. "With limited Swift Release. The less you use the more time I have to properly cure you of that poison."

"Who says I need to use Swift Release?" Naruto said holding a hand seal. "Iron Sand: Black Desert Jutsu!"

Tsunade was more than startled as the black sand began to wash over the scenery.

_'This isn't good.'_ Kabuto thought as he watched the bodies of Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tenten sink into the sand. _'He's now able to protect them and focus on me at the same time.'_

**"What is this gaki?"** Gamabunta asked.

"Just a little precaution. Don't worry about it." Naruto replied. "I'm ready whenever you are Grandma Tsunade."

"Right." Tsunade said after completing hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" Katsuyu appeared beneath her. "Alright Naruto, it's your turn."

"Right." Naruto said holidng another hand seal.

The ground began shaking a bit before Manda shot from beneath the ground. Kabuto, thinking Naruto was too focused on Manda, charged for the blond. Naruto was able to dodge before causing several spikes to protrude from the ground. Kabuto began to flip and dodge the attack as Naruto kept focus.

"You're not getting out of this so easy!" Naruto shouted as a large wave of Iron Sand rose for Kabuto.

Kabuto was able to get out of the way and rolled on the ground. He gave a sigh of relief to feel the ground beneath him instead of the black sand Naruto was currently controlling. Kabuto did a few hand seals.

"Dead Soul Jutsu!" Kabuto called as four zombie-like clones of Kabuto came from beneath the ground and came for Naruto, each with their hands glowing with chakra, preparing a Chakra Scapel. "I got you!"

Four clones of Naruto made of the black sand appeared, grabbing the four souless clones.

"Not yet you don't." Naruto said.

"Manda, why don't you take care of the little blond kid first?" Orochimaru said. "Jiraiya's toad and Tsunade are actually pretty easy to take."

The snake gave a hiss before plunging for Naruto.

"Naruto! Look out!" Tsunade called.

**"I got it gaki!"** Gamabunta called as he swung his blade for Manda, only for the snake to catch it in its mouth.

Naruto watched the struggle between Gamabunta and Manda momentarily before his eyes caught Kabuto coming for him once more. Naruto prepared his body for the Swift Release. Instead, Tsunade landed a punch on Kabuto that sent the other medic flying backwards.

"That's from earlier." Tsunade said. Naruto looked to see purple marks on her forehead. "Finish these clones."

"Right." Naruto said. "Iron Sand Burial!" The four undead clones of Kabuto began to sink into the sand. Once they were, Naruto clapped his palms together. "Sand Coffin!"

Manda slung Gamabunta's sword towards Tsunade and Naruto. Naruto grabbed Tsunade and instantly used the Swift Release. He was able to get them away from the attack, but he was still in Orochimaru's strike range.

The Snake Sannin fired his extended tongue towards Naruto. Seeing this, Tsunade moved and grabbed her former teammate's tongue. With one strong tug, Orochimaru was reeled into Tsunade's fist, sending him flying into the air. Meanwhile, Naruto was focusing on the chakra in his hand, remembering Jiraiya's words.

_'Gather chakra in your palm like Byakurai, force it to shape like Iron Sand, rotate it like Devil Storm, keep chakra flow like Shadow Clone.'_ Naruto repeated in his head as the Rasengan steadily grew. Soon he was holding a Rasengan in his hand. _'Please don't blow up like last time.'_

"Hey Granny," Naruto said to Tsunade. "How far can you throw me?"

Tsunade smirked. "Don't get too cocky brat." Tsunade grabbed Naruto's collar. "Give him all you got!"

With that, the Slug Princess tossed Naruto towards Orochimaru.

_'Get him Naruto.'_ Tsunade thought with a small smile.

Orochimaru glanced at the blond coming towards him.

"This is for Hiru-jii!" Naruto shouted. "Rasengan!"

As a last resort, Orochimaru shot Kusanagi from how mouth in attempt to impale the blond runaway. Instead, Naruto simply took the blow in one arm while driving the Rasengan with the opposite hand.

"Im… Possible!" Orochimaru shouted before an explosion came from Naruto's hand, sending the two sprawling towards the ground.

Naruto smiled as his chakra began to deplete.

_'Heh… And he wasn't even here to see it.'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

Tsunade moved in to catch Naruto. However, the Iron Sand rose and did it before she could. Confused, she looked around to see Jiraiya, Tenten, and Shizune rise from beneath the Iron Sand.

Shizune held her head. "Lady Tsunade… What happened?"

"It's not over yet." Tsunade said as she glared at the large snake Manda.

Gamabunta and Katsuyu moved in front of Tsunade.

**"Orochimaru, you are weak! Get up!"** Manda hissed angrily.

Orochimaru slowly rose, wounded. Kabuto quickly came beside Orochimaru.

"I think we should leave before Jiraiya wakes up." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru gave an uncharacteristic growl.

"You're right." the man said before eying his teammate. "You've made a terrible mistake, Tsunade. I will get my arms restored and then I will burn Konoha to the ground, with you along with it."

Manda dismissed himself as Kabuto used a shushin to leave the vicinity. Tsunade looked down at the Naruto.

"What now?" Shizune asked as she looked at Tenten, Jiraiya, and Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. "I guess we heal those two idiots and their teammate." Tsunade then grinned. "And go back to Konoha."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said with a smile.

**XXX**

Days later, Jiraiya eyed Naruto as the boy made and dispelled a Rasengan as he walked down the path, the Shodaime Hokage's necklace around his neck.

"Alright brat, you don't have to keep rubbing it in." Tsunade stated.

"Whatever." Naruto said before stopping.

Tenten frowned. "Naruto? What are you doing?"

"I'm not going back to the village." Naruto answered. "I have to do something else first."

"Oh. Okay." Tenten said.

"Just what are you up to?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't worry about it you old perv. Just make sure I don't come back and you and granny has any kids." Naruto stated.

A vein pulsed on Tsunade's forehead. "What did you say?"

Naruto smirked beneath his mask as he began walking off.

"See you later!" Naruto said with a nonchalant wave.

Jiraiya chuckled. "He sure has Kushina's charm, wouldn't you say hime?"

"Brat…" Tsunade stated. "Let's go. I have a debt to pay."

Jiraiya gave a small frown. "What are you thinking? You never pay off a debt, not even to me."

"Call it payback," Tsunade said. "But when I finally get tired of this job, the first person I'm nominating… Is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Are you sure about that Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade smirked. "Do you know anyone better? Besides, if he's forced me to do it, why can't I do the same?"

"Now why haven't I thought of that?" Jiraiya asked himself. "Oh well. I guess we should hurry up. Many people are waiting to see the new Hokage."

"Right." Tsunade said staring towards the village.

**XXX**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Reconstruction Arc**

_**Chapter 16: The Seal of Seven Generations! Naruto's Evil Sealing Method!**_

There were two things on his mind at the current moment. One of those things was a question that he would have to wait because the person he wanted the answer from (Itachi) was no where to be found. Then again, there was no scroll to pull out and summon a member of the Akatsuki at any time.

His second thought was something, more like _someone_, much closer than Itachi was. That person was Gaara.

"Well Kyu-jii, here we are. Sunagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sand." Naruto said to his tenant. "Let's hope this works."

_**'A jinchuriki aiding another to control their beast. It's shameful.'**_ Kyubi remarked.

Naruto sighed. "I still don't know what the big deal is. So I'm helping him gain better control of the Ichibi? It seems like a win-win to me."

_**'Explain to me how Kit.'**_the fox said.

"It'll be that much easier to beat him if he challenged me to a rematch." Naruto said blandly. "Think about it. If Gaara didn't have Shukaku and I didn't have you, I'd probably mop the floor with him. But since-"

Naruto was cut off by four kunai that he dodged. His eyes turned towards the two Sand shinobi who attacked.

"Makaze no Naruto, you are wanted by the Wind Daimyo for stealing the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand scroll." one of the two said.

"You mean this?" Naruto asked as a wave of Iron Sand washed over the two shinobi. "Man they should've seen that one coming."

_**'More are on their way.'**_ Kyubi said. _**'Now I get to watch how the almighty Naruto sneaks into a village where he is unwanted.'**_

Naruto smirked. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Three more jonin arrived to see the two original Suna Nin lying on the ground, no signs of Naruto or the Iron Sand.

"Nothing." one of the three said. "I'm going back to the village. You two stay out here and keep an eye out."

"Yes sir!" the other two said before the apparent leader made his way back towards the village.

**XXX**

Temari and Kankuro watched as Gaara sat quietly on the roof of a building. Neither of them wanted to get too close as he had dozed off twice and both times had partially transformed into Shukaku. Of course, compared to when he used to fully transform into Shukaku when he went to sleep, the partial transformation was nothing. But it was still a frightening power.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the village." Gaara stated.

"What?" Temari asked.

"I hope he isn't here for a rematch." Kankuro said. "We can't have you two destroying the village."

"…" Gaara was quiet before giving his brother a glance. "I would never hurt a friend."

The statement caused both of Gaara's siblings to stare incredulously at the redhead.

_'Gaara knows what a friend is?'_ Temari thought.

Gaara rose from his spot.

"I'm going to go meet him." Gaara said before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

"Dammit! I hate it when he does that!" Kankuro said. "Now Baki is going to jump on _our_ asses because he goes on another killing spree!"

"I don't know Kankuro. Something may be different about this." Temari said. "Gaara called Naruto a friend."

"Yeah. And he also called a giant sand demon our mother." Kankuro replied.

Temari glared at Kankuro. "This is different. I think Gaara really believes that Naruto is his friend."

"Then Naruto must've knocked him in the head one too many times. Our brother has finally cracked." Kankuro said. "So let's go find him before another battle ensues."

"Whatever Kankuro." Temari said before the two leapt onto another room and began to search for their brother.

**XXX**

The shadow slithered into an alley before reforming a solid Naruto. Naruto popped his neck.

"Man, I don't know how Ero-sennin does that for _hours_!" Naruto said before he sensed a familiar chakra nearby. "Well, you found me."

"What are you doing here?" was Gaara's first question.

"I came to help with your problem with Shukaku." Naruto said turning to face the redhead. "I think I might have a solution to half of your problem."

"Half?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, half. I haven't fully controlled the baka-fox," Naruto heard the fox give an angered growl in his head, but ignored it. "So I can't help you completely control the raccoon. I can, however, strengthen your seal to help you get some decent sleep and more control."

"Why would you risk your health to help me?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto grinned beneath his mask. "Because I said that I'd be your first friend and that's what friends do."

Gaara only stared at Naruto for a moment before he felt the Ichibi rampaging in his head. He grabbed his head in pain.

"No… Stop it!" Gaara growled at Shukaku.

Naruto saw this and sighed. _'And Ero-sennin said that we have problems.'_

_**'Your obsession with ramen is a problem.'**_ the fox remarked.

Naruto ignored the fox as he turned his attention back towards Gaara. The redhead seemed to have gotten everything back under control, but Naruto knew better than to jump to any rash conclusions.

"Is there anywhere where I can do the sealing? Somewhere private." Naruto said.

_**'He's going to kill you.'**_ Shukaku said to Gaara.

Gaara shook his head.

"No?" Naruto asked.

"No… I know a place." Gaara said. "I was shaking my head to Mo… Shukaku."

"Good. Lead the way and I'll follow." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded before vanishing in a swirl of sand, Naruto vanishing using his Swift Release.

**XXX**

In Otogakure no Sato, the Sound Four had just been briefed about a mission. Apparently, Sasuke had somehow achieved his second stage of his Curse Mark, something that was near impossible.

"The mission is simple. Infiltrate Konoha and find the Uchiha." Sakon said.

"Gee, that doesn't sound hard at all." Tayuya replied. "Just how the hell do you expect us to fine the faggot-ass Uchiha _without _causing a big scene?"

"She has a point. Without Kimimaro, if the ANBU finds out, we're done for." Kidomaru added.

"You don't think I know that?" Sakon shot back. "We'll have to scout to find the best way in. Of course they'll be more prepared because of the invasion. And now that the Uchiha has been branded-"

"What if they've hired the Makaze again?" Kidomaru asked.

"Then I'll deal with him." The Sound Four looked at Kabuto. "Not that Orochimaru-sama has any doubt in your abilities, but with Kimimaro currently unable to travel with you, I will make sure that you don't fail this mission."

"How when you couldn't even defeat that shithead while he was poisoned." Tayuya remarked.

Kabuto looked as if he was going to attack before he gave a small smirk and pushed his glasses up.

"I'll admit, I underestimated Naruto during our battle." Kabuto said. "But the facts state that he's beaten you _twice_." Tayuya growled at that. "And normally I would have killed you for such a stupid statement, but seeing as Sasuke will need multiple wives to carry his clan's kekkai genkai."

"No way in hell I'm becoming _anyone's_ bitch! I'm a fucking elite guard for a fucking reason!" Tayuya shouted.

"For now." Kabuto said. "Just remember that the name of the group is the Sound _Four_ and once Sasuke joins one of you will be removed. For maternity leave, of course."

The redhead grunted in annoyance but knew that she could not take Kabuto on by herself.

"Now, before we go," Kabuto said. "I suggest you all pay attention carefully to my plan or else you'll just be killed. Understood?"

The other four merely nodded. If they were going to do this, they had to do this right. And who better to help them than Orochimaru's right-hand man?

**XXX**

Temari and Kankuro looked around.

"Are you sure we should be here? This place gives me the creeps." Kankuro stated.

"Catacombs. Get used to it." Naruto replied as he and six clones drew a large seal around himself and Gaara. "Now would you shut up already? I'm trying to do this right."

Kankuro grunted. "Just because you're some sort of mercenary doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass right now."

"You're right," Naruto responded. "It's the simple fact that I'm better that you won't."

Kankuro gave another growl as he reached for his puppet.

"Kankuro, don't." Gaara said, stopping his older brother. "He is tempting you into a fight. It is the same tactic he used on the Hyuga at the Chunin Exams."

"Ready boss." one of the clones stated.

"Right." Naruto said pulling his mask down. "Now, this is the tricky part. You have to fall asleep."

"WHAT?" both Temari and Kankuro shouted.

Naruto gave the two a stern look.

"I know the risks and if anything should happen," Naruto paused. "Something that I can't handle that is, do _not_ wake him up until I'm out of this seal."

"What se-" Kankuro stopped as a large red seal with seven prongs began to glow around Naruto and Gaara. "Oh… That seal."

A small seal that resembled a four-bladed pinwheel appeared in front of Naruto and Gaara, who were facing one another.

"Alright," Naruto said placing a palm on the smaller seal. "Now Gaara."

"Feigning Sleep." Gaara said before slumping down.

Naruto gave a clone a nod.

"Seal of Seven Generations!" the clone said.

"Force Entry to the Mind." Naruto said before slumping over as well.

Kankuro looked at Temari. "Now what?"

Temari grabbed her fan. "We wait."

**XXX**

Naruto looked around. The path towards Shukaku was a lot different from the sewers that led to Kyubi. While in his mind, the fox was in a sewer-like area, Shukaku's domain reminded Naruto of a demonic temple. The walls were all aligned of pictures and symbols that Naruto figured were either victims of the one-tailed tanuki or containers.

Naruto turned a corner, following his tenant's lead to the demon. He continued to walk quietly while scanning the walls. There was something wrong with the symbols. They were becoming more and more like seals.

**"Hahaha! Now that you're asleep, I'm taking over!"**

"Shukaku." Naruto muttered before running into a large room. "Whoa…"

The room seemed like an altar with Shukaku sitting in the middle of the floor, a seal around him. What caught Naruto's attention was the fact that lower half of the large tanuki was trapped inside of a tea kettle.

**"What? What are you doing here?"** the Ichibi shouted as Naruto made himself apparent.

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Here." Gaara stated.

Naruto turned to see Gaara standing without the gourd on his back. The redhead looked completely stoic, though Naruto could see the fear in his eyes.

"Right, let's do this thing." Naruto said.

**"You're in my mind! I can kill you!"** Shukaku shouted before pouncing for Naruto. Naruto dodged the large tanuki. **"Stay still so I can rip you limb by limb!"**

"Gaara," Naruto said. "This is _your_ mind and he's a jailor of it. You _own_ him. Make him stop."

"…" Gaara only watched as Naruto continued to dodge the swipes from Shukaku. "…I can't."

"What? What do you mean you can't?" Naruto asked before being swatted by Shukaku's tail.

Gaara watched as the tanuki attempted to grab Naruto, only for the tea kettle that was planted in the center of the room to stop him. Shukaku glanced at the kettle before growling.

**"Damn thing, move!"** Shukaku shouted as it continued to stretch for Naruto. A wall of sand rose in front of Naruto. **"What the hell?"** Shukaku turned to see Gaara's defiant stare. **"What are you doing you worthless brat?"**

"I'm not going to let you kill my friend." Gaara said.

Shukaku moved from Naruto to Gaara, its snout directly in front of the boy.

**"So you've grown a pair of balls have you? You're lucky I can't kill you or else I'd die."** Shukaku stated.

"Seal of Seven Generations!" Naruto called slamming his hands onto the ground.

Chains shot up from beneath Shukaku, wrapping around his forearms and neck. The large demon began to fight against his new restraints, causing Naruto to sweat a bit.

"This looked so easy on paper…" Naruto muttered to himself before addressing Gaara. "Gaara! You have to give me time. Beat that stupid thing!"

Gaara was confused at first. Just how did Naruto expect him to do that? With no real form of taijutsu or genjutsu, Gaara's only known abilities came from the very thing he was being pitted against.

"This isn't anything like the first time I confronted Kyubi." Naruto said quietly as he thought about the event.

**XXX**

_Flashback_

A ten-years-old Naruto walked into the confines of his mind to 'speak' the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The reason? While it has been years since Naruto has learned about his tenant, Jiraiya had warned him about approaching the fox with both hatred and fear. While Naruto denied being afraid of the fox, Jiraiya made sure that the mental connection between the two was severed until he felt otherwise.

And this was that time.

Naruto stepped towards the large gate seeing nothing but eternal darkness behind it. That is, until two red eyes appeared. This was followed by a set of large sharpened teeth.

**"You… That cursed man's child…"** the fox began. **"Why have you come here?"**

"I came here to talk." Naruto said.

**"If you're going to talk in such a quiet tone, step closer so I can hear you better."** Kyubi stated.

Seeing no harm, Naruto took a step closer towards the cage, only to retreat when a set of claws nearly struck him. Stumbling backwards, Naruto fell in a seated position away from the now snickering fox.

**"You're nothing like your father. You're weak. A coward."** the large demon said to Naruto. **"Leave."**

Naruto frowned before standing up.

"Listen here you stupid fur-ball," Naruto began. "You're in my body so therefore you owe me rent! And whenever I need your chakra, you'll give it, got it?"

The fox laughed. **"You couldn't handle a **_**tenth**_** of my chakra."**

"Well when I die, you die with me." Naruto said ending the Nine-tailed Fox's laughter. "So I don't think you have much of a choice."

**"To think, me, the great Kyubi no Kitsune, forced to reside in such a small body in halves."** Kyubi said. **"Alright Naruto. I will give you my chakra. After your bout with Hiruko, I doubt that you'd be alive if it weren't for me anyway."**

Naruto gave a low growl. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be in Konoha anyway!"

**"I never told you to leave runt! In fact, I kept you alive before starvation could have taken both of us to our graves!"** the fox retorted. **"You should be thankful!"**

"How can I be thankful for having an ancient fur-ball in my head that attacked a village for no reason?" Naruto called throwing his hands in the air.

Kyubi's eyes narrowed. **"I wouldn't expect a pathetic whelp like you to know what truly happened."**

"…" Naruto stood quietly before sitting in front of the Kyubi. "I got time. Tell me."

**"No why would I waste my breath trying to convince an idiot like you?"** the Kyubi questioned.

"Because whether you like it or not," Naruto replied. "We're stuck with each other until one of us dies."

Naruto sat with his arms crossed and his eyes in tight slits, making the fox believe that he was indeed as stubborn as his parents.

**"I will never forgive you for sealing me into such an annoying boy, Kushina."** Kyubi muttered.

"Oi! Who's Kushina?" Naruto questioned from his seat.

The great demon fox just sighed. While he had no intention in telling Naruto of his lineage just yet, he realized that the blond would continue to ask questions until he passed out.

"Oi! Did you hear me?" Naruto asked.

**"Quiet boy!"**

"Answer the question!"

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

Naruto smirked. That damn fox could keep a secret, that's for sure because it would not be for another two years until he found out that Kushina was his mother. But his attention was now on Gaara who was being slapped around by the giant tanuki.

**"Hahaha! Is this all you got? I knew you were weak, but this is just plain easy!" **Shukaku mocked.

Naruto began to sweat a bit. _'Damn, he's stronger than I expected. I just hope Temari and Kankuro are ready for the worse.'_

**XXX**

Temari and Kankuro were currently watching the two downed jinchuriki.

"What do you think is happening?" Kankuro asked before Gaara's right half became that of Shukaku's.

"You had to ask?" Temari hissed as she opened her fan.

Kankuro said nothing as he went to retrieve Karasu. The two stopped in their attack as they watched a red chakra outline Naruto.

"So which one do we hit?" Kankuro asked.

"Naruto said not to wake Gaara up until after he leaves the seal." Temari answered. "We wait."

Kankuro sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Man this is so boring."

**XXX**

Naruto was happy to see that seven large circles surrounded the Ichibi. The seal was slowly making process. Slowly.

Gaara gave a quiet groan of agony as he stood up.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said. "This is still _your_ mind. If you just imagine the power to defeat him, you'll get somewhere…" Naruto paused before muttering the last part. "Hopefully."

While Gaara appeared to be considering this, Naruto knew differently. When he _imagined_ that he could hit the Kyubi with Byakurai, the fox had nearly shielded himself with chakra. And when he _imagined_ that he could open the door containing the Yin chakra, he was thrown backwards multiple of times.

**"Ha! He can't defeat me!"** Shukaku called.

"You're right, I can't." Gaara said. "But I know what can."

Naruto frowned as he saw a swirl appear above Gaara's head. Said swirl became that of a wormhole before two giant orange paws shot out. Soon, the Kyubi no Kitsune stood above Gaara.

_'Oi, Kyu-jii! Is that you?'_ Naruto questioned.

_**'How could it be when you're looking at it?'**_ the fox barked. _**'Obviously, your friend has imagined my form into his consciousness.'**_

_'Why didn't I think of that?'_ Naruto thought. _'Oh well, while he's distracted, I better finish this seal.'_

**"You again? I'll kill you for earlier!"** Shukaku shouted before the large replica of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox pounced for the One-tailed Tanuki.

Gaara and Naruto watched the two roll and battle like two rabid animals instead of powerful demons. They continued to claw and bite at one another while Naruto focused on the seal at hand. Soon, seven large pillars shot up from around Shukaku and the imaginary kitsune disappeared as well.

**"What the hell is this?"** the Ichibi called.

Naruto grinned. "It's finally finished."

**XXX**

Kankuro and Temari watched in confusion as Gaara's body became normal again. The red chakra around Naruto slowly vanished before the blond opened his blue eyes. Naruto gave his clones a nod before they dispelled and he stood up slowly. The seal around him and Gaara vanished and Gaara fell forward onto the ground, asleep.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Kankuro asked.

"Helped." Naruto answered. "I can't seal a biju, but I can reinforce a seal containing one. And that's all Gaara needed."

Temari frowned in question. "But how did you know what to do? Chiyo-obaasan has informed all of us not to tamper with it because Shukaku could break free."

"I got the idea from Kakashi's Evil Sealing Method." Naruto answered. "When I was battling against Sasuke and Gaara, Sasuke was able to draw upon his Curse Mark at will. So, I took that idea and basically mixed it with my own seal, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and there you have it. The Seal of Seven Generations."

"So, he can sleep peacefully now?" Temari asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Just as long as someone doesn't add another seal on him that could disrupt his chakra flow. When I used the Grave Seal on Sasuke, it knocked him out cold. I don't know what would happen if someone attempted to stop or disturb Gaara's chakra."

"Why'd you help him?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro!" Temari chastised.

"Yeah, I know. I should be happy that he helped our little brother, but I still want to know what his deal is." Kankuro said.

"Neither of you know what it feels like to be truly alone." Naruto stated. "When the first person you put your trust in betrays you… When no one will come near you as if you have a disease… No. You don't know what it's like to be truly alone."

Temari and Kankuro only stood quietly as they looked at Gaara. Both felt a bit ashamed seeing that Gaara is their brother. And while they did not have the _best_ family, they were still a family, regardless of the Shukaku.

"…" After their moment of silence, Kankuro asked another question. "How'd you get into his mind?"

"Huh? Oh it's a seal I perfected while searching for the Godaime." Naruto answered. "You see…"

**XXX**

_Flashback_

Naruto stared at Tenten's unconscious form in front of him, a frown on his face.

"Something wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"No… Just thinking." Naruto replied as he took his large scroll and opened it. "I'm going to try that Yamanaka seal I was developing on her."

"Really?" Jiraiya stated.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… I tried it on someone awake only to be thrown out. Now I can try it on someone unconscious." Jiraiya watched Naruto draw the seal in front of Tenten while keeping his eyes on the girl. "Force Entry to the Mind!"

Jiraiya watched the blond slump onto the floor.

_'Well, at least the side-effects are the same.'_ The Toad Hermit thought.

**XXX**

Naruto looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto stated before grinning. "It worked! I did it! Ha ha! I knew I could…" Naruto's cheering stopped when he heard giggling. Curious, he followed the sound to the scene. "No way."

There, in the domain that was Tenten's mind, sat the bun-haired brunette against another brunette. A smirk came onto Naruto's face.

"This is great Neji-kun." Tenten said.

"I know, Ten-chan." Neji answered.

Naruto's smirk only grew. He had just formed his latest prank. Now he just had to return to Konoha to do so.

_End Flashback_

**XXX**

"…And that's how I did it." Naruto concluded.

Temari and Kankuro looked baffled for a moment before Gaara stirred in his sleep. Both Sand shinobi tensed before Naruto held a hand up to them.

"He's just dreaming. Something I'm sure he hasn't done in years." Naruto told them. "No need to get worried."

Naruto retrieved his large scroll before pulling his mask up.

"You're leaving?" Temari said.

Naruto smirked beneath his mask. "Well not if you don't want me-" Naruto dodged a kunai. "Yes, I am."

"Brat…" Temari muttered.

"Hey, what if this seal of yours doesn't work?" Kankuro stated. "The Shukaku will be unleashed and-"

"Do you think it would be named the 'Seal of _Seven_ Generations' if it didn't last long?" Naruto responded.

"Smart ass…" Kankuro murmured.

"When Gaara wakes up," Naruto said. "Tell him that I'll visit more often. Now that I've repayed my debts, I think Suna is a better place for me to hideout at."

"Repayed your debts? You stole a scroll containing the Iron Sand secrets!" Kankuro said.

Naruto shrugged. "If you guys would have _read_ it, you would know it and thus the scroll becomes useless."

Kankuro was going to reply before Naruto left via Swift Release.

"I really hate that guy." Kankuro said to Temari.

"Hmm…" Temari replied. "How are we going to get Gaara to a bed?"

Kankuro sighed. "I don't even know."

**XXX**

Walking out of the village while finishing his recently bought bento, Naruto thought about returning to Konoha to see how the village managed with Tsunade as a Hokage. She was no Hiruzen, that was for sure, but he knew that she would probably do a good job nonetheless.

Naruto looked at the direction towards Konoha.

"I should probably make sure that Granny Tsunade hasn't demolished those annoying pricks yet… But I'm sure it'll be there when I want to go back." Naruto said to himself. "For now, I'm going to take a _long_ nap."

_**'You're worse than that Nara kid.'**_ Kyubi stated.

Naruto only smiled beneath his mask as he began his trek back towards his home.

**XXX**


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Reconstruction Arc**

_**Chapter 17: Distress Call! A Chance for Redemption!**_

Naruto yawned as he lounged in a hammock in the backyard of his home, his arms folded benenath his head and a copy of Icha Icha lying on his chest. Currently, he wore a white tee shirt with an orange spiral on the front with orange jogging pants. This is what he considered his casual appearance. He was seconds away from dozing off when he sensed something absolutely annoying atop of him.

Grunting, he shot his tongue out of his mouth that wrapped around the toad.

"Hey! What have I ever done to you?" Gamakichi called.

Naruto sat Gamakichi on the ground and sat up, glaring at the toad.

"Let's see," Naruto replied. "You took a _bath_ in my _ramen broth_! I will _never_ forgive you for that!"

"Come on kid. That was years ago." Gamakichi said.

"Whatever." Naruto replied. "What do you want?"

"Oh, well Jiraiya said to come to Konoha. Something about finding out where Hiruko is located." Gamakichi explained.

Naruto sighed. "Now? Oh well. I guess I should find out what the old perv wants." Naruto hopped out of the hammock and stretched. "Man… This break was shorter than the last one."

"You might want to hurry as well. There is also some information about one of Orochimaru's labs. I forgot if he said Sea Country or Wave Country or Water Country, but it's one of those." Gamakichi said.

"You're useless sometimes…" Naruto muttered. "Oh well, I'd better get going now."

"Right. I'll give Jiraiya the message." Gamakichi said and then dispelled himself.

Naruto looked at the sky with a small frown.

_'Jiraiya's been trying to get me to stay around Konoha for some reason…'_ the blond jinchuriki thought. _'I don't know about you Kyu-jii, but I'm seriously getting irritated by this.'_

_**'Then maybe you should destroy the village already and stop running to them for help.'**_ the Kyubi responded.

Naruto grinned. _'Wish I could, but they pay too much for the easiest job. Besides, I owe Sasuke a proper ass-kicking. Two, counting the one I owe Itachi. But since I can't defeat him just yet… I'll take it out on Sasuke instead.'_

_**'The world would be better without those retched Uchiha. All of them.'**_ the Nine-tailed Fox stated. _**'Your friendship with Itachi has clouded your judgement.'**_

_'After Nagato spared me, Itachi saved me. There was no way that Jiraiya could have found me in time.'_ Naruto retorted. _'I trust Itachi far more than I trust Sasuke.'_

_**'You may have a point.'**_ Kyubi stated.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Naruto woke up in a fit of coughs before settling down. He looked around to see that he was in a cave of some sort. He noticed that he was lying on a mat with a few candles lit to light the area.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto muttered as he sat up.

"Earth Country," Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin before his head turned to the source of the sound. "Remain calm. I'm not here to kill you."

Naruto pointed. "You're wearing that robe! You're with Nagato!"

Itachi gave a small nod. "Yes I am."

Naruto hurriedly stood up and got into a defensive position. He felt his body tingle a bit as he prepared a Swift Release. Obviously, that Shinra Tensei from Nagato hurt a lot more than he expected.

"You challenged him for what reason?" Itachi asked.

"That's none of your business!" Naruto shot back before pausing. "And why'd you save me?"

"Sit. We have a lot to discuss." Itachi said. Naruto hesitated but did what he was told anyway. From what Nagato's Deva Path had told him the previous week when the two actually fought, Naruto understood that everyone within Akatsuki could take him down. "I'm going to tell you uthe truth behind the genocide of my clan as well as something else. In return, I want you to do me a favor. Something that involves my brother and Konoha."

"I hate that place." Naruto growled. "I'm not doing _anything_ for that village."

"This isn't the time for your petty grudge. Listen to me." Itachi ordered, yet his voice hardly rose in pitch. "Now, are you ready to hear what I have to say?" Naruto was going to deny and use Swift Release but his eyes caught the anger in Itachi's Sharingan. Figuring it best to listen and live another day, Naruto nodded. "Good. Now then."

And just like that, Itachi revealed the secrets behind the Uchiha Massacre, the pieces he knew of Naruto's birth, as well as other important secrets that he had learned as ANBU. And all Naruto had to do was agree to Itachi's request. Even if it disgusted him at the time.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Naruto had put on his black outfit with his scroll attached to his back and sighed heavily.

"I wish there was some sort of national holiday for mercenaries," Naruto said as he took off for Konoha. "That way, I'll have at least one day to myself."

**XXX**

The following day, Tsunade rested her head on her desk. She was seconds away from dozing off before the door opened abruptly.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called. Tonton, who was also napping on Tsunade's desk, flailed in the air before falling on the floor, followed by the Hokage herself. Shizune would have commented on how sleeping on the job was both unprofessional as well as setting a bad example for the kunoichi who looked up to Tsunade, but remembered the problem at hand. "Mizuki escaped from his cell!"

"Mizu-who?" the tired Hokage asked as she pulled herself up into her seat.

"Naruto's former academy teacher!" Shizune nearly screamed.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Oh…" Tsunade then closed her eyes. "I need a team to find Tsubaki as well as Team Kurenai and Team Guy."

"Hai!" Shizune replied before leaving the room.

"I hate to sound like the typical Nara but," Tsunade said to Tonton. "This is becoming troublesome."

Tonton gave an oink in agreement before curly up and falling back to sleep.

**XXX**

Naruto was disappointed. He had successfully snuck into the village without them putting so much up as an alarm. He was really looking for a great reason to show up at the Hokage's office with an ANBU escort. Then again, he had transformed into a man that appeared to be a retired ninja. While any _other_ village would have jumped on a ninja, retired or not, Konoha was a lot friendlier and put the appearance of age over skill.

Walking towards Ichiraku for some ramen, Naruto paused when he saw five familiar ninja dashing off towards the woods.

"Lee! Slow down!" Tenten called.

"Yosh! I will be the first to find Mizuki-sensei!" Lee replied. "And if I cannot do that, then I will do three hundred laps around the lake with two boulders strapped to my back!"

"You'd drown!" Tenten chastised before they got out of earshot of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes flickered red before he vanished, leaving nothing but kicked up dirt from the speed.

Tsunade would explain what this was about one way or another.

**XXX**

Tsunade had finally gotten back to her paperwork, though she was still much tired. She yawned before turning an eye towards her door.

"At least you use the door," Tsunade said. "Better than that old pervert you call a godfather."

"Where is Mizuki?" Naruto asked, his henge now dropped.

Tsunade eyed him. "Naruto, you can't go after Mizuki. You're not on the Konoha ninja ranks. Besides, I actually have information about an old friend mine, Hiruko."

"I don't care. Where is Mizuki?" Naruto repeated.

"Stubborn brat…." Tsunade muttered. "Truth is I don't know where he ran off to. That's why I have Squads Eight and Six to find him."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Mizuki is a criminal and has been proven to be a follower of Orochimaru. Whether or not he is in custody of Konoha does not stop me from collecting on his bounty." Naruto said in a professional voice. "I'm sorry Granny Tsunade, but this is just too personal for me to let you handle it."

"Before you go," Tsunade said. "There's something I think you should like to know. Yakumo's recovery was a success, as well as Lee's." Naruto paused in his step. "She wanted to thank you. She's currently resuming her genjutsu training with Kurenai."

"…" Naruto debated on whether or not he should check in with the injury-prone girl before or after killing Mizuki. "I'll find her later."

With that, Naruto's body shimmered out of existence.

_'Well, I better get up and stop him from killing Mizuki and the Legendary Stupid Brothers.'_ Tsunade thought. _'Then again… Maybe I should let him relieve some of that weight on his shoulders…'_ Tsunade eyed the paperwork on her desk. _'Yeah. He can handle it by himself.'_

**XXX**

Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were currently in a few bushes, staring at the Legendary Stupid Brothers.

"Alright," Neji said as he scanned the two with his Byakugan. "This won't be easy. They're strong."

"I say we give them a full on onslaught." Lee said.

"Quiet Lee! Do you want them to hear us?" Tenten whispered fiercely.

"Creeping, creeping, creeping…" Lee muttered.

"And will you stop saying that?" Tenten added.

"Well what do we have here?" Mizuki stated as he sat on a tree branch. "A couple of Leaf genin. My former students at that."

Lee was the first to emerge from the bush.

"Yosh! Now that we have successfully snuck up on you, I will defeat you and your teammates with my flames of youth!" Lee said, causing Tenten and Neji to sweatdrop.

"We didn't sneak up on them Lee…" Tenten mumbled.

"Fujin, Raijin, handle them." Mizuki said. "Lord Orochimaru's plans cannot be hampered." Mizuki gave a thoughtful look before snapping his fingers. "If we're delayed any longer, it'll be that much longer before your food is delivered."

"Lord Orochimaru…?" Shino repeated quietly as Mizuki dashed off farther into the woods.

"These guys don't look happy." Tenten said.

Neji settled in the Jyuken stance.

"It doesn't matter. We have been instructed to take them down one way or another." Neji said. "Get ready Lee."

"Wait, remember what Tsunade-sama said," Tenten said to Lee. "You can't open any of the Eight Inner Gates for a while."

"It does not matter. I will still defeat them!" Lee said. "Watch me!" Lee quickly dashed for Raijin. "Leaf Hurricane!"

The attack landed on Raijin's face. However the large man hardly blinked.

"Hey Raijin, I think they're trying to stop us from getting our food." Fujin said.

Raijin blinked. "But Mizuki promised us a meal from Oro… Oro…"

Neji charged for Raijin, preparing for the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. He was knocked back by a strong blow from Raijin.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata said.

"I have to stop them." Shino said as multiple beetles flew towards Raijin and Fujin.

"Hey, Raijin, bugs." Fujin said.

"We should squash them." Raijin said before clapping his hands.

"Yeah. Squash." Fujin replied clapping his hands as well.

The two brothers clapped their massive hands, sending a shockwave that knocked the beetles backwards, as well as blowing debris into the others' faces.

_'Ugh, beetles thrown in my face!'_ Tenten thought as she shielded herself.

"Hey Big Brother," Fujin said. "I think it's time to take them out!"

"Right!" Raijin said.

Neji grunted. _'The look in their eyes… We're in over our heads!'_

**XXX**

Naruto grunted before delivering a knockout blow on another prisoner.

_'Dammit! Granny Tsunade didn't tell me that all the prisoners escaped. I wonder what else she forgot to tell me.'_ Naruto thought.

_**'Your former teammates are up ahead.'**_ Kyubi announced.

_'Right…'_ Naruto replied. _'I'm getting tired of not killing them!'_

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called as he summoned Samekatta. The remaining three prisoners all stared at him as the kanji symbol for Fire appeared on the blade. "Fire Sealing Method: Searing Wave!"

The three prisoners were incinerated in a matter of seconds and Naruto looked ahead.

"It's official. I'm pissed." Naruto stated before jumping off. "I'm going to finish Mizuki one way or another."

**XXX**

Hinata stood on trembling legs. Tenten, Lee, and Neji were thoroughly beaten while Shino was seconds away from being tossed to the ground.

"This is borng." Raijin said.

"You're right," Fujin said as he tossed Shino ont to the ground. "Let's play something else."

"I'm getting hungry." Raijin said before looking at Hinata. "Do you think she tastes good?"

"I don't know. Let's find out!" Fujin replied.

Hinata froze as she saw the two making their way towards her.

_'Oh no! What am I going to do?'_ Hinata thought.

"Clobber!" the two brothers shouted as they descended their fists onto Hinata.

Hinata gave a small scream.

"Hinata!" Neji and Lee shouted.

"Oh no!" Tenten yelled as the ground quaked where the two brothers' fists landed.

The dust cleared to reveal the two Legendary Stupid Brothers standing with their grins on their faces.

"You know," the two brothers looked towards their right to see Naruto holding Hinata. "If you're going to take on Team Eight, you might as well take me on too. Even if I don't necessarily care about teamwork."

"Hey. Who's that Big Brother?" Fujin asked.

"I don't know. He looks kind of weird." Raijin replied.

Naruto sat Hinata down and glared at the two brothers.

"I'm only going to say this once," Naruto said. "Where's Mizuki?"

"Who does he think he is? I think we should clobber him." Raijin said.

"Ooh! Me first! Me first!" Fujin said before running towards Naruto. "Say nighty-night!"

Naruto quickly jumped away from Hinata and Fujin followed. Naruto caught Raijin attempting to come up behind him and smirk. From the looks of it, these two were not that smart, meaning this was going to hurt. A lot.

The two brothers collided into one another after Naruto vanished from his spot.

"Ow! That hurt!" Raijin said.

"Sorry! He moved!" Fujin responded.

_'Not bright at all. And Ero-sennin calls me a baka.'_ Naruto thought.

_**'You are one. Doesn't mean there aren't bigger ones.'**_ Kyubi replied.

"Oh well," Naruto said. "I can't sit here all day." Naruto began to build up his chakra. "I have to find Mizuki fast!"

**XXX**

Tsunade had finally completed the paperwork on her desk and gave a pleased smile before her door swung open, blowing and scattering the loose sheets in the wind. Tsunade sent a death glare at the perpetrator who was none other than Iruka Umino.

"You'd better have a _good damn reason_ my papers are scattered across my floor." Tsunade growled.

"Sorry Lady Hokage but, we found several of the escaped prisoners and some of them are dead." Iruka said. "Beheaded even."

Tsunade sighed. "I knew that brat was up to no good…"

"Do you know who did it?" Iruka asked.

"No." Tsunade said rising. "But I'm going to go find out."

"Uh, is that a good idea? Rumors state that they were killed by the Swift Beheading technique and there's only one person we know that can use Swift Release." Iruka said. "Makaze no Naruto."

Tsunade began walking towards the door.

"If it is him, I'll straighten the brat out." Tsunade said. "In the meantime," Tsunade glared at Iruka. "Clean up this damn mess!"

"Yes ma'am!" Iruka replied fearfully as he saluted the irate Hokage. Tsunade marched out of her office, slamming the door behind her while mumbling about troubling blonds. "Boy she's scary…"

**XXX**

"Clobber, clobber, clobber!"

"Boom, boom, BOOM!"

Naruto continued to dodge the two brothers as they attempted to pound him into the ground. He held his right hand in front of him, causing Iron Sand to head directly for the Legendary Stupid Brothers.

"Eat this." Naruto said as the sand shot into Raijin's mouth. Naruto opened his right hand and glared at the larger man. "Iron Sand-"

"Naruto!" Naruto paused and turned to see the Hokage. "Don't do it."

To the Leaf genin's surprise, Naruto dropped his hand and the Iron Sand went back into the seal on his right hand. Though, the boy looked far from satisfied. In fact, he looked as if he was going to attack the Hokage.

"What do you want Granny? I'm in the middle of-"

Tsunade landed a punch on Naruto's head that sent the blond into the ground instantly.

_'Naruto-kun!'_ Hinata thought worriedly at Naruto's dazed eyes.

_'Out for the count.'_ Tenten thought.

"I've told you about calling me old brat." Tsunade said before lifting Naruto up with one hand. "Now, get it out of him. Now."

"Why the hell should I?" Naruto asked.

"You want Mizuki? Then you'll at least spare these two." Tsunade replied.

"They tried to kill me!" Naruto protested.

"Do it!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hag…" Naruto muttered before moving his fingers slightly. In a rather disgusting display, Naruto's Iron Sand shot from Raijin's mouth and reformed with the seal on his hand. "Happy?"

"Very." Tsunade said dropping the blond on his backside. "Now. Go find Mizuki. He is yours."

Naruto frowned. "Wait a sec. Are you actually letting me get my frustration out on him? After all that crap-"

"Don't make me change my mind." Tsunade said.

Naruto quickly got up and dashed off before she eyed the Stupid Brothers.

"Now, on to you two." Tsunade said.

The five genin looked surprised as the two large men began cowering in fear as Tsunade walked towards them.

"Remind me never to make her mad." Tenten muttered to the others.

"Ditto."

"Roger."

"H-hai…"

"Indeed."

**XXX**

Mizuki looked at one of the dead chunin that was sent out to fight against him. He then caught Tsubaki in uniform, a kunai in her hand.

Mizuki laughed. "This is it? This is what it's come to? You?" Tsubaki stood quietly. "Tsubaki, you should head home. I don't want this to end like them."

"I… I can't condone your actions Mizuki. You're going back to prison." Tsubaki said.

"Actually, he's going to become my paycheck." Naruto stated as he landed in front of Tsubaki.

Mizuki growled. "The Nine-tailed brat!"

Naruto pulled his mask down.

"Miss me, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto questioned, bearing his now lengthen fangs.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Mizuki said. "What am I saying? I do have a chance!" Naruto saw strange stripes taking over Mizuki's left side. "Tell me, have you seen power like this before?"

_**'He has a Curse Mark.'**_ Kyubi said. _**'He's one of Orochimaru's pawns.'**_

_'I know. Too bad my seal is ten-times better.'_ Naruto replied.

"Yes." Naruto answered Mizuki, causing him to growl. "I've seen that power before. Hell, I've defeated everyone with it to my knowledge. But have you seen power like this?" Red chakra began to outline Naruto, forming two tails behind him. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Mizuki watched as the demonically enhanced boy growled at him, the two red tails of chakra whipping behind him in a hostile manner. This only furthered Mizuki's anger as Naruto had truly become one with the being he hated most in the world; the Nine-tailed Fox.

"Bring it on you bastard demon!" Mizuki challenged.

Naruto inhaled before firing a stream of fire towards Mizuki, which the man dodged quickly. Mizuki threw his Fuma Shuriken towards Naruto.

_'Got him!'_ Mizuki thought as the shuriken went straight through the afterimage. _'What?'_ Naruto appeared in front of Mizuki. _'How?'_

Naruto's fist knocked the former chunin sensei towards the ground before landing in front of him. Mizuki looked up, only for Naruto to grab the man's collar and hoist him up.

"To think that you were the only other person I trusted in this village!" Naruto shouted as he threw Mizuki into a tree. "And you _used_ me… For _Orochimaru_…" Naruto's red eyes bore into Mizuki's black ones. "All that time I thought you were actually a friend, and yet… You were the worst of them!"

"You're still as dumb and naïve as you were back then!" Mizuki said as he pulled on nearly invisible chakra strings.

Naruto heard a familiar clicking coming for him. His eyes narrowed as his Iron Sand quickly went to defend the area where he wanted it to, his left. Mizuki's eyes widened as his puppet was immediately covered in the black sand.

"Iron Sand: Iron Casualty Prison!" Naruto said.

Mizuki heared a loud crunch before the sand went into a seal on Naruto's hand. He eyed his now disassembled puppet that had noticeable piercings in the body, legs, arms, and head pieces. He then looked at Naruto who was glaring at him.

"You wanted to see a demon, well here I am!" Naruto shouted.

Mizuki stood up before smirking.

"You think that's real power? No. Lord Orochimaru has given me real power!" Mizuki said as the markings began to take up his entire body.

Naruto watched as the man morphed into a large tiger-like being. Naruto only crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked as Mizuki ran towards him. Mizuki swiped at Naruto, only distorted an image of the blond. "Seriously, I thought you were going to put up a better fight."

Mizuki turned around only to be hit by a jumping knee to his face that stunned him. As Mizuki was stumbling backwards, Naruto changed his stance.

"Here's a message from your prized student!" Naruto shouted. "Swift Release: Four Hundred Palms!"

Tsubaki watched in amazement as Naruto's hands moved in a blur landing, what she assumed since she could not count them, four hundred strikes, the last one sending Mizuki off of his feet.

"I'm not done with you!" Naruto said shooting his tongue out for his former sensei.

Mizuki chose the moment to use the Underground Projection Fish technique and sunk into the ground, dodging Naruto's tongue.

"You were so stupid," Naruto heard Mizuki say. The blond looked around, trying to find where the man was. "You believed every word I said. You thought that I would want to be your brother. Ha! I only used you to get close to the Hokage! You were my meal ticket in getting close enough to kill the old bastard!"

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Naruto roared, two more tails sprouting behind him.

Tsubaki watched as Naruto crouched onto all fours, his skin slowly peeling.

"Look at you! You're nothing but that demon fox!" Mizuki said.

"Stop it Mizuki! Can't you see what you're doing to him?" Tsubaki nearly cried.

"Nothing compared to what I'm about to do to both of you." a whisper said in her ear. Tsubaki stiffened as she felt Mizuki hold a kunai to her throat. "You should've taken my advice, dear."

Naruto turned his head towards Tsubaki to see Mizuki. In one quick leap, he had closed the space between the former couple and himself.

_'He's so fast!'_ Tsubaki thought as Naruto swiped at both of them.

Mizuki shoved Tsubaki in front, allowing her to take the full blow while he backtracked. Naruto's eyes looked at Tsubaki's downed body for a moment before growling further. The jinchuriki began shaking his head furiously as a glow came from the necklace around his neck.

Seeing this as a sign to attack, Mizuki landed three powerful blows on Naruto that knocked the demonic boy backwards.

Mizuki laughed as he walked towards Naruto.

"All that power and you're still weak!" Mizuki mocked before snatching the Shodai's necklace. "Ah. The Senju necklace. This will sell for a fortune!"

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

"Hey Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto called. "I think I finally got it down! Watch!" Naruto held a hand seal. "Go ahead and watch!"

Mizuki sighed before flicking a small pebble towards Naruto as he prepared to switch out with a Substitution technique. A puff of smoke surrounded the blond and a few seconds went by before Naruto ran around, holding his sore forehead.

"Ow! I almost had it too!" Naruto said.

Mizuki grinned. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. With your potential, you'll be able to do that and more."

"With your help, I'll be Hokage in no time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are big brothers for?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

A fist made of red chakra knocked Mizuki away from Naruto. The tiger-man flipped in the air before sliding backwards. The blond sat up before crouching with a slightly altered appearance. Naruto's arms and legs were covered in the fox's skeleton while the skull was around his head. Mizuki was confused until he saw six tails instead of four.

"Shit…" Mizuki muttered before he felt a claw slapping his face. Mizuki rolled onto the ground before standing up once more. "That damn Swift Release… Plus this demonic form… He's…"

Naruto raised his head towards the sky, forming a large ball of chakra before firing a blast towards Mizuki. The man was able to dodge it and threw his second Fuma Shuriken towards Naruto. Naruto roared, knocking the shuriken to the side and onto the ground, rendering it useless.

_'Damn him!'_ Mizuki thought as he eyed the damage of the Tailed Beast Ball.

Naruto ran for Mizuki again on all fours causing the chunin to prepare himself for a strictly taijutsu battle. However, the jinchuriki vanished, leaving a flare of red chakra. Mizuki's eyes widened again before he felt something grabbing his waist. He felt the burn from Naruto's chakra that pulled him towards the six-tailed boy.

"I hate you!" Mizuki shouted before Naruto landed a powerful punch on Mizuki that sent him flying through two trees.

"It's the Nine-tails!"

"Subdue him and take her to the infirmary!"

Naruto turned to see several Leaf jonin and chunin around him.

**XXX**

Within his mindscape, Naruto was gasping for air as the fox chuckled.

**"That's it Naruto… Let out your hate for Mizuki."** Kyubi said.

"He… He was my brother…" Naruto gasped.

**"He lied to you! He attempted to kill the Sandaime! He wanted to kill us!"** the fox said.

Naruto fell onto the floor in front of the cage.

**"They are going to kill you if you don't think quickly." **Kyubi said. **"You need the Yin chakra."**

"I need… The Yin chakra…" Naruto repeated before he slowly rose. "To survive…"

**"For revenge on Mizuki! He's escaping!"** Kyubi told him.

Naruto reached the door and opened it.

"I won't let him escape!" Naruto declare.

**XXX**

The Konoha shinobi that surrounded Naruto watched as the chakra shroud around him grew noticeably darker.

"Could it be…?" one jonin asked before a tail swatted him and a few others backwards.

"Take him down!"

Naruto began dodging several of kunai by leaping backwards. He fired a larger version of the Fox Fire towards the group, burning two of the accounted fifteen. Naruto slid on the ground before whipping his six tails, forming a large twister that came for the group.

"Watch out!"

Naruto saw Tsubaki's body being pulled into the vortex and moved to grab her.

"What is he doing?" another chunin asked as Naruto stood over Tsubaki to keep her from being dragged into the tornado he formed. Once the wind died down, Naruto bared his teeth towards the group. "Is he… Protecting her?"

"Kill the damn thing!" a jonin shouted before firing a fireball towards Naruto.

Naruto did not move from his spot and the jinchuriki and Tsubaki were covered in fire.

"Idiot! There's a chunin beneath him!" another jonin chastised.

Two tails whipped the fire, dispersing it before Naruto let out another ferocious roar that knocked the group backwards. The demon-enhanced boy then vanished.

"Where'd he go?"

"That way! I have a lock on his chakra."

"Let's move!"

**XXX**

Mizuki was running for his life. Literally. He knew that if Naruto caught him, he would surely die. The forest would be his way out now. He would go to Orochimaru in hopes that the mission was completed. The Sound Four were safely within the village.

Mizuki ended his thoughts and dodged left, barely avoiding a powerful Tailed Beast Ball that took out several of trees beside, behind, and in front of him. Mizuki landed on the ground to see Naruto closing in on him fast.

"Why won't you just lie down and die somewhere?" Mizuki shouted before Naruto reappeared in front of him and grabbed his throat, a burn growing around Naruto's hand. "I… Hate you…"

Naruto stared into Mizuki's eyes, seeing his reflection in them.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the destruction of the village around him. He sat up and gave a saddened look.

"No one got hurt. Well, no one that didn't deserve it." Naruto looked to see Jiraiya standing with his hand held out. Naruto took his hand and let the Toad Sage pull him onto his feet. "The bandits aren't mutilated. You can cash in on them if you want."

"I'm a monster…" Naruto muttered.

Jiraiya frowned. "What did you say?"

"I'm a- Ow!" Naruto said as he rubbed his sore head.

"You're not a monster or a demon. You're a human being." Jiraiya said sternly. "And no matter what the fox or anyone tells you, you'll _never_ be one either."

"But… I destroyed this small village! I let the fox take over and now look!" Naruto shouted.

"Then I guess you shouldn't let the Nine-tailed Fox take over again." Jiraiya replied. "Remember, getting stronger doesn't necessarily mean physical training. You have to build up that brain of yours as well." Jiraiya smirked. "Ironically, it's where you and the nine-tails join and yet it's your _weakest_ muscle."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you perv?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm just saying that you're not that bright." Jiraiya said. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"I'd rather be a little slow than a pedophile pervert!"

"I told you that I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert! And who the hell are you calling a pedophile you gaki!"

"Perv!"

"Brat!"

"Perv!"

Jiraiya just smiled. "Glad to see you're back to normal." Naruto was going to shout something back before he realized that his previous anger towards the raping bandits was gone and he was actually calmer. Jiraiya patted Naruto on the shoulder. "And since you're about to get a paycheck, how about we go to dinner. Your treat."

"But it's always my treat." Naruto whined as he thought about how empty Gama-chan would be after the meal.

"Because you eat more than I do." Jiraiya said. "And plus, for that stupid thought, you're lucky I don't make cultivate a field without the use of Swift Release _and_ Shadow Clones!"

Naruto began to sweat. "R-right. S-sorry Pervy Sage- Ow!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you are a perv!"

_End Flasback…_

**XXX**

**"N-Ninja Art: B-B-Beast M-Mimicry Transformation…"** the demonic boy said as he released Mizuki. **"F-five Tails!"**

In a puff of smoke, Naruto had transformed into a cross of his human form and his jinchuriki transformation. His normally blond hair had an orange tint to it as he fused with the Kyubi. His arms were completely covered in dark organe fur, his hands resembling the fox's. Five solid orange tails lied on the ground behind him.

Naruto was breathing heavily before he took a deep breath and glared at Mizuki with his dark red eyes.

"To think that you almost had me." Naruto said. "I almost let you get a hold of me you stupid fox."

Mizuki threw a punch at Naruto, who caught it effortlessly.

"You're lucky there's a small price on your head," Naruto said. "Otherwise, I'd rip you to shreds."

Mizuki was going to respond before Naruto knocked him into the air. The fur on Naruto's arms shot up after Mizuki and wrapped around him like the paper slips from Naruto's gloves seconds before Naruto jumped after Mizuki. Naruto flipped Mizuki upside down.

"Now you die! Gravity Seal Bomb!" Naruto shouted before he drove Mizuki's body into the ground.

**XXX**

Tsunade paused as she heard a loud thump.

_'Jiraiya told me not to baby you.'_ Tsunade thought as she looked towards the area where she heard the commotion. _'Tell me that you didn't let the fox take control of you.'_

**XXX**

Naruto ended his transformation and looked down at Mizuki with a mixture of anger and sadness. There lied his former sensei, former friend, and former brother. Sure, prison had made Mizuki more toned, but there was no mistaken it. The man that taught Naruto about smiling to hide your true pain was now dead by his hands.

"For what it's worth," Naruto said to the dead body of Mizuki. "You were the real demon, not me."

Before Naruto could say or do anything else, a dart made its way to his neck.

"Over here!"

The voice sounded familiar, but he could not think of who it was. His world grew darker and he fell to the ground.

_'At least… I killed Mizuki…'_ was the blond's last thoughts before slumber took over.

**XXX**

**A/N:** Here is the last chapter in the Reconstruction Arc. It was basically to show the three different bonds Naruto has/had with Itachi, Mizuki, and Jiraiya. The conversation between Naruto and Itachi will be explained in later chapters. Ja ne!**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Infiltration of Iwa Arc**

_**Chapter 18: Five Ninja Sins! Greed, Ignorance, Arrogance, Pride, and Hatred!**_

Cold.

That was the one thing that described his environment.

Cold.

The second world would be hard. Yeah. Cold and hard.

_'Jail.'_ Naruto thought as he sat up. _'Damn… How'd we get here?'_

_**'You let your guard down and now we're locked up.'**_ Kyubi responded before giving a sinister laugh. _**'Now you can feel my agony of being locked behind a set of bars.'**_

_'Whatever.'_ Naruto replied as he stood up. _'Hm… My scrolls are missing… That's not good.'_

"Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to see Yakumo. The girl gave him a small bow. "Thank you for your words, Naruto-kun, as well as allowing my team to compete in the Chunin Exams."

Naruto grinned. "Think nothing of it Yakumo-chan." Naruto then stepped towards the bars in-between them. "Now, can you tell me where my stuff is?"

"It was confiscated by ANBU, I think." Yakumo said. "I'm sorry. I was doing my training with Kurenai-sensei at the Kurama Compound."

"Don't worry. I'll get out of here soon. I hope." Naruto said. Naruto noticed Yakumo staring at his face and frowned. "Is something wrong Yakumo-chan?"

"Huh? N-no…" the girl blushed. "It's… It's j-just my first t-time s-seeing you're face…"

Naruto smiled. _'Take that Jiraiya! My whiskers are a chick magnet!'_

_**'Those are **__**MY**__** whiskers!'**_ the fox barked.

"Kurama-san, your time is up." a guard said.

"Hai." Yakumo said. "Sorry Naruto-kun."

"No problem." Naruto said as Yakumo left. Naruto heard his stomach growl. "Hey, guard. When's breakfast?"

"You slept past breakfast." the guard replied.

Naruto slumped. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

**XXX**

Sasuke stared at his room one final time. Tonight was the night that he left this forsaken village. Once he made his way to Orochimaru, he would finally gain the power needed to defeat Itachi, Naruto, and Gaara.

"We're out of food." Jirobo announced from the kitchen.

Sasuke grunted. This would be the third time he had to make a trip to the market!

"You fat ass! Stop fucking eating every fucking thing!" Tayuya shouted angrily.

"Sorry for eating the bacon Tayuya. I was-"

"You're _always_ hungry!" Tayuya snapped.

Sakon glared at the two. "You're making too much noise! If the ANBU find us here, we're dead for!"

"No shit." Tayuya said sarcastically.

Sasuke left his room and entered a sitting room where the others were at. Tayuya's glare towards Jirobo was all the evidence Sasuke needed to know about getting in-between her and her morning breakfast, or at least bacon. Sakon and Ukon sat next to one another, Ukon shaking his head in disgust and Sakon staring out of the window.

Kidomaru came into the room with a serious expression on his face.

"Kabuto has given me the orders." Kidomaru said. "He will distract the ANBU."

"What? What was wrong with the first plan?" Sakon asked.

"Makaze no Naruto is in the village." Kidomaru stated.

"Damn…" Tayuya muttered.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"This isn't the time for your grudge. We have to get you to Orochimaru-sama and fast." Sakon said. "His powers could give all of us a run for our money. And if he transforms into the fox like he did during the invasion, we're dead."

"We should take the alternate route then." Ukon said.

"It's longer." Sakon said.

"But safer." his twin replied. "If anything happens to Sasuke on our way back, we might as well forget about returning."

"We take the route we know best." Sakon stated. "No matter what, Kabuto will pull through. The commotion Mizuki caused yesterday had the entire ANBU after one guy while we were able to sneak in. Now it's time for Kabuto to pull his part."

"Let's hope you're right, brother." Ukon said.

**XXX**

Naruto sat in his cell meditating. He had no real rush to leave the village. He would at least humor himself in some over-the-top escape. Maybe a few he'd injure a shinobi or two to make it appear that he was trying to hurt them and an explosion. Yeah, an explosion would make them remember him forever.

"You know brat, I should have you hung for the hell you've put me through." Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Tsunade. The Hokage sighed. "Tell me what happened out there."

Naruto's eyes looked towards the floor.

"I almost lost control of it…" Naruto said quietly.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Are… What made you lose control? Where was the necklace?"

"Mizuki took it." Naruto said. "And once it was off… I just felt anger. Hatred. Betrayal."

Tsunade merely nodded. Kakashi and Jiraiya had filled her in about Naruto's brief years in Konoha. She understood that despite his maturity on the battlefield, Kurenai was right. He was still just a child. He has wants and needs just like any other child has. And at the time, as well as right now, a simple friend was what he really needed. A true friend that is.

"I'm sorry about your shinobi, but they were in my way." Naruto said. "Once both Yin and Yang chakra flowed through my system, the only thing I cared about was protecting Tsubaki and killing Mizuki." Naruto paused before glancing up at the Hokage. "How is she?"

"She's fine. A chunin at the scene filled me and her in on everything. He said that you stood over her so that she would not be harmed by your attack." Tsuande said before grinning. "I'm proud that you have some control over your tenant."

"Really? Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto replied with a sheepish grin.

_'Just as I thought. All it takes is for one genuine compliment.'_ Tsunade thought. _'Still, I wish he wouldn't make me seem so old.'_

"I'm going to return to my office to figure out who let the prisoners out in the first place. I suggest you sit tight for a while." Tsunade said. "And don't say anything smart. I know _exactly_ about all of your escapes."

Naruto grinned as Tsunade walked off. He sighed and continued meditating. He had gotten his meal after unleashing a small amount of the fox's chakra that made his point clearer to the guards.

_**'Negative emotion…'**_ the fox warned.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw no one new. The two guards that stood near his cell were still there and no one else, though he could feel another presence.

_'Whoever it is must be someone trying to sneak around.'_ Naruto thought. _'And if they're that smart, I don't think that they'll come to attack me.'_

"So you're the Makaze… A mere child," Naruto looked to see a man walk into the room. "My name is Danzo."

_**'This man… His chakra… It's like a darker version of **__**his**__** chakra.'**_ Kyubi stated.

_'His? His who?'_ Naruto questioned, only to receive a low growl from his tenant.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked Danzo as he was secretly wondering why the fox had become so alert all of a sudden.

"I hear you are loyal to the man who pays you the most. I have an offer for you." Danzo said.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Listening."

"I will pay you to kill a man who I'm sure you're more than willing to kill." Danzo said. "I want you to take out Kabuto Yakushi."

Naruto only stared at Danzo with a thousand thoughts rummaging through the blond's head. Thoughts such as: How did Danzo know Kabuto and why did Danzo want him dead? Questions that he would probably hate the answers to.

"No. I won't do it." Naruto said. "Not until you give me a legit reason."

Danzo hummed in thought. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for. However, I think you should know that I was a friend of the Sandaime. Kabuto was the one that triggered the invasion. He helped orchestrate it. He helped kill Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a heavy breath.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Naruto sat in the cave, listening to Itachi's story.

"This Danzo character. Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"The leader of a group of ANBU called Root." Itachi said. "He is also a key figure behind the Uchiha Massacre. I left him with the order to make sure that nothing happens to Sasuke. Of course, Danzo has never been a trustworthy person."

Naruto frowned in thought. "Why haven't I heard of him? I've been in Hiru-jii's office more times that the old man himself!"

"Danzo is a shady character and likes to work in the dark." Itachi informed. "He is known to align himself with people such as Hanzo and Orochimaru to do what it is he wants to. Whatever he believes is best for the village."

"He doesn't sound like someone I'd like to meet." Naruto replied.

"If you do," Itachi said. "Listen to him. He will likely do one of two things. Get you to help him or attempt to destroy you. If he does the first, deny him. It will not be anything good. If it is the second one, get out of there. You aren't strong enough to defeat Danzo yet."

Naruto only nodded. So far, everything Itachi had told him had been true and he did not have any reason to doubt the Uchiha yet. If Itachi said that he was not strong enough to defeat Danzo, then he would not fight him. At least, not now.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes with a smirk.

"Tell me something, Danzo," Naruto said. "What threat does Kabuto pose on you? Is it because he's Orochimaru's right-hand man? Or does it have something to do with your own personal goal of becoming Hokage?"

"What are you talking about?" Danzo asked angrily.

"You. You're no friend of Hiru-jii or at least you're not a friend that he spoke fondly of." Naruto said. "More importantly, a friend of mine has told me about you. How you aligned yourself with Salamander Hanzo and Orochimaru." Danzo's visible eye narrowed. "You're trash."

"You don't know what you speak of, demon," Danzo said. "But if you want to make an enemy out of me, I'll make sure that it is the last thing you do."

Naruto smirked. "I'll be sure to bring you to Itachi after I'm done with you. I'm sure he'd like to kill you himself."

Danzo only grunted before leaving.

_'Kyu-jii, what is wrong with you? You're acting weird.'_ Naruto questioned his tenant.

_**'Just stay away from him or we'll both be finished.'**_ Kyubi responded.

_'Hai.'_ Naruto said.

**XXX**

Several ANBU fell onto the ground with one standing in the middle of the downed bodies. The Sound Four with Sasuke landed behind the masked man.

"Go." the ANBU member said. Sakon nodded before leading his team and Sasuke away. "Now… It's time for _my_ piece of the puzzle."

**XXX**

Naruto was disappointed. He had spent an entire day in a cell and had not concocted the perfect prank on the village.

"Who's that?"

"What do you want with his scrolls?"

Naruto's eyes opened in time to see the two guards fall onto the ground, an ANBU moving towards his cell with his two scrolls.

"Well, isn't this ironic?" Naruto frowned. That voice was eerily familiar. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Naruto." The man took off his mask to reveal Kabuto. "And to think, we had such a great time before."

"You. What do you want?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I'm here to help. I figured, it was me that put you here. Maybe I should help you get out." Kabuto said. "Besides, wouldn't you like to know that I led the Sound Four into the village and they have taken Sasuke? I figured you'd want to go and stop him."

Naruto rose to his feet. "What's your game?"

"You wanted to test Sasuke's powers at the exams, right?" Kabuto said. "Well I merely want to see if you have the power and control to take out all four members of the Sound Four and then bring Sasuke back. Of course, that's easier said than done and I doubt that you can stop them now. Not without pushing yourself with Swift Release."

Naruto watched as Kabuto dropped the large scroll and the smaller one in front of the bars and moved away.

"We will meet again Naruto." and with that, the medic left.

Naruto knelt down and pulled the smaller scroll through the bars and opened it.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Samekatta appeared in his hand. "No time to play around. I made a promise and I will keep it."

**XXX**

Sasuke was currently in the middle of the Sound Four, Sakon and Tayuya in front with Kidomaru and Jirbob behind him.

"As soon as that pink-haired bitch wakes up she's going to sing like a fucking canary." Tayuya stated. "I still say we should've killed the bitch. Bad enough that asshole took out some of the damn ANBU."

"Shut the hell up and just focus." Sakon ordered. "No telling who they're going to send after us once they find out."

"Fag…" the redhead muttered.

"Hey guys," Jirobo said. "Remember what Kidomaru said? Naruto was in the village. Where is he now?"

"Still locked up from what we know." Kidomaru said. "Let's not push our luck."

"Right." Sakon said.

"Shit. I'm sensing someone moving in on us fast." Tayuya said.

"Me too." Sakon replied. "And there's only one person I know who can move that fast."

"I'll stop him." Kidomaru said.

"You dumbass! He'll just blow right past you!" Tayuya remarked. "We're going to have to kill this bastard together."

Sasuke stopped, causing the Sound Four to stop as well.

"We're going to kill Naruto once and for all." Sasuke said with his Sharingan activated. "And I want to the killing blow."

"…" Both Tayuya and Sakon were quiet. Sakon then sighed. "Fine. He's yours."

**XXX**

Tsunade looked at the bars.

"What did he do to break free?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know." one of the guards that were previously watching over Naruto said. "A heat wave went throughout the entire area and then it was gone and so was he. The flames that he used felt like nothing I've felt before."

Tsunade only smiled. _'I guess we couldn't hold him forever. Just come back soon, Naruto.'_

"Lady Tsunade, the Uchiha is missing!" a jonin shouted as he ran into the prison area. "We think that the Makaze may have taken him."

"No, he hasn't." Tsunade said. "Go find Kakashi and tell him to get here ASAP. And make sure that no one else hears about this."

"Right!" the man said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

_'Naruto, let me be right about this.'_ Tsunade thought.

**XXX**

Naruto hopped through the trees of the forest, angered that Sasuke would abandon his own teammate like he did. Despite her incapability of being a true kunoichi, Sakura had put her life on the line for the Uchiha twice in Naruto's book, once when Naruto was 'going to kill him' and twice when Gaara/Shukaku was actually going to do it.

_'Where'd they go?'_ Naruto thought before his foot hit a wire. _'Oh boy…'_

Several explosions went off in the area. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood with Iron Sand retreating into his seal and few charred marks on his face.

_'That didn't go as expected.'_ Naruto thought as he exhaled smoke.

The fox gave a sigh at its container's incompetence. Again, despite all his skills, he was still an idiot.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his arms wrapped in tight wire. Using a finger, he inspected this wire and realized that it was sticky.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Naruto questioned.

"It's my Spider Web Flower." Kidomaru said landing in front of Naruto. "For someone who is claimed to be on boss-level, you appear to be nothing more than a minor character."

"You dumbass…" Tayuya muttered.

"What?" Kidomaru asked the girl as his team and Sasuke were all staring at him while staying in the trees.

"Hey," Naruto said putting a hand on Kidomaru's shoulder. "What're we looking at again?"

Kidomaru quickly jumped away from Naruto as the one he captured dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"How'd the hell did you do that?" Kidomaru shouted.

"Do what? Get a Shadow Clone stuck in an obvious trap while walking up behind you?" Naruto replied.

"Cocky bastard…" Kidomaru mumbled.

Naruto eyed the other members and Sasuke in the tree and sighed.

"So I guess its true then. You are maintaining the Uchiha tradition and abandoning your home." Naruto said.

Sasuke grunted. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto just sighed. "Why does everyone say that to me?"

"We're not going to fool around with you." Sakon said. Naruto glanced to see all four Sound shinobi and Sasuke activate their Curse Marks. He merely smiled. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that I have all four of you here in one place. I thought I would have to chase you down one-by-one." Naruto said as his eyes reddened. "But it makes no difference. I will kill you all!"

Tayuya flinched slightly. _'I knew killing the old bastard was a terrible idea. Fuck, where is that asshole at?'_

Two tails made of chakra were now slapping the air around Naruto as he glared at Sakon.

"So, which one of you sorry bastards are first?" Naruto growled.

Kidomaru crossed a pair of his arms while pointing at Naruto with another hand.

"I'm your first opponent. Game on!" Kidomaru said before spitting a web at Naruto.

**XXX**

Kakashi walked towards Tsunade's desk with a grave look in his right eye.

"It's true. That fire was Amaterasu if what the guards said was true." Kakashi said. "But how Naruto used it is confusing. Only a Sharingan wielder could create Amaterasu, let alone extinguish it."

"You're right. But he did. Somehow." Tsunade said. "Anyway, I called you here because there is a 'spy' within our ANBU. Your old pal, Kabuto." This got the Sharingan-wielder's attention. "I don't doubt that Naruto went to stop Sasuke for whatever the reason may be, but Kabuto sneaking around the village is unacceptable."

"I'm on it." Kakashi said.

Tsunade gave Kakashi a confused look. "You're not worried that _the_ Makaze no Naruto is out after your treasured student?"

"…" Kakashi was silent for a moment before giving Tsunade his famous eye-smile. "Not at all."

**XXX**

Sasuke grunted as he watch Naruto toy with Kidomaru.

"Dammit Kidomaru! Stop fucking around already!" Tayuya shouted, though even she knew what the outcome of this battle was going to be, especially if they all tried to face Naruto one-on-one.

"Alright, time to take this to the next level." Kidomaru said as he entered the second stage of his Curse Mark. "Let's see you beat this! Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto eyed the large spider. "This is it! Game over!"

"I'm done playing!" Naruto shouted as he quickly ran towards Kidomaru. "This is for Jii-san!"

Sasuke took the moment to launch a fireball at Naruto, who dodged it immediately.

_'Damn! They have the numbers game!'_ Naruto thought as his red chakra flared. _'That pisses me off!'_

_**'Kit, above you.'**_ Kyubi warned.

Naruto looked over him to see a large spider web where Kidomaru and his summon sat with a large egg sac.

"This is where we end this." Kidomaru said cutting the sac opened.

Naruto watched as several large spiders rained down on him.

"Swift Rotation!" Naruto called as he knocked the spiders and webs away from him. When he slowed down to a complete stop, he was instantly knocked aside by one of Jirobo's punches. "I knew that wouldn't play fair…"

Jirobo, who had gone into his second stage as well, did a few hand seals before slamming his hands into the ground.

"Earth Release: Earth Dome Prison!" Jirobo called.

Naruto watched as he was being incased inside an earth dome.

_'Isn't this ironic? Left one prison to enter another.'_ Naruto thought.

_**'It's absorbing our chakra.'**_ Kyubi stated. _**'Finish this battle with him and the others before you're forced to take on the Yin chakra again. I don't want you wasting my chakra so foolishly.'**_

Naruto nodded. _'Hai, Kyu-jii.'_

"Tayuya, be prepared to hit him with a genjutsu once Jirobo has absorbed enough chakra." Sakon ordered. "Sasuke, be ready. Once he's immobilized, we'll only have one chance at this. So make it count."

"Hn…" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked around the dome before sighing.

"Alright fatso, you got me. I'm trapped." Naruto stated.

JIrobo growled. "Who're you calling fat you pipsqueak!"

Naruto removed the glove from his left hand.

_'Got you.'_ Naruto thought pumping chakra into the seal.

"Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!" Naruto called palming the wall.

To the other members of the Sound Four's dismay, a strong blast of lightning broke through the wall, taking one of Jirobo's arms with it. The dome crumbled instantly, leaving a smaller dome of Iron Sand that revealed Naruto once the blond was saved from all falling debris.

"My arm!" Jirobo shouted. "That bastard took off my arm!"

Ukon separated from Sakon.

"We still have him outnumbered." Ukon said. "Let's use that and hurry up."

"Sure…" Sakon said as he and his brother entered the Second Stage to their Curse Mark's.

"Iron Sand: Black Desert Jutsu!" Naruto called, the black sand spilling and pouring everywhere. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto produced four clones. "Let's get them!"

"Right boss!" the four clones called before jumping towards Jirobo, Tayuya, Sasuke, and Kidomaru.

"Split up!" Ukon ordered as Tayuya and Sasuke leaped away from the twins, two of Naruto's clones in pursuit.

Sakon and Ukon both glared at Naruto.

"How do you want to do this brother?" Sakon asked.

"As quick as possible." Ukon responded.

"Right." Sakon stated.

**XXX**

Tayuya grunted as she hopped through the trees, the Naruto clone following her still on her heels. The redhead had gone into her second stage while running, cursing along the entire way. She cursed Orochimaru for his sick obsession for the Uchiha. She cursed her team for not moving out earlier when they had a better chance. She cursed Kimimaro for being sick. She cursed Naruto for attacking. But most importantly, she cursed herself for not taking Naruto's earlier offer. If he was there to _protect_ her instead of _kill_ her, maybe things would have been different.

Maybe.

Tayuya looked over her shoulder to see that Naruto had simply vanished. She turned around only to be met with a heavy left punch that sent her flying several trees backwards. She was able to regain her senses and pulled herself onto a branch, glaring at the blond.

Taking a hand, she wiped the blood from her lips and did hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she called, summoning her doki.

"These guys again, huh? I guess that's about right." Naruto said with a small smirk. "You know, you should really blame yourself for this problem. If only you'd just told me what was going on…"

Tayuya brought her flute up to her lips, her mind already playing out all the possible ways she could live this predicament. Of course, she was not looking for a victory, which angered her to no end. But she had come to accept Naruto as one of the few shinobi that were stronger than her and could kill her at any moment.

"Ready whenever you are." the Shadow Clone stated.

**XXX**

Kidomaru stopped on a branch while Kyodaigumo was a few branches above him.

"Alright, I think now's the best time to attack." Kidomaru said. "Now, where is he?"

"Hey, retard," Kidomaru snarled at the statement and turned his head upwards to see Naruto. "You ready to die yet? You've been running for a while."

"This is your final match! Let's see you win this one!" Kidomaru challenged.

The clone just grinned. "Fine then."

**XXX**

Sasuke had no clue on how he had entered the open field, but realized that it was probably for the best. His Sharingan saw a lot more in the nightlight in the open field compared to the dense forest.

"You're not going to make it to Orochimaru, Sasuke." Naruto said. "You should turn around before the worst should happen."

Sasuke glared at the Shadow Clone. "No."

"Why do you geniuses have to be so difficult?" Naruto muttered. "Listen Uchiha, you got two choices with me. Return to Konoha and be protected by law so that I _can't_ kill you or leave and in a day's worth of time become an official Missing-nin and thus unprotected by the laws of Konohagakure no Sato. The choice is really up to you."

"I'm not going to do either." Sasuke said as his Sharingan glared into the red eyes of Naruto's Shadow Clone. "In fact, I'm going to defeat you right here, right now. No one will ever speak highly of you again."

Naruto shrugged. "I've heard of worse threats, but, attack when you're ready."

"I will!" Sasuke shouted running towards Naruto.

**XXX**

Despite being in his second stage, without his right arm, Jirobo hardly stood a chance against Naruto's Shadow Clone. What was worse was the fact that Jirobo did not leave the vicinity of the Iron Sand like Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Sasuke had done. No. Jirobo was unable to make it out of the range before Naruto caught up to him.

"You think you scare me pipsqueak! I'll squash you with one arm!" Jirobo shouted.

Naruto only stared at Jirobo. "All four of you… You've each got your own problem." The Shadow Clone raised a hand and Jirobo was instantly trapped in the black sand. "Your problem is most definitely greed. You eat too damn much."

"Don't call me fat." Jirobo growled.

"Tell me… Did you know that Orochimaru was going to kill the Third Hokage?" Naruto's Shadow Clone asked.

Jirobo snorted. "Yeah, I did. Was he important to you?" Naruto's face tensed. "I watched the entire thing. That old-"

"Shut up!" the clone shouted as Iron Sand shot into Jirobo's opened mouth. "You made a big mistake saying that." Jirobo's eyes widened as Naruto's Shadow Clone held an open palm towards Jirobo. "Iron Sand: Iron Prison Casualty!"

As Naruto quickly balled his fist up, Jirobo began to choke before his eyes began to close.

"To think… All you had to do was apologize." the clone said before opening his hand. Jirobo fell onto the ground, a rivulet of blood coming out of his mouth.

**XXX**

As the real Naruto dodged Sakon's strike with a kunai, he received the message that Jirobo was dead.

_'One down, three more to go.'_ Naruto thought as he crouched on all fours. _'Ready Kyu-jii?'_

_**'Go for it.'**_ the fox gave the mental order.

Naruto raised his head to the sky, charging a Tailed Beast Bomb, which was harder to do in his two-tailed mode than he thought.

"If that hits, we're dead." Ukon said.

"Time for our ultimate jutsu." Sakon said.

_**'It's ready.'**_ Kyubi told Naruto.

Naruto launched the blast towards the twins that had bit their thumbs and had already done hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!" Sakon and Ukon called in unison.

**XXX**

Tayuya heard the large explosion but kept her mind on dispelling the clone sent after her. She knew that if the clone sustained some kind of injury, even if it was just a small scratch from one of her doki, then it would dispel and she could leave.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

_'Why won't this little Shithead die already?'_ the redhead thought angrily as she continued to play her melody.

Naruto's Shadow Clone watched in interest as the three large demonic beings surrounded Tayuya and stood at in a defensive position.

_'What is she up to?'_ the clone thought as lightning began to dance around his left hand. _'Oh well. Who cares?'_

"Lightning Sealing Method: Multiple Lightning Needles!" Naruto called as he fired the multiple needles of lightning towards Tayuya.

One of the large doki captured the lightning attack with its club, absorbing it. The Shadow Clone gave a tired, frustrated sigh before Tayuya's tune changed.

_'Not this again!'_ Naruto's clone thought. _'Boss! We got ghost worms!'_

**XXX**

Kidomaru panted lightly as he looked around the area. Naruto's clone had vanished again with Swift Release and had destroyed Kyodaigumo with a seal that Kidomaru had never seen before, only heard. One that Orochimaru called the Five Elements Grave Seal, yet Naruto referred to it as the Uzumaki Grave Seal. Same effects, yet different name.

"This guy really is boss-level. At least sub-boss level." Kidomaru said. He was using the webbing in the trees to attempt to find Naruto. "Damn… I wonder how we got stuck with this guy."

Naruto's clone sent a mental message to the real Naruto. The chakra strain was getting too great. Spreading his chakra into each clone, plus the Iron Sand needed a constant flow of chakra to operate correctly and Naruto had used a great chunk of chakra firing a Tailed Beast Ball. Added with the fact that every clone and the real Naruto had used Swift Release a sufficient amount of times, the chakra exhaustion was starting to set in.

**XXX**

Naruto got the message and set forth a new plan. The Shadow Clone fighting Kidomaru would be allowed the use of Swift Release. The Shadow Clone fighting Sasuke would use the Fog Covering Jutsu to nullify the Sharingan as much as possible. The Shadow Clone pitted against Tayuya would use the strictly seals. And as for the real Naruto, he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Since we now know that a Tailed Beast Ball can break Rashomon," Naruto stated as the two Oto Nin stared in anger and anguish. "I guess there's nothing left for me to prove." Naruto took out a smaller scroll and drew a line of blood on it. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Brother, it's that sword," Ukon said. "Samekatta."

"I know." Sakon said through gritted teeth. Sakon and Ukon hopped into a nearby tree once they felt the Iron Sand stir beneath them. The sand began to retreat into Naruto's seal. "But, he can no longer attack us with that sand."

"Right. Now is our chance." Ukon said.

Sakon smirked. "Let's finish this."

**XXX**

Sasuke rolled on the ground. He was angry that even with the Sharingan and his second stage active, Naruto was still able to land blows due to the fog that covered the area. Sasuke could hardly see Naruto due to the fact that the chakra infused fog was so thick.

"You're so lucky I can't kill you." Naruto's clone stated.

Sasuke grunted. "You can't kill me because I won't allow you to."

"No, that's not it." Naruto replied casually. "I hear that you want to take on Itachi and I figured it's a battle worth watching… Even if he'll just destroy you without breaking a sweat."

Sasuke jumped into the air and flapped his hand-shaped wings to stay airborn as he did hand seals.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted before exhaling the large fireball at the fog below.

Naruto's Shadow Clone barely had time to get out of the area as it ignited quickly. Naruto berated himself for not remembering that wind was weak against fire, therefore he was standing in a giant accelerant.

"I have you now!" the clone looked up to see Sasuke diving towards him. "Chidori!"

**XXX**

Tayuya gave a small sigh of relief as she got out of range of the chain-patterned seals that were coming towards her to restrain and restrict her chakra. She had two doki left and that was only if she could keep them from being sealed as well.

Naruto's clone seemed to be plotting another idea, something Tayuya did not need at the moment.

_'Time to put him in another- Shit!'_ Tayuya thought as a barrage of kunai flew towards her. She was about to dodged them all, but grew twice as annoyed. _'Alright! Eat this!'_

Playing another tune for her remaining ogre-like soliders to attack, Tayuya was certain that this one would hit Naruto. His movements were beginning to slow down. His chakra was probably running low. She had him right where she wanted him.

Or so she thought.

A bright light exploded behind Tayuya, forcing her to shut her eyes. She played a note for her doki to return to their defensive position. When the light dimmed, Tayuya was thoroughly disappointed as well as angered. Her doki had been dispelled by a technique she should have seen coming.

"How?" was all the redhead could say.

Naruto stood outside the Five Elements Battle Encampment.

"A battle strategy used by Shikamaru Nara. Hiding your main attack in a normally weak and pathetic flash bomb." Naruto's Shadow Clone said. "Since you are the one that I really would like to kill most, I'm going to hold you until the boss gets here to do it himself." Tayuya began to play a melody only for Naruto to laugh. "A genjutsu? You must think my wall is _weaker_ than yours." Tayuya glared. "You're stuck here until the boss gets done with your twin friends. And then you're dead."

Tayuya muttered a few curses before sitting on the ground and closing her eyes. Once more, now would be a good time to finish that list from the first time she was in a predicament like this. She would not beg or plead for her life now because she knew it was futilte. Hell, Naruto said what would happen if they killed the Sandaime Hokage and he was living up to his words.

If only she had taken that protection he offered…

**XXX**

Kidomaru attempted to jump back onto a tree branch, but the clone's stretched out tongue wrapped around his legs and pulled him back into the ground.

Kidomaru struggled to get up. The beating he was taking with Swift Release was starting to take its toll on him.

"It's over," Naruto's Shadow Clone said. Kidomaru turned and fired a large Spider Web Flower at Naruto in attempt to trap him, but the boy just simply dodged with Swift Release, appearing behind Kidomaru. "Swift Release," Kidomaru was hit in the back and stumbled forward. "Four Hundred Palms!"

Kidomaru hardly caught the name of the technique before he felt strikes in front of him, and then behind him, to his sides, and then one shot that sent him into the air.

_'I guess this is game over…'_ Kidomaru thought as he opened his eyes to see Naruto's Shadow Clone descending on him with a Demon Fox Rasengan in hand.

"Rasengan!" the clone shouted as it plunged the attack, not into Kidomaru's body, but his face instead.

**XXX**

"Three down, one to go." Naruto thought out loud as he eyed the injured Sakon. "Pity… I thought that with your abilities, you could at least put up a better-"

"Fight?" Ukon said from behind Naruto.

Naruto froze as his body began to tingle in a strange way.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"My kekkei genkai allows me to break my body down to molecular levels and merge with yours." Ukon said. "From there, I'll destroy your cells from the inside… Like cancer…"

Naruto smirked. "So we share bodies, huh? Well, let me introduce you to _another_ tenant of mine."

As two more tails were produced, Naruto's skin began to burn once more. The boy crouched on all fours and gave a small, still threatening, growl that made Sakon step backwards.

_'N-no way! No one can beat our ultimate jutsu!'_ Sakon thought before hearing Ukon's shout of pain and seeing his brother separate himself from Naruto. _'It's impossible!'_

"My skin! It feels like its on fire!" Ukon shouted as he separated himself from Naruto in a desperate attempt to stop the sensation.

"Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Transformation: Four Tails!" Naruto called as he ended his jinchuriki stage before more harm could come to his own body. Naruto rose onto his feet and stared at Ukon, who was still on the ground in dire pain. "Kyu-jii wants me to deliver a message. Stay out of our body!"

**XXX**

The Shadow Clone guarding Tayuya took in a deep breath. Tayuya, who had ended her Curse Mark stage, stared as the barrier walls thickened.

"Seems as if the boss just gave us additional chakra. That six-armed freak and the fat one are dead while he's handling those twins right now." the clone informed Tayuya. "Once he's gone, you're next."

"Fuck you." Tayuya spat.

**XXX**

The clone fighting Sasuke was seconds away from being nailed with a Chidori before it gained chakra to use Swift Release at the last moment. Sasuke grunted as the clone appeared a few yards away.

"Talk about cutting it close…" the clone muttered before grinning. "Better late than never I guess!"

"Stop talking to yourself and die already!" Sasuke shouted as he ran towards Naruto.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?" Naruto's clone muttered before dodging Sasuke's blows.

**XXX**

Sakon had rescued his brother with the cost of a gash in his upper left leg. Ukon's arms and legs were bleeding from a wound Sakon could not find. It was as if his pores were bleeding. Realizing that this was the result of Naruto's transformation, Sakon decided that now would be a good time to use a diversion and run. Forget Tayuya and Sasuke, who were the only two he could still sense, they would either get the notion to run themselves or die. Naruto was just too strong.

"Sakon," Ukon said. Sakon looked to see the burns that formed on Ukon's arms now. "We need to get out of here."

"I know that!" Sakon retorted angrily. "Take a break. I'll think of something."

"Sakon you-" came a distant voice before it turned into muffles.

"Ukon…?" Sakon said before looking at his brother to his left. A flare of red chakra shot from his "brother" before a hand wrapped around his throat. "H-how!"

Naruto chuckled as he ended his henge.

"You think I _wouldn't_ know how to suppress my chakra after years of sneaking around?" Naruto stated. Sakon saw Samekatta appear in the blond's hand. "Fire Sealing Method: Backlash!"

Naruto did a quick spin, slashing his blade that was engulfed in the black flames of Amaterasu. The blade easily slashed through Sakon's midsection, slicing the Oto Nin in half. Naruto ignored the screams coming from Sakon as the black flames consumed him.

Once Sakon's screams died, Naruto absorbed Amaterasu back into Samekatta. He turned his red eyes forwards and realized that Ukon had escaped.

"He can't get far," Naruto said to himself. "I should worry about the other two then."

And with that, Naruto vanished with Swift Release.

**XXX**

Kakashi sighed as he hopped between the branches, Pakkun in front of him and a very stubborn Sakura behind him.

"Do you have his scent?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, he's just up ahead. Wait," Pakkun said. "There's more than one of him."

"Shadow Clones." Kakashi stated. "Find the nearest one. If we can talk to one, then we can send a message to the real one."

"Right." Pakkun said. "Hey Pinky," Sakura growled at the nickname. "I know I should've said something before we began, but did you know that we used the same shampoo?"

Sakura's face nearly dropped completely as she slowed down a bit.

_**'I smell like a dog!'**_ Inner Sakura whined with anime tears down her face.

"We'll talk fashion later." Kakashi said.

"I'm just saying. It's a nice smell." Pakkun replied.

**XXX**

Tayuya saw the clone dispel and the barrier let up around her. She stood up and turned, only to meet the piercing red eyes of the real Naruto.

"…"

"You know," Naruto said. "You and Sakon really brough this on yourself."

Tayuya closed her eyes. "Just make it fucking quick."

Naruto shrugged. "As you wish."

"Naruto!"

"Really…?" Naruto sighed as he looked up to see Kakashi with Pakkun and Sakura. "What does Granny Tsunade want now?"

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto pointed. "Dealing with a Shadow Clone that way."

"And the others?" Kakashi continued.

"Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Sakon are dead. Ukon is limping around here somewhere. And Tayuya… Tayuya's about to die." Naruto said.

"Wait," Kakashi said. "We need at least one survivor to take back and have them interrogated for information. Learning of Orochimaru's hideouts might help us kill him once and for all."

"She's mine to kill!" Naruto growled. "She was one of the one's the helped killed Hiru-jii!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi began. "The Third used a forbidden jutsu… That is why he died."

"What?" Naruto replied.

"The Dead Demon Consuming Seal. That's what he used." Kakashi explained. "You should know a lot about the seal. It was the seal your mother stopped your father from doing."

"Why the hell would Hiru-jii used that move when he knows the consequence? That doesn't make sense!" Naruto shouted.

"He wanted to kill Orochimaru but he only sealed off his hands. That was why Orochimaru was after Tsunade." Kakashi informed. "When Jiraiya told you that the Third sealed off Orochimaru's hands, that was the seal he used."

Naruto stood angered and confused. The Sandaime Hokage was too smart to do such a foolish thing. But from the look he was getting from Sakura, he knew that she must have been reliving a depressing moment due to her body language. Whether she was thinking about the cause of the death of the Third Hokage or just his death period, Naruto did not know and did not care to know. His mission ended with the deaths of Tayuya and Ukon.

"He's telling the truth." Tayuya said.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto retorted, gripping her neck. "It was _your_ fault that he died!"

"Fuck you asshole! I was doing my damn job!" Tayuya shouted back.

Naruto pulled the girl to him so they were eye to eye.

"And now I'm doing mine…" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, please, don't. Just… Just get Sasuke back." Sakura said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Why the hell should I give up this _one_ _chance_ in killing someone who _aided_ in the Hokage's death for the sake of someone who is _willingly_ leaving his village? Because you love him?" Sakura immediately hushed and Naruto began to regret his statement. "I'm sorry, but you've thrown yourself in danger for Sasuke twice now and for what? For him to leave you in order to gain more power."

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "You can kill her. Only after we interrogate her."

"What? What kind of fucked up shit is that?" Tayuya shouted. "I'd rather tell this shithead my life story than to have some cock-sucking fucker go through my mind to find out the snake bastard's plans! And for what? To die anyway!"

Naruto tensed. "We have a problem."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke just defeated my clone. He and Kabuto are heading for the Valley of the End." Naruto informed.

"I'm on it." Kakashi said. "Sakura, head back to the village. I don't want you getting involved in this."

"But Kakashi-sensei-"

"That's an order." Kakashi said. Sakura did not argue and just turned to leave. "Naruto," Naruto watched as the silver-haired jonin reveal the Shodaime's necklace. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to give you this. She said that it was rightfully yours."

Naruto eyed the necklace before shoving Tayuya onto the ground.

"Damn you baa-chan…" Naruto muttered before taking the necklace. "Go. Sasuke's getting out of range."

Kakashi gave a small nod and quickly ran off. Naruto put the necklace on and gave a heavy sigh before he turned towards Tayuya.

"If I killed you… I would be no better than Nagato." Naruto stated to the frightened (though she would never show fear) girl. "Plus, that would be too easy. I have a theory about your Curse Mark and _you're_ going to help me prove it right or wrong."

"Wh-what?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto's smirk showed his lengthened fangs in a very eerie display.

"Don't worry. I've done this before. Sort of." Naruto replied.

"Naruto," Naruto's attention was turned to Sakura. "About what you said… Sasuke…"

"Don't think too hard about it Sakura-chan." Naruto said. The honorific caused Sakura to smile a bit. "Your love for Sasuke is quite apparent to most people. It's actually sad really." Sakura's smile dropped. "You've forgotten your duties as a kunoichi and spent most of your time chasing after some emo-brat that could care less about you."

Tayuya snorted. "Way to lift her spirits."

"Sasuke's hatred for his brother helps him fit right in with the rest of the defunct Sound Four." Naruto continued, gaining a glare from Tayuya. "Sakon had arrogance which caused him to 'play with his food' if you get what I'm saying. Kidomaru had ignorance… Smart enough to make traps, yet dumb enough not to take everyone seriously. Jirobo was greedy. And Tayuya… She's _very_ prideful. She cannot let bygones be bygones when it comes to her losses."

"What are you-"

"It got them killed, that's what I'm saying." Naruto said moving towards Tayuya's downed body. "Each and every one of them died due to their own personal problem. There's not a damn thing you do about Sasuke's vendetta. Even if Kakashi drags him back, he'll just leave again."

"No! I'll make sure it'll never happen again! I promise!" Sakura retorted.

"If you don't take your training seriously, how can you?" Naruto replied bluntly.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto sighed. "Well… Since I really don't have any medication to knock you out, I guess this'll have to do."

"Wha-" Tayuya's words were interrupted when Naruto's fist knocked her clear out.

"You're lucky I need you alive bitch." Naruto muttered as he lifted Tayuya's body over his shoulder. Naruto created another Shadow Clone before giving it a mental command. The clone ran off before Naruto addressed Sakura. "Tell baa-chan to have Mizuki's body ready for me in about a week or so. And you might want to leave this are. Ukon's around here and you _don't_ want to be around when the jutsu goes off."

"Will… Will you come back?" Sakura asked. "Just incase Sasuke-"

"Sasuke was never my problem." Naruto said before giving Sakura a smile beneath his mask. "Besides, I'm sure when you take your training seriously, you'll be able to mop the floor with him easily."

Sakura returned the smile before Naruto quickly departed.

_'Even if I grow stronger, I'll never be able to defeat Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought. _'But if Naruto believes that I can… I have to try.'_

_**'Cha! And then we'll use a different shampoo, shannaro!'**_ Inner Sakura added.

Sakura nodded. _'Change shampoo first and then we'll train seriously.'_

**XXX**

Ukon rested against a tree base. He had sensed Kakashi passing him minutes ago and Naruto was heading the opposite way. For now, he was safe.

Or so he thought.

"Have you ever heard the reason behind the 'makaze' nickname?" Ukon looked up to see Naruto's Shadow Clone. "Wind Style: Devil Storm Jutsu!"

**XXX**

Naruto closed his eyes, gaining the memories of his clone before he thought of Nagato's last words to him.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

"You are different, Naruto Uzumaki. You have pain, yet you're not enlightened by it…" the Deva Path stated as the rain continued to pour from the grey clouds. "Your parents gave their lives to give you a curse. The man you looked at as an older brother attempted to kill you. And here I stand, as Hiruko once did, ready to kill you even though we are of the same clan. Yet, you don't use that pain to attack me. You continue to fight with determination."

"That's because," a downed Naruto said as he slowly stood up. "I have my own dream and I will do it."

"What is this dream?" Nagato asked.

"To beat every scum who brings pain!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Deva Path.

The effort was pointless as the Deva Path of Pain just grabbed Naruto by his collar and lifted him into the air. Naruto continued to struggle, but the battle had taken much out of him. He was also confused when he felt his mask being removed.

"In order to achieve such a dream, sacrifices must be made." Naruto stopped kicking and stared into the Rinnegan user's eyes. "Your actions will cause another pain who will want to do you pain. The cycle of hatred will continue until the end if you attempt to do that."

"I never said I'd kill them." Naruto remarked.

Nagato tilted his head in question. "Beat but not kill? Sparing someone who has caused you pain and suffering? No. That plan will never succeed. You will die with nothing achieved if you believe that such a foolish plan will work."

"Maybe I am stupid for believing in a fictional character's dream but I will do like he did! I will find peace while sparing as many lives as I possibly can!" Naruto said with certainty. "My faith is better than any plan you have!"

Deva Path's eyes widened slightly.

"We are both alike, Naruto Uzumaki." Deva Path said. "Our goals are the same thing… Yet we're different." Naruto was tossed onto the ground and rolled before looking up, seeing the back of Deva Pain. "I will allow you to live to see which one of us is right. My belief that true peace is gained through true pain. Hiruko's belief to destroy and start anew. Or your belief… My former belief belief…"

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"My name is Nagato… I am the boy in Jiraiya-sensei's book…" Naruto stared at the man in awe. Naruto saw Pain raise a hand towards him. "Your chakra is nearly depleted. I could finish you here. But, you interest me." Deva Path lowered his hand. "Till we meet again, Naruto Uzumaki."

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Infiltration of Iwa Arc**

_**Chapter 19: Entering Iwagakure!**_

She woke up with a great sensation pouring throughout her body. She had not felt that good since… Well, she did not know really know when was the last time she felt this good. Sitting up, she was slightly annoyed that her hair had cascaded freely in her view as she tried to examine her surroundings.

"Glad you're up." nearly jumping out of the comfort of the bed, Tayuya quickly whipped her head towards Naruto, who was resting against the wall, staring out of the window. She was shocked to see him wearing a white shirt and orange jogging pants. He looked like a civilian. Just with whiskers. "Come on. We need to get you a change of clothes."

Tayuya glared. "What the hell is wrong with my old clothes?"

"They're dirty. They smell. And they make you stick out like a sore thumb." Naruto answered.

"Says the idiot in _orange_!" Tayuya shot back.

"…" Naruto was quiet as he looked at his pants before shrugging. "Orange is my favorite color. Deal with it." Naruto moved from the wall and headed towards the door. "Come on. We don't have all day. I've already waited _two weeks_ for you to wake up."

"T-two weeks?" Tayuya shouted.

Naruto did not respond as he just left the room.

Tayuya sat in the bed as she tried to evaluate the situation. The Sound Four were no more. Naruto had killed them all except for her. She had been in his care for two weeks, so there was no telling on what he had done to her body. But considering that he could have done worse, she was not complaining. Now.

Yet, something confused Tayuya to no end. If she was alive, which she was, then her Curse Mark had to be a dead giveaway to Orochimaru their location. The snake-teme could track anyone with a seal, so long as they were alive. But somehow Naruto had managed to hide for _two weeks_ with her and Orochimaru had yet to find them. Maybe Orochimaru did not care for her well-being?

Brushing the thoughts aside, Tayuya attempted to move out of the bed. Planting her feet on the ground, she stood up slowly. She stretched her arms out, hearing a satisfying pop before attempting to move her legs. The first two steps were tough, but she eventually got used to walking again. She had no clue that two weeks of immobilization could do this to a person, especially a shinobi, but did not ponder on it but so much.

As for Naruto, he lounged in a hammock in the back of the house. He still held resentment towards Tayuya, but sparing her life meant that he was actually doing his dream. Besides, he had proved a point. The Seal of Seven Generations actually repressed the Curse Mark, much like it did Shukaku's chakra. If she proved the least bit loyal to him, Naruto would have to teach her how to activate its chakra as if she was a jinchuriki. Plus, with her unconscious, he was able to probe her mind for secrets.

"Alright Shithead," Naruto furrowed his brows before opening his eyes to see Tayuya standing near the backdoor. "What the hell have you done to my seal?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tayuya growled. "Don't fuck with me…"

"You're alive, aren't you?" Naruto replied as he closed his eyes once more. "You should really thank Granny Tsunade for that."

"Tsunade…?" Tayuya repeated as she thought about how the legendary Tsunade could be Naruto's grandmother.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever." Tayuya muttered before the hammock launched the blond in the air.

Naruto landed on the ground and the hammock burst into Iron Sand and receded into Naruto's seal. Naruto gave Tayuya a glare and built up some chakra that caused the redhead to curse her luck before he held a hand seal. Tayuya stood in a defense position as she watched seals glow on Naruto's body before they dimmed and disappeared completely. Naruto's chakra lowered before he gave her a knowing smirk.

"Didn't think I was going to attack you, did you?" Naruto asked. Tayuya remained silent. "Just hiding my seals. I didn't know you were so… Afraid…"

"Shut the hell up Shithead! I'd kill you-"

"You'd really risk your life again? Huh. I thought you were some sort of genius or something." Naruto stated as he began walking away. "By the way, you might need your flute. If someone attacked you, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself on taijutsu alone."

Tayuya glared at his retreating figure. She had half the mind in attacking him right now but chose against it. Not only could he kill her, but somehow, he had altered her seal to stop the constant stinging she had gotten used to.

"Where are we?" the redhead questioned as she followed the blond.

"Land of Earth." Naruto answered. "A small village where a few Missing-nin come to gather supplies and a bite to eat. They have a clothing store where you can get a change at."

Tayuya's eyebrows furrowed. "Why the hell are you walking about without a mask then?"

"Because I _live_ here. Sometimes." Naruto answered. "The home you went to in Fire Country is where I'm normally at, but when I need to cash in on someone's head, this is where I go." Naruto paused and grinned. "A friend of mine told me that a member of a particular criminal organization uses the Land of Fire Bounty Station, so I used the Land of Earth's."

Tayuya paled a bit. "And who did you turn in?"

"Seeing as Ukon's body was ripped to shreds, Sakon's body was completely burnt by Amaterasu, and Kidomaru's face was distorted beyond recognition," Naruto stated. "The only two bodies I had were Jirobo's and Mizuki's when I went back to fetch it."

"Fat ass…" Tayuya mumbled as she thought about her former teammates. While she did not particular like any of them, nor did she really respect them off of the battlefield, she did feel slightly responsible since all she had to do was just tell Naruto of their battle plans for Konoha were. "So I guess you're going to turn me in too." Naruto gave a simple shrug. "Answer me bastard!"

Naruto quickly turned around causing Tayuya to pause in her step. His hand was already raised to strike her and she did the only thing her mind could process at the moment, close her eyes. She awaited the powerful blow, but only felt a small tap on her forehead.

_'So it does work.'_ Naruto thought as he remembered when Itachi did the same thing to him, countless of times at that.

"Tayuya," Naruto said in a calm voice. "Manners. The only way you're going to blend in is for you to be quiet. And ladies shouldn't use such language."

Naruto turned around and continued to walk off while Tayuya stood frozen for a second. Had she just shown fear? Had she just revealed her frightened side? And did he just _poke_ her in the forehead?

"Let's go." Naruto said.

Tayuya realized that the distance between them was big enough for him to actually raise his voice for her to hear him. Grunting in annoyance, she followed him with the thought of just turning around and running off. But she brushed that thought aside once she remembered his Swift Release.

Instead, Tayuya turned her attention to her surroundings. They were in a canyon of some sort with small patches of grass here and there, but mostly dust and dirt with trees that had barely enough leaves to provide decent shade. The sun was almost directly above her without a cloud in the sky. The buildings around her looked more like log cabins or saloons.

"This way." Naruto said moving to a building with Tayuya following him. "You need to pick out an outfit to wear and then wash that when we return. Got it?"

"Whatever Shithead." Tayuya mumbled as she followed Naruto into the place.

It was a small clothing store that caused Tayuya to frown a bit as she scanned the racks.

"We really don't have all day." Naruto said sitting on a small stool. "Go ahead. Find what you like and let's get out of here."

Tayuya glared at him. "Listen Shithead, just because-"

"Is there a problem?" a man with a brown bandana asked the duo.

"Go away." was all Naruto said. The man got a good look at Naruto before Naruto's eyes became red slits causing the man to sweat a bit. "Go."

"Y-yeah." the man said before all but running away.

Tayuya glared at Naruto. "What the hell was that?"

"Paralysis. Orochimaru was good for it." Naruto answered blandly, his eyes blue once more. "Now go find you something so I can get something to eat and go to Iwa."

"Iwa?" repeated the redhead before Naruto pointed to the clothes behind her. "Fuck you're bossy."

Naruto gave her a nonchalant wave of his hand and Tayuya disappeared within the aisles of clothing to find something.

_'To think, I allowed her to live for nothing really.'_ Naruto mentally said to Kyubi. _'Her Curse Mark is now under her full control thanks to my seal, but Sasuke still got away. I've failed Itachi.'_

_**'It wasn't your fault Kit. Sasuke is an Uchiha and they are known for making life worse. Everyone's life worse.'**_ Kyubi said. _**'Besides, she knows where Orochimaru's labs are. Once you've obtainend what you want from Iwa, our next stop should be one of Orochimaru's laboratories. There might be something there useful.'**_

_'Actually… I was thinking of finding the mysterious Black Lightning in Kumo and then going to find Hiruko.'_ Naruto replied. _'After I kill him, I guess my next opponent would be Orochimaru, then Sasuke, then Nagato, and finally you.'_

_**'I'm not going anywhere.'**_ the fox told Naruto. _**'Kit… Another jinchuriki is near.'**_

_'Right.'_ Naruto said as he stood.

Naruto walked towards the counter and revealed a stack of ryo.

"When a redhead comes out, tell her to take whatever she wants and leave. Also, make sure you give her two standard packs of kunai and shuriken." Naruto said.

"Hai, Makaze-sama." the man replied before Naruto walked out of the shop.

"Now…" Naruto said as he looked around. "Where'd he go…?"

**XXX**

Tayuya walked out of the changing room with what she had picked out. She wore a short-sleeve white shirt and tight black pants. Around her waist was a blood red sash. On the back of her shirt was a yin-yang symbol, something she somehow felt attached to since her days with Orochimaru.

"Alright Shithead, I'm ready…" Tayuya paused as the spot Naruto was previously in was completely empty. "That fucking bastard! Why the hell did he leave me here of all places? I hate that fucking cock-sucking-"

"Ahem, miss," Tayuya's rant was stopped by the man behind the counter. "Makaze-sama has stated that you go out to meet him. Here are your kunai and shuriken."

_'He paid for all of this? What the hell is that blond thinking?'_ Tayuya thought as she took the pouch from the man and left without another word.

Now outside of the shop with the pouch secured around her waist and a bag carrying her former clothes on her back, Tayuya looked around, angered that her cap was currently missing as well as the blond shinobi.

"Fucking blond…" Tayuya muttered as she looked around. "Where is he now?"

"Oi! Tayuya!" said redhead turned around to see Naruto standing a few buildings down. "This way."

"If he says 'this way' or 'hurry up' one more fucking time…" Tayuya muttered as she began walking towards the blond.

Naruto led Tayuya into a small bar where the people inside stared at the duo before going back to whatever it was they were doing. Tayuya, having been in a place like this before, moved cautiously. Working for Orochimaru meant that there were enemies everywhere that could attack at any given momvent. Yet, Naruto calmly and casually found an empty table and sat down, Tayuya sitting across from him.

"Nice look." Naruto said.

Tayuya only rolled her eyes. She had yet to understand Naruto's need of her, so it was hard to tell if that statement was actually a compliment or not.

"I'm back," Tayuya's attention turned to a black-haired, pink-eyed girl about three or four years older than Tayuya. The girl looked at Tayuya with a disapproving look. "This is her?"

Naruto grinned. "Come on Kuro-chan. She's pretty good at genjutsu."

"Who the hell are you?" Tayuya asked angrily.

The girl gave Tayuya a smug smirk.

"Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage." Kurotsuchi answered. The answer put Tayuya on high alert. She was a (former) henchman of Orochimaru! Naruto was a known Missing-nin! And this was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage!

"Relax. I met Kurotsuchi about a year or so ago. She's alright." Naruto said as Kurotsuchi sat in a chair in-between Naruto and Tayuya. "Tell me, Kuro-chan, when's the last time you've heard of Akatsuki?"

"Not a lot. Ojii-san hasn't used them for months." Kurotsuchi said. "I think that there is something going on within their organization. Something bad."

Naruto grinned. "Kuro-chan, they're an organization of criminals. What good can come out of that?"

"You know what I mean. Baka." Kurotsuchi said. "Anyway, you haven't told me what you're doing here in Tsuchi no Kuni. You said you had a mission but…"

"Don't worry about it Kuro-chan. Tayuya and I just have some business to attend to and then we'll leave." Naruto said. Kurotsuchi gave Naruto a disbelieving look. "I'll find you when it's all said and done."

Kurotsuchi gave a small thoughtful hum as she rose.

"Whatever Naruto. Just don't get yourself killed." Kurotsuchi said before walking away. "And stop by once and a while. I might have some news for you."

"Sure." Naruto said as the girl left the establishment. Naruto then looked at Tayuya with a serious look. "What she doesn't know is that we're infiltrating Iwa." Tayuya opened her mouth to protest but Naruto continued. "You owe me _two_ lives. Hiru-jii's and your own, so take it or leave it." Tayuya closed her mouth. He had a strong point. "We're going to sneak into the Tsuchikage's home and steal a scroll said to contain the secrets behind his Dust Release. After we get it, we're leaving."

"You're some dumb shit if you think we're just going to waltz into one of the most well-guarded villages of all fucking time." Tayuya said. "You have a better chance getting Jirobo to stop eating."

"I did. I killed him." Naruto stated bluntly. Tayuya stopped her voice from escaping her mouth because, again, he had a point. "Besides, I got into Konoha. How much harder can it be?"

"Well, for one," Tayuya stated as she had already been into Iwa once before. "There are fucking ANBU around every damn corner. Two, unlike Konoha, there are identity cards that Iwa shinobi must carry. Even if you get in, if they stop you for a check, you're dead."

Naruto frowned. "And how do you know this information?"

"Orochimaru had us spy on an Iwa shinobi known as Roshi. Turns out he's a jinchuriki like you." Tayuya said. "I don't know what the pedophile wanted him for, but we barely escaped."

"You guys got your asses kicked by what? The two tails? Six tails? What was he?" Naruto asked.

"He was the Yonbi and the old fucker could shoot _lava_!" Tayuya stated, throwing her hands up at the last part. "How would _you_ stop that?"

"Hmm…. Seeing as Kuro-chan can do the _exact same thing_…" Naruto replied in a thoughtful manner. Naruto saw the shocked look on Tayuya's face. "It's really not that special if you compare to the _other_ things that I've seen. Gaining power from a meteor, being able to absorb chakra from a distance, being able to move faster than the speed of sound, and of course the Rinnegan."

Tayuya frowned. "Rinnegan? Isn't that some myth?"

Naruto did not reply as a waitress came to them. The blond just smiled as he handed her a slip of paper with some ryo. The woman read it before hurrying off towards the kitchen.

"What was that?" Tayuya asked.

"Our order as well as some information." Naruto said to Tayuya. "Like Jiraiya, I have a spy network that gives me information on certain things such as Akatsuki and other happenings. Of course, Jiraiya is the one that was originally after Orochimaru, so I didn't care about him. But now…"

"Why are you getting the secrets to the Dust Release?" Tayuya questioned.

"Simple," Naruto said before revealing a folded up map that was previously in his pocket. "From Konoha, I obtained the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. From Suna, the Iron Sand. From Kiri, a sword as well as my own verson of the Kirigakure Jutsu." Tayuya eyed the places that Naruto had stated. "The only two that remains are Iwa and Kumo and we're going to do both of them."

"What? I thought you said that-"

"Once we're done _we're_ going to leave. That is what I told Kuro-chan." Naruto said folding his map up.

Tayuya frowned. "Why are you telling me this shit?"

"You've never been briefed for a mission?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya did not respond as the waitress returned with a tray with four bowls of miso ramen and dango. She sat two bowls in front of Tayuya and two in front of Naruto before handing Naruto a slip of paper and leaving. Tayuya's brown eyes studied Naruto's facial expression before he looked up at her.

"Your teammate, Kimimaro, he's still alive." Naruto stated. "Yet, he's in Konoha custody." Tayuya frowned. There was no way that Kimimaro willingly let himself go into Konoha being the loyalist that he was. "It seems that when Kakashi met up with Sasuke and Kabuto at the Valley of the End, Kimimaro intervened and took a Lightning Blade for Kabuto. I don't know how Kabuto and Sasuke escaped or how Kimimaro survived, but I do know Kimimaro was taken back to Konoha."

Tayuya's mind was playing all the possibilities that could have happened. There was Kakashi Hatake, a well-renown shinobi, against Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kimimaro Kaguya. Despite the numbers, Kakashi was still better in ninjutsu than any of his three opponents, and his Sharingan should have limited Kimimaro's taijutsu.

"Even if you see it coming," Naruto said as he read Tayuya's thoughtful expression. "It does not mean that you're going to dodge it in time. The Sharingan does not slow down time… I don't think." Naruto broke apart his chopsticks. "Either way, they did it, which means, I'm going to get beat. Badly."

Tayuya watched the boy began to eat his meal while staring at him in confusion. While she knew he was not the _strongest_ shinobi in the world, he sure was not the easiest guy to defeat. So if he was worried about someone coming to beat him, then whoever it was must be strong.

"Eat," Naruto instructed Tayuya. "I'm getting a bad feeling now."

**XXX**

Kakashi stood with his two remaining students, though they both looked out of it. For Kiba, he had been training with his mother and older sister for the majority of the time while Kakashi was hospitalized. And as for Sakura, she had been doing Tsunade's training (which both Kakashi and Kiba agreed to be worse than their situations) since Sasuke's escape.

"So what did you call this meeting for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Earlier today there was a meeting of jonin and the Hokage about Sasuke." Kakashi began. "He is officially a Missing-nin and it is our job to bring him in at all cost. For now." Sakura and Kiba were both confused at this. "If this progresses and the worst should happen… Sasuke might have a kill-on-sight order."

_'Sasuke-kun.'_ Sakura thought.

"I blame that Naruto character." Kiba stated with his arms crossed. "He just _escaped_ at the same time Sasuke did and then leaves without a trace! If he was so strong, he could've helped. But he didn't. He ran like-"

"Which brings us to our new training regime." Kakashi interrupted the young Inuzuka. Kakashi held no ill will for his sensei's son since Naruto had no real affiliation to Konoha and had single-handedly taken out the Sound Four, which was a plus in Konoha's favor. "While I know that you two have your own training with others, I want you to meet me at the training ground every Saturday at eight o'clock. We'll work on team formations."

"Why? Is there some big mission coming up?" Sakura asked.

"Not now there isn't. But we are eventually going to go after Sasuke and I need my team to be ready for any and everything." Kakashi stated.

"Well, until then, I gots training to do." Kiba said. "Come on Akamaru. We're going to drag that Uchiha bastard back with our bare hands!" Akamaru gave a small bark. "Oh… Hands and paws!"

Sakura sighed, not even bothering to correct Kiba's grammar. She still had to go through Tsunade's grueling training again.

"Sakura," Kakashi said putting a hand on her shoulder. "This may be hard for you, considering your feelings for Sasuke. But if we are put in a situation that calls for us to kill him-"

"I understand Kakashi-sensei." Sakura interrupted. "Naruto made me realize that weeks ago."

"Naruto?" Kakashi repeated.

Sakura nodded. "Hai. After you left, he reminded me…" Sakura paused and gave Kakashi a confident stare. "That I'm a kunoichi and a strong one at that. And I'm only going to get stronger so that _when_ we bring Sasuke back, I'll personally make sure he stays here."

_'I've never seen Sakura this confident before. It's almost scary.'_ Kakashi thought as he removed his hand.

"Very well. I'll see you Saturday." Kakashi said. "Dismissed."

Sakura nodded before dashing off towards the Hokage's Tower.

_'I had a chance to end it and I didn't.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked up towards the sky. _'I now understand your pain, Sandaime Hokage.'_

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Kakashi ran towards Kabuto with all the intentions of killing the traitor of Konoha. Kimimaro had been taken care of and Sasuke had not fully recooperated from his bout with Naruto.

And here Kakashi was, running at full speed with Lightning Blade ready. His target was there, in the open, ready to be struck. There was nothing that could stop Kakashi from killing Kabuto right here and right now…

Until Sasuke stepped in the way.

And instead of the demonic looking boy he should have seen, all Kakashi saw was the lonely Uchiha sitting by the lake, tossing rocks into the water.

His Lightning Blade ended seconds before he jabbed his fingers forward, only to be intercepted by Kimimaro. Due to his speed and strength, Kakashi's fingers easily broke skin and lodged themselves into Kimimaro's body, the bone-user near his end from disease.

_'I couldn't…_' Kakashi thought as he heard the familiar sound of his own jutsu.

Kakashi looked to see Sasuke forming a Chidori in his hand. Kakashi went to move, only for Kimimaro's grab Kakashi with his bone tail, followed by two souless soldiers that Kabuto had summoned earlier.

_'Sasuke… Would you really attack me?'_ Kakashi thought as the boy just stood with the attack in hand, not moving. _'I guess there is a small ray of hope in you left.'_

Then Sasuke took off.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called, firing the technique into Kakashi's chest.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched slightly at the blond rock that slept in the hammock. She was only surprised to see that the Iron Sand had remained in the form of the hammock as Naruto slept. He had given her a scroll of a few ninjutsu to practice as he went to 'devise a plan'. Turns out, while she had been training, he had been napping the entire time.

"BAKA!" and with that feral shout, Tayuya landed a blow on the blond's head, effectively waking him up.

"Ow…" Naruto replied before looking at Tayuya. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were _supposed_ to be making a fucking plan! What the hell happened to that?" the redhead shouted angrily.

"…" Naruto blinked before grinning sheepishly. "I guess I fell asleep. It's such a peaceful day outside."

Tayuya sighed heavily. "How'd I get stuck with-"

"We should get moving." Naruto said getting out of his hammock and resealing the black sand.

"What are you talking about? We need a _plan_!" Tayuya shouted.

"Swift Release. Simple as that." Naruto said as he began stretching. "Though, I don't really feel like using it for that long. And carrying another person…"

"Are you calling me fat?" the girl hissed. Regardless of her tomboyish attitude, it still insulted her when _anyone_ confused her of being overweight.

Naruto laughed a bit. "No. I'm not." Naruto made his way towards the small house. "Do you have your flute?" Tayuya nodded. "Good. I'll be back."

Tayuya only stared at the door while her mind began to replay all of her escape routes. If Roshi was in Iwa, then she was as good as dead, but if not, she could easily rat Naruto out and then make a run for it. But that went against her code about loyalty. Plus, if he survived and found her again, she was certain that he would end it quickly.

"Are you ready?" Tayuya turned to see that Naruto was now in his standard black outfit, his mask covering the whiskers she had come somewhat curious about. Tayuya nodded. "Then we should hurry."

Tayuya opened her mouth to say something, but the blond dashed off, prompting her to follow.

"What's your stupid plan?" Tayuya asked.

"We're going to get as close as possible before I use my Swift Release." Naruto said. "Once there, I need you to cast _two_ genjutsu. One genjutsu over another. Do you think you can do that?"

Tayuya snorted. "Who do you think you're talking to? A genin?"

"Considering that _I'm_ just a genin, yes." Naruto answered. "So can you do it or not?"

"…" Tayuya nodded, staring at Naruto incredulously at the thougth of _him_ being a genin.

"We will find somewhere to stay for a day or so. While the ANBU and other jonin will be on high alert, we don't want to move around a lot. That'll only bring more trouble." Naruto said. "After they calm down, we'll leave with the scroll. I won't risk trying to read it and then sneaking out." Naruto glanced at Tayuya. "We'll head directly to Kumo from there meaning we will be running through the Land of Rice, or should I say, the Land of Sound."

Tayuya's eyes narrowed as she turned back ahead of her. Seeing this, Naruto gave her a reassuring grin, one that her eyes immediately picked up.

"Don't worry about it Tayuya. As long as you're sticking with me, I'll make sure nothing _too_ bad happens to you. I promise." Naruto said.

"Whatever." the redhead said as they continued towards Iwa.

_'But afterwards he'll kill me. If I don't leave first.'_ Tayuya thought.

**XXX**

Kurotsuchi wiped the sweat from her forehead before looking at Roshi.

"Roshi-sensei, why are you training so hard today?" Kurotsuchi asked.

The old jinchuriki stared at Kurotsuchi before looking towards the mountain ranges.

"Earlier today, I sensed another jinchuriki present." Roshi said. "Its power was stronger than Han. That only leaves the Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and the Kyubi. The only two that would be out here are the Rokubi and the Kyubi."

"Wh-why is that Roshi-sensei?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Roshi turned to the girl. "Because they're the only two that aren't aligned with any village. Why else would they be in that forsaken village in the canyons?"

Kurotsuchi shrugged. _'If he knows that Naruto's here, Ojii-san might send someone out for him. Then again… Naruto could have information about Deidara-nii.'_

"Kurotsuchi," Roshi said breaking her from her thoughts. "Are you alright? You've been losing focus during your training."

"Me? No! I'm fine, ha-ha!" Kurotsuchi responded causing Roshi to stare at her uncharacteristic actions. Kurotsuchi then began to inch away from Roshi. "Uh, I'm going to go check in on the old geezer! His back might have gone out! Ja ne!"

Before the redhead jinchuriki could say anything, his student left. The man only closed his eyes.

_'It was the Kyubi kid, wasn't it?'_ Roshi asked his tenant.

_**'Find out yourself.' **_the Yonbi responded.

_'Sure, Master Yonbi.'_ Roshi said.

This had been going on for many years, Roshi showing his biju the upmost respect while it showed him little to none. The only time the two were really on the same page was during battle. Still, Roshi had heard that a woman from Konoha in the early days had tamed the Nine-tailed Demon Fox through love and kindness and Roshi was determined to use the same method to tame his tenant.

**XXX**

Naruto and Tayuya had stopped their run and stared at the village below the cliff they were on.

"Here we go." Naruto said.

"This isn't the first time I've snuck into this shithole village." Tayuya said. "Our best bet is to go through there." Naruto looked at the gates where Tayuya was pointing. "If the same guards are there, they'll fall for a henge."

"Oh really…?" Naruto replied. Tayuya swore she saw his eyes shine with mischief. "I think I have a new idea. One that's a lot more fun than the original one."

"It better be good Shithead or I'll kick your ass myself." Tayuya told him.

Naruto gave her an annoyed look before quickly raising his hand. Tayuya arched her head as far back as she could, but could not avoid the poke Naruto gave her.

"Manners, Tayuya." Naruto said before removing his fingers and smiled. "Let's go! This is going to be so great! And don't forget the genjutsu!"

Tayuya sighed before following Naruto, who was already holding a hand seal. She had a feeling that this new plan would be risky. And for some strange reason, she liked the idea.

**XXX**

"This stinks. Why do we always have to guard the village?" a guard asked his teammate. "I mean, what did we ever do to deserve this position?"

"Well you did call the Sandaime's granddaughter hot, and she is like six years your junior…" the second guard responded before they saw two figures in the distance. "Hey! Stop right there!"

"Sorry!" a feminine voice called. The two guards narrowed their eyes to see better before they both nearly fell back from a massive nosebleed. Heading their way were _two_ beautiful ladies wearing _very_ skimpy clothes. The busty blonde with pigtails and blue eyes was the one that spoke to them. "We got lost on our way to…"

"Mutoshi." the redhead said, her voice carrying a bit of anger compared to the jubilant blonde.

The blonde giggled. "Right! Mutoshi! I forget some times!"

_'This shit better work!'_ Tayuya thought angrily.

"Well Mutoshi is about a day's worth of traveling south." the first guard said.

"Oh dear… I know! We can stay here until tomorrow! What do you say, Yaya-chan?"

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched. _'Yaya-chan…!'_

"Well we shouldn't without seeing some identification but…" the second guard said. "Go right in! There are several motels and if you need help finding one, I'm your guy!"

Both girls seemed to sweatdrop at this declaration.

"Thanks but…" Naruto said as he neared the two guards. "It'd be helpful if we knew your names."

"They call me Hachi and this is my teammate, Takeshi." the first guard said, thumbing to his teammate.

"But you can call me whatever you like." Takeshi said as he stood dangerously close to Tayuya.

_'Oh boy. These guys are idiots.'_ Naruto thought.

_'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him.'_ Tayuya repeated in her mind.

"We should get going." the redhead said. "I'm tired _Ruko-_chan."

"Right Yaya-chan." the blonde replied. "See you boys later…"

As the two transformed shinobi walked towards a flight of steps alongside an elevated structure of stone, Naruto gave Tayuya a simple glance. Tayuya retrieved her flute and began to play a tune.

"Man they were pretty." Takeshi said.

"Yeah. Maybe after our shift…" Hachi replied while raising his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

Takeshi grinned. "Deal!"

**XXX**

Every village had its quirks, Naruto figured. Suna had its kamikaze shinobi who were willing to die for the sake of a mission. Konoha had zealous fighters such as Kiba and Lee (especially Lee). And now here he was in Iwa, where they had _bridges_ instead of simple _roads_.

Fortunately, Naruto and Tayuya had found a motel and checked in to one of the rooms where they dropped their henge.

"Why the hell did we have to do that? We should've done the Swift Release idea!" Tayuya shouted.

"We're here, aren't we? Gee Tayuya, you act like I've done something wrong to you." Naruto said.

Tayuya glared at the blond before grabbing his collar.

"I am a fucking shinobi! Not some stupid call girl!" she said angrily.

"And as a shinobi," Naruto said prying his collar free. "You should know that the best tool is deception, which we just used. I suggest that you learn how to sneak around _unless_ you want Orochimaru to learn that you're alive." Tayuya took a step away from Naruto. "I didn't think you did. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you've been thinking about leaving him for years now."

"What do you know?" Tayuya asked. "You're just some sunshine blond who goes around smiling and killing."

Naruto only laughed as he sat his large scroll on the floor and then flopped onto one of the two beds.

"You definitely aren't like Haku, Kimimaro, and me." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. "Our devotion to our masters…" Naruto paused. "Well, _they're_ masters and my sensei, is clearly more than your loyalty to Orochimaru."

Tayuya frowned as she sat on the opposite bed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tayuya asked.

"Haku died protecting Zabuza. Kimimaro dragged his sick ass out of bed for the sake of Orochimaru. And I took a sword for that self-proclaimed super pervert." Naruto said. "And what have you done? Killed a few? Robbed from a couple maybe? Stayed on teams with a bunch of losers? Nothing really."

"You serve Orochimaru and we'll see how long _your_ loyalty lasts." Tayuya said before narrowing her eyes. "And knowing who your sensei is, I bet you probably raped me while I was knocked out."

"Not really. I found out a little more about you, Tayuya Hokubuno." Naruto said casually, gaining a gasp from Tayuya as she scooted on her bed further away from Naruto. Hearing her actions, Naruto opened an eye to look at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You've probably-"

"I didn't touch you except when I put the seal on you. Period." Naruto said. Tayuya's expression did not change causing the blond to sigh. "I only found out the necessities about you. Where you're from and all that stuff. I wouldn't take advantage of you or anyone for that matter. It's not my style."

Tayuya slowly calmed down, somehow believing the blond idiot she was now forced to work with. Still, she would have to remember _not_ to sleep anywhere near the mind-probing blond.

"You should be glad I did that instead of the normal interrogating ways. You know, first I ask you questions, you refuse, and then I have to do some sort of torture until you tell me what I want to hear." Naruto said, both eyes closed once more. "Besides, it's not like I searched through _all _of your memories. I had no reason to."

"You had no reason to look into my head in the first fucking place!" Tayuya told him. Naruto only yawned in response. "Just what the hell is your problem? You've almost killed me _four fucking times_! And one of those times, you weren't even there! You say that your pervert sensei would protect me from that snake pedophile but then you attempt to kill me yourself! You then spare my life and fix my seal, but went through all of my personal memories and shit? Just who are you and what do you want with me?"

After the rant, Naruto sat up which alerted the kunoichi, her hand going for her flute instantly. Naruto removed his mask and stared at Tayuya for a moment before sighing.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My parents died sealing the Nine-tailed Fox inside of me. The only people who I've come to actually enjoy being around are Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade, and at one point of time, Mizuki. Mizuki betrayed me and attempted to kill me. Orochimaru killed Hiruzen." Naruto explained. "I have been trained by Jiraiya and secretly taught by Itachi."

"Itachi…" the redhead repeated.

"Hai. And what I need from you is simple. Pay off your debt. Nothing more and nothing less." Naruto said. "You took away someone precious to me… My grandfather…" Tayuya saw Naruto's eyes become red before he sighed and they became blue once more. "Yet you were doing a mission for Orochimaru, I understand that. And while I _will_ kill Orochimaru when the opportunity presents itself… You are free to live however you want after this mission is over."

Tayuya stared at Naruto, trying to read any body language that would give off an ulterior motive. After realizing there were none, she just stared at Naruto, unable to say anything. He had saved her from death _and_ Orochimaru _and_ she had helped invade Konoha which led to the death of the Sandaime Hokage Yet, all he asked for in return is for her to accompany him to two villages so he could require two scrolls. It really did not seem fair to her, but she was not about to say it. She would be free after all of this.

Naruto lied back on the bed.

"Any more questions?" the jinchuriki asked.

"Nope. I guess you've answered it." Tayuya said.

"Right." Naruto replied. "Say, just out of curiosity, you weren't friends with that Kin girl were you?"

Tayuya frowned. "I wouldn't call her a _friend_, but we were one of the few girls in Orochimaru's group. Next to her being a fucking coward when _real_ danger presented itself, she was pretty alright compared to the others. Cocky as hell though…" Tayuya looked over to Naruto. "Why?"

"She wasn't bad looking." Naruto stated with a small smile. "I was wondering if she lived the invasion. It's such a shame when pretty women die in battle you know." Naruto glanced at Tayuya. "I guess that's _another_ reason why _you're_ alive."

Tayuya blinked at the statement, considering it would be the second time he had commented on her looks today, third time since they had met.

"You're a fucking idiot." Tayuya finally said, gaining a quiet laughter from the blond.

**XXX**

A large man walked up to the gates of Iwagakure, Takeshi and Hachi immediately freezing.

"H-H-Han…" Takeshi stuttered.

Han's brown eyes glared down at the two.

"Let me in." he said in a cold voice. The two nodded and stepped aside, knowing that the jinchuriki had little care for humanity and less patience. "Now… Time to find you…"

**XXX**

**Author's Note:** First off, there _will_ be a VoTE battle, just not yet. Be patient. Secondly, Hokubuno means "of the North" or "of the northern part" so if this was written in a more oriental format and her name read Hokubuno Tayuya... You get it**. **Finally, I have no clue on how old Kurotsuchi is, so I made her about Itachi's age (17-18) which is three to four years older than Tayuya (14). Let me know what you think.**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Infiltration of Iwa Arc**

_**Chapter 20: The Calm before the Storm!**_

As thunder roared once more, Naruto glanced over to see Tayuya still sleeping, gripping and snuggling into a pillow as if it was her lifeline. He smiled softly before continuing to meditate.

_**'The memory you gained from her… She is the granddaughter of Takuya of the North Wind.'**_ Kyubi stated to Naruto.

_'Yeah, I know.'_ Naruto thought. _'A pirate… Seems so unreal…'_

_**'He was as real as you and I Kit.'**_ Kyubi said. _**'And the term 'pirate' is sometimes misused. He was closer to one of those Seven Swordsmen than a pirate.'**_

_'And the story behind him?'_ Naruto questioned.

The fox gave a heavy sigh. _**'Takuya of the North Wind was born on an island near the Land of Lightning. He learned how to use taijutsu and kenjutsu on his own, using two slender katana. But what gave him his nickname was his whistle.'**_

_'His whistle?'_ Naruto repeated.

_**'Takuya had a whistle that caused his victims to go insane, so long as they were in hearing range.'**_ Kyubi explained. _**'He could target just one person or an entire fleet. Your sight would soon grow black and clouded. Your body grew cold and numb. And that damn sound… It sounded like a blend of screeching cats and squawking birds. You were paralyzed on your knees with your hands on your ears, trying to stop the sound from ringing. In other words… Execution-style.'**_

Naruto eyed the sleeping Tayuya. _'How do you know this?'_

_**'Your mother had the pleasure in running into him during one of his final raids.'**_ the fox answered. _**'By that time, he had aged and the number of his followers was lowered. But he was still strong. Strong enough that his whistle nearly allowed me to break Mito's seal on Kushina.'**_

_'How'd she mute out the sound?'_ Naruto asked.

_**'She didn't. He stopped.'**_ Kyubi answered. _**'It was the last time that anyone saw him alive.'**_

Naruto smirked. _'To think that my mother fought her grandfather and lost… If I was a certain former classmate of mine, I'd swear it was destined for me to defeat her.'_

Tayuya gave a small sigh and muttered something about a "Fatass" and a "spider-freak." Naruto only shook his head and glanced towards the ceiling.

_'Ne, Kyu-jii, do you think it was worth it? Saving her?'_ Naruto questioned his tenant.

_**'Of course I believe that you should've killed her with the rest of her pathetic team.'**_ the fox replied. _**'But of course, you are determined to prove Nagato wrong. And sparing that girl's life will help you understand forgiveness.'**_

Naruto sighed, but said nothing. Truth was he still resented every single Sound Nin for the death of Hiruzen. He even held a small dislike for his mother and her clan for the seal used in Hiruzen's death. But he remembered his talk with Tsunade and how she put her faith in him that he would be able to find peace faster than Jiraiya would. A chuckle escaped Naruto's mouth as he remembered Jiraiya's face when Tsunade had said that; eyes white with fury, arms flailing, and mouth gaped like a fish. Yep, classic Jiraiya.

A flash of lightning followed by a roar of thunder caught Naruto's attention before he shivered a bit.

_'I really don't like the feeling of two other jinchuriki in the same place at the same time.'_ Naruto said to the Nine-tailed Fox.

_**'You should prepare then.'**_ the fox responded. _**'There's no telling what the two of them will do if they join forces.'**_

_'Hai.'_ Naruto replied.

**XXX**

In Konoha, Tsunade watched Sakura continue to train with vigor. Anyone who was willing (though forced and/or dumb should be the appropriate terms) to play dodgeball with the Hokage was sure to lose. But Sakura, who had taken at least three good shots, was still standing and baiting the blonde woman to continue.

"Take a break Sakura." Tsunade said. The pink-haired girl nearly collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion and pain. "Shizune," The young woman came at her mentor's voice. "Get Sakura something to eat. I think we overdid it… Again."

"Hai Lady Tsunade." Shizune said before going to do what she was told.

"Do you see what I mean?" Kakashi said from above in a tree as the two stared at Sakura's downed form.

"Yes. And you say that Naruto told her to train this hard?" Tsunade asked.

"Whatever he said has her motivated like this. Kind of makes me wonder how different she would be if he was actually a part of Team Seven." Kakashi stated.

"I hate thinking about it…" Tsunade said as she felt a headache coming with the sheer thought of Naruto being within Konoha twenty-four seven.

"I'm going to go check in on Kiba. Hopefully he's in a better condition." Kakashi said.

Tsunade gave a nod and Kakashi dashed off towards the Inuzuka Compound. The Hokage then looked at Sakura before smiling softly.

_'Maybe Jiraiya was right about one thing. The younger generation does have the potential of being greater than the older generations.'_ the Godaime Hokage thought.

**XXX**

Sasuke sat on the bed he was given by Kabuto and stared at his hands. No matter how many times he washed them or showered, he still saw his former sensei's blood on them. The very man that attempted to show Sasuke what bonds felt like, as well as taught him the moved he used to attack said man, was mortally wounded by him. But Sasuke knew that his bond with Kakashi was not strong enough to activate the power Itachi was talking about.

In fact, Sasuke did not have a friend like Itachi did. Sakura was annoying and Kiba was probably twice annoying with his dog. While Sasuke had grown to treat them as teammates their relationship was strictly business. He would never force himself to be around them after training or a mission was over with. Sakura would talk about everything unimportant before telling the also yapping Kiba to be quiet so she could talk. Truly aggravating.

Sasuke's mind strayed to the only person he had ever really considered a friend; his brother Itachi. He was the only person that Sasuke had to kill to obtain that kind of power. The death of Itachi would allow Sasuke to do the final two steps of his plan, but he had to kill Itachi before then. And after he killed Itachi, there was only one more person that stopped him from living a peaceful life.

Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke did not understand why he hated Naruto so much, but he hated the blond with every fiber in his body. It began on the return from Wave when Kiba and Sakura informed Sasuke on how Naruto and Haku's match went, as well as how Gato eventually died. Since that day, Sasuke has seen Naruto as an obstacle that he would have to defeat in order to achieve greatness. Still, Sasuke had no clue on why he hated Naruto as much as he did.

He then envisioned them standing back to back, both staring at him with red eyes. In Naruto's left hand was Samekatta while Itachi wore his ANBU uniform, his mask discarded. They both stood there with stoic looks. They both had a deadly aura about them that caused Sasuke to hesitate in his own thoughts.

_"You will kill them."_

_ "Destroy Itachi! Control the Kyubi! Restore the clan!"_

_ "Don't be scared, Sasuke-kun."_

The voices in his head did not help either. They actually conflicted with him more. Why did he want to kill Naruto? Why did he _have_ to kill Itachi? How was he going to control the Nine-tailed Fox? Why did Itachi kill the clan anyway? Why did he hate Naruto so much? Why did he have fond memories of his brother? How was he going to defeat them?

It was nerve racking and Sasuke grabbed a fistful of his hair as he thought about it. Naruto and Itachi… They were… They were… Sasuke grunted. They were him. Naruto and Itachi were the physical representations of what Sasuke hated most in the world and what Sasuke once loved most in the world. They were Sasuke's Yin and Yang. And like Yin and Yang, they each had a part of their counterpart, as Itachi killed Sasuke's family and Naruto had saved Sasuke from Gaara's sand albeit punching him in the process. Still, deep down, Sasuke would always care for his older brother. And at the same time for inexplicable reasons, he would always hate Naruto.

_"You are stronger son. You carry the entire Uchiha Clan with you."_

Sasuke released his hair and looked out the window. One day, he would destroy those two and restart the Uchiha Clan all over again. He would destroy both of them so these thoughts would no longer plague his mind. Only one voice remained and that was the voice of his father.

_"Remember… You are an avenger. This is your destiny."_

"I am an avenger… This is my destiny." Sasuke muttered before Kabuto opened the door to his room.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you."

"Hn." the Uchiha said before standing up and leaving the room.

**XXX**

Thunder clashing caused Tayuya's eyes to open.

"Not afraid of a little storm are you?" Tayuya shot a glare towards the blond leaning beside the window. While he was in his normal black outfit, he did not wear his mask and Samekatta rested in front of him. "So you're the granddaughter of Takuya of the North Wind, huh?"

"What of it?" Tayuya shot back.

"Nothing." Naruto said. "Only that he defeated my mother once." Tayuya frowned at this information. "He allowed her to live, kind of like how I allowed you to live."

"Go to hell Shithead." Tayuya said angrily.

"Your mother…" Naruto began once more. Tayuya's shoulder jumped a bit. "She sacrificed herselfso that you could live and master his technique. Have you?"

"Yeah because she lived long enough to teach me." Tayuya remarked.

"I see." Naruto said before smiling. "Then we'll just have to find out how to do it then, now won't we?"

To say that Tayuya was shock would be an understatement, and a large one at that. She only stared at Naruto's grinning face before her astonishment turned into a scowl.

"What's in it for you?" she asked.

Naruto's grin slowly fell. "Why would I get anything from that?" Tayuya did not respond, turning away from Naruto with a huff. "Honestly, I don't want anything from that."

"Yeah right. Same thing Orochimaru said. He just wants to give me power to avenge my parents. Now I have this seal on me for the rest of my life!" Tayuya said.

"Actually," Naruto said. "Your seal looks a bit different." Tayuya watched the blond move to his bed and retrieved his large scroll, opening it up on the bed. "Your seal looks like this."

Tayuya hesitated before moving to see the drawing. It appeared to be the same seal with a circle around that, seven wavy prongs protruding from the circle. Tayuya put a hand on her neck where the seal was before glancing at Naruto.

"You'll be able to control it better but…" Naruto paused.

"But?" Tayuya asked.

"Because I designed this seal basically off of my seal and Kakashi's Evil Sealing Method," Naruto said. "I'm not sure how this seal will affect your original one. It could work like it did on Gaara and put you in more control, but again I don't know. The concept of giving a jinchuriki more control over his biju is a lot easier to deal with than a Curse Mark composed of someone else's chakra."

Tayuya studied the design of the seal in front of her before looking back up at Naruto. Although she still believed that he would eventually attempt to kill her (if not succeed), she somehow believed that he did try his best to alter her seal for the better.

"Here goes nothing." Tayuya said before activating the seal.

Red lightning seals took up Tayuya's body before it changed into her normal black seals. Naruto felt a different kind of chakra radiating from the redhead before his eyes met hers. Instead of the natural brown color or the usual yellow color Curse Mark wearers have when they use the seal's power, this was a fiery orange with fox slits.

"Oops…" Naruto said.

"Oops?" Tayuya repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Shithead?"

Naruto produced a kunai, causing Tayuya to tense. He brought the blade in front of the girl and used it to show her the reflection of her eyes. Tayuya gasped.

"What the fuck did you do?" the girl exclaimed, ready to pounce on the blond.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Well… I kind of sort of used the fox's chakra to help." Naruto answered. "Don't worry though! You could pull the whole demon vixen look off well!"

Tayuya growled before landed a blow on the top of Naruto's head, surprised that he did not either move or catch her hand.

"Ow… Sorry…" Naruto said. "At least you're not walking around with Orochimaru's scent."

"So that's why." Tayuya said, making her Curse Mark recede. "Huh, I guess you're not bad with seals."

"Was that a compliment?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"What? No. I just-" was all Tayuya got out before a loud clash of thunder boomed throughout the village.

"This storm is going to be going on all day, probably." Naruto said. "This means that we're stuck with one another, unless you want to venture through the motel."

Tayuya realized how right Naruto was for a moment and plopped on the bed she was using. Naruto raised a brow in question as the girl simply retrieve the small scroll of ninjutsu that Naruto had given her the previous day and began reading over it.

Naruto shrugged before sitting in the center of his bed and meditating. As long as Tayuya was quiet, he figured that he could at least meditate until the storm lightened up. Besides, he needed all his concentration to pinpoint one or both of the other jinchuriki.

**XXX**

In the confines of Naruto's mind, the blond sat in front of the large gate, the fox resting behind the bars, glaring down at the boy.

"I think we overdid it." Naruto said.

**"What do you mean 'we'?"** Kyubi responded.

Naruto lazily rolled his eyes. "_Right_. I forgot that _I_ was the ancient furball who leaves his chakra signature wherever he goes."

**"You ungrateful whelp! I will enjoy impaling you with my tail like I did your parents!"** the fox retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said with a nonchalant wave. "Didn't know you were that touchy today. Must be that time of the month." Kyubi growled causing Naruto to smirk victoriously. The smirked did not last long as a more serious demeanor washed over the blond. "About the other two jinchuriki, what should we do?"

**"I doubt that you could take them both on."** Kyubi stated. **"Even with all of your abilities, taking on two jinchuriki who could lose grip of their biju is something you have yet to master."**

"I beat Gaara." Naruto pointed out.

**"**_**We**_** beat Gaara and the Shukaku and even then it took a toll on both of us. I doubt that you could sustain that transformation long enough to defeat **_**two**_** jinchuriki." **Kyubi stated.

"I guess you have a point there… Gaara did push us to our limits." Naruto replied. "But once I gain the Dust Release and Black Lightning, I'll be able to beat those guys _and_ Nagato."

**"And what use would **_**I**_** have then?"** the biju questioned with an annoyed tick.

"Hmm… Good question." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression.

**"You worthless whelp! Let's see those two elements heal you once that Uzumaki brat impales you!"** Kyubi shouted.

"Swift Release, remember? Won't even touch me." Naruto said with a small smirk. Messing the Kyubi was always something fun to do.

**"Your taunts will do nothing be give me more pleasure when I finally do devour you."** the large fox stated. **"Besides, with your lack of genjutsu, I'm sure you'll die by Itachi first."**

"You're right… If only I had a teacher in that field." Naruto responded.

Kyubi growled. **"Baka! Takuya's granddaughter is a genjustu user! While she may be unbearable, she does have some use to us."**

Naruto smirked. "Or do you just have a thing for redheads? Come on, I won't tell Kyu-jii."

**"I'm trying to preserve **_**my**_** life!"** Kyubi growled.

"I know." Naruto said with a small grin. "Sadly, once she's done these two 'missions' for me, I won't have to put up with her any more. My guess is she'll run into Orochimaru or Konoha and-"

**"Hmph… What a hypocrite."** Naruto frowned that the fox's acusation. **"You can say that you will save as many as you can, but in the end, you'll kill just as many as I have."**

"You got that from me not caring for Tayuya?" Naruto asked.

**"I may be the most spiteful and merciless creature left on this planet, but I at least recognize one's worth."** Kyubi stated. Naruto said nothing as he rose to his feet. **"Leaving?"**

"Someone owes me a confession." Naruto said before ending his link with the Nine-tailed Fox.

**XXX**

Tayuya quickly looked away from Naruto once she saw his eyes open. Before then, she had been studying his face. For one reason or another, his whiskers had been so… So… There were no words to describe her obvious interest and bewilderment.

"…" Naruto had actuall caught her eyes snapping away from him and blinked in confusion. "Were you staring at me?"

"Wh-what? Hell no!" Tayuya retorted. "Why would I want to stare at your shit-stained face?"

"Not important." Naruto said. "I need to know everything you know about Orochimaru's plans for Sasuke."

Tayuya's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I do." Naruto said. "Now tell me."

Weighing her options now, Tayuya found it just easier to tell what she knew instead of withholding information and put her life in any more danger.

"He wants the Uchiha's body, his Sharingan more importantly." Tayuya explained. "With the Sharingan, he would be able to copy thousands of new techniques wherever he goes."

Naruto nodded. "That makes sense. Ero-sensei said that Orochimaru was trying to learn every jutsu created and then osme." Naruto then hopped to his feet. "It's time to move."

"What?" Tayuya asked.

"One of the two jinchuriki is here." Naruto said as he grabbed his large scroll and strapped it to his back. He resealed Samekatta away before strapping the smaller scroll onto his hip. "Well?"

"You can't defeat him?" Tayuya stated in a question-like tone. "You can transform into the _strongest_ biju and you're worried about-"

"That's just it. I _transformed_ into it, not became it. Two totally different things and if you'd come with me I'd be glad to explain." Naruto said pulling his mask up and going towards the window. "Unless you want to stay and fight him or her."

Tayuya only stared at Naruto for a moment before she packed her bag and moved to the window beside him.

"So where are we going?" Tayuya asked.

"I know a place." Naruto said holding a hand seal. "Transform!"

"Transform!" Tayuya said as well.

Naruto and Tayuya transformed into Hachi and Takeshi respectively.

"Let's move." Naruto said.

**XXX**

Kurotsuchi perched on a roof and watched the jonin and a few chunin scatter around the village. Her grandfather had issued that this was to be done in secrecy. The civilians were to be moved to a safehouse so that not even Roshi knew their location. Of course, Kurotsuchi knew the prejudice that several civilians had when it came to jinchuriki, her sensei included, but it still angered her that he was to be locked away until the process was over. It made little sense to her though. If Roshi tried he could always find the hideout. Stll, preparations were needed.

The plan was fairly simple. Roshi and Han were to do battle in the canyons of the village. This sort of thing hardly happened within the village, but everyone knew what to do just incase. But adding one Makaze no Naruto made things become hectic. The jinchuriki who had also become a friend to her was not someone Onoki took lightly. With his appearance and Swift Release, her grandfather had deemed him the Yellow Blur in reminisce of his father. And while Onoki had a great deal of animosity towards the son of the Fourth Hokage, Kurotsuchi could not allow her informant and friend to be killed.

Her pink eyes then landed on a pair of chunin that she knew as Takeshi and Hachi. She had a bone to pick with them, especially Hachi. He had so bluntly stated the perverted thoughts he had for her, even though she was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage _and_ outranked him. Such ignorance deserved more than a black eye and guarding the gates.

And then her eyes caught onto something odd. The same pair, this one going towards the north. But she knew that this could not be so. Thankfully, there were only one Takeshi and one Hachi. So who were the impostors?

"Baka…" Kurotsuchi stated under her breath.

"What did you say Kurotsuchi?" Akatsuchi asked.

"Nothing." Kurotsuchi said. "Go check in with Gramps. I have to check something."

Without hearing the large man's response, Kurotsuchi took chase of the obvious impostors.

_'He couldn't be going there, could he?'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Kurotsuchi huffed as she sat into a cave outside of the village. Roshi had to leave to "alleviate stress" which meant that she had some time to fill her hunger to wander. Sadly, she picked the wrong day as a storm had begun once she was a good distance away from her home.

"This stinks." she stated as she attempted to ring out her red short sleeve shirt.

"Who's there?" Kurotsuchi was startled by the voice. She then saw a blond boy with in a black mesh and black pants with white flames on the bottom. He also sported a bandage on his left whiskered cheek. "Who're you? You with the Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki?" Kurotsuchi repeated. She moved to the boy, only for him to produce a kunai. "What do you know of Akatsuki?"

"Enough to hate them. Who are you?" Kurotscuhi crossed her arms.

"Kurotsuchi. You?" she asked.

"Naruto." he said putting the blade down, though gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi. I thought you were an enemy."

Kurotsuchi nodded. "Understood, Naruto." She then frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Resting. A certain jutsu I was using drained a lot out of me. I was just in a battle against… Akatsuki." Naruto replied, his attention now on the rain. "It can't be…"

Kurotsuchi looked behind her and saw nothing but the heavy downpour before she turned back at the blond.

"It's just rain." she said.

"I thought the same thing before…" Naruto stated before blue met pink. "What are you doing here Kurotsuchi?" Naruto then spotted her forehead protector around her upper right arm. "You're a Iwa Nin?"

"Chunin." Kurotsuchi answered before frowning a bit. "Where are you from?"

"I'm… I travel a lot." Naruto said.

It did not take Kurotsuchi long to piece together just who this was. She pointed at him accusingly.

"You're the son of the Fourth Hokage!" she declared. Naruto's brows furrowed. "Jii-san would love to have your head on a silver platter!"

"I really don't-"

Naruto's words were cut short as Kurotsuchi charged for him. His eyes narrowed as the painful tingle surged throughout his body and he vanished from the spot. Kurotsuchi slowed to a stop before she felt cold metal on the back of her neck.

"I don't want to fight you." Naruto said. Kurotsuchi could hear quiet pants coming from Naruto and knew he was tired. "Please… Relax."

"You said you know enough on Akatsuki," Kurotsuchi said with the kunai still pressed against her neck. "What do you know about a member of them? Deidara?"

"Nothing. Why?" Naruto asked, removing the kunai away from her.

Kurotsuchi turned around. "My grandfather, the Sandaime, uses their services. He doesn't give me many details about why he does it or who he uses, but one of them is someone I considered a brother, Deidara."

"I wish I could help you." Naruto stated as he moved towards the mouth of the cave and looked out into the rain. "Quiet Kyu-jii."

Kurotsuchi frowned. "What?"

"Oh… Nothing. Just…" Naruto's voice trailed off as an excuse failed to form in his mind. "Tell me, what's the quickest way to get out of here _without_ going through Iwa?"

"I can't." Kurotsuchi said. "My granddad wants to talk to you and I'm going to be the one that drags you to him, Makaze no Naruto." Naruto sighed heavily as he turned towards the girl. "Sorry about this, Makaze no Naruto, but you've come at the wrong time."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Alright then, Kuro-chan. I promise not to hurt you too badly." Kurotsuchi flined as red eyes met her pink ones. "But I'm not going down without a fight!"

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Kurotsuchi smiled a bit. The fight she shared with Naruto became more of a game than anything. In fact, it was after that that the two exchanged information and decided to be each other's eyes and ears. Unfortunately, during one of their meetings, a few Iwa Nin who were following Kurotsuchi at the time, found Naruto and attacked. Now, they only met in the village in the canyons.

"I'll see you there, Makaze no Naruto." Kurotsuchi said to herself with a smile.

**XXX**

Ino looked at her friend/rival with confusion and amazement. Sakura was attempting to maintain a leaf in the middle of her forehead using chakra. Now that was a small feat as an academy student could do so. But no academy student, or genin, could do so as a "cool-down" from Tsunade's training _while_ reading!

Of course, the concentration was causing Sakura to sweat a bit and eventually, the leaf dropped.

"Dammit." the pinkette cursed before looking at Ino. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing all this for? Sasuke-kun?" Ino stated. Sakura sat quietly. "I understand that you getting stronger might impress him, but you will _never_ be able to defeat him. He's just too powerful."

"I'm doing this for myself." Sakura said. "I want to be stronger so that I won't be a burden to Kiba and help bring Sasuke back."

_**'And to prove ourself to Naruto-kun, cha!'**_ Inner Sakura added.

"I know it won't be easy to get him back, but I can't sit around and do nothing." Sakura told Ino. "I realized that now… Naruto made me realize that."

Ino brows burrowed. "Naruto? As in the temp for Team Eight?" Sakura nodded. "Sakura, I know you saw him do some amazing stuff, but I overheard my dad talking to some of the other jonin. He gets that power from the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, the same fox that attacked our village."

"That's not true! I've seen him do tons of stuff without the fox!" Sakura argued.

Ino sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me… The fox is _sealed_ inside of him. He can't do _anything_ without it, let alone defeat Sasuke and Neji."

"Is that what you believe?" the two girls were thoroughly shocked as the Godaime Hokage came towards them. "Because if you do, then you have the wrong idea about the gaki."

"Lady Hokage! I didn't see you there." Ino said with a bow.

"I heard you say that Naruto was unable to do anything without his biju, right?" Ino noticeably flinched at this. The buxom Hokage did not sound too happy at all. "Do you really want to know where he gets his strength from? The same strength that keeps the fox locked away? The same strength that allowed him to go head on against Neji, Gaara, and Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru?" Sakura questioned.

"That strength comes from two places." Ino and Sakura were both paying full attention now. "Most noticeably, it comes from his own stubbornness to just stay down." Sakura saw the small smile on Tsunade's face before the Fifth continued. "And the second place comes from his desire to protect all those who are precious to him. That's where his true power comes from."

"But-"

"No other place." Tsunade stopped Ino from whatever she was about to say. "People like Jiraiya and Naruto, hell even the Yondaime, are all alike. Most people see their skills on the battlefield and search for a secret to their success." Tsunade looked from the two girls to the Hokage Monument. "And it's called, the Will of Fire."

"But how could Naruto have the Will of Fire? He kills for a paycheck. He was going to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. My dad says-"

"Inoichi is a smart man, but sometimes logics can't beat instincts." Tsunade said. "That's something that Shino learned." Tsunade looked back at the two. "I have some paperwork to get to. I just came to see your progress Sakura."

"I had it up for nearly thirty minutes." Sakura said.

Tsunade smiled. "Your chakra control is greater than I thought. Kakashi wasn't lying after all." Sakura gave a grin of appreciation before Tsunade sighed. "Well, it's back to the office for me. Sakura, I want you to stay here for another hour. Whlie your control is excellent, your reserves worries me."

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." Sakura replied as the Hokage walked away.

Ino looked at Sakura, who was placing the leaf back in the center of her forehead.

"Do you thnk she's telling the truth? That Naruto is just like the Fourth Hokage or Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Ino asked.

Sakura grinned. "Of course. He saved the village didn't he?" Ino gave a shrug. "Oh, that's right. You were knocked out. But I saw it first hand… I was actually right there."

"Really? What happened?" Ino asked.

"Well…" Sakura began.

**XXX**

Tayuya looked around the cave before turning towards Naruto. The blond was currently scanning the area, a small smile on his face.

"Kuro-chan's marks are still here." Tayuya looked over to see what Naruto was talking about. She saw a scorch mark along the walls of the cave where his fingers traced. "From opponent to friend… Seems as if I meet a lot of people like that…"

"So what's the plan Shithead?" questioned Tayuya.

Naruto looked at her. "We stay here. Obvious the village will take care of the two jinchuriki being on high alert and all."

A flash of lightning came from outside that caused Tayuya's eyes to immediately turn towards the storm.

_'Something's up.'_ the redhead thought.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see a wet Kurotsuchi step into the cave. Despite her brown jonin vest and Tayuya's presence, this was nothing but a severe moment of déjà vu. "What are you doing in Iwa? Is this part of your mission?"

"Something like that." Naruto asked. "What's going on in the village?"

"Han returned last night and surviving witnesses says that he's on a rampage to find it." Kurotsuchi explained. "It's no secret that he's searching for a jinchuriki, but it's not Roshi-sensei. It's you." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Somehow, he caught a flare of your chakra earlier."

"It wasn't _my_ chakra…" Naruto responded, his eyes slowly moving towards Tayuya.

The former Sound Nin frowned. "What the hell are you looking at Shithead?"

"Remember when I said that I had used the fox's chakra to alter your seal?" Tayuya groaned as the rest became clear as day… Well, a clear day that is. "So now that we know that your Curse Mark gives off some of the fox's scent, we should head out of here before-"

"You can't leave!" Kurotuschi interrupted. "Han is going beserk! Jii-san is going to have him and Roshi-sensei battle it out and last time, it was almost to the death!" Naruto sighed. "Look, I understand that you really could care less since Jii-san sent thoses guys after you, but this is my sensei."

"I thought Konoha shinobi were the one's with weak and useless emotions?" Naruto asked.

"Baka! I'll fry you myself if-"

"So you want me to stop Han, right?" Naruto cut Kurotsuchi off. The irate girl nodded. "Fine. But I want something in return."

"What is it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Your grandfather's secrets to the Dust Release." Tayuya saw Kurotsuchi grimaced once the words left Naruto's mouth. "If you can get that for me, Han is out of your hair."

"…" Kurotsuchi stood quietly before nodding with a sigh. "Done."

Naruto looked at Tayuya who had her arms crossed.

"Sorry cum-bucket, I'm not doing it." Tayuya said. His look steadied. "Fuck off already Shithead! I'm not getting into another battle with that crinkly old ass or some other crackpot!"

In a blink of an eye, Naruto had used his Swift Release to poke Tayuya on the forehead, the force causing her to fall on her butt.

"Manners." he stated before turning out to the storm. "I'll do it myself then. Stay put Tayuya, because once I have the secret, we're pulling out of here."

"Sure thing _Naruto-sama_." the girl spat.

Naruto frowned. "Whatever…" Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi. "I'll be back."

Kurotsuchi nodded at the blond before he dashed out into the storm.

"You're not giving the dumbass the scroll, are you?" Tayuya asked as she rose from her spot.

"What scroll?" Kurotsuchi responded.

"The fucking Dust Release scroll!" Tayuya retorted.

"Again I ask, what scroll?" Kurotsuchi said.

"Why you… There's no scroll containing the secrets, is there?" Tayuya finally caught on.

"Nope. Taught from one person to another by word of mouth." Kurotsuchi said before smirking. "Easiest deal I've ever made."

Tayuya snorted. "Dumbass."

**XXX**

Roshi looked across the bridge at where Han stood.

"Still bowing down to the mere mortals, eh Roshi?" Han asked.

"Han-san, we don't have to do this. I don't want to fight with you again." Roshi replied. "Your biju is controlling your thoughts."

Han let out a small dark laugh. "Controlling me? No. He's _enlightened_ me. These mortals… They don't care for us. We're nothing but expendable weapons to them." Roshi gritted his teeth. This was not going like he wanted it. "Now hand over the fox Roshi or die with him!"

"I don't know where the Kyubi container is, but he isn't with me." Roshi replied.

"Well then… I guess I'll have to take this frustration out on you then." Han said. "Prepare to-"

Naruto appeared in the center of the bridge, a flash of lightning bursting in the sky. He glanced at Roshi before looking at Han.

"Now that everyone's in a safe location, I guess we can go all out?" Naruto stated before feeling both of the other men's chakra flare up. "Good… Because I have some frustration to get off as well!"


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Infiltration of Iwa Arc**

_**Chapter 21: Four, Five, Nine! The Great Jinchuriki Brawl!**_

Two men stood on top of a large pillar of earth with a flat top. The painfully obvious shorter one gave a snort as he stared at the scene below him, causing the larger man (in both height and weight) to look down.

"Is something wrong Lord Tsuchikage? Do you want to go down there and end this yourself?" the large man asked.

"Just how foolish were those idiots for allowing the son of the Yondaime Hokage to slip through their fingers? And he's the jinchuriki of the most powerful biju, no less!" the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki, stated. "Sarutobi made a grave mistake. And like any other mistake, I shall capitalize on it."

"Is the Makaze going to join us?" Akatsuchi asked.

"I'm debating on that. The Kyubi would be a great addition to the forces… But the son of my greatest enemy? I couldn't look the bastard in the eye because of the resemblance." Onoki answered.

"Do we attack him after the battle?" Akatsuchi questioned the elder man.

"Knowing Han and Roshi, he won't even live to see that." Onoki stated.

**XXX**

Naruto appeared in the canyons of the village, searching for his two opponents. He then spotted Roshi in front of him before Han slowly began to float down. After complaining about Han's ability to _fly_, Naruto accepted it and focused more on the battle.

Currently, all three jinchuriki were in their intial stage, despite the differential of their natural prowess.

No words were said as the three began to show their dominance in small gestures. Roshi's body temperature flared, causing the rain that touched him to evaporate in short bursts of steam. Han was also producing a bit of steam, though this came from the strange furnace on his back. And not to be outdone, Naruto released some Iron Sand from his right hand, creating a hazy cloud around him.

_'That is the Sandaime Kazekage's Iron Sand.'_ Roshi thought.

Han gave a sinister laugh. "Look at you… You've sealed something that you can't control. You're worse than the Fourth Hokage."

"I know _exactly_ how to use the fox and the sand." Naruto replied. "I'll prove it!"

Several of tendrils of the black sand moved for Han. The armored jinchuriki just flew higher into the air, out of Naruto's reach. The blond then caught Roshi running towards him at full speed. Thinking quickly, Naruto used the remaining sand to defend.

_'He has the Magnet Release? How?'_ Roshi thought as he stirred right.

_**'Kit, above you!'**_ Kyubi warned.

Naruto looked up to see Han's foot coming down on him.

_'He vanished?'_ Both Roshi and Han thought in unison as Han's foot came in contact with the ground.

"So this is Swift Release… The clan where this kekkei genkai originates from was wiped out in the Kirigakure Civil War." Han stated as Naruto appeared a few yards away from him. "Funny how a clan that could move so quickly could be wiped out by a mere genjutsu."

Naruto went to move for Han before he was blasted by a geyser of steam erupting. Shielding his eyes, Naruto felt his body being thrown into the air.

_**'Kit, what are you doing?'**_ the fox growled.

_'Quiet Kyu-jii! I need to focus!'_ Naruto snapped back.

Han moved to finish Naruto off, but he was intercepted by Roshi. The two older jinchuriki began a taijutsu battle between one another while Naruto gathered himself, landing on the ground in a crounching three-point stance, his red eyes glaring at the other jinchuriki.

Han was forced to retreat a few feet away from Roshi, seeing as the taijutsu-superior man was getting the upperhand in their bout. Roshi, however, was not ready to give Han a break.

"Fire Release: Multiple Fireball Jutsu!" Roshi declared, thrusting his palms forward.

Naruto watched as multiple fireballs were hurled towards Han. Han, in defence, flew high into the raining sky at quick speeds. Naruto then turned to see that Roshi had turned his attention towards him.

"Bring it…" the blond growled.

"Fire Release: Mutliple Fireball Jutsu!"

"Iron Sand," the sand moved in front of Naruto. "Iron Bullet Jutsu!"

**XXX**

Onoki watched the small explosions as Iron Sand met fire. His eyes were narrowed in thought while completely ignoring Akatsuchi's apparent pleasure in the battle.

_'Makaze no Naruto, eh? You were a fool Sarutobi.'_ the Tsuchikage thought.

**XXX**

Naruto was currently backtracking, keeping an eye on any piece of earth that looked like it could spout steam or lava at anytime. His opponents were beginning to seriously irritate him with surprise attacks. In fact, had it not been for Swift Release, Naruto would have been cremated by now.

And to make matters worse, he learned that Han was once a member of the Explosion Corps, using his steam as a smokescreen for hidden bombs that he sent Naruto's and Roshi's ways.

_'Great.'_ Naruto thought as he slid to a stop.

Han aimed the machine on his right arm (which he had retrieved from his robe earlier) that resembled several barrels surrounding his hand. The furnance on his back began to heat up before he fired several small black orbs towards Roshi. The old redhead jinchuriki did a series of hand seals, his eyes narrowed at the spheres coming for him.

"Lava Release: Quick Congealing Wall!" Roshi called before a blast of lava shot in front of him, solidifying in seconds.

The black orbs landed on the wall and exploded, sending rocks and smoke everywhere. Roshi looked around, knowing that this is where Han would come for him, swooping down and attacking. However, he got Naruto's extended tongue around his throat.

_'What?'_ Roshi thought as the blond slung the older jinchuriki into a structure of stone.

Naruto retracted his tongue, spotting Han coming for him. He lifted his hands, causing Iron Sand to come to his defense as he thought of a way to defeat the strangely burning, yet relaxing, steam and bombs that Han wielded. Plus, after taking a shot, Naruto knew better to catch another left blow from Han with his face again.

However, due to his focus on Han, Naruto was shoulder-tackled by a charging Roshi. The blond skipped and rolled on the ground, seconds before Han attempted to land a double-stomp on Naruto's stomach. Fortunately, Naruto brought up enough sand to absorb the impact from the attack.

"Tough luck." Han said pointing his wrist launcher at Naruto.

_'Shit…'_ Naruto thought.

**XXX**

Tayuya heard the loud boom from the village, followed by the roar of thunder. Her hand subconsciously moved to the seal on her neck and rubbed it. Her brown eyes focused on the downpour going on outside the cave.

_'Damn seal.'_ she thought as the small sting grew and weakened every so often.

Kurotsuchi kept a careful eye on Tayuya, watching as the redhead would subconsciously move closer and closer to the mouth of the cave.

"Fuck it." she heard Tayuya say before going moving towards the rain.

"What are you doing?" Kurotsuchi said, stopping Tayuya momentarily. "If those three catches you, you're dead. And then I'm dead for allowing you to die."

"Well I'm not going to stick around and just wait!" Tayuya said.

Kurotsuchi moved to Tayuya swiftly. "Naruto told you to stay put so stay put."

"I'm not his fucking dog. I can do whatever the hell I want." Tayuya spat back. "Now get the hell out of my face and move so I can help Shithead."

"For what? You can't defeat a jinchuriki head on, let alone two." Kurotsuchi retorted. "You'll be more of a burden than an aid. Besides, if _anyone_ is going to get in-between three raging jinchuriki, it should be someone who knows them all, like me."

Tayuya scoffed. "I get you want to save your fucking _boyfriend_, but we have a deal. So I'll be damned if you, some old crinkly ass jinchuriki, or some guy fucked in the mind stops that from happening."

"And what is this promise?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"…" Tayuya stood silently.

"Well? What was it?" Kurotsuchi said.

"He said he'd…" Tayuya paused. Never in her life has two words seemed so hard to say. Then again, it was a phrase her mother had once said. "Don't worry about what he said."

Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed as her mind dug for common Naruto's promises. Normally, his promises were to help the other person, like his promise to Kurotsuchi about not killing Deidara if the two should meet.

"Fuck it." Tayuya stated as she went to move again. Kurotsuchi grabbed her arm. "I'll give you to three to let go."

"You can't interrupt their fight!" Kurotsuchi ordered. "Stay put!"

"That does it bitch!" Tayuya called as she threw a punch for Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi was able to dodge before releasing Tayuya. The redhead backed towards the mouth of the cave before retrieving her flute.

"So this is how you're going out there, huh? By going through me?" Tayuya's eyes narrowed as Kurotsuchi smirked. "I've been waiting for this since we met yesterday."

"The feeling is mutual." Tayuya said, red marks taking over her face.

Kurotsuchi paused as she saw Tayuya's eyes become orange.

"Let's go!" Tayuya and Kurotsuchi said in unison.

**XXX**

Naruto paused as he held his sore right arm. The Iron Sand was enough to help him, but his right arm was still harmed in the small explosion. The portion of the village where the three had been battling had now crumbled into the muddy canyon.

_'Tayuya's chakra…'_ Naruto thought.

_**'Kit! Look out!'**_ Kyubi warned.

Naruto was able to dodge a tail made of red chakra the came from Roshi. The impact from the tail caused dust and debris to fly up in the air.

_'What is she doing?'_ Naruto thought. _'I can't focus… Her chakra is…'_

_**'If you don't focus, we're done for!'**_ Naruto nodded at the fox's words. _**'Go into your two-tail stage before we get defeated.'**_

Naruto nodded as he held a hand seal.

"Ninja Art: Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Transformation: Two tails!" Naruto called, going into his transformation. He smirked a bit. "Sorry Kyu-jii, but with two raging jinchuriki about, I couldn't risk you going berserk."

_**'Smart…'**_ Kyubi admitted.

Roshi slid in the mud after Han landed a fierce blow. The redhead jinchuriki looked up to see a thick cloud of steam that protected several black spheres heading for him. Roshi was able to get up and move backwards before the explosions hit the ground where he was previously at.

"You can't escape me Roshi!" Han said flying towards Roshi.

"I'm not trying to escape!" Roshi shouted as he ran for Han.

Naruto waited for a moment before using Swift Release to appear in-between Roshi and Han. The two older jinchuriki looked quite confused about his new appearance before Naruto twisted his body, obviously preparing to twirl.

"Swift Rotation!" Naruto called before twirling.

Roshi and Han were toss back by the attack, their bodies sliding in the muddy ground. Naruto ended his attack and smirked.

"That's quite a technique." Han said as steam came for Naruto. "But you can't escape me!"

Naruto began hopping away. After studying Han's steam, he has come to learn its effects on others. It made one feel relaxed and calm, as if genjutsu, while absorbing their chakra and burning them. His Iron Sand worked against it well, but it did not help when Han used those explosions as well.

"Eat this! Fox Twister!" Naruto shouted swiping his tails, creating a twister that made its way towards Han.

Han covered himself as he allowed the twister to hit him, sending him in the air where he flipped for a while before steadying himself.

"Pretty strong… Maybe you are a demon after all." Han stated.

"Rock Clone Jutsu!" Roshi called. Roshi created two clones that stood beside him. "Alright. It's time to put an end to this. Keep them busy while I talk to Master Yonbi."

_**'Kit, he's going to transform. You need to stop him.'**_ Kyubi warned.

_'How the hell can he transform? Does every jinchuriki but me transform into their biju?' _Naruto thought as he ran towards the real Roshi.

_**'Every other jinchuriki either has a bond or allows their biju to take control of them.'**_ the fox answered. _**'You're just stubborn.'**_

_'Whatever.'_ Naruto said to the nine-tails as he created three Shadow Clones.

**XXX**

Onoki watched with a small amused smile. Roshi was about to do the one thing that Han could not, transform into the Four-tailed Monkey. While Han _has_ done it before, it was subconsciously and the Five-tailed Dolphin Horse acted more like a beast than a strategist.

Soon it would all be over.

"What's that weird chakra?" Akatsuchi asked looking away from the battlefield.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go check it out." Onoki said. Akatsuchi nodded before heading towards the strange source of chakra. "I'm not missing the end of the Namikaze's legacy."

**XXX**

Kurotsuchi dodged the would-be fatal blow from one of Tayuya's doki before hopping away farther away from Tayuya. She had already figured that Tayuya was a long-range fighter meaning her taijutsu would be mediocre at best. With that thought aside, her next thought was how to get to the redhead, or keep her from getting closer to Iwagakure.

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" Kurotsuchi called as she blasted one of the charging doki with a torrent of water.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed. _'This bitch is starting to piss me off. I have to get to the village. Ugh! What's wrong with me? This seal is pulling me closer and closer to that fucking blond!'_

"Forget me?" Tayuya's eyes widened before Kurotsuchi's fist met her face. Obviously she had been deeper in her thoughts than she believed. "Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!"

Due to the heavy rain, once Kurotsuchi's attack settled on the ground, it quickly became akin to muddy cement and spread. The redhead had minimal time to react, but was able to move away in time.

A loud explosion caused the two girls to look towards the village.

"Roshi-sensei…" Kurotsuchi stated as she saw the large ape.

"Dammit Shithead, get out of there already!" Tayuya growled before making her way towards the village holding her seal. She spotted Kurotsuchi following her. "I've had it with you!"

**XXX**

Naruto growled. Tayuya's chakra was somehow clouding his better judgement. It was addictive, yet his own.

_'She's gone into her second stage.'_ Naruto thought before he looked at the large ape in front of him that gripped Han. _'Still, I have to finish this up.'_

_**'Remember your limits.' **_Kyubi stated as Naruto began to move away.

_'I know.'_ Naruto responded.

Once Naruto was at a safe distance, he held his left hand in front of him, palm facing the large rampaging biju.

"Eat this furball! Byakurai!" Naruto said as he fired the blast towards Roshi. He was unprepared for the ape to spit lava out of its mouth, forcing him to move farther backwards. "Well that could've gone better…"

_**'Baka…'**_ Naruto's tenant added as the Yonbi took chase after the blond.

"Got to get them out of the village first." Naruto stated. "Here we go!"

With that, Naruto used Swift Release to move faster.

**XXX**

Onoki frowned as he began to float in the air. Wherever Naruto was going, he wanted to be there to see how this ended.

**XXX**

"Holy shit…" Kurotsuchi muttered.

Tayuya was now crouched in front of Kurotsuchi, her body altered in a way Kurotsuchi has never really seen before. Her ears resembled dark pink fox ears, poking up at the side of her head through her lengthened, now pale red, hair. Three horns sprouted from her head as well, two above her temples and in the upper portion of her forehead. Her finger nails had extended as well. Tayuya's skin had also darkened a bit, giving her a tan appearance.

"This is different." The redhead spoke as she rose to stand at her full height. She smirked, baring her newly grown fangs. "I like it!"

Kurotsuchi stood frozen. This transformation was completely bizarre. Tayuya appeared to be a demonic fox and Kurotsuchi's deduction only grew true as a dark pink tail was spotted from behind the ex Sound Nin.

_'What did he do?'_ Tayuya thought as her tail began to move. _'This might need some getting used to but…'_ Orange eyes met pink. _'At least I know the perfect person to try it out on!'_

Kurotsuchi's eyes went from their slightly widened appearance to focused narrowed ones. She caught the slight movement in Tayuya's foot and noted that her opponent was about to attack. The last thing she wanted to do was to be impaled by one of those elongated claws or horns.

Tayuya moved for Kurotsuchi at quicker speeds, surprising even the redhead. She went for a slash with her lengthened nails. Kurotsuchi saw this in time and dodged, grabbing Tayuya's arm in the process. Kurotsuchi spun, slinging Tayuya across the horizon. Or so she thought. The redhead inhaled before exhaling a ball of compressed sonic waves towards Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi was able to move before the sphere hit her, though the explosion sent her flailing backwards.

Kurotsuchi tucked and rolled onto her feet before glaring at the charging redhead.

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" Kurotsuchi called before firing the blast of water towards Tayuya.

Tayuya instantly dodged the attack, now running on all fours towards Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi thought quickly and formed a Rock Clone that she spewed from her mouth. The clone was instantly shattered as Tayuya headbutted it, her horns driving straight through it.

"At least that hard head is good for something…" Kurotsuchi joked quietly.

"Okay whore," Tayuya said, spinning her flute around her hand. "Time to show you what I can really do!"

**XXX**

Naruto had created fifteen Shadow Clones to distract Han and Roshi while he attempted to gain some Yin chakra to transform into the Nine-tailed Fox. He also had a protective dome of Iron Sand around him just incase.

_**'It's done.'**_ the Kyubi stated.

"Right." Naruto said before a tail pounded onto the dome. "Oh come on!"

Outside of the dome, the large Five-tailed Dolphin Horse continued to pound on the sand dome. Soon, it began to weaken, forcing Naruto to use Swift Release to dodge a fatal blow.

"Now that I've accessed the chakra, I can't transform." Naruto stated. "Just how do they do it so fast?" Naruto dodged a glob of lava before grunting. "Forget transforming! I'm going to put the Yin chakra to some good use!"

The Gobi let out an ear-ringing screech before blasting Naruto with hot steam from its mouth. Naruto began to slide backwards before a sphere of dark chakra surrounded him. The sphere grew before dispersing, stopping the Gobi's attack. Instead of one of his transformations, Naruto stood in his normal six-tailed transformation, his eyes white in fury.

_'So much raw chakra coming from such a small body.'_ Onoki thought as he watched from the sky. _'What was Namikaze thinking putting the entire body and soul of the Kyubi no Kitsune in such a small boy? His skin has completely peeled off.'_

The Gobi looked at Naruto in amusement before the large Yonbi gripped it. The dolphin-horse began screeching as it was lifted off of the ground and tossed towards Naruto's direction. The smaller jinchuriki instantly dodged and ran towards the Four-tailed Monkey, dodging meteor-like projectiles that the ape was firing from its mouth.

Onoki watched carefully at Naruto's movements before the blond jinchuriki vanished, a sphere of hardening lava landing in his place milliseconds later.

_'Where'd he go?'_ Onoki thought scanning the area. He soon saw a lightning bolt that caught his full attention. _'Unbelievable…'_

Naruto was in the air, above the large red ape, his left hand holding lightning gained from a bolt. With one feral growl, he launched a powerful blast with the lightning, this Byakurai being at least five-times as strong as the first one. However, the Yonbi countered by firing a Tailed Beast Ball.

_'If they would have continued this battle in the village, it would've crumpled to the ground.'_ Onoki thought. _'Maybe I should end this now.'_ Onoki watched Naruto's body crash onto the ground. _'Before something worse happens.'_

The Yonbi moved towards Naruto, raising its fists high above the boy in attempt to slam them down on him. However, the Gobi rammed the Yonbi with high velocity, sending the ape backwards. The fox-boy rose onto his feet, tilting his head towards the sky.

_'He's going to launch a Tailed Beast Ball in that form?'_ Onoki thought with a frown of confusion. His assumption was proven right as Naruto launched the attack towards his two opponents. _'What power! And he's only in his six-tailed mode!'_

After Naruto ended the attack, he let out a roar that echoed throughout the area, almost like pre-victory celebration. It gained the attention of the other two biju as they launched a steam and lava combination.

Swift Release was used once more as the blond dodged the attack that carved into the ground, forming a wide trench that would probably be a small pond later. Onoki was not worried about the surrounding area. He was more worried about the battle, especially now that the Gobi and Yonbi were currently battling with one another.

The large hybrid biju rose on its hind legs, using its front hooves to strike the four-tailed demon. However, the ape's powerful punch knocked the dolphin-horse backwards, a loud boom resonating through the battle field.

The large ape pounded its chest in dominance as thunder roared behind it. Instead of moving to finish of the Gobi, it turned its attention to where Naruto was currently at. The two glared at one another before the Yonbi moved to the rising Gobi, smashing its fists down repeatedly to show its superiority.

_**'Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!'**_ the Nine-tailed Fox repeated in Naruto's mind, not liking this display at all.

Naruto tilted his head back, charging a Tailed Beast Ball.

_'This child… He has more potential than his father could ever have! Even more than the entire Uzumaki Clan!'_ Onoki thought as Naruto launched the attack towards the Yonbi.

The four-tailed biju used one last minute defense, causing a large eruption of lava to shoot up in front of it. The result was an explosion that shook the entire battlefield.

**XXX**

Tayuya and Kurotsuchi paused in their attack, both looking towards the area the explosion came from. The two exchanged glances again before darting off to see what had happened, though they both thought the same thing.

_'Naruto/Shithead is going to kill me for going.'_

**XXX**

Panting, Naruto reverted to his normal self. The wounds from the chakra use were slowly healing, though he was bleeding quite a bit.

"Damn monkey…" he muttered. Naruto looked down at his torn clothing. "This hurts… So much…"

"It's going to hurt more." Naruto tensed before he was punched with enough force to knock him off of his feet. After moving onto his back, Naruto saw Han. Most of Han's armor had been torn off, showing Naruto just how toned the man really was as well as Han's hat that was missing revealing his black spiky hair. "You are no different from that fool, Roshi. You let these mortals run your life. You're attached to them."

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he slowly rose. "You're twisted. Worse than Gaara was."

"You want to know?" Naruto flinched as he felt chakra rise from the other injured jinchuriki. "My daughter was taken from me… My previous lover doesn't want a thing to do with me… And do you know why? Because I'm a demon!"

"Maybe not a demon, but stupid." Naruto said revealing a small scroll. "Summoning Justu!" Samekatta appeared and Naruto grabbed his blade by the hilt. "I have just enough chakra to finish you."

"What can that sword do to me?" Han asked.

"Come at me and find out." Naruto challenged.

Han growled before running towards Naruto. The blond gripped his blade and swung it at Han. The Gobi-jinchuriki proved to be quite agile in his injured state as he was able to dodge a direct blow. Still, Naruto was able to cut Han slightly, which did a lot more due to Samekatta's chakra absorption ability.

"What is this…?" Han asked as he held the small cut on his arm. "My chakra…"

"That's right. Whatever chakra you have left will be sealed by my blade." Naruto replied.

"Too bad it's not going to- Argh!" Naruto was both pleased and angered when he saw a sphere of sound waves knock Han away, hurting his ears a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at Tayuya, taking in her slightly altered form.

"Saving your sorry ass." Tayuya replied.

"I can handle it. Now get out of here." Naruto said.

"No fucking way Shithead." Tayuya retorted as they watched Han rise onto his feet. "So what's this guy's problem?"

"He's a jinchuriki who has serious problems." Naruto said. "Where is Kurotsuchi?"

"Whatever you did to that old ass sensei of hers really hurt him." Tayuya explained. "And who's the old fucker up there?"

Naruto looked overhead, seeing the Tsuchikage hover overhead. The old man's eyes were focused directly on the blond. Naruto then looked at the Shodai's necklace and took it off.

"Hold this." Naruto said handing the jewelry to Tayuya.

"What the hell are you-" Tayuya's words were cut short when a burst of chakra flared from Naruto.

**"About time Kit…"** Tayuya blanched. It was that voice from the forest; Kyubi no Kitsune. **"Useless blade."** And with that Samekatta was dispelled. **"I will show you how to defeat someone like him."** Red eyes slowly met orange and Tayuya fought to remain where she was. **"You… We have some unfinished business, but until then. Get away from me with that cursed necklace."**

"W-whatever." Tayuya said hopping backwards.

Han looked at Naruto. "So, you allowed your demon side to take over? Very interesting indeed…"

**"More than interesting."** the demonic blond said before charging towards Han.

Han braced himself and dodged the feral strike before a shoulder implanted itself in his back, sending the older jinchuriki sprawling on the ground. Han slowly rose to his feet before several blurs of red began appearing, disappearing, and reappearing around him, each "blur" landing a strike on him.

_'So this is the power of the Kyubi no Kitsune.'_ Onoki thought.

**"Swift Release: Four Hundred Palms!" **the last blow was directly in Han's solar plexus, sending the Gobi jinchuriki sliding back. **"You're still standing."**

"It's going to take-" Han coughed a bit. "More than that to kill me."

**"So be it!"** the blond jinchuriki called running directly for Han. **"Rasengan!"**

The sphere met Han's armor, drilling and tearing it apart before going to the man's sternum. The feral blond gave one strong push, sending the attack and Han backwards.

Tayuya watched as Han was incased in a sphere before the chakra died out and the Iwa jinchuriki fell limp onto the ground. She then turned to see the smirk on Naruto's face.

**"You're still not dead, eh? Well then-"**

"O-Oi! S-Shithead!" the feral blond turned to the redhead. "We should go!"

**"Takuya's granddaughter…"** Tayuya had a bad feeling about the way Naruto's voice sounded, and if the thunder booming afterwards was any indication, something bad was about to happen. Before she knew it, he was standing directly in front of her. **"You and I have unfinished business."**

Tayuya stiffened as a clawed hand reach for her, only for the necklace in her hand to glow. Naruto's hand moved back as if it was burnt, causing Tayuya to stare at the charm in hand. She then leapt for Naruto, pressing the necklace tight against him.

**"Kit! Stop it now!"** the boy shouted before grabbing his head. Tayuya kept the necklace against him until a wave of Iron Sand knocked her away. Tayuya looked up to see red eyes glaring down at her. "We need to get out of here."

Delighted to hear his normal voice, Tayuya nodded and stood up. Her mind had already pictured how this would go until the two of them separated. Whenever Naruto unleashed the mind of Kyubi, it would want to finish her off and she would have to snap the blond back to normal. Still, she would keep a safe distance whenever he tapped into the jinchuriki's power.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath." Naruto said as he began sealing the Iron Sand used to attack Tayuya away. Tayuya did as she was told before she felt him embrace her. Her body tingled in a painful way before she felt numbness.

Onoki watched the two disappear from view.

"Makaze no Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage," Onoki said with a small smirk. "I will enjoy our battle thoroughly."

**XXX**

Itachi made his way into a dark room. He moved towards the only light source where he found the Six Paths of Pain and Konan standing in front of a sickly looking Nagato.

"Leader-sama." Itachi said with a small bow.

"I am relieving you of your task." the real Nagato spoke. "The Nine-tailed Fox will be the responsibility of Konan and me."

"Are you certain? Kisame and I could capture him easily. His defense against gejutsu-"

"You have your reasons for battling Sasuke and I have mine for Naruto." Nagato interrupted. "You will focus on the Hachibi instead."

"Hn." Itachi replied. "Does Madara know?"

"No. But something has come to my attention." Nagato said. "For now, I want to monitor Naruto's growth personally."

"Hai Leader-sama." Itachi replied.

"You're dismissed." Nagato told him.

"Nagato," Konan stated as Itachi left the room. "Will you be heading for Naruto Uzumaki now?"

"No… I will give him time to defeat Hiruko." Nagato answered.

"Are you sure he will win?" Konan questioned.

"I was told that I was the next Sage of Six Paths. I became a god instead. Naruto is not just the jinchuriki of the Kyubi… He is the bearer of all pain and the human representation of something greater than the Jubi itself…" Nagato answered. "When we battle, I will reunite all paths into one." Konan gasped. "It will be I, Pain, the God of Six Paths against Naruto Uzumaki, the Makaze."

Konan could only nod. If Nagato felt that he would need to reabsorb all six paths in order to defeat Naruto, then she would be little to no use in the match.

As if readin her thoughts, Nagato addressed Konan.

"You are not to interfere in our battle, Konan. This is something that I must do alone. Even against Madara's orders." Nagato said. "For if I am victorious, then only I, heir of the Uzumaki Clan, can retain the demon inside of him."

"You don't mean-"

"We will talk later. For now, I need rest." Nagato interrupted.

Konan gave Nagato a bow and made her way out of the room with one question in mind.

Was this how Nagato going to battle Madara?


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter of the Infiltration of Iwa Arc and the next arc is the last arc of the story, sadly. But, on a brighter note, the sequel is in the works. More will be explained later. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Infiltration of Iwa Arc**

_**Chapter 22: A Change in Plans!**_

In two short days, there were things that Tayuya had learned about Naruto without him saying a thing to her. The most important was the bleeding all over his body was caused by overusing Swift Release. During the first day of rest, Naruto was nearly bedridden during the entire time. Of course, nothing would ever stop the blond from doing what he wanted to, not even a sore body. Another thing Tayuya has learned about Naruto is his forgiveness. While he admitted that he still held some displeasure towards a sum of Konoha residents, he had stated and swore that he did not hold any malice towards Kurotsuchi even if she did trick Naruto into fighting two jinchuriki.

"I'm ready to go." Naruto said walking into the ktichen. He was wearing his white tee shirt with orange jogging pants. Tayuya frowned at him. "I'm fine."

"Whatever Shithead." Tayuya replied as she went back to her cereal.

Surprisingly, this is how the first two days began. He would tell her how much better he was feeling, she would not believe him, and then he would go rest.

"Seriously, I'm ready to go." Naruto said in a more firm voice. "We need to get out of the country."

"And how are we going to do that? That crinkly ass Tsuchikage has his personal fuck-buddies searching for us!" Tayuya retorted. "And do you know why? For a dumb ass scroll that we don't even have!"

Naruto shifted from one foot to another and Tayuya was prepared for him to tap her forehead and mind her of her manners again. Instead, he stopped his shuffling as a clone walked into the kitchen behind him, carrying his large scroll.

"You're serious?" Naruto secured the large scroll onto his back. Sighing, Tayuya rose. "Fine. Let me get my-" Another clone of Naruto's appeared, this one carrying Tayuya's bag. "Stuff…"

"We have a lot of ground to cover." Naruto said as he handed Tayuya her things. "Are you ready?"

"Whatever…" the redhead muttered.

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes. Tayuya was preparing for him to release some of the fox's chakra. She was unprepared when blue eyes met her brown ones.

"No one's around. Let's start moving." Naruto said moving to the door quickly, Tayuya following him. "I'll check with Kuro-chan later…" Tayuya scoffed. The chick put him through hell and he still cared. "Let's move."

With one great push out the door, Naruto had started a nice pace with Tayuya following him.

_'Something's not right with him.'_ Tayuya thought. _'He's been quiet these past two days. And he doesn't give me those glances out of the corner of his eye. He's completely focused on what's in front of him.'_ Tayuya's brows furrowed. _'What's with this dipshit?'_

Naruto abruptly stopped, using Iron Sand to keep Tayuya from running into the back of him.

"Oi! Give me a fucking warning next time Shithead!" she called at him.

"…" Tayuya was about to go on a new tantrum for him seemingly ignoring her until he raised his hand. "He's following us."

"He? He who?" Tayuya questioned.

Naruto turned to the sky and pointed. Tayuya turned to see what Naruto was pointing at, a bird. A lone black bird, circling above them. Nothing out of the ordinary, not even for a shinobi.

"We need to find somewhere secure." Naruto said before resealing his sand. He glanced at Tayuya. "Can I trust you?" Tayuya gave Naruto a confused glance. "Can I?"

"I just saved your ass and _now_ you question if you can trust me or not?" the redhead retorted.

"Yes or no." Naruto stated in a neutral voice.

The word "trust" was something Tayuya has never really cared for. She did not _trust_ Orochimaru, she was _loyal_ to him. She was faithful to her leader while at the same time knew that he was unreliable if something were to happen to her. But the question was not whether she trusted Orochimaru or not, it was whether Naruto could trust her. Was she trustworthy?

"I guess…" her voice not completely sure as she continued to contemplate this.

Damn her knack for overthinking a situation.

"Then follow me." Naruto said.

Tayuya sighed before following him once more.

**XXX**

Loyal did not begin to describe Kimimaro Kaguya. While he was healthy enough to do things on his own, he had constant watch over him at all times due to his illness. Tsunade was cautious that Kimimaro might attempt to attack and leave, but with his illness not being completely cured, she thought about the chances of him dying on the way back to Orochimaru.

Currently, the last Kaguya sat on his hospital bed, thinking about his current predicament.

"Kaguya-san, you have a visitor." the nurse said.

Kimimaro turned to see Sakura walk into the room. Being there for weeks, he has come to learn some of the residents, most noticeably the remainder of the Konoha Twelve. Ino, along with Kiba, had come a few days ago to express their hatred for Kimimaro, while Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji had expressed their comprehension that Kimimaro was merely doing a mission for Orochimaru, despite their anger. So when Sakura entered the room, Kimimaro was already expecting a little of both.

"Tsunade-shishou says that you'll be moved into a cell later." Sakura spoke quietly. "Your interrogation will resume under Anko-san and Ibiki-san."

Kimimaro frowned in thought. "Sasuke was close to you, wasn't he?"

"He… He was my teammate." Sakura stated. "That's all you need to know."

"I can tell he was more than that. You have that same look Ino-san had. You loved him." Kimimaro said.

Sakura gave a neutral stare. "He was my teammate. That's all you need to know."

"You don't need to lie to me. I can see it." Kimimaro said.

Sakura's fists clenched as she remembered Naruto's words.

_"Your love for Sasuke is quite apparent to most people. It's actually sad really."_

"Just… Just be prepared." Sakura said turning around and reaching for the door.

"I won't apologize for my mission. Sasuke chose to leave." Kimimaro said. "You, being a shinobi, should think about what you would have done." Sakura felt her anger rising for some reason. "Have you, like Ino-san, forgotten your duties as a kunoichi? Your job is to do what your leader tells you. Even if I was captured, I did my job."

"And for what? Orochimaru wanted you to die! The Sound Four are all dead! Every single one of them! And now Sasuke-"

"The Sound Four died for the sake of the mission." Kimimaro countered, though Sakura turned with a small, sick laughter.

"No. Naruto killed them for their involvement in the Third's death." Sakura stated. Kimimaro frowned. He had wondered where his former subordinates' bodies were at. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, just like Orochimaru." Kimimaro now stared angrily at the girl. "He abandoned you and the rest of the Sound Four. He's worse than trash."

Kimimaro attempted to move and attack her before another presence was sensed in the room.

"I wouldn't do that," Kimimaro slowly turned his eyes to his window where Kakashi stood. "Unless you want another Chidori through your chest."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura stated.

"Sakura, go. I need to talk to Kimimaro alone." Kakashi said. Sakura left, leaving Kakashi and Kimimaro alone. "She's right. Orochimaru is worse than scum."

"No he's not!" Kimimaro called.

"Sasuke is my student and I would do anything to get him back alive." Kakashi said calmly. "Orochimaru no longer has need of you. You are now expendable." Kimimaro clenched his fists. "Your devotion to him is pointless."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kimimaro shouted.

"Not personally… But I've seen it." Kakashi stated. "You will meet someone Orochimaru personally trained. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She, like you, looked at him as a father figure."

"I already know about the traitor." Kimimaro hissed.

"He gave her a choice to walk away and she did. You? You he just abandoned." Kakashi said. Kimimaro's glared hardened. "As much as this will pain you to hear, but the only subordinate Orochimaru has ever showed genuine care for is Anko. You were just a tool he used in his hunt for more power."

"You're lying." Kimimaro stated.

"Really? Tell me, what happened when your illness began to worsen?" Kakashi replied. Kimimaro did not answer only because it seemed like a rhetorical question. "Even Zabuza took care of his 'tool' Haku."

Kimimaro did not know whether or not the effect of the statement was intentional or not, but he began to think of the two Kiri Missing-nin. Haku was just like him. Haku's only means of living was to be Zabuza's tool. Yet, if what Kakashi said is true, Zabuza cared for Haku.

Kimimaro quickly regained calmness. "I am a tool. That is all."

_'He broke for a moment.'_ Kakashi thought as the door opened to reveal two jonin. Kakashi watched the two men lead the calm Kaguya out of the room. _'Maybe there is humanity in him left? We just have to find it.'_

**XXX**

Tayuya stared at the river in front of her before casting a glance towards Naruto. The blond was currently looking at a seal design, his brows furrowed in concentration, while sitting at the base of a tree. Soon, she sensed someone's presence nearing them. Reaching for her flute, she paused when Naruto raised a hand, though he was still staring at the seal on the scroll.

"Trust me." he said calmly.

Tayuya remained still until Itachi Uchiha came into view.

"I've heard about Sasuke's defection." Itachi spoke. Naruto glanced up at the Uchiha's Sharingan. "Why is she still alive?"

"I need her." was Naruto's response. "What's the message?"

"…" Tayuya felt uneasy as Itachi glared at her. She relaxed when he turned to meet Naruto's blue eyes. "I am no longer in charge of capturing you. Pain will come for you instead." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "From what I hear, he will absorb all six paths into himself before battling you."

"And Deidara?" Naruto asked.

"He and Sasori have been assigned the Ichibi and Sanbi." Itachi explained. "Now, tell me why you need her."

"She's helping me find all of Orochimaru's labs and hideouts." Naruto lied smoothily. "I came to Iwa hoping Kurotsuchi had some news for me, but ended up battling two jinchuriki instead. So now I'm going to destroy Orochimaru's hideouts, return Sasuke, and then go after Hiruko."

_'Holy shit. This guy is good! I even believed that shit and I was with the little fucker!'_ Tayuya thought.

"Seriously." Itachi said causing Tayuya to gasp.

Naruto sighed. "She's paying some debt to me. One for killing Hiru-jii and one for sparing her. At the same time," Naruto pointed to the scroll in his hand. "I'm trying to find a way to cancel Orochimaru's Curse Marks. I've found a way to alter them, but to cancel them is a lot harder." Itachi's eyes never left Tayuya's before Naruto frowned. "And what was that genjutsu you used on Ten-chan?"

"Kisame is beginning to catch on." Itachi answered.

Naruto nodded. "So this will be the last time we meet, huh?"

"Hn. Contacting you again will put us both at risk." Itachi replied. "As for your choice in company…" Tayuya's eyes narrowed, though she kept quiet. "I'd suggest you sleep with a kunai beneath your pillow. She doesn't appear to be that trustworthy."

"If you are right, then after my trip to Kumogakure, she is yours." Naruto said.

"What?" Tayuya shouted. Itachi only smirked, turned around, and began walking away. "What the hell Shithead! Why the fuck did you just say that?"

Naruto rose to his feet. "Why didn't you run?"

"What?" Tayuya questioned.

"When I was battling Han and Roshi," Naruto continued. "You had a chance to run. Even if I could sense you, you would've had atleast a two-day head start. Being one of Orochimaru's former elite guards, you should know when and where to hide pretty well. But you stayed."

Tayuya stood quietly. She could tell him that she _did_ owe him her life after he saved her and redid her seal in her favor, but that would be showing unwanted emotions.

"Not only that, but you had a chance to kill me at least seven times now." Naruto continued. "And again, you didn't."

"…" Tayuya was silent before crossing her arms. "I didn't fucking feel like it."

"Right… Well, I need to head to Sunagakure to check in with Gaara." Naruto said.

"You expect me to go to Suna where's there is fucking sand _everywhere_ with a crazy ass guy who controls the stuff?" Tayuya replied.

"I said 'I' as in just me. Until I find you again to go to Kumo, you're free to wander as far and wide as you want." Naruto said as he rolled the scroll he was previously reading up. He sat his large scroll onto the ground and opened it. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Tayuya was going to tell him to fuck off and go on about her business, but she turned towards the sky. Seeing a lone black bird circling them like before, she then looked back at Naruto, knowing that his acquaintance with Itachi was the only reason the Uchiha had not killed her yet.

Crossing her arms again, Tayuya attempted to do her best bitch face.

"I'll go." Tayuya muttered.

Naruto smirked. "I'm sorry, what did you say again?" Tayuya did not reply, just walking away. This caused the blond to laugh after he made sure that he had sealed everything away and rose to his feet. "You do know that Suna is _that_ way right?"

"Whatever Shithead." Tayuya said changing directions.

**XXX**

Jiraiya stood in Tsunade's office.

"He will never agree to that." Jiraiya said. "He's a lot like his father."

"If his seal was able to even alter Tayuya's, we could use that on Kimimaro." Tsunade stated. "Besides, I'm curious as to how he has progressed. The rumor is that Gaara's control over Shukaku has grown exponentially. That seal is a breakthrough in fuinjutsu."

Jiraiya grunted. "I could've thought of it…"

"Jealous?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"The gaki just got lucky. Besides, no matter how much I beg, he would never give me the details of the seal and it's not like I can just walk up to Gaara and ask for it." Jiraiya said. "Like I said, he's just like Minato…"

"How so?" Tsunade questioned.

"I taught them both and what did they do in return? Create things like the Flying Thunder God Technique and this seal and leave me to try and figure it out on my own." Jiraiya said akin to a whining child. "It took Naruto a _week_ to learn the Rasengan! Minato _could've_ taught me how to do it properly, but _no_! Those two are so ungrateful… Hell, even Kushina taught _Minato_ something! And what did he do in return?"

"Mark her so that he could be there anytime, love her, helped her give birth to an heir, anything else I'm missing?" Tsunade countered. Jiraiya just huffed, causing the blonde Hokage to smile. "Jiraiya, I think that-"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called coming into the room. "We just received a message from the Land of Sea!"

"What did it say?" Tsunade asked. She already knew she was going to get a headache out of this one.

"Several ships have been destroyed by a… Um…" Shizune paused.

"A what?" Tsunade asked.

"Sea monster." Shizune answered. "It is also rumored that Orochimaru was seen with a dark-haired boy…"

"Sasuke." Tsunade said. "We'll send someone out there to investigate."

Jiraiya hummed in thought. "I wonder if Naruto caught whiff of this… If he did then he's surely to check up on it. Maybe I'll tag along to see what's going on."

Tsunade nodded. "Right. Now if I can just find a team to go down there."

**XXX**

Naruto noticed that Tayuya had yet to peel her eyes away from his back, something that slightly irritated him. Truth was if she wanted to leave he was not going to stop her. When he needed her again, he would find her.

"Oi Shithead, I'm hungry!" the redhead complained. Naruto continued walking, thinking if he ignored her, the silence would return. "Why you little fucker! You're ignoring me!"

He sighed as he stopped and unstrapped his large scroll from his back. They were not even out of Earth Country and she was already shouting. And people dare call him loud.

"I have some sealed fruit, sandwiches, and ramen." Naruto said.

"Ramen." Naruto frowned and looked at Tayuya. "What?"

"Nothing." the blond said before looking around. "We need to find somewhere off path to set up camp. If any patrolling Iwa Nin finds us… Well let's say I feel sorry for the poor guy."

Tayuya nodded and watched Naruto roll his scroll back up before hopping away. She sighed before following him. Not that he was unbelievably fast (without using Swift Release that is) but he had stamina that put a lot of people to shame. He could run near top speeds at least twice as long as she could.

The two wandered off the trail to an area where Naruto had deemed secure enough to rest at. After he sent two clones to fetch some wood and water, he made a small fire using Samekatta, unsealed a small pot and ramen, and began making their lunch.

"Thank you." Naruto said. Tayuya was baffled by the statement, one of the few times she had ever heard the two words put side-by-side and directed towards her. "For saving me from Han and limiting the fox's actions. Thank you."

"Whatever." Tayuya said looking away.

Naruto frowned. "When someone shows you gratitude, you're supposed to show some courtesy."

"Oh really? Sorry for not giving a rat's ass about-" Tayuya was interrupted when a clone poked her forehead.

"Manners, Tayuya." Naruto stated calmly before sighing. "Boy you had one messed up life…"

Tayuya scowled. "I don't need no shit-stain like you to tell me that! So go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone!"

"I didn't tell you to follow me, so if you really want to go, then go. When I head to Kumo, I will find you." Naruto said.

"What for? You're just going to have your fuck-buddy find me anyway! Or are you going to send that perv sensei of yours?" Tayuya retorted. "I can't go fucking anywhere because that damn fox of yours has marked me or something! The moment I activate my seal, you and every other jinchuriki will no where I am!"

"Welcome to my life." Naruto stated casually.

"Your life? _Your_ life?" Naruto groaned. She was not going to let this drop anytime soon. "I'm trying to _hide_! That bastard Orochimaru will probably kill me so he could see what you did! And if that's not bad-"

"Spare me, okay?" Naruto interrupted. "Nagato is _way_ stronger than Orochimaru. He, like Itachi, can predict my movements with Swift Release and he's stopped me in mid jump, twice." Tayuya instantly hushed. This Nagato character sounded tough. "He has the legendary dojutsu, the Rinnegan, making him that much stronger. He kicked my ass using just _one_ of his Six Paths of Pain. What do you think I'm going to do against him when he absorbs _all six_?"

"Tough shit." Tayuya commented.

"Tell me about it." Naruto said. "I have to somehow find a way to defeat his Rinnegan, stop him from being able to toss me around with the flick of his wrist, and become unpredictable. But before that, I have to defeat _another_ Uzumaki. Hiruko."

Tayuya frowned. "Is that why you wanted the Dust Release?"

Naruto nodded. "Exactly why. Like me, Hiruko has several kekkai genkai sealed inside of him, Swift Release being one of them. He's not going to be easy, but I have to beat him. And you're worried about the slim chances of running into Orochimaru."

Tayuya frowned. "It isn't a 'slim chance' dipshit. Orochimaru has spies in every fucking country and I have to duck and dodge them all!"

"Then I suggest you learn your granddad's whistling technique." Naruto said. "Learn that and you'd be nearly unstoppable."

"And how the hell am I going to learn that shit? He lived on some desolate island in Lightning Country forty years ago." Tayuya replied.

"What a coincidence? I was just heading there." Naruto said with a grin.

Tayuya glared at Naruto. "You want something so go ahead and tell me."

"Well, if you must know," Naruto said. "I need to learn how to dispel genjutsu. My sensei doesn't know how to produce them and Itachi can no longer contact me, let alone be around me long enough to teach me. And then there's you…"

Tayuya weighed her options carefully. If she did learn her grandfather's whistling technique, it would help against genjutsu-users that were better than she was in the field. Plus, she would have something that would be effective against Naruto when the blond chose to attack her.

"Fine." Tayuya eventually said.

"Great." Naruto said. "Oh, and by the way, if you're thinking about learning that so you can use it against me, I'm already trying find or create a seal that would block that sound."

Tayuya did not even scowl at that. Naruto Uzumaki may be an idiot, but he was not completely stupid. Still, the longer she was with him, the more weaknesses she would learn. And _if_ the moment ever called for it, she would be ready. And what she meant by 'if' was 'when' the momvent called for it she would be ready.

**XXX**

Gaara looked around him at the bodies that lied in front of him. If he was one to express a lot of emotions, he would have shown a mixture of disgust and shock. Maybe even a hint of fear. But being who he was, none of these things showed on his face as he looked at the dried mummified corpses that scattered the area.

Gaara's eyes then landed on a man standing with his back turned to him. Turning towards the redhead, Gaara immediately recognized him from the Bingo Books.

Hiruko.

"So, you are the son of the Yondaime Kazekage? Sabaku no Gaara…" The man had white hair with red eyes dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps. His mouth and arms were wrapped in bandages, as well as his legs. He wore black baggy shorts that stopped passed his knees. "You're a lot smaller than I thought you were."

"How do you have the Scorch Release?" Gaara asked not interested in anything else.

"Your father's death not only played in Orochimaru's favor, but mine as well." Hiruko stated. "It gave me access to someone he had guarded… Pakura." Gaara frowned. The girl had died years ago. "Don't worry. She's a part of me now, as they all will be."

"What do you want?" Gaara replied.

Hiruko chuckled a bit. "So serious are we? I guess I could tell you." Gaara was caught of guards as Hiruko appeared behind him, recognizing that speed as Naruto's Swift Release. "I want to know where Naruto Uzumaki is."

"Naruto isn't here." Gaara said. "Leave before I force you out myself."

"Actually," Hiruko said. "You're going to help me find Naruto."

Gaara immediately called for sand from his gourd to push Hiruko away, only for the man to appear in front of him before his sand could touch him.

"Relax. This won't even hurt." Hiruko stated.

**XXX**

Filled with ramen, the blond and his redhead companion continued their trek towards Sunagakure. Again, with the limited trust between the two of them, there was no conversation being said and Naruto occasionally glanced over to see Tayuya glaring at him.

_'You'd think I murdered her family or something.'_ Naruto told the Kyubi. _'Man, am I that vindictive?'_

_**'Worse. You're forgiving.'**_ The fox retorted. _**'I would have flattened Konoha for the law made. You are the son of the Yondaime Hokage, one of the few to stand up to me, and yet you were treated like a common civilian. And I along with you…'**_

_'They'll get what they have coming to them, I'm sure.'_ Naruto responded.

_**'Before or after I feast upon your flesh?'**_

Naruto ignored his tenant and looked over at Tayuya. She seemed to be glaring at him harder now for whatever reason.

"We might want to pick up the pace a bit. I doubt we're out of Itachi's range yet. And I'd really hate to see Han right now." Naruto said to his traveling companion.

"You never told me why you're going to see your little boyfriend." Tayuya responded.

"I never answered why I'd willingly give you to Itachi either." Naruto said. He noticed her eyebrow twitch and smirked.

"Like I give a damn. It's not like I have a lot of choices with how I die anyway." Tayuya stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you again?"

Tayuya scoffed. "As if you don't know Shithead. There's you, who will most likely kill me in my sleep because you don't have the _balls_ to do it while I'm awake. There's Itachi who's a fucking prodigy. And then there's that pedophile Orochimaru. Between the three of you, _someone's_ going to kill me."

"Ironically, Itachi and I hate killing, so that limits it down to Orochimaru." Naruto said. He saw Tayuya ready to respond, but he continued. "Sure, you deserve it for killing the Third and helping Sasuke escape the village, but sooner or later we'll get over it."

"Don't play with me Shithead. If you're going to do it at least be a man enough and say it." Tayuya said.

"I'm not going to kill you anytime soon if at all." Naruto said. "Man, when I tell people that I'm _not_ going to kill them, they're usually happy and I can go on my way."

"You know why? Because they're fucking idiots! I know all about mercenaries like you. You will do it and cash in on me like you did that fatass Jirobo!" Tayuya accused. "You're just waiting for the perfect opportunity!"

For the umpteenth time that day, Naruto sighed before stopping in his tracks. He turned so his gaze met Tayuya's.

_'If this was anyone, and I do mean __ANYONE__ else, this trip would've been so much better… I'd even settle for Sakura whining over Sasuke than this.'_ Naruto thought.

_**'Speak for yourself.'**_

Naruto actually smirked at the fox's response before addressing Tayuya.

"One hundred and ninety three times." Naruto said. "That's how many opportunities I have had to kill you since you and Sakon went with me to retrieve Samekatta. One hundred and ninety three times that I have chosen the opposite."

"_Someone_ would have known that I wasn't there. That's why you couldn't do it." Tayuya said.

Naruto did a few hand signs before transforming into Tayuya.

"How hard can it fucking be to kill a cunt-sucking bitch like you and then act like her?" he said in his best Tayuya impersonation. "Shit, if I'd done that, I'd be right there to kill that snake bastard and the Third Hokage would be alive!"

Tayuya frowned. "I don't sound like that."

Naruto scoffed. "Yes you do."

"No I don't Shithead!"

"Yes you do Shithead!"

"I'm not a shithead like you are Shithead so don't fucking call me that!"

Naruto smirked before ending his transformation.

"I proved my point." he said while smirking.

Tayuya was going to retort before she hushed. Arguing would do nothing but further prove his point and blow up his ego.

"Fuck you." she muttered as she began walking in front of Naruto, obviously pissed about the entire mockery.

Naruto laughed. "Oh what's the matter Tayuya? Mad because I can be you?"

"It's not like being you is a stretch either." Tayuya said.

"Then give it a try," Naruto said before changing back into Tayuya. "Shithead."

Tayuya paused in her step. After doing the correct hand signs, Tayuya transformed into Naruto. Naruto, in the form of Tayuya, waited patiently before he saw a mirror image of himself doing a pose that made him tear up a bit.

_'Pervy Sage would be proud…'_ Naruto thought, gaining a groan from the nine-tails.

"I am the feared Makaze, Naruto Uzumaki!" Tayuya mocked before flames shot up behind her.

_'So awesome…'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto then shook the thoughts out of his head and scowled like Tayuya would.

"That was pretty stupid Shithead. Got anything else?" Naruto asked crossing his arm.

The blond in front of him frowned before stepping up to the redhead impostor.

"Manners." Tayuya said tapping Naruto in the forehead.

"Get out of my face before I kick your ass like Itachi kicked mine!" Naruto said, throwing in the extra jibe about her defeat to Itachi.

Surprisingly, Tayuya only smiled.

"Akatsuki… Never can predict them." Tayuya stated.

The two stood still, staring at one another before they remembered exactly what Naruto had done next during their talk in the forest. Simultaneously, they ended their transformations.

"That's enough." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Tayuya replied as she took the lead again.

Kyubi chuckled darkly. _**'What's the matter Kit? Afraid of kissing her again.'**_

_'Well… That would've been like kissing myself.'_ Naruto responded. _'Besides, I'm sure we've walked in each other's shoes for enough for a day. Or lifetime.'_

Kyubi, not done playing with his landlord's mind, simply forced out a bit of chakra (the maximum due to the seal and Naruto's control) to Naruto's hormones. This caused the blond to give Tayuya a thorough scanning.

_'Damn you Kyu-jii…'_ Naruto thought as his heyes continued to wander. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. _'Damn you, damn you, damn you! Think ramen.'_

Kyubi snickered. _**'Now who's got the fetish for redheads?'**_

Tayuya glanced at Naruto over her shoulder. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable with his eyes roaming over her like that. Closing his eyes and shaking his head did not sit well with her either. She knew he was a bit slow, not deranged.

In an instant, Naruto had used Swift Release to get in front of Tayuya.

"I'll lead." Tayuya barely heard him and frowned.

_'What the hell was that about?'_ she asked herself.

**XXX**

Two days later, Naruto and Tayuya had set up camp in the desert. The nighttime air was cool, too cool in Tayuya's opinion, and the stars were clearly visible in the sky. The duo had agreed to enter Sunagakure the following day instead of trying to reach it before sunrise. It made no sense to sneak into a village tired and worn out, especially when said village homed a jinchuriki that could use the surrounding sand and bury them.

The trip had been mostly silent since their mockery of each other, but the silence had actually said a lot. For one, Tayuya stopped her insecure glances at Naruto. Naruto actually had fifteen minutes to himself where Tayuya was looking at the scenery and not burning a hole into his back. Unfortunately, his occupant had not given up on messing with Naruto's hormones and being the student of the self-proclaimed super pervert did not help Naruto either. His inner pervert would probably get the best of him sooner or later, he figured.

"Oi Shithead," Tayuya stated, gaining Naruto's attention. "The whore in the shop said that there was a problem. What was it?"

Naruto purposely left Tayuya out of the conversation for the simple fact that Orochimaru was the subject. He had learned that bringing his name up caused Tayuya to become a bit restless. Still, knew that she was not going to let it die until he told her.

"Orochimaru was rumored to be seen in Sea Country." Naruto stated. "With a dark-haired boy that could be Sasuke."

"Are you going after him?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. It's bad enough I'm taking one detour to get to Lightning Country. From what I heard there's only one guy that can use the Black Lightning, so finding him will be hard. Then we'll have to find Takuya's former hideout, which is also hidden within the country…"

Tayuya nodded. While a part of her was a bit angered at the fact that Naruto had decided that they would find what _he_ wanted first and what she wanted second, she was at least satisfied that he had still remembered their deal.

Naruto then felt the presence of two others in the area. He was going to warn Tayuya, but she was already to her feet, growling. Tayuya's orange eyes met Naruto's blue ones before Naruto rose to his feet.

"Come on out." Naruto stated. Naruto waited until Temari and Kankuro revealed themselves. "What are you two doing out here and where's Gaara?"

"He's not here." Kankuro stated.

"He was kidnapped." Temari added. "By Hiruko."

"Well that's not good…" Naruto mumbled.

Kankuro frowned. "Is that all you can say? Our brother was taken by some jackass looking for you!"

"Hiruko… Was looking for me…?" Naruto said before growing serious. "What did he say?"

"He's got a heavy price on your head. Many of our own shinobi are trying to find you." Temari said. "We are finding you to exchange you for Gaara."

"Ain't that a bitch." Tayuya said. "Well Shithead I guess we'll-"

"Where'd he take him?" Naruto interrupted Tayuya.

Tayuya frowned. "What the hell are you thinking? I thought you said you needed Dust Release and the Black Lightning to defeat this douche?"

"There's no time." Naruto said. "Which way did Hiruko go?"

"His attentions were for anyone to find you and drag you to the Valley of the End." Temari said. "Once there, they would get his cash reward."

"And you were going to trade Shithead for your psycho brother." Tayuya said. "See Shithead? They don't give a damn about whether or not you live."

"And who are you?" Temari asked an eyebrow lifted in suspicion.

"We'll do introductions on the way there." Naruto said. "For now, our destination is the Valley of the End."

Tayuya scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm going to get killed over a fucking psycho…"

"No one is asking you to come." Temari said angrily.

Tayuya growled. "Why you stupid-"

"Enough!" Naruto snapped at the two, his eyes now red.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Temari asked.

Naruto only took off, Kankuro, Temari, and Tayuya giving chase.

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Hiruko looked at the downed eight-years-old Naruto.

"Your father was a powerful opponent. You remind me a lot like him." Hiruko said. "You still lack that Uzumaki spirit, though your mother seemed to have passed _something_ down to you."

Naruto groaned as Hiruko smirked beneath his bandages.

"And when the time comes," Hiruko said. "I'm going to take it from you!"

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Versus Hiruko Arc**

_**Chapter 23: Hiruko's Challenge! Let The Games Begin!**_

The sun was still rising when Naruto had woken up his team. They were currently traveling towards the Valley of the End, Naruto leading the way. He was currently in his orange armor, his white coat flowing behind him.

For Tayuya, she had seen this look on him before. It was the same determined face he had before challenging all four members of the Sound Four. While the limited time she had with Naruto was pretty much a pain in the ass for her, she did know when and when not to push his buttons. And while that face was on, she followed him with the same loyalty she had with Orochimaru.

"Tayuya," Naruto spoke. The redhead did not verbally respond, though she gave him her full attention. "You and Temari are good at long distances. You two will set a perimeter. No one is to leave or enter the battle. Not even me."

Curious, the redhead responded. "And if you lose?"

"Then I just lose." Naruto shot back. He was obviously angered by the question.

"What about Gaara?" Temari asked.

"He's probably under Hiruko's control or worse…" Naruto paused. "Look, I'm not going to sugar-coat this. Gaara could be dead by now. There are two things that Gaara has that Hiruko wants. His control over sand and his biju."

Kankuro frowned. "But doesn't Shukaku control the sand?"

"Has Gaara been usinig his sand after I put the seal on?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kankuro responded.

"Then that's mostly Gaara." Naruto said. "Shukaku has a very limited access to Gaara's chakra without Gaara's say or Gaara being under extreme circumstances. His sand movement is all him." Temari and Kankuro looked at one another. They once feared Shukaku for his ability to control the very thing that their houses sat upon. "Either way, if Hiruko tampers with my seal, Gaara may be the only thing that stops us from going in full throttle."

"Why's that?" Tayuya asked.

Naruto glanced at the redhead. "I won't kill my friend."

Tayuya would have remarked on how stupid that logic was but chose against it. At the moment she needed to mentally prepare herself for whatever was thrown at them. From what Naruto had told her and the two Sand Siblings present last night was that Hiruko was pretty crafty and had a counter for almost everything. Swift Release stopped taijutsu and Dark Release stopped ninjutsu. With the reports from Suna, they also gathered that he had acquired Magnet, Scorch, and Explosion releases as well as one that allowed him to "trap his opponents in a dome." Naruto had stated that that counted for eight total kekkai genkai, Steel and Storm being the two that had not been aforemention.

"There he is!"

"Water Style: Violent Water Wave!"

Naruto quickly used his Swift Release to dodge the attack, Tayuya, Kankuro, and Temari having to dodge using their natural speed.

"Shit, it's like ten of them." Kankuro said before revealing a scroll. "I got something for you guys!" Kankuro bit his thumb and swiped some blood on the scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Kankuro summoned his Kuroari puppet as well as retrieving Karasu from his back. He looked to see Temari with her fan ready.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked angrily at the men with Hidden Mist hitai-ate.

The apparent leader stepped in front of the group.

"Word is that some lunatic is paying big money for your body delivered to the Valley of the End. Meaning, we can't let you go there by yourself." the Mist nin said.

"Oi fucktard!" The man turned towards Tayuya with an irritated look. "Get the fuck out of the way!"

The man laughed. "Really? And what is a little girl like you going to do?"

Tayuya's chakra flared instantly as she reached for her flute.

"I'll show you." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya, wait," Naruto said revealing a small scroll. "These ten are mine. There are more coming."

"How do you-" Tayuya was cut off when Naruto raised his hand, a shield of Iron Sand covering the four from raining senbon.

"Oh come on. Ame too!" Kankuro shouted.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said summoning his sword with one hand while keeping the black sand above him with the other. "I promised that pervert that I wouldn't use this unless necessary and I've kept my promise." Once the senbon stopped and Naruto was able to lower his shield, black flames danced around the blade of Samekatta. "I'll give you one more chance to leave. All of you."

"No way, Makaze." the masked Rain captain stated. "Men, don't waste your time with the ninja from Kiri. One way or another, Makaze no Naruto will die today!"

"I warned you!" Naruto shouted before charging for the Mist horde.

"Temari now!" Kankuro stated.

"Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan towards the Ame group.

As Kankuro sent his two puppets to poison as many as possible, he stared at the flute playing Tayuya. He was confused as to what she was doing until she saw a member of the Ame horde holding his head.

"He's somewhere near…" the seeminlgly deranged man said. He turned towards a comrade, seeing Naruto in his place. "There you are bastard!"

"What are you-" was all the bystander got out before his partner had successfully slayed him with a kunai.

_'Kami, how many of these guys bought that shit from Hiruko?'_ Tayuya questioned mentally as she continued to force her target to see Naruto amongst his allies. Her eyes caught something behind her. _'Shit!'_

"Swift Beheading!" Tayuya froze as the man's blade was inches above her shoulder, her eyes widened. She slowly turned towards her left to see Naruto before the man's headless corpse fell to the ground. "Like I said, I won't let anything _too_ bad happen to you."

Tayuya only nodded before turning back towards her battle with the Rain group.

_'I guess we're even again…'_ she thought forcing another shinobi into her Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains.

**XXX**

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk after reading the note. Jiraiya was away in Sea Country along with Anko, Kiba, Ino, and Shino. There was no time to send them a message about Naruto's predicament. Her only choice was to search for a team to send after Naruto. But at this present time, two of her most reliable jonin, Kakashi and Guy, were away on missions and Kurenai was currently keeping Yakumo from releasing Ido again. Worst, the village was still being repaired and there were still a few shinobi that wanted to attack the Hidden Leaf scattered amongst the woods.

Rubbing her head, she groaned. If anything were to happen to Naruto, it would be on her. She was the Hokage. She needed to make a decision right now.

"Shizune," Tsunade stated. Her assistant was in her office a millisecond later. "I need Asuma, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and…"

"And who?" Shizune asked.

It was a long shot, but gambling was her favorite pastime.

"Kimimaro Kaguya."

Shizune's eyes widened. "Lady Tsunade, Kimimaro-san is a prisoner who-"

"I know that Shizune! Just bring them to my office! This is urgent!" Tsunade ordered.

Shizune left without another word, leaving Tsunade to think by herself.

_'If Hiruko has sent a letter to every shinobi nation, our time is running out. Soon, Hunter-nin, Missing-nin, and others will get involve to collect on Naruto.'_ Tsunade thought. _'Hold on gaki…'_

**XXX**

Tayuya stood in her new Level Two form, her back against Naruto's who also had gone through his Beast Mimicry Transformation: One Tail transformation. While the physical contact would have been annoying any other given day, especially with their respective tails touching, the fact that he had her back (literally and figuratively in this case) made her at ease.

Well, as calm as one could be in a fight where they were clearly outnumbered.

"The more we take out, the more that keeps coming." Tayuya said over her shoulder to Naruto. "So what's the plan Shithead?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, causing Tayuya to frown.

"You're the smart one. You tell me." Naruto said. Tayuya was seconds away from bashing his head before he spoke again. "Doki, Tayuya. Now is the time we go all out."

Tayuya smirked. "Telling me you weren't earlier?"

"A wager then?" Naruto said. "Whoever defeats the most gets treated dinner next time. Loser pays."

"You're on Shithead." Tayuya stated.

"Iron Sand: Black Desert Jutsu!" Naruto called as the black sand covered the area. "Try to keep up Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya growled for two reasons. One, because he could now attack multiple of enemies at one time and crush them. And the second reason was he had used that honorific again and in a mocking tone.

"I'll show you what I can do." Tayuya growled quietly before summoning her doki.

Temari slapped two men away with her closed fan.

"Where are they coming from?" Temari asked her brother.

Kankuro grunted before he forced Kuroari to come to his defense. The puppet captured the man instantly. The limbs of Karasu separated and slid into the slits in Kuroari's barrel-like stomach, impaling the man inside instantly.

"Heh. Got ya." Kankuro stated.

**XXX**

Hiruko glared at the faces at the Valley of the End.

"Retaining biju with brute strength," Hiruko said glaring at the Madara statue. He then turned his attention to the Hashirama statue. "And retaining biju with will… We've been doing it the harder way yet we're hardly recognized."

Hiruko looked behind him to see his three-man team and Gaara. His eyes landed on the controlled jinchuriki and smirked.

"Hiruko-sama," Hiruko looked at Ni. "It's a bit unfair that the other countries can partake in your challenge while we can't." Hiruko's eyes narrowed. "We wish to be the ones to bring Makaze no Naruto in."

"You will have your chance. All of you." Hiruko said. "When Naruto is brought to me, I want to see his true powers. While I don't have the seal to fully awaken the beast inside of him, I do know what emotion brings it out. That is where you three come in. If Naruto is able to defeat you, Gaara and I will finish the job. If you three are able to win… I have a prize."

"Hai, Hiruko-sama." Ni said.

**XXX**

The four shinobi stood in Tsunade's office.

"What can we do for you Lady Hokage?" Asuma asked.

"I need you four to go to the Valley of the End. I want you to find Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade stated.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. "The Makaze isn't a Leaf shinobi and neither am I."

"Listen brat," Tsunade said angrily. "I don't have time for your petty crush on Orochimaru! I'm giving you a chance to start anew here so you'd better take what little generosity I'm willing to give!"

While Kimimaro's glare did not change, he still nodded a bit.

"After we find him, what do we do?" Asuma asked. He was also curious as to why he was going to aid a mercenary.

"Someone has placed a large price on Naruto's head and has offered any village to bring him in." Tsunade explained. "That is _not_ what you're going to do. You're going to find that brat and drag him here no matter what he says."

"Hai, Lady Hokage." Asuma said.

_'Well I'll be damned. Seems as if she does have a soft spot.'_ Asuma thought.

"You need to leave ASAP." Tsunade said. "If Iwa or Kumo gets their hands on him first, we could have serious problems on our hands."

"Right." Asuma said. "Alright team, let's move out."

Tsunade watched the four leave her office before sighing silently.

_'Damn you Old Man… That one law of yours caused all of this.'_ Tsunade thought.

**XXX**

The area was was quiet except for the sounds of panting. Naruto looked at his companions to check for damage. Tayuya had a stab wound on the back of her left leg. It looked bad enough to keep her from walking though it seemed to be healing. Kankuro had a few bruises on him, but nothing too serious. The evasive Temari was more tired than anything, her fan proving to be a great weapon against the Rain group.

"Damn this hurts like a bitch." Tayuya hissed as she looked at her wound. "Fucking sneaking ass cock-suckers…"

Temari laughed a bit. "They're dead now. Not like talking trash about them will do you any good."

"But it fucking hurts!" Tayuya snapped.

"The fox's chakra inside of you should be fixing it as much as it can." Naruto said with a small smile. "No need to be such a baby about it."

"So," Kankuro said as he reloaded his puppets with the tools gathered from the lying shinobi. "What's the next step? It's about a four-day journey from here to where you want to be. Crossing into River Country will be a pain in the ass and then there's the part that we have to go through Fire Country."

"I know." Naruto said.

Tayuya frowned. "Why the hell does he want you so badly Shithead?"

Naruto sighed. "Hiruko wants the fox. I don't know if he knows how to extract it or not, but because he's an Uzumaki who lived during the same time as Mito, the woman who sealed the fox into herself _and_ sealed it into my mother, as well as when the clan was still alive, it's likely that he does."

"Couldn't he do the same for Gaara?" Temari stated worriedly.

"It's possible but I don't think that's what Hiruko wants." Naruto said. "Still, it's best if we get there as fast as we can."

"Hello! My leg is throbbing here!" Tayuya stated.

"I'll carry you." Naruto responded.

"No way in-"

"We really don't need an argument right now. Bad enough I'm keeping myself from just letting the Kyubi take over and destroy everyone in sight." Naruto interrupted.

"We need to find a place to rest for a while." Temari said. "No need in trying to rush when we are clearly without a plan and outnumbered."

Naruto nodded. "You're right." Naruto moved towards Tayuya. "Are you going to come quiet or do I have to knock you out like the first time?"

Grunting in annoyance, Tayuya just turned away but did not bicker about her predicament. And while she was clearly uncomfortable with the entire idea, she still allowed herself to be pulled onto his back, her legs wrapping around him.

"This still hurts…" she hissed.

"We'll see how far we can get to River Country before scouting for a hideout." Naruto said to Kankuro and Temari. "I promise you two that I will save Gaara in time. I promise."

The two Suna shinobi nodded, gathered their things, and followed the blond towards River Country.

**XXX**

Asuma had his team take a small break to go through some rules. The three boys that he had with him were all different in their beliefs. One believed in fate, one believed in logic, and the last one… Well Kimimaro was a hard one to pin. Still, Asuma had to make sure that they were all on the same team or this would be a failure on multiple levels.

"So we're basically tracking down Naruto Uzumaki," Asuma began. "Since you three have had some interaction with him, you're actually more qualified in tracking him than I am."

"With his Swift Release," Neji said. "He could be almost anywhere and nearly invisible to my Byakugan when he moves. I noticed this during his match against Kiba in the Chunin Exams."

"There are more things to worry about than Swift Release." Kimimaro stated.

"Really?" Asuma questioned after reading Neji's annoyed look.

"Yes." Kimimaro said. "Naruto Uzumaki's strength comes from his fuinjutsu. Lord Orochimaru has once questioned if his sealing would one day surpass Jiraiya-san's and be able to override Lord Orochimaru's Curse Mark."

Asuma nodded. _'So even Orochimaru has kept an eye out on Naruto. Hopefully Orochimaru isn't after Naruto as well.'_

"This mission is bound to fail." The others looked at the Kaguya as he continued. "There is no telling how many people will be after him. Going to the Valley of the End would just be a waste of time. They would kill him before then."

"You're probably right." Shikamaru finally said. "The chance of us finding Naruto alive and well is slim. But a slim chance is better than no chance."

"You would risk your lives for the sake of a common mercenary?" Kimimaro asked.

"This is our mission. We will do it." Shikamaru said. "You should know the importance of a shinobi following his leader's choice. It's what got you here in the first place."

Kimimaro seemed to be okay with the statement, though none of the others bought this. They knew that once the opportunity presented itself, Kimimaro would betray them and run back to Orochimaru.

"We should check his hideout first." Kimimaro stated.

Asuma's eyebrows rose. "You know where that's at?"

"I was in charge of finding Naruto for Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro replied. "If our mission is just to find him and bring him to Konoha, then we should start there. Though I warn you, this will sidetrack us a bit."

"I trust you." Asuma said. Despite Kimimaro's stoic appearance, Neji saw the Kaguya's shoulders move at the statement. "Let's move team."

"Right." Shikamaru and Neji said in unison.

**XXX**

"Holy fucking shit that looks like it hurts!" Tayuya exclaimed as she looked at the wound.

"Well it does!" Naruto replied as he pulled the spear from his arm. "Gah! Damn fishermen! Why the hell are they after me too?"

Kankuro, who was chuckling a bit, spoke next. "Maybe they want the prize money."

"Go to hell Kankuro!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto was a bit disappointed in himself. He had no reason to distrust two fishermen that appeared to be beaten themselves, so he lowered his guard. And in that split second, one of them had lodged a spear into his upper right arm. Thankfully for Tayuya, Naruto had sat her down prior the confrontation.

Needless to say, the world's fishermen population was reduced by two.

_**'Baka…'**_ Kyubi muttered.

_'Shut up and heal it.'_ Naruto responded before his eyes turned towards Kankuro.

"And stop laughing!" Naruto said.

"I said that they looked fishy but…" Kankuro stated.

The obviously bad joke sparked a small laughter from Tayuya. She was not laughing at the joke, per se, more like laughing at Naruto's agony.

"You beat about twenty shinobi and get beat by shitty ass fishermen!" Tayuya laughed.

"Okay," Temari said reading a map she had gained from a Rain shinboi. "We should be close to the River Country border. We can make a stop in Tanigakure."

"You want us to stop in a _hidden_ village?" Naruto questioned, ignoring Tayuya's and Kankuro's laughter. "Is that a good idea?"

"If we're going to be pit against several unknown enemy, we're going to have to restock. There are small outposts on the border of Wind Country and River Country but-"

"There's a bounty station near one of them." Naruto interrupted. "I know that. But the Hidden Valley? Are you sure that they'll be alright with seeing us?"

"Our dad did some business with them. I'm sure seeing us won't be bad." Kankuro said. "But you two…"

"I can sneak in. What about Tayuya?" Naruto asked.

"Oi! I can worry about myself Shithead!" Tayuya retorted.

Naruto looked at her. "If Orochimaru gets whiff of this, he would send someone here. If said someone sees you and somehow makes it back to Orochimaru, it'll be that much worse. And I made a promise to you. One that I will keep, believe it."

Tayuya sat quietly as she contemplated his words.

_'Damn Shithead and his promises.'_ the genjutsu user of the group thought silently.

"We should continue." Temari said.

Naruto gave the other blond a nod before looking towards the sky.

_'Damn you Hiruko.'_ he thought.

**XXX**

Nightfall came and the Konoha group had set up camp for the night.

"We should be there by tomorrow morning." Kimimaro stated.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "And how can we be sure of this?"

"Neji, we will go through with his plan." Asuma said. "Between the four of us, Kimimaro is the only one who has actually contacted Naruto."

"I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei, but the body language I read from him during his talk with the Hokage led me to believe that he is untrustworthy. His loyalty towards Orochimaru remains and he would sooner kill us to return to him than aid us." Neji replied.

Asuma smiled lightly. "You should know how the will of a caged bird is changed. Give him time."

Shikamaru saw Neji's reaction to the "caged bird" comment but shrugged it off. Neji was smart. He would eventually understand that Asuma is right about Kimimaro. Speaking of which, Shikamaru looked to see the white-haired boy staring into the fire intensely.

"They're coming…" Kimimaro said.

"They? They who?" Asuma questioned.

Kimimaro looked at Asuma.

"The Sound Nins."

**XXX**

Naruto and co. had found a cave to take refuge for the moment being. While Temari and Kankuro went to set up traps and scout around the area, Naruto began to heal his hand from usage of Byakurai while his other arm was wrapped in bandages from the fishermen's attack. Tayuya eyed the blond for a moment before muttering something he could just quite did not catch.

"What?" Naruto asked. Again, the redhead mumbled whatever it was she was trying to say. "I can't understand you."

"I said thanks!" Tayuya snapped. "Damn! Did you take one too many shots to the head to make you an even larger dipshit?"

Naruto would have responded to the outburst, but he then got a new idea.

"What are you thanking me for?" Naruto asked.

"You know… The promise and stuff…" Naruto's smirk grew to the point that he had look away so he did not reveal it. When Tayuya saw the smirking blond, she frowned. "What happened to that bullshit you were saying earlier? Being courteous and shit!"

"I'm sorry but hearing you say something like that is funny." Naruto said with a grin.

"No it isn't Shithead. I'm trying to be appreciative and you're making a joke!" Tayuya retorted.

Naruto waved a dismissive hand. "Calm down Tayuya. I was only playing… But it is funny hearing you being 'courteous and shit' as you so put it."

Tayuya huffed before calming down a bit.

"If you don't have the Dust Release or Black Lightning," Tayuya began, getting Naruto's full attention. "Then how will you beat Hiruko and Nagato?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know… One way is what Jiraiya has been telling me all these years. I will eventually have to control the fox completely, Yin and Yang. Another way is learning Sage Mode. But both of them take time, more time than we have."

"…" For the time that she has known him, Tayuya has never seen the witty jinchuriki completely without a plan.

"Area secured." Temari said coming into the cave, Kankuro behind her with a wide smile.

"Guess what Kuroari caught? Dinner!" Kankuro revealed four quite large fish.

Tayuya scowled. "Didn't that stupid piece of shit just have dead men inside of it? I ain't eating that!"

"I cleaned it out!" Kankuro retorted.

"Like hell you did!" Tayuya argued.

The two blonds in the cave sighed heavily before Naruto began chuckling.

"That's what I need… A laugh…" Naruto said.

"Hey," Temari said to Naruto as Kankuro made a small campfire near the mouth of the cave. "When we face Hiruko later-"

"You can't interfere in our battle." Naruto interrupted.

"Fuck that Shithead. That asshole is the reason those cunts attacked us." Tayuya said.

"Plus he has our brother. We're with you, Naruto." Temari said.

Naruto sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can do then…"

"And don't fucking disappear when we meet him either." Tayuya said, knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking. "Just because you can vanish into thin air doesn't mean I won't find you and beat the living shit out of you."

"For fighting Hiruko on my own?" Naruto replied, quite confused about the redhead's declaration.

Tayuya nodded. "Let's be honest, that psycho Han would've killed you if I didn't come when I did. Or that fur-fag inside of you would've taken over."

_**'Fur-fag…?'**_ the Kyubi repeated inside of Naruto's mind.

_'Now Kyu-jii, stay calm. Remember, I need a genjutsu master.'_ Naruto replied in a mocking tone.

_**'I don't care! No one insults me like that and gets away with it!'**_ the fox barked.

"You're right Tayuya. I probably would've been defeated by now." Naruto said. The statement caused the demon fox to go on a rampage, but Naruto simply muted him out.

"Damn sticks…" Kankuro said.

Temari, Naruto, and Tayuya saw that Kankuro was having a bit of trouble lighting his makeshift stove. Sighing, Naruto summoned Samekatta and made his way towards Kankuro. Unsealing a small ember from the sword, the sticks were set ablaze.

"Was that so hard?" Naruto asked.

"Show-off…" Kankuro muttered. "I didn't see you catch dinner."

"You're right. So how about I catch dinner and you defeat your brother and Hiruko?" Naruto suggested.

Kankuro grunted. "Damn blond…"

**XXX**

A group of Sound Nins looked around the area. While three of the four had masks on, one of them did not.

"This sucks." the white-haired teen said. "I could've gotten the mission to Sea Country, but _no_! I'm out here looking for some overrated blond!"

"Suigetsu…" Suigetsu Hozuki looked at Kimimaro as the older teen walked to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? _Me_? That snake bastard thought you were dead! Hell, if you were back at Oto, I wouldn't be here! I'd probably be in the Land of the _Sea_ on a _real_ mission!" Suigetsu replied. "Where have you been?"

"…" Kimimaro was silent. "I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal that information to you."

"Tch, whatever. Where's the Ma-whatever his name is?" Suigetsu asked.

"He's not here, yet." Kimimaro answered. "I've also heard of the reward Hiruko is giving, but I'm sure Lord Orochimaru would want Naruto's body, not the money."

"Weird that you even know that without being there…" Suigetsu said. "But yeah, he does. That's why I'm here. To… Make sure Naruto comes _quietly_ if you catch my drift."

"I see." Kimimaro said. "Return to your checkpoint. I will defeat the Makaze on my own."

Suigetsu's eyebrows rose. "You? Word is that he killed the entire Sound Four and you died by Kakashi Hatake. We wouldn't want Orochimaru to have a reason to laugh again, would we?"

"Laugh?" Kimimaro asked.

"Uh, yeah," Suigetsu said. "When he learned that you had escaped, he originally planned on me and that bitch Karin to track you down and bring you back. Probably get Guren or Jugo to help. But on my way, Kabuto returned, and he said that you had died. His reason was your illness took over and Kakashi took advantage. Orochimaru found it ironic that you killed yourself basically."

"He didn't send you guys out to retrieve my body?" Kimimaro asked.

"What for? You were dead to him. He began teaching that bastard Uchiha and planning on another invasion." Suigetsu replied. "Don't know why you're surprised. He doesn't really have a caring persona, don't you think?"

Kimimaro stood quietly as he thought about the warnings the Leaf jonin had given him. Kakashi and Anko had told him that Orochimaru did not care for him. Orochimaru had seen him as expendable. Even if he had done his mission that the Sound Four would have failed in.

Still, a part of him would continue to be loyal to Orochimaru.

"I will fight the Makaze." Kimimaro said with more force this time. "Go."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your bones in a twist." Suigetsu said before sighing. "Alright guys, we'll hang back. Let Kimimaro defeat this blond idiot. After a day, we'll come in and finish what he started."

Asuma watched Kimimaro's hands ball up into fists.

_'Must be hard to hear this multiple of times.'_ Asuma thought from his hiding spot with Shikamaru and Neji. _'I guess we can give him some time to think about it. Or take him down one.'_

**XXX**

While Kankuro and Temari had gone to sleep rather quickly, Naruto stood at the cave opening, his white coat moving with a gentle breeze.

"Get some sleep Shithead." Tayuya said standing beside him.

"Your leg?" Naruto questioned without looking at her.

"Better. Now sleep." Tayuya replied.

"I've always wanted to know," Naruto said while keeping his gaze on the area in front of them. "Why you didn't run while you had the chance."

"Seriously Shithead? You have _thousands_ of people coming for you and the only thing on your mind is-"

"Just answer my question." Naruto interrupted.

Tayuya sighed. "I guess… I guess I didn't have anywhere to go." Tayuya saw one of Naruto's eyebrow raise. "For fuck's sake, what is it about you and that one damn question anyway?"

"It was the first question Jiraiya asked me." Naruto replied. "He had fed me and went to sleep and when he woke up the next morning, he asked me the exact same question. And surprisingly, I gave him the same answer." Naruto smiled a bit. "And then when I asked him why he was watching after me, he told me that it was a promise to my parents and a real shinobi never goes back on his word. I've trusted him with my life since they day on."

Tayuya frowned. "What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"You could've taken off or you could've killed me. For that, I trust you." Naruto said looking at Tayuya. "I want you to trust me as well."

Tayuya stared at Naruto for a moment before turning her head the other way.

"Yeah whatever Shithead. Just get some sleep so you don't fucking doze off and fly into a tree or something." Tayuya replied.

Naruto only grinned before walking further into their temporary dwelling.

Tayuya then gazed up at the stars. She knew Naruto was afraid of Hiruko. And coincidentally, his fear of _anyone_ caused her a slight amount of fear. Swift Release and Iron Sand protected his flaws in taijutsu, even though Naruto was quite evasive. Byakurai and the Devil Storm Jutsu were great for long range. And he practically owned mid-range fighting with Shadow Clones, seals, Samekatta which could fire any element it has absorbed, and other techniques. A ninja of that caliber had very few he should be afraid of.

But that was not the only thing that bothered Tayuya. After this was said and done, Naruto would have little to no use for Tayuya. She would be left to wander the world as she saw fit, so long as Orochimaru or an Iwa Nin did not find her. Begrudgingly, Tayuya had to inwardly admit that she felt safer with the blond than she did on her own, even if there were thoughts of him waking up one night and killing her in her mind.

Tayuya then looked at her leg, the stab wound that was still healing. Her Curse Mark gave her extra chakra, but with the Kyubi's chakra, she was virtually a pseudo-jinchuriki. Orochimaru could no longer trace her. She was free of the pain that Orochimaru had given her and it was because of Naruto.

"Dammit…" Tayuya muttered as she clenched her fists.

Her sense of loyalty told her that Naruto was the way to go. That whether or not he intended on going to Takuya's hideout like he said, she should stick by him. He had saved her from Itachi's wrath, Orochimaru's seal, and a deadly blow from an attacking shinobi. Either way, and maybe it was the current threat that was making her think this, she figured that Naruto would not allow her to be harmed if he could help it.

Turning around to get some sleep herself, Tayuya spotted all three of her traveling companions currently asleep. She found her sleeping area which was in-between Naruto and Temari, closer to Naruto than the Suna girl and closed her eyes.

Tonight she would sleep without a kunai beneath her pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is the first chapter of the final arc. Sadly, the original version of this chapter was lost (power went off and I was dumb enough not to save what I had so far) so this is what came out of memory and frustration. Anyway, I hope that it was decent. Till next time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this chapter may not seem up to par with the others, but fear not because I've gotten my inspiration back for this story and a new and better chapter should be up before New Years! Ciao!

* * *

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Versus Hiruko Arc**

_**Chapter 24: The Next Step! Hiruko's Last Piece!**_

The two guards stared at the three children in front of them.

"It's good to see you three again. Go right in." the guard said allowing the three to past.

"…" The redhead of the group narrowed his green eyes. "What was that about?"

"Can you be quiet? Gaara wouldn't talk this much." Kankuro whispered.

"Well how the fuck am I to know that?" Both Temari and Kankuro just sighed.

"I knew you should've been the gourd…" Temari mumbled.

"Bitch." Tayuya said.

It was no secret that the two females had their problems if the journey to the village was any indication. And, unfortunately, Naruto and Kankuro found themselves separating the former Sound shinobi and the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage whenever they started.

Kankuro then groaned. _'Naruto's transformed into the gourd… If these two go at it, I'll have to separate them. It sucks being the middle child.'_

As Tayuya walked down the streets of the village, she noticed several people staring at her with fear. While that alone was nothing new, the sound of people whimpering wherever she went in her transformed state.

"What's with them?" Tayuya asked.

"Our dad did a lot of business with Tani, so a lot of people know about your problem, _Gaara_." Temari answered.

Tayuya just frowned as her transformed green eyes looked around. She frowned angrily as people did their best to get out of her way.

"The shop is just a little up ahead." Kankuro said to Naruto, who was transformed as Gaara's gourd. "You can rest there."

Tayuya was too busy staring at the citizens of the village to hear Kankuro's statement. Her attentions were focused on them mainly because of what Naruto had told her days before. This is _his_ life. Jinchuriki were either feared or looked at as weapons, or, in most cases, both. People were constantly after him, causing the blond nuisance that was currently transformed on her back to have eyes like a hawk and small trust towards the general population of the world.

"Here we are." Temari said. "Kankuro will take you to where Gaara goes."

The redhead frowned. "Why?"

"Because Gaara doesn't need any weapons. He…" Kankuro paused once Temari's eyes glared at him. "He has the sand."

"Right…" Tayuya responded knowing well what Kankuro was going to say.

The group made their way into a nearby weapons shop. Due to the village's acquaintances with Takumi Village, there were a wide variety of weapons in said shop. However, Tayuya would not have the luxury of looking around as Kankuro led her to the back of the building into a small room.

"Here you go _Gaara_. Enjoy." Kankuro said before muttering, "And don't do anything I wouldn't Naruto…"

Tayuya growled as the puppeteer walked away with a smirk. In a puff of smoke, Naruto had transformed back into himself, stretching, his back towards her.

"If Shukaku really was trapped inside of tea kettle, I now sympathize with his delirium." Tayuya rolled her eyes at Naruto's statement. "I just hope they remember to get us something."

"Why? You're a walking weapon!" Tayuya retorted. Seeing Naruto's shoulders flinch, she chose to ad-lib a bit. "Your gloves turn into a shitload of paper that can _explode_ at any given moment. Beneath said gloves are two seals, one making you nearly impervious to lightning and the other carrying the Iron Sand. You carry a sword that has sealed _Amaterasu_ in it." When Tayuya saw his body relax, she chose to stop there. Nice was clearly not her thing. "You don't necessarily need a kunai."

Naruto looked at Tayuya with a small smile before reaching for a scroll. Tayuya was surprised when she saw the scroll, suspecting it was the scroll that carried Samekatta in. However, the scroll enlarged and revealed to the large scroll he normally carried on his back.

"We're going to have to pick up the pace if we want to make it there in time to save Gaara if he's still alive." Naruto said scanning something in his scroll. "And if we're not careful, we might run into Akatsuki prematurely. Itachi told me of a base somewhere in this country. If we run into them…"

Tayuya nodded. An organization filled with S-ranked ninja was better left alone.

"Alright Shithead," Tayuya said. "So what's Hiruko's weakness?" Naruto looked up at Tayuya with a frown. "He has to have a weakness. _Every_ shinobi has a weakness."

"He isn't the _average_ shinobi." Naruto replied before looking back at his scroll. "His Dark Sealing Method is practically the ultimate defense against ninjutsu. Swift and Steel releases makes him impervious to taijutsu and kenjutsu… Well, almost impervious."

"Try genjutsu smart-ass." Tayuya stated.

"I don't do illusions." Naruto told the redhead. "I always thought they were pointless… Because I couldn't get the hang of it."

Tayuya was about to respond before the door opened, revealing Temari and Kankuro.

"Is everything okay?" Temari asked, seeing Naruto scanning his scroll.

"Just looking at Tayuya's Curse Mark again." Naruto answered, drawing the former Sound kunoichi's attention. "There's something that I have to look at."

"What's that?" Tayuya said.

"Well," Naruto said. "Without the fox's chakra, you go into two stages with Oro-teme's mark, right? When we were battling those Ame and Kiri shinobi, I thought I saw you sprout a second tail and was wondering-" Naruto never got to finish his statement when Tayuya's fist nailed him on the top of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were staring at my ass!" Tayuya retorted.

"I was not!" Naruto replied.

Tayuya hoisted him by his collar. "How else would you have seen my tail Shithead?"

Naruto silently gulped. Years of being with Jiraiya taught him one thing. No matter how strong and fearless he became, an angry woman would always be far more powerful.

"Alright you two lovebirds," Temari said, getting Naruto's and Tayuya's attention. "We need to keep moving. If what you said is true, Gaara doesn't have long."

"You're right." Naruto said before eying Tayuya. "Can you let me go now?"

"Pervert." Tayuya said shoving the blond on to the floor.

Naruto let out an annoyed groan before rolling his large scroll up and shrinking it.

"That's a pretty useful trick." Kankuro said.

"That super pervert I call a godfather told me that every technique has its purposes." Naruto replied, strapping the scroll on his right side to avoid confusion with the other scroll on his left. He would hate it if he went to summon Samekatta and pulled out a ramen dish or something else stored away. "So are we ready to go?"

Temari nodded. "We have enough weapons for all of us. But I think it's better we distributed what we got outside of the village."

"Right." Naruto said before looking at Tayuya. "Are you ready?"

"So long as you're not staring at my ass. You're supposed to be a fucking gourd, remember?" Tayuya retorted angrily.

Naruto only rolled his eyes before transforming back into Gaara's gourd. Tayuya soon transformed back into Gaara, lifting the transformed boy off of the floor and looking at the two Sand Siblings.

"Let's get out of here. Shithead ain't the lightest thing." Tayuya muttered.

"I could say the same for you." replied the gourd.

Tayuya's eyes seemed to flare with anger.

"Are you calling me fat?" Tayuya growled.

Naruto stayed silent. _'Damn, this is the second time she's accused me of calling her fat! What's with her?'_

_**'Estrogen.'**_ the Kyubi joked.

_'Hey! You do have normal humor!'_ Naruto commented to his tenant.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Temari said.

**XXX**

"He's not coming." Neji said to the others. "We should head to the valley now."

Kimimaro frowned. "Something isn't right."

"You're right. Trusting you wasn't right." Neji said.

"No." Kimimaro stated. "I've studied the patterns of the Makaze for a while. He normally comes here to restore and heal before battle. A former teammate of mine was nearly constantly watching over Naruto due to her constant failures. She has reported about his pre-battle rituals. He should have been here by now."

"And you know this for a fact?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "That troublesome blond is more trouble than he's worth…" Shikamaru then looked at Asuma. "Asuma-sensei, what do you think?"

"Naruto hasn't been here in weeks…" Asuma said. "If what Kimimaro said is true, then something is really not right."

Kimimaro looked at Neji. "Your lack of trust is getting in the way of the completion of our mission."

"Our mission was to head to the Valley of the End and await Naruto there. You have sent us on a wild goose chase." Neji replied.

Kimimaro glared at Neji. "My loyalties are not with you or the Hidden Leaf."

"You're right. It's with someone who doesn't give a damn about you." Neji countered. "You are a failure, something even Orochimaru has come to terms with. You are bound to stay a failure if you continue to gain approval of someone who has already deemed you dead to them."

"Alright you two, that's enough." Asuma said.

_'Boy, Neji really knows how to be blunt.'_ Asuma thought. _'Oh well… Better stop them before they end up killing each other.'_

"Alright, here's the plan." Asuma said. "We will give Naruto two more hours to get here. After that, we head to the valley. In the meantime, search around the home to find a clue as to where Naruto went. I don't think Kimimaro is wrong. Something is up with Naruto's disappearance. So spread out and see if you can find something."

"Hai." Neji and Shikamaru said.

**XXX**

Hiruko watched as Gaara began to shake his head slightly. The movement became more frantic and soon Hiruko's team had become frightened.

"**Let go… Of your… Hold!**" The voice of Shukaku came from Gaara. **"I won't… Let you… Cage me!"**

Hiruko only stared. _'Cursed that Naruto… When he placed that seal on Gaara, he completely separated the minds of Gaara and the Shukaku. While my Puppet Curse has Gaara under my complete control, the tanuki demon inside of him is slowly breaking free.'_

"Hiruko-sama…" Ichi stated as the redhead began to inch his way towards them.

"Calm down. Shukaku's hold on this puppet isn't as strong as mine." Hiruko said before holding a hand seal.

"Aahh!" Gaara shouted in agony as he grabbed his head. **"Damn you…"**

Hiruko held a hand out towards Gaara. Bandages shot for Gaara, wrapping the jinchuriki up.

"Until Shukaku has settled down, we'll keep him like this." Hiruko said. "As for you three, I want you to find Naruto."

"But… Hiruko-sama… You said-"

"Never mind what I said, San," Hiruko interrupted. "My last part is coming to me. When he arrives, I will need Naruto here to perform my final ritual."

"We'll find him, Hiruko-sama." Ichi stated. "Nii, San, let's go."

Hiruko raised a sleeve-covered hand and pointed.

"Scout near the Kawa-Hi border. One of my puppets placed there has been defeated recently. No doubt that Naruto was behind it." Hiruko said. "I need you three to hurry. The time for my final ritual is fastly approaching."

"Hai." Team Hiruko said as they left the man-made cave and left the valley.

Hiruko looked down at Gaara's wrapped form.

"I know you can hear me, spirit of Shukaku, so listen carefully." Hiruko spoke. "If I don't get the fox, I will have you instead, whether you like it or not."

**"That…** **Brat… Will… Kill… You!"** was Shukaku's response before Hiruko tightened his grip on Gaara's mind, causing the boy to scream in pain.

"We'll see." Hiruko said.

**XXX**

"Is that all of them?"

The question came from Kankuro as the team had just taken out a small group from Iwa.

"Yeah, I think that's all of them." Temari stated before looking at the other blond and his redhead traveling partner. "Iwa knew how to find you. How?"

"Blame this dipshit." Tayuya said thumbing at Naruto. "His _brilliant plan_ got him duped into fighting _two_ jinchuriki. Got his ass kicked pretty badly if you ask me."

"I didn't." Naruto muttered. "And by the way, there's one more."

"Where?" Tayuya asked.

A giggle was heard before a rather large hole shot from the ground, looking more like an erupting volcanoe. Kurotsuchi popped out of the hole at the top of the small stone hill, grinning at Naruto.

"You should be a sensor." Kurotsuchi stated.

"Oh great… This bitch again…" Tayuya mumbled.

Naruto frowned. "You came all the way out here alone? Wouldn't your old man be pissed?"

"I didn't come alone. You guys just defeated them, see?" Naruto looked at the fallen bodies around him before giving Kurotsuchi a small grin. "We should hurry up before the second wave comes looking for me."

"You're right." Naruto said. "Temari, Kankuro, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just answer me how you know so many women." Kankuro stated.

Naruto smirked. "When you travel with the world's greatest pervert, you learn a thing or two."

"Let's go." Tayuya said leaping away.

Kurotsuchi only smirked. _'This is too easy.'_

Naruto watched the Iwa kunoichi go after Tayuya before he, Temari, and Kankuro followed.

"So how did you find us?" Naruto asked Kurotsuchi.

"Jinchuriki chakra. One of you must've used its power and I picked up on it." Kurotsuchi explained.

"How?" Tayuya questioned.

"Years of being around Roshi-sensei, you learn to pick up on certain things." Kurotsuchi stated. "Besides, I came here to help my, as you put it earlier, 'fucking boyfriend.' Unless you have any problems with that, Tayuya."

"Tch, why would I care?" replied Tayuya.

"Good question." Kurotsuchi said.

Naruto frowned. _'Something tells me that Hiruko isn't the only thing I have to worry about.'_

_**'Something is right.'**_ Kyubi responded.

Naruto smiled lightly. _'Say Kyu-jii, was my mom like any of them?'_

The biju did not respond, only muttering something incoherent.

Naruto did not push the subject anymore. His attention was now on how to defeat Hiruko. It would not be easy, but he had grown in power since their last meeting. And that was power he was relying on in surviving.

"Oi, Naruto," Kurotsuchi stated. "So this Hiruko is like super old and super strong, right? Gramps said that he was better than you by a long shot."

"He's stronger than any of us." Naruto said. "He's been using Swift Release for at least twice as long as I have. His Dark Release counters all of my ninjutsu and he has more years and experience with fuinjutsu than I do."

Kurotsuchi whistled. "Sounds like one giant pain if you ask me. So how're you going to face him?"

"If I can get him to use Steel Release, I can keep him from using Swift Release. Last I remember, he could only do one or the other." Naruto said.

Tayuya frowned. "Can you do two things?"

"Naturally." Naruto said. Now Temari and Kankuro were interested in how Naruto's Swift Release differed from Hiruko. "Hiruko absorbed someone with Swift Release while I learned how to create it. It's kind of like Itachi's Amaterasu and how I can use it."

"Explain." Tayuya stated.

"Itachi can create Amaterasu with his Sharingan, thus if he wanted to make a giant dragon of black fire, he can while also making crows at the same time if he has enough chakra." Naruto explained. "On the other hand, I can only use Amaterasu through Samekatta and while it's in use, I can't have Samekatta use anything else."

"So," Kurotsuchi said. "Since you've learned the components of Swift Release, you can do it naturally while Hiruko must unseal it?"

"That's exactly right." Naruto replied.

"So that's how we'll beat him." Temari said. "We'll get him to use one release or the other and counter it."

Kankuro snorted. "Yeah, because _everyone_ knows how to counter Scorch Release."

"Scorch Release? He has Scorch Release? That's hotter than Lava Release!" Kurotsuchi stated.

"I know." Naruto said. "But so long as he's using it, he probably won't be able to use Swift Release or Steel Release. He's a sitting duck."

"So that's the plan then." Temari said. "We force him to use anything but Swift Release long enough for one of us to land a hit on him. We should be okay after that."

Naruto glanced at Temari. "Let's hope so."

**XXX**

Kimimaro did not like Asuma's directions, but followed anyway. In his mind, he knew that Naruto would return to his home sooner or later. They should have waited instead of moving on to the valley.

"What do you see Neji?" Asuma asked as the group hopped through the trees.

"No enemy detected Asuma-sensei." Neji answered while using his Byakugan.

"Good." Asuma said. "Shikamaru, Kimimaro, how are you two holding up?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Do we really have to rush? I'm sure Naruto can take care of himself. He did beat Neji without Swift Release."

Neji sent a glare towards Shikamaru, though the lazy ninja merely shrugged it off. Then Neji's eyes picked on something completely startling. A smirk on Kimimaro's face. Neji turned his attention away from the smkirking Kaguya.

_'This guy might just become my number one target.'_ the Hyuga thought before grimacing. _'Great… Now I sound like Guy-sensei about Kakashi.'_

Neji's thoughts were interrupted when he picked up on something moving fast ahead of them.

"Asuma-sensei, I've spotted someone." Neji said. "I've seen this chakra before… Though I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Hmm… Who could it be?" Asuma stated.

"I will go on ahead." Kimimaro said.

Before Asuma could tell him not to, the former Oto Nin had pushed ahead in hopes to catch the person in front of them. This caused the other three to move faster.

"Kakashi." Neji said. "The man ahead, is Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi? Moving that fast? Something must be wrong." Asuma stated.

"Sensei, isn't the village in _that_ direction?" Shikamaru asked pointing. "His direction is like going…"

"To the Valley of the End." Neji and Asuma said in unison.

Shikamaru heard his sensei's voice loud and clear. Asuma was questioning Kakashi's actions more than anyone else. Shikamaru then frowned as he thought more about the situation. Kakashi had no real connection with Naruto, as far as Shikamaru knew anyway, so there should not be a reason for Kakashi to go against orders to find him. In fact, if Shikamaru's memory was accurate, Kakashi was not even in the village when they got the news of Hiruko. So how did he know?

"Something's wrong." Neji informed them. "Kimimaro has attacked Kakashi."

"Catch up as soon as you can." Asuma stated as he sped up.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." Neji said. "His loyalty to Orochimaru, as pathetic as it is, is too strong."

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag…"

**XXX**

Hiruko smirked. _'So… Kakashi has to put up with them, eh? Well, let's make this quick.'_

"Whatever you did to Shukaku," Hiruko's attention went to the nearly mummified Gaara. "He wants to kill you. More than he does Naruto."

"Soon he will have the chance to do both. Though I highly doubt that he will succeed." Hiruko stated. "My plan on becoming unstoppable is close to being completed." Hiruko then turned his back to Gaara. "Regardless of whether or not I obtain Naruto's half of the Kyubi is irrelevant. By the end of my plans, I will eliminate you as well."

Gaara let out a small grunt before closing his eyes.

_**'This is all your fault!'**_ Shukaku blamed the young Suna shinobi. _**'And now we have to be saved by the Kyubi brat!'**_

_'I have faith in my friend. He will save us.'_ Gaara replied. _'In the meantime, we need to brush our differences aside. Remember, if I die, you die as well.'_

_**'…You have a point.'**_ Shukaku stated.

_'So let's think.'_ Gaara said.

**XXX**

Kimimaro was forced to put some space between himself and the controlled Kakashi. The red eye mark on Kakashi's forehead had given the Kaguya a dead giveaway that he was being controlled as it oddly reminded him of the Curse Marks of Orochimaru.

"Damn! Who is controlling him?" Asuma asked angrily, his fingers clenching his trench knives.

"I don't know." Kimimaro said before looking at Neji. "Can you spot anyone nearby?"

"No one." the Byakugan user said. "Not a trace of chakra…"

"Here he comes!" Asuma said as Kakashi charged with both hands surrounded by lightning.

_'Shit!'_ Shikamaru thought holding a hand seal.

Asuma watched as Kakashi suddenly moved backwards, dodging Shikamaru's shadow. Doing hand seals quickly, Asuma inhaled.

"Fire Release: Ash Burning Pile!" Asuma called before exhaling the large plume of gun powder. "Everyone, get back!"

Neji, Kimimaro, and Shikamaru did as they were told before Asuma took out his lighter.

"Sorry about this Kakashi." Asuma said before lightning a cigarette and flicking it into the cloud.

The ash in the air ignited quickly, the sound of the explosion echoing around the surrounding forest. The silence that followed was one that sent Asuma on high alert. Kakashi had copied the the Silent Killing Technique and was adapt in using it whenever necessary. Asuma's smoke screen was now going to be more of a hindrance than an aid.

"Neji, we're really going to need those eyes." Asuma stated.

"Hai." Neji said.

"Kimimaro," The former Sound Nin briefly took his eyes off of the surrounding area to look at Asuma. "I need you and Shikamaru to head off to the valley." While Shikamaru did not question his sensei, Neji and Kimimaro both were seconds from doing just that. "Neji and I can hold Kakashi off long enough for you to go check to see if Naruto is there. You are the expert on tracking him on this team."

Kimimaro nodded. "Hn."

"Go." Asuma said as the two hopped off.

"Are you sure that was the best solution?" Neji asked.

"Kimimaro's allegiance with Orochimaru has been cracked. He's an ally for the most part." Asuma assured. "For now, our job is to immobilize Kakashi. Do you think you're up for it?"

"Hai." Neji replied.

Asuma spotted someone moving towards them and inhaled.

_'This won't be easy.'_ Asuma thought.

**XXX**

Tsunade sat at her desk, eyes closed as she thought.

_'I haven't heard from Jiraiya or Asuma. I wonder if we were too late or if Naruto is somewhere just sleeping the day away.'_ Tsunade thought.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune stated as she entered the room. "A bird messenger just sent an important message about Kakashi!"

Tsuande frowned. "Kakashi…? What is it?"

"Hiruko has activated his seal!" Shizune announced.

Tsunade's eyes darkened. "Do we know where Kakashi is?"

Shizune shook her head. "He attacked the two that were with him and headed off."

"The valley…" Tsunade said.

"What should we do? Many of our top jonin are either helping with the reconstruction or on missions themselves." Shizune said.

The Hokage took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"I'm going to send a message to Jiraiya. Kakashi will head towards Hiruko. Naruto will one way or another face Hiruko. And Jiraiya is in search for Naruto, as well Asuma's team. Those combined forces should be more than enough to take down Hiruko." Tsunade explained.

"But what if…" Shizune began, but Tsunade's eyes told her to stop then and there.

"Naruto's alive and well. He _will_ defeat Hiruko." Tsunade said. "That's a safe bet." Shizune flinched a bit before nodding. "Now, leave. I have to summon Katsuya right away."

"Hai." Shizune said leaving Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. _'Please let me be right this time.'_

**XXX**

Sasuke sat in the cold dank room, his head clutched between his hands as he gripped his hair.

_"He is holding us back."_

_ "Get what you can and kill the snake!"_

_ "Itachi is getting stronger. __NARUTO__ is getting stronger!"_

Sasuke grunted. "Get out of my head!"

_"Evolve that Sharingan…"_

_ "Evolve the Curse Mark…"_

By now Sasuke allowed the voices to talk to him.

"How?" the Uchiha asked.

_"Use the snake. Kill the snake. Become the snake."_

Sasuke's brows furrowed. Killing Orochimaru would be hard enough. How would he _become_ Orochimaru?

"Sasuke," Sasuke's eyes darted towards Kabuto who now stood at the doorway. "Jiraiya-san and his group have tamed and defeated Isarabi. We're pulling out tonight."

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

_"Kill the snake. Kill the weasel. Kill the fox."_

The voice was none other than Sasuke's father right now and to the Uchiha that made perfect sense. Kill Orochimaru. Kill Itachi. Kill Naruto. Then no one would ever doubt the power of Sasuke Uchiha again.

**XXX**

"Stop." Naruto said, the group stopping on his command. "Temari, Tayuya, get some distance."

"Battle already?" Kurotsuchi said. "Wow, they must really be after you."

Naruto looked towards the sky.

"Yeah, get ready." he said as he saw multiple feathers falling from the sky.

_'Are you ready Kyu-jii?'_ Naruto questioned his tenant.

_**'Grr… Your lost to these three earlier was pathetic. Now is the time for my redemption!'**_ Kyubi barked.

_'Correction: Our redemption.'_ Naruto replied as his eyes became red.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **If you attempted to hold your breath until this chapter came out, I apologize for any dizziness, lack of consciousness, anger, anxiety, or brain death you may experienced. I will warn you and say that the next chapter won't be out for a while, but it will be almost twice as long as this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto Makaze: Birth of a Legend

**Versus Hiruko Arc**

_**Chapter 25: Naruto vs. Team Hiruko! Ready, Set, Go!**_

"Iron Sand: Iron Dome Jutsu!" Naruto called as a large dome of black sand surrounded him and the others. The raining feathers exploding as they landed on the sand and ground around them.

"Exploding feathers?! Who the hell are these guys?!" Kankuro asked.

"Hiruko's team." Naruto growled.

"So what's the plan?" Kurotsuchi questioned.

"I'll knock them out of the air. You guys be prepared." Naruto said, his Iron Sand receding into its seal.

Tayuya looked upwards, spotting the large bird in the sky, and frowned.

"Shithead they aren't exactly in jumping range." Tayuya said.

"Watch." Naruto said taking a powerful jump into the air and vanishing.

_'Even with Swift Release, there's no way he can clear that jump.'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

Naruto appeared midway to the group before firing his tongue towards the bird. The two separate groups watched as his tongue wrapped around the beast's neck.

"He got it!" Kurotsuchi said.

_'Every jutsu has its purpose.'_ Naruto thought before pulling himself towards the bird.

Tayuya shook her head. _'Only people like Orochi-teme and Shithead could make a jutsu like that useful…'_

"I got him." Ni stated as she produced her whip.

Naruto saw her prepare to strike him and readied his sand. Seeing her whip coming for him, he protected himself, creating a hand of the black sand to protect him.

"That's new!" Ni stated before Naruto was in her face.

Naruto retracted his tongue, thrusting his hands in front of him. His gloves deteriorated into thousands of pieces of paper that fluttered around Naruto as he landed on the bird, holding a hand seal.

"Die brat!" Ichi shouted as the three jumped for Naruto.

"Gravity Seal Bomb!" Naruto called.

The bird began to descend rapidly, Team Hiruko falling behind it while Naruto kept his feet planted on the bird's back, holding his hand seal.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Ni shouted.

Naruto saw the large summoned lion-turtle above him, cursing his luck. Naruto released his hand seal and jumped off of the bird, the slips of paper following him as he descended. Using his Iron Sand, Naruto blanketed his impact on the ground. Naruto spotted Ichi running for him at great speeds.

"Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique!" Naruto heard Temari call.

A strong burst of wind knocked Ichi off course, giving Naruto a brief moment to gather himself. Seeing his chance, Naruto sped for Ichi, remembering the taijutsu prowess that the man had. Swift Release was the perfect counter for that.

"No you don't!" Ni yelled.

Naruto used his Swift Release in time before being hit by the blast of flames shot by Ni's lion-turtle. Naruto turned to glare at the woman, in time to see Kurotsuchi move for San. He grimaced at the though that Hiruko's Team must have grown in strength since last time.

But so has he.

**XXX**

Neji's body rolled on the ground before he quickly hopped into a three-point stance. Using his free hand, he wiped the blood from his lip.

_'He truly is a prodigy…'_ Neji thought.

"Neji! Are you alright?" Asuma asked. Neji nodded and stood up. "He's holding back on you, which is good."

_'He's holding back?!'_ Neji thought. _'Just how strong is this guy?!'_

"I see that disabling him isn't going to work." Asuma said quietly.

"So what do we do?" Asuma looked at Neji solemly.

"Stop him by all means." Asuma answered. Neji flinched slightly. "A true shinobi must know when to let go of a falling comrade… A lesson my father died ignoring." Neji nodded. "Don't just hit for chakra points Neji. We have to stop him from getting to the valley."

"Hai." Neji said quietly.

Kakashi looked at his two opponents, quite tired. He could feel Hiruko's control growing stronger and soon he would not be able to restrain the blows he dealt towards Neji.

_'Get out of my mind…'_ Kakashi thought, knowing Hiruko heard him.

_'You're holding back on them.'_ Hiruko's response came. _'Time for me to take full control!'_

Asuma frowned as he saw Kakashi slowly do hand seals. Kakashi's speed at making hand seals was at least five times the speed that he was doing them now. It was almost as if he was trying _not_ to do hand seals.

"R-run…" Kakashi muttered out. Asuma and Neji glanced at one another. "Go!"

With that order, Kakashi revealed his signature technique, the Lightning Blade. Asuma took a subconscious step backwards while Neji focused on the technique. He had missed seeing Sasuke's Chidori at the Chunin Exams, but if he had to guess based on Tenten's description, this was ten-times that.

_'Damn you fate…'_ Neji mentally cursed.

**XXX**

Shikamaru could feel his chakra depleting, yet he continued his journey through the trees with Kimimaro.

_'Damn this guy still has a lot of chakra left.'_ Shikamaru thought. _'And I'd hate to see him use that seal.'_

"Do you need to take a break?" Kimimaro asked Shikamaru.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru lied.

"No you're not." Kimamaro said stopping. "If you need to, take my soldier pill."

Shikamaru watched as Kimimaro held out the pill in the palm of his hand. He was not in desperate need of chakra, but he would probably reach his limit soon.

_'This is such a drag… Taking help from a former enemy…'_ Shikamaru thought as he reached for the pill.

"Why do you have this?" Shikamaru asked, pausing before he took the soldier pill.

"During my recovery, Tsunade-san told me to take one a day to maintain proper chakra regulation and stamina. My illness still makes me weak at moments." Kimimaro explained.

Shikamaru frowned. "So you will need this?"

"If I've been considered useless to Orochimaru, then it doesn't matter if I survive this battle or not." Kimimaro answered.

"Troublesome… You sound just like Neji." Shikamaru said before taking and swallowing the pill. "All that nagging about fate and destiny is a real pain in the ass. I guess I'm the only real shinobi out here." Shikamaru remembered the things Asuma told him _not_ to say and chose this very moment to say them. "You and Neji… You're both trash if you ask me."

Kimimaro's eyes hardened. "What did you say…?"

"You're trash, right? Once Orochimaru was done with you, he just disposed of you. Like trash." Shikamaru said before sighing. "I guess I should continue with the mission. As troublesome as it is, I am the only one that can stop this."

With that, Shikamaru continued for the valley hoping that Kimimaro did not do the alternative and kill him. Even with his restored chakra, he was still no match for Kimimaro. Thankfully, Kimimaro sped past him.

"We need to hurry." was all the last Kaguya said.

Shikamaru smirked. _'Checkmate.'_

**XXX**

Naruto stood with Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Kankuro, and Temari behind the two.

"So what's next? We can't get that bird down here again and they've all mixed with their summons." Kurotsuchi said.

"Stand back… I'll finish this on my own." Naruto said.

"What?!" Tayuya, who overhead him, snapped. "Shithead do you remember your battle with those two old fucks from Iwa? You were out for _days_!"

"I don't have much time to prepare for Hiruko and Nagato. I might as well get as much training as I can." Naruto responded. "So set a perimeter like we planned. Kuro-chan, if anything happens…"

"Just like before. I got you." Kurotsuchi said.

Tayuya frowned in confusion as she wondered what they were talking about. She pushed the thoughts away and moved to take position as she was instructed with Temari and Kankuro, Kurotsuchi standing a yard or two in front of them.

_'Kyu-jii, are you ready?'_ Naruto asked as he closed his eyes.

_**'Destroy them.'**_ the voice of the fox said.

Team Hiruko watched as Naruto began to channel some of the fox's chakra. Tayuya watched as well, feeling a small tingling sensation from her own seal. It was a different feeling from what she felt during his fight against Roshi and Han. Back then, the seal stung. Now it barely tingled.

_'Only one of them is airborne. We can worry about him later.'_ Naruto thought as his eyes turned to Ichi. _'But the strongest one is ours.'_

_**'Go then!'**_ the beast told Naruto before the blond took off at amazing speeds towards Ichi.

Ichi smirked. "You think you can beat me? You're still a brat!"

Naruto growled. "Iron Sand: Iron Bullet Jutsu!"

Ichi was able to dodge the multitude of black spheres that came for him before blocking a punch thrown by Naruto. The two began a strictly taijutsu battle with Ichi doing more dodging and blocking than striking.

_'The brat's been training I see.'_ Ichi admitted in his head.

San, who rode on his bird above the fight, saw an opening and ordered his summon to fire some of its exploding feathers towards Naruto. Ichi covered his face as the feathers seemingly hit their target, debris flying from the small explosions.

_'Damn it Shithead! What the hell are you thinking?!'_ Tayuya thought angrily as she saw the feathers hit Naruto.

Or so she thought.

"Missed me." Ichi momentarily froze before Naruto knocked the man flat on his stomach. "This won't be like last time. That I promise."

_'So, that earlier move was Swift Release. But it's different that Hiruko-sama's.'_ Ichi thought. _'It's almost… Perfected.'_ Ichi slowly stood up. _'We should've killed him when we had the chance.'_

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

The young Naruto struggled to stand to his feet. Ichi, Ni, and San watched in amusement. The blond brat just didn't know how to stay down.

"Well, I'll give you this. You can take a beating." Ichi said.

"Leave him." Hiruko said to his team as he appeared behind them. "I'll take care of him from here." Hiruko gave Naruto a thorough look. "Besides, none of you know potential when it's in front of you. Go!"

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Naruto rolled out of the way of the feathers that rained from the sky. His red eyes glared up at the man riding the bird overhead and growled deeply.

_'How do we get him down?'_ Naruto asked his tenant.

_**'Worry about those on the ground first.'**_ Naruto nodded at his instructions before spotting Nii preparing another blast of fire.

"Lightning Sealing Method: Byakurai!" Naruto called as his blast of white lightning met the flames from Ni's summoned lion-turtle.

Ichi, seeing Naruto distracted, moved towards the blond with a kunai in hand. He was expecting Naruto to dodge with Swift Release, unprepared for the black sand that wrapped around his body. Naruto's eyes cut towards Ichi, the man sweating a bit under the boy's gaze.

It reminded him of Hiruko's.

Naruto's attention was turned when feathers exploded around him.

_**'Kit, stay focused! Kill them already!'**_the Nine-tailed Fox shouted.

Tayuya grunted as she saw Naruto standing from the explosion.

"Hmph, to be so famous he sucks." Kankuro stated.

Kurotsuchi snorted. "You'd be surprised."

**XXX**

_Flashback…_

Kurotscuhi stared at the back of the masked-nin in front of her. While she would never openly tell anyone the tale of how some random blond shows up and defeats her using _two_ techniques, she would forever remember her first run in with _the_ Makaze no Naruto.

"So you're a jinchuriki?" Oddly enough, this was her first statement after her defeat. "That's why you're so feared? Because you house the Nine-tailed Demon Fox?" Naruto did not respond to Kurotsuchi's question. "Hey! Do you hear me?! Just because you won doesn't give you the right to ignore me!"

"You don't think I'm a demon?" Naruto finally voiced.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "What? Why would I think that?"

"…" There was silence before Naruto turned to her. "I knew there was a reason to keep you alive. You're a nice person, Kuro-chan." Kurotsuchi blinked. In all of her life, she had _never_ been considered 'nice' by any standards. Hell, many students used to quietly talk about how rude she could be. "So I'm going to make you a promise."

"Tch, what good is a promise to me?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Because I never go back on my word. That is my nindo." Naruto said. "And if I can somehow get this Deidara guy to you in one piece, alive, then I will. Only if you promise to give me the necessary information I need about Akatsuki. You did say that your grandpa used them, right?"

"Why would you promise that?" By now, Kurotsuchi was completely confused by this guy. Sure, he lived up to his hype with Swift Release, but he was much kinder to his opponents than many thought.

"Itachi…" Naruto began. "Itachi Uchiha, a man I'm sure you've heard stories about, gave me a similar deal. He would teach me things if I promised to look after someone special to him, his younger brother." Kurotsuchi's frown deepened. She thought Itachi killed all of the Uchiha. "So now I have no choice but to get stronger so people that want the 'last Uchiha' for the wrong reasons don't get him."

Kurotsuchi blinked. This guy, son of the cursed Fourth Hokage, student of the Toad Sage Jiraiya, and now also an apprentice of the Uchiha Prodigy Itachi, had offered to bring her Deidara alive for a simple trade of information? He was the freaking Makaze! He made a life of hunting people and sneaking into villages, Iwa being one of them! He could get this information on his own if he felt like it.

_'Well,'_ Kurotsuchi thought. _'I really have nothing to lose.'_

"Fine." Kurotsuchi replied.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Kuro-chan."

"But don't call me that!" Kurotsuchi snapped.

"Why? It suits you well, Kuro-chan." Naruto replied with a smirk. "To quote my sensei, a face that beautiful-"

Kurotsuchi attempted to nail the blond with a blast of water, only for him to use Swift Release farther into the cave, his laughter echoing off of the walls.

_'Makaze no Naruto… What a strange kid…'_ Kurotsuchi thought with a grin.

_End Flashback…_

**XXX**

Ni watched as Naruto come towards her at high speeds. While fused with her lion-turtle summon, she doubted that the blond could do but so much damage with strikes.

She was completely wrong.

"Take this!" Naruto called before landing a single punch on the woman that sent her fused body backwards. Shaking his right hand, Naruto smirked. "Damn, Baa-chan would've been proud of that one."

"Shithead!" Tayuya called.

Naruto's body remained motionless as Ichi ran to him. He attempted to grab his attacker with his Iron Sand again, but Ichi proved to be a quick learner, dodging the sand before it could grab him for a second time. Naruto turned with a fist arched, prepared to shatter Ichi's chin with one chakra-empowered blow. Ichi was able to dodge out of the way in time, but realized his mistake once Naruto's image shimmered out of existence.

_'Swift Release!'_ he chastised himself before the blond appeared beneath him and landed an uppercut that sent him airborne.

Naruto crouched, preparing to leap after his target. His mind then landed on feathers coming for him again and he mentally cursed. That is until a large gust of wind pushed the feathers away from him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Temari standing with her fan opened.

_'Guess I owe her one.'_ Naruto thought before leaping for Ichi. He could feel his body began to tingle as a smile came onto his face. _'Just as soon as I'm done with this guy!'_

Tayuya watched Naruto's body disappear, he now using his Phantom Barrage technique. Her eyes stayed on Ichi's body as he was hit by the blur that was Naruto time and time again. Her eyes then caught the blond above Ichi's body before his foot came down on Ichi's face.

Hard.

"It's not my place to say," Kurotsuchi said to Kankuro. "But with his sensei, it would be hard for him to _not_ be a great fighter."

"…" Kankuro said nothing as he watched Naruto.

"I'll give you this," Ichi's eyes widened at Naruto's words. "You sure can take a beating."

Before Ichi could respond, his body was wrapped by Naruto's Iron Sand once more.

"Iron Sand," Naruto said coldly. "Iron Casualty Prison!"

_'One down.'_ Naruto thought.

_**'Three more to go.'**_ Kyubi finished.

**XXX**

Shikamaru and Kimimaro took a small break, Kimimaro coughing lightly.

"Are you okay? We're not that far from our destination." Shikamaru said.

Kimimaro nodded. "I'm fine." Kimimaro then looked ahead. "Is this a suicide mission?"

"No. The Hokage just has some sort of soft spot for that troublesome blond Naruto." Shikamaru answered. "It's a drag, but we got chose to do it."

"Why?" Kimimaro's question caused Shikamaru to pause.

"Honestly, I don't know. But if I had to guess, we were the best ones for the job." Shikamaru said. "And like every mission, we must do what we can to complete it. That is what being a shinobi means."

Kimimaro nodded. "Hai." Kimimaro coughed lightly again, alerting Shikamaru. "Come… Come on. We should keep moving."

"Sure." Shikamaru said.

_'The guy gives me his only means of survival and is now dying of some disease before we even get to fight.'_ Shikamaru thought before sighing. _'What a drag…'_

**XXX**

Ni covered her face from the strong gust of wind, grunting a bit.

_'Shit! This kid's tapped into the fox's chakra! He's stronger than he was before!'_ she thought before Naruto appeared in front of her with his fist cocked.

"Eat this!"

Ni's face was temporarily distorted when his fist met the side of her face. The large body of the lion-turtle that she was fused with rolled backwards, she able to land on her feet and slide backwards a few more feet.

_'That guy is still stalking us from above.'_ Naruto commented towards the Kyubi. _'Any ideas on how to get him down here?'_

_**'Byakurai.'**_ Naruto grimaced at the thought of missing his attack, thus wasting chakra for no reason. _**'Of course, with your aim, I doubt that you'll be able to pull it off.'**_

_'My aim's better than yours!'_ Naruto argued. Naruto then snatched a scroll from off of his waist. _'Besides, I have a better idea.'_

_**'Then why waste your time and ask me?'**_ Kyubi growled.

Naruto smirked. _'Because you're easy to annoy, Kyu-jii.'_

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called.

_'Summoning Jutsu?'_ Ni thought.

_'The kid has a summon?'_ San questioned from above.

Naruto stood with Samekatta in his hands, his smirk still there.

"But before I get him," Naruto said aloud. "I need to get rid of her."

Tayuya watched Naruto get into a familiar stance.

"He's going to unseal it." she muttered quietly.

"It? What is 'it'?" Temari asked.

Tayuya ignored the blonde, further irritating Temari. Her eyes stayed focused on Naruto who had taken off for Ni again.

"You're finished!" Naruto called as the kanji symbol for 'Fire' appeared on his blade. "Fire Sealing Method: Backlash!"

_'That's…'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

"Black fire…?" Kankuro questioned aloud.

"Amaterasu." Tayuya stated while crossing her arms. "Shithead somehow obtained it and sealed it with his sword. And with that, he's practically unstoppable."

A smirk came on Kurotsuchi's face. "He is, is he? Are you saying that because you have a thing for the guy that saved you, Tayuya-chan?"

"What the hell?!" Tayuay growled angrily. "Do I have to kick your ass again, you flat-chested whore?!"

"Flat-chested…" Kurotsuchi muttered beneath her breath, growing angrier every second.

The two girls were seconds from tearing each other apart when a flash of blond appeared between the two, Tayuya sent falling on her butt. Temari and Kankuro blinked at the sight of Naruto standing with two fingers stretched out after he had poked the redhead in the head.

"Manners, Tayuya-chan." Naruto stated. Naruto then turned to gaze at Kurotsuchi. "And don't pick. If you haven't noticed, but I'm in trouble. I can't fly."

Tayuya growled, hopping to her feet. "You…" Temari and Kankuro both stared in shock as Tayuya's words died as Naruto raised his index and middle fingers up to her face as if he was going to strike again, silencing the girl. "…Bastard…"

"So you want us to help you get up there?" Temari asked.

"Or him down here." Naruto said. "Any suggestions?"

"I could launch you up there," Kurotsuchi began. "But once you're in the air, that's it. If you miss, you miss."

"Shithead," Naruto glanced at Tayuya, who held her flute near her lips. "I got this. Just stop hitting me in the fucking forehead!"

Naruto smiled. "Sure, Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya grumbled beneath her breath before playing a tune on her flute. To those around her, nothing was happening, other than the sound echoing within the area. However, once they looked upwards, they could see San's bird twirling and spinning in mid-air.

'_Heh, a genjutsu on the bird.'_ Naruto thought. _'I could've thought of that.'_

_**'If only you knew genjutsu…'**_ Kyubi added.

San's bird suddenly began a nosedive towards the ground. Naruto prepared his blade, giving Tayuya a small glance. Before anyone could question what the glance meant, he vanished with Swift Release.

"Swift Release: Swift Beheading!" was all that the group heard.

There was an eerie silence that followed before Naruto returned, Samekatta nowhere to be seen.

"More ninja are coming." he said. "Kankuro, Temari, Kuro-chan, can you guys lay out traps to give Tayuya and I time to reach the valley?"

"Are you sure it's safe to go with _just_ Tayuya?" Kurotsuchi questioned.

Naruto took out a small scroll which soon grew into his large scroll. Opening it up, he laid it on the ground before slamming his left hand down on a seal. The group saw a thick puff of smoke surround the jinchuriki, each with their own questioning look. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood in his black outfit, his mask covering the bottom half of his face.

Rolling his large scroll up and placing it on his back, Naruto stared off at the distance towards the Valley of the End.

"For the moment, I trust her the most. Given that two of you only want me to get your brother and you, Kuro-chan, may take me in for the prize itself, or even to your granddad, Tayuya has the least to gain should I lose to Hiruko." Naruto said in a calm voice.

Kurotsuchi frowned. "_If_ that was my goal, I wouldn't have watched you destroy my group."

"I know. It's just a simple observation, Kuro-chan." Naruto said. "Besides, only Tayuya can complete me." The looks Naruto received caused him to quickly add to his statement. "I mean she knows genjutsu and the rest of you don't know it to her level!"

"Whatever." Kurotsuchi responded, turning her attention to Temari and Kankuro. "Alright you two, let's go ahead and get this done."

"Naruto, please make sure that Gaara is alright." Temari stated.

Naruto nodded before looking at Tayuya. Without a word, he quickly lifted bridal-style and took off with Swift Release. Temari, Kankuro, and Kurotsuchi took off as well, making sure to lay an elaborate maze of traps and bombs behind them.

**XXX**

Kimimaro and Shikamaru paused as they saw the end of the trees.

_'This is it…'_ Shikamaru thought. _'Man, what a drag. Not only do I have to worry about Naruto, but Kimimaro could either attack me or die from disease.'_

Kimimaro coughed lightly. "We should probably wait for Asuma-san and the Hyuga to join us. I doubt that we'd be able to overcome Hiruko by ourselves."

"Do you have another soldier pill?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I'll be fine." replied Kimimaro.

"Sure…" Shikamaru responded.

_'This isn't good. If Kimimaro dies before we get back, Lady Hokage won't be please.'_ Shikamaru thought. _'But on the other hand, he couldn't betray us if he's dead…'_

"I don't think your friends survived." Kimimaro stated.

Shikamaru frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen Kakashi-san at his best when we met at the Valley of the End," Kimimaro responded. "The chances of Asuma-san and the Hyuga defeating him are slim to none, especially while Kakashi is being wiped of all emotions." Shikamaru chewed the knowledge that Kimimaro was feeding him, going through every possible scenario. "He is ultimately a killing machine."

Figuring that Kimimaro had a point, Shikamaru only smirked.

"You have a lot to learn about the Will of Fire." Shikamaru said. "They'll find a way. Somehow."

Kimimaro did not argue. This belief that Shikamaru had had given Shikamaru confidence that a jonin and a genin could take out someone like Kakashi Hatake. Then again, there were rumors that Tayuya was alive and at Naruto's side. Anything was possible.

**XXX**

Naruto paused and looked down at the two lying bodies. He sat Tayuya down before checking the two.

"Asuma! Neji!" he called.

Asuma eyed Naruto. _'What timing…'_

"What the hell happened to you two?" Naruto asked Asuma, realizing that Neji was knocked-out cold.

"Kakashi…" Naruto tilted his head in confusion before Asuma continued. "Hiruko… Mind control…"

"…" Naruto stood quietly before opening his large scroll. "I probably should've guessed that."

"What are you going to do?" Asuma asked.

"I'm going to fight Hiruko." Naruto said drawing a seal. "That will at least stop this little fox hunt that the other villages have on me."

Asuma inhaled deeply. "Someone who can control Kakashi won't be easy. I doubt that you could even put a scratch on him."

Tayuya snorted. "Yeah right. Shithead maybe a complete dumbass, but he isn't completely worthless. Even if he did get his ass kicked by an old man and some fucker in a steam suit."

"This is no time for joking! This guy has complete control over one of-"

"My friend and he is holding him hostage." Naruto interrupted Asuma. "Which is why I won't lose against Hiruko. Gaara's life is on the line."

Asuma said nothing as he watched Naruto summon a few paper tags, brush, and ink. He watched the blond work before setting the four paper tags a few feet away from Asuma and Neji's position.

"Come on Tayuya." Asuma was quite surprised when the redhead moved when Naruto had said so. "This will only last for an hour or two. Hopefully my friends will be here before then to assist you."

"Why are you helping us?" Asuma asked.

"It just so happens that we have a common enemy." Naruto said. "Besides, Kurenai-sensei would kill me if I let you of all people die on my watch. So stay put." Naruto then looked at Tayuya. "Let's go."

With that, the blond and redhead quickly leapt off. Asuma sighed quietly, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the trunk of the tree.

_'Maybe Kurenai is right. Maybe deep down, Naruto truly is nothing more than a hyper, knuckle-headed kid. A hero, but a kid indeed.'_ Asuma thought.

**XXX**

Tayuya eyed Naruto as they raced through the trees.

"What's wrong?" he asked her without even looking.

"…" she had remained silent about the subject for a while now but figured that now would be the perfect time to question it. "How do we kill Hiruko?"

Naruto realized that this was one of the few times Tayuya had not cursed, but pushed those thoughts aside as he heard how serious the question was.

"I don't know yet…" Naruto answered. "But I will find a way. I won't let anyone else get hurt by that bastard, believe it." Tayuya watched as Naruto looked at her. "And then we'll find Takuya's hideout. That is, unless you want to find it on your own."

Tayuya scoffed. "Right, so your fucking boyfriend can find me and kill me?" Naruto smirked beneat his mask and looked ahead of him. "But before that we're taking a fucking break! We've been fighting for days straight now!"

"Sure, sure, break first, Takuya second." Naruto said. "Anything else, Tayuya-chan?"

"Yeah," Tayuya said. "If you don't kick his ass, I'll use your corpse do it myself."

"I'll try to remember that." Naruto replied. "Now, pick up the speed. I don't want to be late for this meeting."

With that, the two sped up for the Valley of the End.

_'Hiruko… This won't be last time.'_ Naruto thought. _'I won't fail in killing you this time!'_

**XXX**

Hiruko inhaled deeply before smiling.

"Do you smell that, Shukaku? There are others here, waiting for you to kill them." Hiruko said before looking at the wrapped Gaara. "Or would you rather waste your time and attempt to break free of my hold?"

"**That bastard's… Jinchuriki… Will…****Kill you!**" Hiruko only smirked before strengthening his technique.

"Your faith in my nephew is rather amusing. Considering that he has made you into the personal puppet of a kid no older than twelve." Hiruko stated.

Gaara's body jerked before the boy spoke again.

"What do you want with me?" Gaara asked in his normal monotone voice.

Hiruko raised a brow. _'He's fighting my control as well.'_

"I want the only thing I can't possess through means of assimilation or my Dark Release." Hiruko answered. "The power of a biju. And what greater power to obtain than that of the Kyubi no Kitsune? Of course," Hiruko paused and looked at Gaara. "The Ichibi no Tanuki wouldn't be a total loss either."

Gaara bristled at the statement. "You want Shukaku?" Hiruko merely nodded. "You want to take on the burden of being a container? This curse that would make-"

"You and Naruto have the same, childish outlook on things." Hiruko interrupted. "How could containing a biju be a curse? The ability to defeat those that you wanted by merely drawing on a power that could shape mountains or form deserts in seconds."

"Since Naruto has strengthened my seal, I've learned quite a bit about Shukaku." Gaara said. "And if you want him…" Hiuko saw Gaara's eyes change. "**Then that's too damn bad!**"

Angered, Hiruko took complete control over Gaara's mind, making the boy shout in pain.

"I will become invincible one way or the other," Hiruko hissed. "And after destroying the world like it did Uzushio, I'll start anew."

Gaara could only glare at the man as he began to lose control over his body again. The last thing he heard before being completely controlled was Shukaku's voice muttering one sentence.

_**'Kurama better get here…'**_

**XXX**


End file.
